Dans les griffes de Gryffondor
by Dark Yume
Summary: Le seigneur des ténèbres a une idée ingénieuse, mais notre pauvre Severus va se retrouver avec un lion bien trop entreprenant à son goût... YAOI
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

[ Antre de Voldemort ]

« Te voilà enfin mon cher Severus »

L'homme en noir, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, vint s'agenouiller devant la créature qui venait de lui signifier son retard.

« Désolé pour ce retard maître, vous vouliez me voir ? »

Rogue venait de s'excuser et de lancer un autre sujet afin d'éviter, ingénieusement, les possibles questions sur son retard. Il eu la chance de son côté car le seigneur des ténèbres était beaucoup trop heureux de sa découverte pour s'attarder sur le retard de son serviteur.

« Dis moi Severus, connaît-tu la potion nécromancienne ? »

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent, certes discrètement, mais s'écarquillèrent tout de même.

« Oui maître, mais cette potion nécessite des ingrédients rares, auxquels je n'ai pas accès, de plus il faut une grande quantité de magie pour réussir le rappel. »

« Certes mais tu dispose d'une grande quantité de magie n'est-ce pas ? Et pour ce qui est des ingrédients... »

Il claqua des doigts et deux elfes de maison entrèrent dans la pièce, ils portaient une petite caisse fermée. Ils vinrent la déposer devant Severus qui venait de se relever. Il regarda la caisse, interloqué.

« Allons ne fait pas ton timide, ouvre-là et dis moi si jamais il manque quelque chose »

D'un geste de la main le seigneur encouragea son cher serviteur à ouvrir la caisse. Rogue, sachant la grande patience de son maître, ne se fie pas plus prier et ouvrit la caisse. Il fit l'inventaire du contenu, le regard plein d'étoile devant tous ces ingrédients, aussi rares que précieux, qu'il n'avait pu voir que dans les livres. Tout cela d'avant l'air amusé, autant que cela soit possible, de Voldemort. Une fois son inventaire terminé, il referma la boîte et se releva :

« Il faudra que je vérifie avec la formule pour être sûr, mais de mémoire je pense que tous les ingrédients sont là. »

Bien entendu il était sûr et certain que tous les ingrédients étaient là, mais il fallait qu'il laisse planer le doute afin de pouvoir aviser Dumbeldore de ce projet.

« Bien alors vérifie et fait moi savoir s'il manque quelque chose. S'il ne manque rien, tu n'auras qu'à exécuter cette potion et me ramener le résultat. »

« Très bien maître, mais qui voulez-vous que je vous ramène ? »

Tout d'un coup le regard du seigneur des ténèbres s'illumina.

« Je veux que tu me ramène quelqu'un qui, une fois bien dompté et convaincu du bienfait de mon projet, sera un atout majeur dans la guerre qui nous attend. Et cette personne n'est autre que Salazard Serpentard, créateur de la maison de son nom. »

A ces mots notre petit Severus resta littéralement bouche bée, devant la folie teinte d'une ingéniosité sans limite de cette demande.

« Allons Severus ne reste pas comme ça voyons, cette demande t'étonne-t-elle à ce point ? »

« J'avoue que je n'avais absolument pas pensé à cette personne, mais c'est une idée très ingénieuse, et sûr surprendra à coup sûr nos ennemis. »

Bien entendu Severus ne parla ni de la folie de cette idée, ni du fait que leurs ennemis seraient au courant bien plus tôt que ne se l'imaginait Voldemort, instinct de survie oblige.

« Bien sûr que c'est un plan ingénieux, mais la réussite de ce plan ne dépend que de toi. »

Le regard insistant et dure du seigneur des ténèbres signifiait à Rogue qu'il n'avait aucune marge d'erreur.

« Bien maître, je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

Rogue s'inclina et partit, sa petite caisse remplie de trésors en main, sous le regard satisfait de Voldemort qui désormais attendait avec impatience son nouveau jouet.

De son côté Severus rentra à Poudlard et décida, au vu de l'heure tardive, d'attendre le lendemain matin pour aller informer Dumbeldore des projets de son ennemi.


	2. Chapitre 1: Sortilège

N.B : A partir de ce chapitre Draco fait quelques apparitions pour divers problèmes, ces petits problèmes en question font l'objet d'une autre fic que je mettrais plus tard, car elle est pour le moment en pause. Voilà, soyez pas trop frustré...

Chapitre 1 : Sortilège

[Bureau de Dumbeldore]

« Bonjour mon bon Severus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, mais je vous amène une nouvelle qui va nécessiter une décision difficile à prendre. »

Le grand sérieux de Rogue déçu notre directeur, mais ne réussit cependant pas à lui retirer son sourire.

« Eh bien vas-y je t'écoute »

« Voldemort m'a demandé d'exécuter la formule nécromancienne et, ne me demandez pas comment, mais il a réussi à réunir tous les ingrédients sans exception. La question est donc : dois-je lui obéir ou trouver une raison de ne pas le faire ? »

« Tout d'abord tu ne m'as même pas dit qui il veut que tu lui ramène. »

« Salazard Serpentard »

A ce nom Dumbeldore se mit à rire sous le regard surpris de Rogue.

« Eh bien, je n'avais jamais songé à cela, pourtant ça paraît évident ! Quoi de mieux que de faire revenir un fondateur pour s'assurer la victoire de la guerre. Tu peux faire ce qu'il t'a demandé, ramène lui donc Salazard Serpentard puisque c'est ce qu'il veut. »

« Mais enfin Dumbeldore ! Vous rendez-vous compte que si je lui ramène Serpentard nous sommes perdus ? »

« Allons allons, mon bon ami, cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Il y a une chose à laquelle Voldemort ne semble pas avoir beaucoup pensé, Salazard avait, et a très certainement toujours, un sale caractère qui l'oblige à faire tout le contraire de tous les ordres qu'on lui donne. Qui plus est je suis certain que, même si c'est le créateur de la maison Serpentard, il ne suivra jamais Voldemort. »

Rogue resta totalement décontenancé devant l'assurance dont faisait preuve Dumbeldore fasse à une demande aussi folle qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse.

« Etes-vous vraiment sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Si jamais Serpentard rejoint Voldemort... »

« Mais oui, fais donc cette potion et ramène Serpentard à Voldemort. »

« Bien comme vous voudrez. »

Severus sortit du bureau sur ces derniers mots, il avait l'impression d'avoir tenu une conversation avec un fou allié. Pourtant une part de lui même était plus qu'heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser tous ses trésors, et de mettre son savoir et son pouvoir à l'épreuve, afin de ramener un mort à la vie. Peut être était-il fou lui aussi, oui certainement, mais bizarrement cette révélation ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde.

[Salle de classe]

« Je vois que messieurs Potter et Weasley sont en retard dés le premier jour. »

Un silence lourd de signification s'abattit sur la salle. Rogue commença son cours, puis les deux retardataires arrivèrent, en essayent de se faire les plus discrets possibles, ce qui amusa beaucoup Severus puisqu'ils étaient aussi discret qu'un troll dans les toilettes des filles. Leur cher professeur eu la gentillesse de les envoyer en retenue tous les deux, le soir même, plutôt que d'enlever des points à leur maison.

Pendant que messieurs Potter et Weasley effectuaient leur retenue en écoutant leur tant aimé professeur de potion répéter le cour du matin, monsieur Malfoy ayant besoin de son parrain entra dans la salle, sans se préoccuper de ses occupants. Rogue, qui détestait les personnes qui entraient dans une salle sans frapper, jeta un regard plein de colère à son filleul.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous oublié vos leçons de politesse ? »

Draco, qui avait oublié la retenue des deux griffondors, s'excusa et dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard voir son parrain. Puis il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, laissant un Rogue furieux aux deux pauvres griffondors qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Rogue avait réprimandé son filleul pour son impolitesse, puis avait écouté sa demande. Draco voulait qu'il lui donne une potion pour lire dans les pensées, qu'il avait vu dans un livre. Bien entendu Rogue lui expliqua tout d'abord les « conditions d'utilisations », notamment que s'il pensait à autre chose que la personne dont il voulait lire les pensées, c'est toute l'école qui entendrait les siennes. La seule chose que Malfoy trouva à répondre fut:

« En effet, c'est bon à savoir... disons que ce serait quelque peu embêtant. »

« Ce serait bien plus qu'embêtant, crois moi. »

Draco regarda alors son parrain d'un air interrogatif, et insinua, avant que Rogue puisse changer de sujet, que celui-ci avait déjà fait l'expérience. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, mais Rogue n'en menant tout d'un coup plus très large devant son filleul finit par répondre, d'un ton agacé et des plus sérieux :

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que si ce qui traine dans ta petite tête venait à être en libre service beaucoup de monde auraient du soucis à se faire et chercheraient à te tuer pour garder leur liberté. »

Cette révélation déstabilisa Draco quelques instants, puis il demanda s'il pouvait avoir la potion maintenant. Severus, se rendant compte de la dureté de ses propos la lui donna et le laissa partir. Tout d'un coup un détail lui revint à l'esprit mais son filleul était déjà partit.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, son devoir de professeur terminé, Rogue commença à sortir ce dont il avait besoin pour satisfaire la folie du seigneur des ténèbres. Il concocta la potion en suivant les instructions de son livre de potion. Une fois tous les ingrédients utilisés, il se retrouva face à un liquide noir parsemé d'ondes rougeâtres. Severus avait l'habitude de l'aspect des potions souvent étrange, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Il resta quelques instants a regarder la potion dans sa fiole, il était littéralement subjugué par la beauté qu'elle pouvait avoir. Puis tout à coup il vida la fiole dans sa gorge, avala tout le contenu sans en laisser une goutte. Il s'attendait à ressentir quelque chose de fort, mais rien ne se passa. Il resta sur ses gardes, pris le livre et entama la formule, même s'il la trouvait totalement stupide, avec une voix sérieuse. Et un esprit près à être assailli de toutes part à n'importe quel moment :

« J'en appelle à toi, grand dieu qui règne sur la mort, qui participe à la sentence, toi le grand Hadès. J'en appelle à ta puissance, et te prête la mienne, afin que tu me permettes... »

Ce que son esprit redoutait arriva, il fut assailli d'une douleur aigu, pendant qu'il sentait son pouvoir se répandre hors de lui. Il tomba à genoux, mais résista et continua de prononcer les mots qui le plongèrent de plus en plus dans les ténèbres :

« … De ramener une personne dont j'ai besoin. Cette personne est... Salazard Serpentard. »

Ces derniers mots ne furent qu'un léger murmure, Rogue venait de s'effondrer, sous le poids de cette puissance qui l'accablait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui prenait plus que son pouvoir, qu'on lui prenait son essence vitale même. Tout à coup il vit une ombre apparaître dans son salon, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de distinguer son visage car déjà les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Galère

Chapitre 2 : Galère

Severus se réveilla dans son lit, il regarda tout autour de lui, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil, 7h15, il était en retard. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte, alors il se leva, fonça dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 15 minutes plus tard habillé de son habituel vêtement noir. Il traversa le salon, se servit une tasse de café qu'il bût en quelques secondes, puis sortit de ses appartements en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vu ni entendu l'homme qui se trouvait assis sur son canapé, qui lui avait poliment dis bonjour, et conseillé de rester couché...

* * *

Il arriva juste à temps en cours, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de son cher filleul, qui dés qu'il pénétra dans la salle fut prié de venir voir son professeur à la fin de l'heure.

« Draco il serait peut être temps que tu comprenne que je ne pourrais pas toujours laisser passer tes âneries ! Tous le monde s'est très bien rendu compte que je ne te punis pas comme je le fais avec les autres et si ça remonte aux oreilles de Dumbledore je vais avoir des ennuis ! »

Severus bouillonnait intérieurement.

« Et bien vas-y punis moi comme il se doit je t'en pris »

Le ton désinvolte de Draco fit sauter quelques plombs de son parrain, qui lui répondit sèchement :

« Dégage Draco. »

Bien entendu le blondinet resta à fixer Severus quelques instants afin d'essayer de comprendre. Mais celui-ci n'était absolument pas d'humeur, ni en assez bonne forme pour donner quelques explications à son filleul, finis par dire :

« Je t'ai dit de partir tu es devenu sourd ou quoi ? »

Le regard ébène de Rogue, soutenu par son ton plus qu'agacé eurent raison de la curiosité de Draco qui fila sans demander son reste.

Rogue, enfin seul, tenta de se calmer le plus possible avant son cour suivant, histoire d'éviter la mort d'un élève. Il eut beaucoup de mal à accomplir cette tâche, il était totalement épuisé à cause de la formule de la veille, et l'insolence de Draco venait de faire craquer ses nerfs déjà plus que tendu. C'est en repensant à la veille qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier si Salazard était bel et bien revenu. Puis il se dit qu'il lui avait vaguement semblé avoir aperçu quelqu'un dans son salon le matin même, d'ailleurs la formule avait forcément marché puisqu'il avait vu quelqu'un apparaître avant de s'évanouir. Il essaya de se rappeler du contenu du petit quart d'heure qu'il avait passé dans son salon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il était sûr et certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son salon. Il se dit, pour se rassurer, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque puisqu'il avait fermé ses appartements à clé. Puis une immense vague de doute l'envahit, après tout c'est Salazard Serpentard qu'il avait ramené, et ce n'est surement pas une porte fermé par la magie d'un professeur de potion qui va l'arrêter. Et s'il avait déjà réussi à sortir ? S'il était, en ce moment même, en train de se balader dans Poudlard ? Cette simple hypothèse glaça le sang de Severus qui se dirigea vivement vers la porte, pour aller vérifier que le revenant était toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui venaient assister à leur cour. Alors Rogue redevint le professeur de potion qu'il était, tout en se disant que si Salazard Serpentard se baladait dans les couloirs les élèves n'aurait que ce nom à la bouche.

Ceci ne rassura pas beaucoup Severus qui, dès que tous les élèves furent sortis de la salle de cour, se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans ses appartements. Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta, respira profondément, puis il ouvrit la porte. Il entra silencieusement, referma la porte derrière lui, soudain une voix le fit sursauter.

« Rebonjour Rogue, tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ma présence ? »

Severus se retourna pour faire face à la source de cette voix. Il se retrouva face à un homme blond, de la même taille que lui, ses yeux marrons remplit d'amusement devant l'air surpris de son invocateur. Puis le regard de Rogue tomba sur la main du blond qui tenait un livre, en voyant le titre il se précipita pour le récupérer mais la main s'envola dans les airs avant qu'il en ait le temps. Severus rencontra alors le regard amusé du blond, c'est alors qu'il prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûr.

« Rendez moi ce livre ! »

Le ton de Rogue était plutôt énervé, mais il avait aussi une pointe de supplication.

« Allons, calme toi, il n'y a aucune honte à lire un roman à l'eau de rose comme celui-ci que je sache. »

Pendant qu'il parlait Rogue avait réussi à s'approcher et à sauter afin de saisir l'objet qui le mettait désormais dans une situation délicate. Imaginez un peu que tout Poudlard apprenne que Severus Rogue, professeur de potion lugubre, lit des romans pour midinette... Après avoir récupéré le livre il le rangea précautionneusement là où il était, censé, être caché. Enfin il regarda l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, ayant retrouvé son calme et son sérieux apparent, et il l'examina sous toutes les coutures en silence. L'homme blond ne brisa pas le silence et attendit que ce soit Severus qui le fasse. Mais, plutôt que de parler, Severus, après avoir fini son inspection, se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et sortit en fermant à clé derrière lui. Le pauvre homme qui venait d'être ramené à la vie soupira de désespoir, et se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir attendre avant que son invocateur ne revienne.

* * *

[Bureau de Dumbledore]

« Tiens Severus, comment vas-tu ? Où en es-tu de ta mission ? »

« Eh bien j'ai réussi à ramener quelqu'un mais je crains que ce ne soit pas la bonne personne. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez dans mes appartements afin de le vérifier. »

« Très bien. »

Le grand sourire de Dumbledore, certes habituel, fit penser à Rogue que la situation, quelques peu critique, l'amusait au plus haut point.

Arrivé dans les appartements de Severus, Dumbledore regarda l'homme blond dans les yeux, les deux hommes se sourirent, puis il se tourna vers Severus, qui attendait le verdict tant redouté, que Dumbledore lui donna avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Eh bien mon cher Severus, je crains qu'effectivement cette personne ne soit pas Salazard Serpentard. »

L'homme blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, regarda Rogue, qui lui aussi avait des yeux grands ouverts, mais pas de surprise, plutôt d'effroi. L'homme s'inclina devant Severus et dit :

« Je n'ai effectivement pas eu le temps de me présenter, bien que je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, ni que quelqu'un puisse me confondre avec ce serpent de malheurs. Mais bon tout arrive et je ne t'en veux absolument pas, surtout que le petit spectacle de tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup amusé. Eh bien tu n'as donc vraiment aucune idée de qui je suis ? »

Dumbledore se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amuser l'homme de cette façon. Pendant ce temps Severus, qui réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre, dit d'un ton hésitant et légèrement suppliant à la fois :

« Godric Griffondor ? »

Tout à coup Godric se mit à applaudir joyeusement le pauvre Severus qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il alla s'écrouler sur son canapé, désespéré. Pendant qu'il broyait du noir dans son coin, les deux insouciants qui étaient avec lui faisaient des politesses.

« Comment allez-vous mon cher Godric ? »

« Aussi bien qu'un, ex, mort puisse aller. Et vous Dumbledore ? C'est que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune . »

« Figure toi que je vais très bien, je suis en pleine forme »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent doucement, puis Godric regarda Dumbledore interloqué :

« Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prévenu ? Tu devais bien te douter qu'ils n'allaient pas lui envoyer Salazard mais moi. »

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Certes, mais je voulais voir s'il allait réussir, et puis c'était une occasion de plus pour te voir. »

Tout à coup le vieil homme sentit une menace planer sur lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un Severus plus qu'énervé.

« Vous saviez que même si j'avais assez de pouvoir, on ne m'enverrait pas Salazard Serpentard ? »

Dumbledore tenta de calmer Severus :

« Allons mon bon ami, je n'étais même pas sûr à cent pour cent que tu y arriverais, et puis tu avais l'air d'avoir envie de tenter ta chance. »

Le grand sourire de Dumbledore exaspéra au plus haut point notre pauvre Severus.

« Donc vous m'avez donné l'autorisation d'exécuter cette demande pour vous amuser ? Vous rendez-vous compte que je viens de rédiger et signer mon propre arrêt de mort ? »

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparu en entendant ces mots :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis convaincu qu'il ne te tuera pas, il a beaucoup trop besoin de toi. »

« Ha ! Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Il peut faire bien pire que de donner la mort... »

Severus se referma alors complétement sur lui, laissant Dumbledore avec ces remords. Puis l'inviter qui était, involontairement, la cause de cette dispute posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Dîtes-moi, je peux savoir de qui vous parlez ? »

Severus, qui était de nouveau assis dans son canapé, ne broncha pas du tout. C'est donc Dumbledore qui répondit à cette, en apparence, innocente question :

« C'est Voldemort qui a demandé à Severus de ramener Salazard, et quant il est venu m'en parler je lui ai dit d'exécuter l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. »

Godric fut très surpris par ce que venait de lui révéler son vieil ami. Il s'approcha du canapé, s'assit prés de Severus et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir, mais la main de l'autre homme vint frapper la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse la poser. Le condamné se leva et alla dans sa chambre, Godric eut l'idée de le suivre mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Laisse le seul. Je voudrais que tu lui dise tous ce que je vais te dire. Préviens le que je dois partir, je serais absent pendant un certain temps. Je vais prévenir Minerva de la situation, s'il y a un problème qu'il s'adresse à elle. »

Il fit apparaître une cage, dans laquelle se trouvait un hibou gris cendré, aux yeux bleu nuit.

« C'est pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il ne te laissera pas sortir de ces appartements quelques soit la situation. Cet hibou n'est bon que pour envoyer un message à Minerva, c'est la seule personne qu'il va voir quoi qu'on lui dise. »

« Pratique pour moi, mais ça doit plutôt être embêtant pour toi... »

« Disons que j'ai eu la chance de m'en rendre rapidement compte. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, Dumbledore salua Godric, en lui demandant de ne pas trop embêter Severus, ce qui fit sourire le Griffondor, puis il partit, laissant le lion seul à attendre que le serpent daigne sortir de son nid.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que Rogue sortit de sa chambre, habillé et près à partir, il passa devant Godric sans lui prêter attention. Le Griffondor se leva et saisit l'homme en noir par le bras, c'est alors qu'il se décida à regarder le blond, qui lui lâcha le bras:

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire qu'il serait absent un certain temps, mais qu'il avait prévenu Minerva de la situation et que s'il y avait le moindre problème il fallait s'adresser à elle. »

Rogue ne répondit pas, il fit juste un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, pris de la poudre de cheminette et, d'un ton las, prononça les mots :

« Manoir Jedusor. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Souffrances

Désolé pour la longue attente mais fanfiction avait décidé que je ne publierais pas ce chapitre -_-

Un grand merci à Sorcière Noire qui m'a gentiment expliqué comment contourné ce bug ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Souffrances

[Manoir Jedusor]

« Te voilà enfin Severus, je commençais à m'impatienter. Mais tu es seul à ce que je vois... »

Le ton de Voldemort traduisait très bien la menace imminente qui planait sur Severus, il s'agenouilla et ne put que répondre :

« Je suis navré maître, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous ramener Salazard Serpentard. »

Rogue n'osait pas regarder le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas réussi. Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es là ! Pauvre incapable ! »

« J'ai préféré venir vous annoncer cette nouvelle de mon propre chef. »

Bien entendu il n'était pas question pour Severus de parler de Godric, Salazard était une chose, Godric en était une autre. Et s'il amenait le fondateur de Gryffondor à Voldemort, il n'était absolument pas sûr que le traitement serait le même. Tout à coup Rogue se rendit compte que son maître était debout devant lui, celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Severus, pris son menton dans sa main et releva la tête toujours baissé de son serviteur. C'est alors que ce dernier vit le regard noir du seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci approcha son visage du sien, et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots que Severus connaissait déjà, et qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait de nouveau entendre :

« Endoloris. »

La voix de Voldemort traduisait, certes sa colère, mais elle était accompagné d'une certaine jouissance. A peine ses mots se glissèrent dans l'oreille de Severus qu'il ressentit déjà une énorme vague de douleur l'envahir, mais Voldemort le tenait toujours par le menton, et la poigne qu'il y mettait signifiait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bouger, c'était un nouveau jeu. Severus serra les dents et résista aux nombreux endoloris que Voldemort lui chuchotait dans l'oreille, il ne bougea presque pas et réussi même à ne pas hurler. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres comptait bien le punir comme il se doit, et par conséquence lui faire perdre ce jeu pervers. Il avait déjà fait souffrir son serviteur pendant presque une heure, mais celui-ci continuait de résister. Alors son maître décida qu'il fallait en finir, il prononça un dernier endoloris plus puissant que les autres, Rogue n'en supporta pas plus et s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Voldemort se releva et toisa Rogue de haut, d'un regard méprisant.

« Dehors ! Et ne reviens pas avant que je te l'ai demandé ! »

Rogue rassembla ses dernières forces pour se relever, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette tout en priant intérieurement pour être capable d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre, et dit :

« Appartements de Severus Rogue. »

Arrivé chez lui il sortit de la cheminée, tangua dangereusement et s'écroula. Il sentit deux bras le rattraper et une voix l'appela plusieurs fois, mais il n'était déjà plus en état de répondre. « Et merde » se dit-il, il n'avait même pas réussi à faire deux pas.

Godric réussit à ne pas paniquer totalement. Il commença par porter Rogue dans la chambre, et le déposa sur le lit. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et se précipita vers la cage posée sur la table du salon, qui contenait le hibou spécial Minerva. Il écrivit rapidement sur une feuille qui se trouvait là « venez vite », il la confia au hibou et l'envoya voir MacGonagal. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte, il se précipita pour ouvrir mais s'arrêta violemment quant il entendit une voix masculine appeler Severus. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte, il devait attendre d'être sûr de la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Puis il entendit une autre voix, féminine cette fois, qui congédia la première. Puis la voix féminine frappa à la porte en disant :

« Ouvrez, c'est Minerva. »

Alors la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur MacGonagal, qui se retrouva face à un Godric totalement paniqué, elle entra et referma la porte.

« Calmez-vous et expliquez moi ce qui se passe. »

Godric ne put prononcer une seule parole, une boule de remords venait de se former dans sa gorge. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire ce fut de pointer la porte de la chambre du doigt. Minerva se dirigea vers celle-ci laissant Godric seul.

Severus entendait vaguement une femme l'appeler, il se dit qu'il rêvait, mais il sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras, ce qui le gratifia d'une douleur plus aigu. Il ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux et éloigna immédiatement son bras de la main de la femme. Enfin il la regarda, normalement personne d'autre que Godric ne devait être là, hors la personne en face de lui était Minerva MacGonagal. Il commença par pester intérieurement contre le fichu lion qui s'était incrusté dans sa vie, puis il se rappela que le fichu lion en question lui avait signifié avant son départ que Dumbeldore avait informé sa collègue de la situation. Puis la stupide question qu'il attendait sortie de la bouche de l'intruse :

« Tout va bien professeur Rogue ? »

Cette question était tellement stupide que le pauvre n'eut même pas la force de répondre, il se tourna simplement et retomba dans les bras de Morphée, là où la douleur qui le tiraillait n'était plus qu'un vague songe lointain. Minerva le regarda se rendormir et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas avoir à s 'en occuper, puisque visiblement il savait s'occuper de lui-même, ou du moins n'avait pas envie qu'on le fasse à sa place. Elle ressortit de la chambre et trouva Godric assis dans le canapé, il la regarda d'un air suppliant, qui signifiait « dîtes moi qu'il va bien et qu'il n'est pas mort », elle s'empressa de rassurer le pauvre lion :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir. Laissez le dormir le temps qu'il faudra et assurez-vous qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Le reste je m'en occupe, je repasserais ce soir, s'il y a un problème avant prévenez-moi. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, il était envahit d'une vague de soulagement intense qui fit s'envoler la boule de remord qui obstruait sa gorge. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, il hésita quelques instants devant la porte puis entra à pas lent et silencieux dans la pièce. Severus dormait profondément, dos au lion qui s'assit sur la chaise près de la porte. Il resta assis là pendant des heures et des heures, à guetter le moindre mouvement de Severus. Tout à coup il perçu un infime mouvement dans le corps qui se trouvait sur le lit, alors d'un pas rapide mais silencieux, il fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver face à Severus. Il s'assit par terre, croisa ses bras sur le bord du lit, y posa sa tête et attendit que les yeux fermés de Rogue, qui n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres de lui, daignes s'ouvrir.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à ceux de Godric. Il sursauta, ce qui fit sortir de ses lèvres un infime gémissement de douleur. Godric se redressa et s'excusa platement de lui avoir fait peur, puis il demanda à Severus s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il voulu répondre mais seul un léger murmure réussit à sortir de sa bouche, Godric approcha son oreille de la bouche de Rogue afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il disait :

« J'ai juste besoin de dormir, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi. Fais passer à Minerva. »

Après ces quelques mots, Severus tourna la tête pour signifier qu'il avait terminé. Mais aussi parce que cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Godric se redressa, rassuré par les paroles que venait de prononcer l'homme.

Plus tard dans la soirée Minerva repassa prendre des nouvelles de son collègue, et amener à manger à son colocataire. Godric lui répéta ce que Severus lui avait murmuré plus tôt, et accepta le repas de bon coeur, puis elle repartit, rassuré elle aussi. Godric resta seul dans le salon, à présent totalement calme grâce aux paroles de son invocateur. Il mangea et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Pendant ce temps Severus était confortablement installé dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Severus fut réveillé le lendemain par son fidèle réveil qui sonnait inlassablement à 7h tous les matins. Il souffrait toujours de sa séance de torture mais beaucoup moins que la veille, il décida donc de se lever et d'assurer les deux heures de cours qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle de bain il entendit quelqu'un rentrer précipitamment dans la chambre et éteindre le réveil, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire taire. Un silence se fit entendre puis la personne ressortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée Severus se mit à rire légèrement, le gryffondor avait dû mettre un sacré bout de temps avant de réaliser que le réveil sonnait pour arriver en trombe dans la chambre comme il l'avait fait. Cependant, malgré l'attention que Godric lui portait, Severus décida de l'ignorer autant que possible pour le moment, il espérait savoir quoi faire après avoir passé ses deux heures de cours. Il sortit donc de sa chambre avec cette idée en tête, il se dirigea vers la cafetière pendant que Godric lui posait de multiples questions :

« Tu es sûr d'être assez en forme pour assurer tes cours ? Sa va ? »

Godric avait un regard inquiet mais Severus ne réagit pas et se servit une tasse de café sans sourciller, il prit le journal et commença à le lire. Godric fit une autre tentative :

« Dis tu pourrais me répondre ? Juste un signe de tête, n'importe quoi ! »

Mais Rogue ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors le lion décida de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse. Il commença par faire les cent pas autour du serpent, puis il fit courir ses mains sur le dos du journal. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction il les fit courir devant les yeux de Severus. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de papillonner, mais ne répondit pas pour autant à la tentation de baffer ces mains. Après dix minutes de ce petit manège, le pauvre lion était quelque peu agacé et trouva rapidement une autre idée, avec laquelle il était certain d'attirer l'attention. Il se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas trop embêter Rogue, il regarda ce dernier. Il était toujours debout en train de lire son journal, savourant intérieurement sa victoire, sa tasse de café posé sur le plan de travail devant lui. Derrière lui se trouvait le bar, il serait donc facile de le coincer... après quelques secondes d'hésitation Gryffondor se dit que Dumbledore était partit et qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu. Il se plaça devant Severus, lui coupant l'accès à sa tasse, il prit délicatement le journal que Severus lui laissa sans rechigner, ne tenant pas à se retrouver avec un journal déchiré, mais aussi curieux de la nouvelle stratégie de son adversaire. Il posa le tas de feuilles sur le bar afin de ne pas tourner le dos au serpent, ce dernier tenta de se diriger vers la porte mais Godric avait une main sur le bar et lui bloquait ainsi le passage. Alors il se tourna de l'autre côté mais c'était la même chose, il était piégé mais faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder le lion, il ne voulait pas perdre. Le dit lion ayant compris que l'homme qu'il venait de piéger ne voulais pas perdre, même si c'était déjà trop tard, se dit : « aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! ». Alors il poussa légèrement Severus un peu plus vers le bar afin de le bloquer totalement, celui-ci n'ayant d'autres choix que de se laisser faire. Une fois sûr que sa proie n'avait aucune échappatoire, le gryffondor enleva délicatement ses mains du bar. Puis il alla saisir la tête du pauvre serpent, qui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, afin de le forcer à le regarder. Mais le serpentard n'avais pas dit son dernier mot, il évitait toujours le regard du lion. Alors ce dernier passa à la vitesse supérieur, il commença par se coller d'avantage à sa proie. Mais n'eut aucun résultat même si la gène de Severus se voyait très bien, alors il l'embrassa, un baiser léger juste un peu plus qu'un effleurement de lèvres. Mais il suffit pour que le serpent se rende et regarde Godric dans les yeux, il était totalement figé de surprise face à cette méthode plutôt inattendue pour attirer l'attention. A cet instant Rogue décida qu'il devait se méfier du gryffondor. Ce dernier, satisfait de l'effet de son plan, pris la parole, tout sourire, sans pour autant retirer ses mains du visage de sa proie, de peur de rompre son effet.

« Bien maintenant que tu as enfin daigné cesser de m'ignorer on va peut être pouvoir avancer. Alors ? Comment te sent tu et es-tu sûr de pouvoir assurer tes cours ? »

Godric regardait intensément sa proie qui, contre toute attente, repris tout à coup son sérieux, croisa les bras et détourna la tête malgré les mains de l'autre homme. Le lion fut surpris puis agacé par la fierté mal placé de sa proie.

« Bon très bien ! Si tu ne me réponds pas je réitère mes actes ! Et en les approfondissant cette fois ! »

Il retourna violemment la tête de Severus afin de pouvoir à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Mais le serpent ne bronchait pas, trop fier pour céder. Godric reposa ses mains sur le bar libérant la tête du serpent, qui s'empressa de la tourner. Le gryffondor se colla encore plus au corps de sa proie.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas contre le fait de renouveler l'expérience... Alors commençons. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Severus, toujours tourné, celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, même si intérieurement il maudissait sa fierté. Alors Godric entrepris de déposer de légers baisers sur la nuque du serpentard, celui-ci ne tint alors plus, juste après le premier effleurement il décroisa rapidement ses bras et repoussa le lion de ses deux mains, il le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est bon j'ai compris j'abandonne. »

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage du blond qui répondit :

« Dommage, j'aurais bien été plus loin... alors répond moi maintenant. »

Severus, quelque peu déstabilisé par l'assurance et l'audace du lion, répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je vais bien, et je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer les deux malheureuses heures de cours d'aujourd'hui, maintenant il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. »

Sur ces mots il s'empressa de sortir, sans rencontrer de résistance de la part du lion, et de se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Tout en essayant de mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant son cours, Draco n'avait pas cessé de le regarder il semblait inquiet. A la fin du cours, comme le pensait Severus, son filleul vint le voir et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? J'ai voulu venir te voir dans tes appartements mais MacGonagal m'as dit de partir. »

Rogue se dit que cet idiot de lion avait oublié de lui dire le plus important, et il répondit calmement :

« Rien de grave, juste un petit coup de fatigue. Mais si tu es venu me voir c'est que tu avais quelque chose à me demander n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus connaissait très bien son filleul et il savait que s'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à ses appartements c'est qu'il avait un problème. Non pas que Draco soit incapable de s'inquiéter pour son parrain, mais plutôt parce qu'il y avait un délai avant qu'il s'inquiète au point de venir dans ses appartements, et celui-ci était plus long qu'une journée. Malfoy junior répondit simplement qu'il voulait faire cesser l'effet de la potion que Rogue lui avait donné, malheureusement c'était impossible et il allait devoir supporter l'effet pendant un mois. C'est avec cette triste nouvelle qu'il sortit de la salle de cours de son parrain.

En retournant à ses appartements Rogue avait croisé MacGonagal qui l'avait regardé avec inquiétude, il l'avait donc gratifié d'un signe de tête et d'un faible sourire afin de la rassurer et d'avoir enfin la paix. Quant il entra dans ses appartements Severus se retrouva face au blond, tout sourire. Il soupira en fermant la porte, maintenant il ne pouvais plus l'ignorer sous peine de revivre la scène du matin. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en disant :

« Je vais me coucher. »

Le gryffondor répondit, heureux de voir que son plan avait marché :

« D'accord, dors bien mon petit Severus. »

Le serpent ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop fatigué pour se lancer dans un jeu sans fin. Il régla son réveil à midi afin de se présenter dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas, puis il se laissa aller sur son lit et s'endormit. Lorsque le réveil sonna il fut arrêté quelques secondes plus tard. Mais il avait tout de même réveillé Severus qui, par pur réflexe, alla poser sa main sur le réveil pour l'éteindre. Mais à la place du réveil elle rencontra celle de Godric, le serpent retira alors vivement sa main, ce qui fit rire le lion. Rogue le regarda quelque peu agacé, il allait parler mais Gryffondor le devança :

« Pourquoi tu as mis ton réveil à cette heure là ? »

« Parce qu'il faut que j'aille manger dans la grande salle avec les autres pour éviter les questions. Et il va falloir mettre quelque chose au clair. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Godric se doutait de ce dont parlait Severus mais préféra faire son innocent.

« Cette chambre est privé, par conséquent tu es prié de ne pas y entrer comme bon te semble. »

Rogue se leva, ne laissant pas l'occasion au blond de répondre. Il prit son manteau et quitta la pièce, il allait sortir de l'appartement quand Godric arriva en courant derrière lui :

« Attend ! »

Severus le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il voulait, le blond répondit rapidement à cette question :

« Vu que je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici, tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose à manger s'il-te-plait ? »

Rogue acquiesça et sortit, il se dirigea vers la grande salle en ignorant les cris de son corps qui était de nouveau assailli par la douleur.

Il revint dans l'appartement une assiette à la main. Elle fut accueilli à bras ouvert par Godric qui commençait à mourir de faim. Severus s'installa dans le canapé avec le journal qu'il n'avait pas pu lire ce matin là, suivit du lion qui s'assit à côté de lui son assiette dans les mains. Alors le serpent, qui se trouvait initialement au milieu du canapé, se décala de façon à être à l'autre bout de celui-ci. Le lion le regarda curieux, puis explosa de rire lorsqu'il comprit que Severus était en train de mettre une « distance de sécurité » entre eux. Le serpent ne réagit pas au rire du lion, il était en train de se demander comment le renvoyer d'où il venait. Étant trop fatigué pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il se dit qu'il pourrait poser la question directement à l'intéressé. Il regarda Godric avec insistance, si bien que celui-ci leva le nez de son assiette et dit :

« Oui ? »

Alors Severus se décida et se lança :

« Il y a un moyen de te renvoyer d'où tu viens ? »

Godric le regarda d'abord surpris, puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Aucun. Maintenant je suis là pour six mois que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux :

« Six mois ? »

Le lion acquiesça joyeusement. Rogue repris la lecture de son journal, en essayant d'oublier ce détail plus que gênant. Quand Godric eu finit de manger il se rendit compte que Severus s'était endormit. Il le souleva délicatement du canapé, le serpent ne se réveilla pas, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le fait que Severus ne se réveille pas fit sourire Godric, qui pensa qu'il pourrait en profiter, mais finalement il déposa le serpent sur son lit et le laissa dormir paisiblement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Visite Surprise

Tada ! Oui je sais c'est long mais bon... Non en fait j'ai pas d'excuse... Tant pis ! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Visite Surprise

Le lendemain Severus se réveilla à nouveau dans son lit, alors qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir regagné. Décidément ça devenait une habitude. Il se leva et se prépara pour sa journée. Il sentait moins la douleur, mais elle était toujours présente. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre il fut surpris de trouver le lion paisiblement endormi dans le canapé, sans même une couverture. Il retourna donc en chercher une dans sa chambre, puis il la déposa sur l'endormi. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours il put prendre son café et lire son journal tranquillement. Il quitta ses appartements sans que le gryffondor n'ait ouvert un œil. Comme souvent son premier cours rassemblait les gryffondors et les serpentards. Il remarqua que, derrière son masque, son filleul semblait inquiet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper à la fin du cours, tant pis ce serait pour plus tard. Il ne retourna à ses appartements qu'après le repas de midi, pour apporter à son colocataire par obligation sa pitance. Mais le lion dormait toujours, à croire qu'il était entré en hibernation. Severus posa l'assiette sur le bar et cria presque :

« Eh ho, réveil toi ! Je t'ai apporté à manger ! »

Aucune réponse. Le serpent réitéra mais le lion ne bougeait toujours pas. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez, mais il s'approcha tout de même du canapé et entreprit de secouer le fondateur pour le sortir de son inertie. Juste après le premier coup, le bras de Severus fut saisit par la main du blond qui l'attira violemment vers lui. Le pauvre Rogue se retrouva donc coincé entre le dossier du canapé et le corps du lion, beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

« Hey, lâche moi ! »

Il essayait de se débattre, mais plus il se débattait plus le blond resserrait sa prise. Alors Severus cessa de bouger et attendit. Il espérait qu'il serait libéré à temps pour son cours de l'après midi. Puis, sans qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, la voix de Godric se fit entendre :

« C'est bon t'a fini de gesticuler dans tous les sens ? »

Rogue se sentit rougir légèrement, mais il se ressaisit et répondit sèchement :

« J'aimerais que tu me lâche. »

« Non. »

La réponse avait était tellement net et naturelle qu'elle avait laissé Severus bouche bée quelques instants.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. »

« C'est la seule que j'ai. »

Un silence suivit, puis Severus tenta le tout pour le tout, il sortit sa dernière arme, son dernier argument :

« Je t'ai ramené à manger, ça va être froid. »

Le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette défense quelques peu douteuse.

« Je le réchaufferais c'est pas grave. »

Le blond ouvrit enfin les yeux, et le serpent se retrouva avec deux yeux verts qui le fixaient a à peine dix centimètres de son visage. Le lion approcha son visage de celui de l'autre homme, le pressant un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé. Severus ne savait plus ou se mettre et ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Et Godric qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais la douleur qu'il était parvenu à oublier se rappela à lui. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui traversa ses lèvres, et arrêta net Godric. Ce dernier s'éloigna et se leva précipitamment.

« Désolé ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Sa va ? »

Il semblait quelques peu paniqué. Quant à Severus il s'allongea sur le dos, et respira lentement par la bouche. Il remerciait intérieurement cette douleur qui avait arrêté l'autre homme. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se serait passé autrement, même s'il en avait une vague idée. Et il avait eu raison de ne rien prendre pour se soulager, après tout il avait l'habitude et n'aimait pas user de ce genre de substances.

« C'est bon, sa va. Va manger. »

Le lion ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré, mais il obéit tout de même. Severus ferma les yeux et tenta de récupérer des forces, même s'il était déjà sur les réserves. Il n'avait qu'une petite heure pour se remettre en état avant son cours avec les poufsouffles et les serdaigles. Il tentait de se reposer mais il sentait un regard posé sur lui et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Alors il ouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction du bar. Godric y était installé et mangeait tranquillement. Mais il ne cessait de regarder Rogue. Le serpent décida donc d'expliquer les petites choses de la vie au lion :

« Arrête de me regarder ou je te tue. »

Le lion sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit fièrement :

« Tu peux pas je suis déjà mort. »

Severus remarqua intérieurement la pertinence de cette réponse. Effectivement comment serait-il possible de tuer un mort ? Certes la magie fait des miracles, mais pas celui là malheureusement. Et même si Godric avait était ramené à la vie, il gardait son statut de mort, sans avoir les désagréments que cela occasionne. On ne pouvait donc pas le tuer, enfin d'après ce que savait notre professeur de potion. Mais Rogue trouva tout de même un autre argument :

« Bon alors j'arrêterais de te nourrir. »

« Oh non ! Pitié pas ça ! »

Le gryffondor avait répondu sur un ton de midinette qui fit rire le serpentard. Le blond ajouta alors :

« Ah, tu me rassure, tu sais rire finalement. J'avoue que je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et y posa son bras, un sourire planait toujours sur ses lèvres. Il les rouvrit peu avant l'heure de son prochain cours, et tomba sur les yeux du blond, qui se trouvait assis par terre juste devant le canapé. Severus le regarda un instant, puis il se redressa. Mais à ce moment là sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement, il y porta ses mains comme si cela allait pouvoir la stabiliser. Décidément son dernier cours de la journée s'annonçait périlleux. Le lion le regardait, inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Puis la tête de Rogue se remit en place, alors il se leva et failli tomber. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut la main du blond qui avait saisit son bras à temps.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester là, tu tiens même pas debout. »

Severus soupira. Son colocataire avait raison, mais le travail avant tout. Le serpent libéra son bras de l'emprise du lion et répondit :

« J'ai un cours à assurer, je dois y aller. »

« Si tu t'écroules en plein cours je suis sûr que tu seras d'un grande utilité à tes élèves. »

« Je ne vais pas m'écrouler pour si peu, j'en ai vu d'autres je te rassure. »

Le lion soupira et regarda l'autre homme s'avancer vers la porte. Severus s'écroula purement et simplement, malgré son affirmation la fatigue et la douleur avait eus raison de son professionnalisme. Le blond alla le ramasser, et lorsqu'il le souleva Severus passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de son cou. Le gryffondor sourit en se demandant si le serpent était conscient de ses actes pousses aux vices. Mais notre petit lionceau avait décidé d'être sage, et puis profiter d'une personne endormie n'était pas drôle. Il déposa donc le serpent dans son nid et prévint Minerva de son absence. Severus ne refit surface qu'en fin de journée. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, à peine eu-t-il mit un pied dans le salon que Godric se leva du canapé et esquissa un début de phrase. Mais le serpentard qui venait de se réveiller le stoppa dans son élan en levant la main. Il passa devant le lion sans même le regarder et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il la mit en route et regarda le café couler. Lorsque celui-ci eu finit il attrapa une tasse et la remplie. Il souffla doucement sur la surface du liquide, en but une gorgée et soupira d'aise. Le café était sa drogue, il lui permettait d'être capable de réfléchir, et dans l'état actuel des choses il en avait bien besoin. Puis il se retourna et se retrouva face à un Gryffondor plié en deux de rire. Rogue le dédaigna, détourna les yeux et finit sa tasse de café. Soudain on toqua à la porte, un simple bruit qui vint rompre le silence de la pièce.

« Severus ! Ouvre j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

C'était Draco. Rogue jeta un regard à Godric qui s'était lui aussi figé. Le serpent lui chuchota d'aller se cacher dans la chambre. Le blond fit un pas dans cette direction puis il se retourna vers l'autre homme et lui chuchota :

« Je croyais que j'avais pas le droit ? »

Pour seule réponse Rogue le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit sourire le lion qui alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Tandis que Severus allait ouvrir à son filleul.

« Bonsoir Draco, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Le blondinet entra et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, sans même avoir la politesse d'attendre que son parrain l'y invite. Ce qui exaspéra ce dernier, mais comme Draco semblait avoir un gros problème il ne releva pas. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit une réponse, qui ne tarda pas.

« Si tu avais entendu un truc que tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre et qu'en plus tu y avait répondu et t'étais enfui avant que la personne ne te voie, tu ferais quoi maintenant ? Sachant qu'il est fort possible que la personne en question est reconnu ta voix. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, ce qui était difficile vu son état. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit venant de la chambre. Mais que pouvait bien fabriquer cet imbécile de lion ? Ne savait-il donc pas ce qu'était la discrétion ? Non, à l'évidence il n'en savait rien. Et bien entendu, en petit curieux qui se respecte, Draco ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Alors Rogue inventa la petite histoire suivante, il avait ouvert la fenêtre et le vent avait dû faire tomber quelque chose. Ce qui prouva son état déplorable, comment voulez vous ouvrir une fenêtre dans des cachots ? Le vent avait beau avoir bon dos, là il ne pouvait pas assurer. Il enchaina directement sur sa réponse à Draco, ce qui évita les plus amples questions. Il lui répondit que tous dépendait des détails de l'affaire, mais que si la personne avait effectivement reconnu sa voix, alors il ne servait à rien de nier. Le blondinet acquiesça mais n'était pas convaincu pour autant. Il allait partir quant une idée lui traversa la tête :

« Au fait, quand MacGonagal est venu te voir, j'ai vu un homme blond lui ouvrir, c'était qui ? »

Severus fit un arrêt sur cette question. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que c'était Godric Gryffondor qui s'était trouvé là par hasard ? A l'évidence non.

« C'est un ami, tu ne le connais pas. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le jeune Malfoy, qui avait d'autres problèmes auquel penser, et qui partit sans demander son reste. Quant à son parrain il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, pour régler son compte à un certain lionceau mal élevé...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un pas en avant ?

Le voilà ! Oui je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps mais bon... Pour la suite il faudra attendre après le bac, et j'essayerais de publier plus régulièrement pendant les vacances

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un pas en avant ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Le blond regardait Severus d'un air malicieux, il répondit en levant les mains d'ignorance :

« Mais rien du tout, tu l'as dit toi même, c'est le vent qui as dû faire tomber quelque chose, même si nous sommes dans les cachots bien entendu. »

Rogue bouillonnait, il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez du caractère du gryfffondor.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Draco était entré dans la chambre hein ? »

« Je me serais présenté, c'est simple. »

Le professeur porta une main à sa tête et soupira. Exaspérant, c'était le mot. Puis le blond ajouta :

« Tu compte vraiment me cacher dans tes appartements pendant les six mois à venir ? »

« Jusque là j'avais bon espoir d'y arriver, oui. »

« Eh bien, vivement que Dumbledore revienne et qu'il me sorte de là. »

Le serpent leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Particulièrement quand vous êtes sûr que le directeur en question se fera une joie d'accéder à la requête du gryffondor. Le serpentard mis son manteau et allait sortir, mais une main s'abattit sur la porte l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

« Tu vas où ? »

Le blond était juste derrière Severus, bien trop près au goût de ce dernier.

« Manger. »

Godric passa son bras libre autour de la taille de l'autre homme. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Et si je te retenais ici comme tu le fais avec moi ? »

La voix dans son oreille et le bras autour de sa taille perturbait notre pauvre professeur de potion. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle proximité.

« Tu sortiras avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore. »

« Promis ? »

Ce blondinet était vraiment un gamin à ses heures, et il en imitait parfaitement la voix d'ailleurs.

« Oui. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, secondes pendant lesquelles le serpent cru bien que le lion ne le lâcherait jamais. Puis il eu enfin un léger mouvement de recul, mais avant d'abandonner sa proie il lui demanda :

« Tu me ramène à manger hein ? »

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce lion allait le tuer. Il répondit d'un ton ironique :

« Non. J'ai décidé d'essayer de te faire mourir de faim, on sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher. »

Le blond prit une voix faussement choquée :

« Quel cruauté ! Tu oserais me faire ça, à moi ? »

Severus tourna la tête vers le blond et répondit fièrement :

« Oui sans aucune hésitation. Bon tu me lâche maintenant ? Si ça continu je vais arriver une fois que tous le monde auras fini. »

Godric sourit malicieusement, ce qui glaça le sang déjà froid du serpent. Et tout à coup il repris conscience de la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et au passage la scène du bar et la manière dont le blond était parvenu a attirer son attention lui revint en mémoire. Il ne laissa rien paraître, bien entendu c'était Severus Rogue tout de même, mais il détourna la tête, on ne sait jamais. Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva, la réponse du gryffondor était loin d'être celle que le serpentard espérait.

« Tu m'embrasse et je te laisse partir. »

L'embrasser ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce sale blond à la fin ? En tout cas il était en train de totalement désaccorder les petites grenouilles chanteuses de notre pauvre Rogue. Mais ce dernier se renfrogna et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas pour coutume de céder au chantage, et encore moins de ce genre là. »

« Bon ba tu mangeras pas alors. »

« Toi non plus je te signal. »

Visiblement Gryffondor n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Pas faux. Mais bon t'as dit que tu voulais me laisser mourir de faim alors. »

« J'ai menti imbécile, évidemment que je vais te nourrir sinon je vais avoir droit à une scène de Dumbledore dés qu'il sera rentré, alors très peu pour moi. »

« Tu marques un point. »

Un silence suivit, Severus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis Godric soupira, et pour torturer encore un peu sa proie lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

« Je vais être gentil et te laisser partir, pour cette fois, la prochaine ne se terminera pas aussi facilement, mon p'tit Sevy. »

Il s'écarta de Severus, qui s'enfuit courageusement sans demander son reste. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il était foutu cette fois, mais non il avait gagné finalement. Enfin gagné c'était vite dit, la guerre n'était pas fini, loin de là même. Il allait devoir supporter ce lionceau mal élevé et beaucoup trop entreprenant pendant six long mois. Il était pas sorti de là. Severus mis tout cela dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il manquait déjà certaines têtes parmi les élèves, dont celle de Draco, alors que le reste de la bande était encore là, étrange. L'équipe professorale était encore au grand complet. Rogue rejoignit sa place et profita du repas sans trop prendre part aux conversations. Lorsqu'il eut finit il alla aux cuisines récupérer le repas de Godric. Il avait ordonné aux elfes de lui préparer une assiette midi et soir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et il venait la chercher lui même pour que les elfes ne voient pas Godric. Il retourna dans ses appartements l'assiette camouflé en livre grâce à la magie. Il entra dans l'appartement, posa l'assiette sur le bar et fila dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Godric soupira et alla manger, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Non pas qu'il abandonne loin de là, il voulait capituler pour mieux reconquérir plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau et patienta cinq bonnes minutes, mais toujours aucune réponse. De son côté Severus était absorbé dans un livre, au sens figuré bien entendu, et ignorait royalement les bruits s'échappant de la porte. Mais le lion en avait décidé autrement, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Le serpent ne lâcha pas son livre des yeux. Godric soupira et s'approcha du lit, il s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Severus leva les yeux de son livre et les planta sur le blond. A qui ses yeux disaient clairement que notre petit professeur de potion n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi t'excuse tu pour quelque chose que tu ne regrette absolument pas ? Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais. »

Le lion fit semblant de réfléchir un instant, puis son sourire malicieux fendit à nouveau son visage.

« C'est vrai, je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé. »

Rogue ne répondit rien et replongea dans son livre. Le blond, qui avait bien envie de l'embêter, s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Le serpent répondit sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

« Un truc qui ne t'intéressera pas. »

La réponse ne satisfit pas le lion, qui était décidé à faire parler son reptile préféré.

« Et c'est quoi comme truc ? »

Severus soupira et posa son livre à côté de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur et planta ses yeux sérieux dans les yeux malicieux de l'autre homme.

« Bien puisque tu semble vouloir parler, alors réponds à ma question. Pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils m'ont envoyé et pas Serpentard ? Et d'abord c'est qui ils ? »

Le blond sourit, mais c'était un sourire amer.

« Ils, se sont ceux qui régissent le monde des morts. Et ne m'en demande pas plus je ne sais rien sur eux. Mais ils aiment beaucoup s'amuser aux dépends des autres, surtout quand ces autres en question tentent de ramener un personne importante. En gros tu demande le pire des salops et tu te retrouve avec un ange bien pur et innocent. Ou demande Salazard Serpentard et tu te retrouve avec son opposé, c'est-à-dire moi. Ça répond à ta question ? »

« Oui. Ils me font penser à Dumbledore, lui aussi il aime s'amuser aux dépends des autres. »

« C'est vrai qu'il leur ressemblent. Mais dit moi plutôt, après cette superbe réponse j'ai bien droit à une petite récompense non ? »

Ses yeux verts reflétaient pleinement son autorité et son désir, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute possible sur la nature de la récompense en question.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Severus refusait, naturellement. Mais au fond de lui une part de folie se libéra et le poussait intérieurement à aller plus loin avec le blond. Mais bien entendu la fierté l'emportait. Cependant cet instant d'égarement n'échappa pas à Godric qui en profita.

« Tu ne crois pas ? Donc tu n'es pas sûr de toi... Intéressant. »

Il s'approcha du serpent, qui le regardait faire sans bouger. Le blond caressa délicatement la joue de l'autre homme, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Bon d'accord la fierté l'emportait presque toujours. Le lion approcha son visage de celui de son serpent et murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Et si on essayaient pour voir si tu arrives à te décider ensuite ? »

Alors Godric approcha ses lèvres de celles de Severus, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais pas assez conséquent pour stopper le blond. D'autant plus que les yeux des deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, en un simple baiser délicat. Puis elles se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois-ci, et ce fut au tour de leurs langues de faire connaissance. Elles le firent dans un baiser bien plus avide que le précèdent. Godric passa une main dans la nuque de son compagnon afin de l'empêcher de s'écarter, et il approfondit d'avantage le baiser. Severus quant à lui se laissait faire, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main dans son cou sa conscience se réveilla brutalement. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il était en train d'embrasser un stupide lionceau, et à pleine bouche s'il vous plaît. Il n'en revenait pas lui même. Mais le pire c'était qu'il aimait ça, et il ne se gênait pas pour répondre activement au baiser. Mais il fallu se séparer, oxygène oblige, alors une énorme gêne s'empara de Severus. Il n'était même pas capable de regarder Godric dans les yeux.

« Alors, penses-tu vraiment que je ne méritais pas cette récompense ? »

Le serpent se mit a grommeler, c'était sa manière de se défendre.

« Peu importe maintenant que tu l'as eu. »

« C'est vrai... »

Le blond s'installa sur le lit, sous le regard interrogatif de sa victime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je dors ici cette nuit. J'en ai marre du canapé, t'inquiète pas je te sauterais pas dessus sauvagement dans la nuit. »

Le blond retint un petit « enfin je vais essayer » pour ne pas se faire virer de la chambre, il en avait vraiment assez du canapé. Pour Rogue rien n'était moins sûr, il savait le blond capable de tout. Mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre pendant des heures, alors il laissa couler. Heureusement il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, il allait pouvoir faire une nuit blanche et être sûr de son intégrité lorsque le soleil se lèverait. Du moins l'espérait-il...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dix pas en arrière

Chapitre 7 : Dix pas en arrière...

Lorsque Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin sa première pensée se résuma en deux mots « et merde ». Effectivement il s'était endormi, et en bon Gryffondor Godric en avait profité pour le prendre dans ses bras. En bon nounours qui se respecte, Rogue ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il tenta donc de gesticuler autant qu'il le pouvait pour se libérer, mais à la place il réveilla le lion qui resserra son étreinte. Ce dernier en profita pour enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Severus, qui dit avec autorité, et aussi plein d'espoir qu'il le pouvait :

« Lâche-moi. »

La réponse fut murmuré au creux de son cou, ce qui mit notre pauvre serpent mal à l'aise.

« Non. »

C'était malicieux, net et sans appel. Alors Rogue tenta une autre solution : le sarcasme. Il faut dire qu'il était passé maître en la matière depuis bien longtemps.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais gamin au point d'avoir encore besoin d'un doudou pour dormir. »

Godric rit légèrement, le fait que Severus se compare à un doudou l'amusait. Il se disait d'ailleurs que c'était un doudou peu obéissant.

« Tout dépend du doudou que l'on me propose, mais j'avoue que celui-ci m'intéresse beaucoup. »

« Eh bien sache que le doudou en question n'est pas du tout intéressé par toi et qu'il aimerait beaucoup recouvrer sa liberté de mouvement. »

Le lion plutôt que de desserrer son emprise l'augmenta, au risque de priver le serpent d'oxygène. Au pire si Rogue s'évanouissait par manque d'air, il serait ravi de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Le Gryffondor plaça son bras gauche en travers de la poitrine du serpentard, plaçant ainsi sa main sur sa gorge. Il s'amusa à titiller du bout des doigts la pomme d'Adam de l'autre homme, qui lui se demandait sérieusement comment il allait se sortir de là.

« Un doudou n'a pas de liberté, il est simplement soumis à son maître. Te considère-tu toujours comme un doudou mon cher petit Sevy ? Si c'est le cas je serais ravi d'être ton maître. »

Severus fut prit de cour, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Ou comment creuser sa propre tombe sans s'en rendre compte. Il répondit rapidement, non sans être gêné par les doigts qui couraient dans son cou.

« Non, surement pas ! Je préfère garder ma liberté, désolé mais je n'ai pas besoin de maître je me suffis très bien à moi-même. Maintenant, en parlant de liberté, je dois me lever. »

Godric releva la tête et regarda le réveil, effectivement le professeur était en retard. Bon il n'avait pas cours, mais ça le Gryffondor n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Le lion commença à relâcher sa proie, lentement, au grand dam de celle-ci qui n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir s'échapper. Mais finalement Godric resserra à nouveau ses bras autour du corps de Severus.

« En fait non, tant pis pour tes élèves, je te garde aujourd'hui. »

Rogue soupira, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si mal pour mériter une telle punition ? Bon d'accord, il y avait sans doute beaucoup de choses répréhensibles dans son dossier. Mais méritait-il pour autant de subir ça ? Il joua finalement sa dernière carte : le chantage.

« Les élèves sont en sortie scolaire, ce qui veut dire que Poudlard est actuellement vide de la plupart de ses occupants. »

Il sentit le lion se redresser légèrement, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Rogue explicita donc son propos :

« Donc si tu me lâche tu auras le droit de te balader dans Poudlard toute la journée. »

Le Gryffondor hésita, il trouvait cette proposition étrange. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre ne serait ce qu'un doigt dehors, et là d'un coup il pouvait se balader comme il le voulait ?

« Pour de vrai ? Tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher au dernier moment ? »

« Comment voudrais-tu que je t'en empêche ? »

« C'est pas faux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas encore sorti. Mais dit moi, c'est du chantage ça... »

Les doigts du blond couraient toujours dans le cou de Severus, ce qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais il faisait son possible pour rester placide à l'extérieur. Il répondit fièrement :

« Personnellement j'appellerais plutôt ça un échange de bons procédés. Alors ? »

Godric hésita encore un instant, pendant lequel la sonnerie de la cheminée retentit. Severus se leva rapidement sans rencontrer de résistance et se dirigea vers la salon. Lorsqu'il y entra il n'y avait personne, simplement un petit papier plié en deux, posé sur la cheminée. Il le prit, seul trois mots étaient inscrit « problème avec Détraqueur. » il n'y avait aucune signature, mais Rogue savait qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Il partit rapidement en direction de la salle de bain, s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, et repassa en direction de la cheminée aussi rapidement. Godric se leva et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un petit problème rien de bien grave, fait ce que tu veux je reviens plus tard. »

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

« Je peux venir ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il était pressé. Il ne dit que deux mots :

« Manoir Prince. »

Godric hésita, on ne lui avait pas dit non , mais d'un autre côté on l'avait autorisé à se balader dans Poudlard librement. C'était un grand dilemme, suivre Severus ou au contraire profiter de son absence ? Le blond ramassa le bout de papier que l'homme en noir avait laissé derrière lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'il y était écrit. Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue allait faire avec des détraqueurs ? La curiosité du lion l'emporta sur son envie de visiter le grand château. Il retourna dans la chambre enfiler une cape et des chaussures, et il remarqua que la baguette de Severus était resté là. Il l'attrapa et partit en courant vers la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui Rogue ne fut accueillit par personne, mais il savait pourquoi. Il avait acheté ce manoir quelques années auparavant, et lui avait donné le nom de sa mère, en référence à la petite maison qu'elle lui avait laissé. Cet immense manoir ne lui servait finalement pas à grand chose, mais il lui avait trouvé une utilité tout de même non négligeable. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur du manoir, et y trouva ses deux elfes de maison et Kai, un sang-mêlé qu'il accueillait chez lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard, et qu'il était orphelin.

« Rogue, te voilà enfin ! Il a réussit à sortir et s'est envolé tout de suite on n'a rien pu faire. »

Le professeur leva les yeux vers le ciel et y découvrit avec lassitude une tâche noire. C'était un hyppogriffe, le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver dans le ciel. L'homme siffla et la tâche se stoppa, elle revint légèrement vers eux, mais sans pour autant rejoindre le sol.

Godric se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu, il regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne. Il sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un couloir composé de diverses portes. Il ne savait pas où aller mais un sifflement le guida vers la porte du fond. Il se retrouva à l'extérieur, Severus et un autre homme tentaient d'attirer un hippogriffe au sol. Et ce n'était visiblement pas gagné. Godric, qui avait toujours la baguette de Rogue, s'apprêta à lancer un stupéfix sur l'animal. Le serpent l'aperçu et cria :

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Godric lança le sort, celui-ci se heurta sur quelque chose et au lieu de toucher l'animal sembla rebondir sur lui. Severus poussa Kai sur le côté juste avant de se prendre le sort de plein fouet. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le sort en lui-même, il n'était pas figé, mais plutôt l'énergie qui l'animait. Il vola sur quelques mètres sous la force de l'impact, et fut stoppé par le mur de pierre du manoir. Kai se précipita vers lui, tout comme Godric et les deux elfes. Severus, après avoir retrouvé son souffle que le choc avait coupé, pestait ouvertement contre le lion. Quand celui-ci lui demanda s'il allait bien, il répondit rageusement :

« Jamais tu n'écoute ce qu'on te dit ? Je t'ai dit ne pas jeter ce sort, mais bien sûr il a fallu que tu le fasse quand même ! Donne moi cette baguette avant de tuer quelqu'un. »

Le lion posa docilement la baguette dans la main exigeante de Severus. L'homme en noir se leva, en dissimulant derrière sa colère la douleur qui parcourait ses membres, et écarta d'un mouvement fluide toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Pendant que son maître réglait ses comptes, l'hippogriffe avait décidé de rejoindre le sol. Severus le regarda, désespéré.

« Et toi bien sûr il suffit que je me prenne un mur pour que tu daignes regagner la terre ferme. La prochaine fois je commencerais par là. »

L'animal sembla hésiter entre repartir hors de porté de l'homme ou rester là où il était. Mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le choix, il passa une corde autour de son cou et l'attira vers un bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la grille menant à l'extérieur et retira la corde du coup de l'hippogriffe. Il se dirigea vers un coffre se trouvant au fond de la pièce servant de lieu de vie à l'animal, et en sorti un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide bleuté. Godric était arrivé derrière la grille, accompagné de Kai, ils observaient tous deux l'homme en noir. Le blond s'excusa, sans obtenir de réponse du serpent. Ce dernier fit boire la fiole à l'animal ailé, qui ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Puis Godric tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Severus soupira, Kai allait répondre à sa place mais finalement il n'en eu pas le temps.

« Un problème musculaire aux ailes, mais comme tu as pu le constater on ne peut pas lui lancer de sort, donc je lui donne une potion. »

Sur ces mots le professeur de potion franchi la grille et se dirigea vers le manoir. Il s'installa dans le salon, dans le fauteuil pour être précis, obligeant ses deux compagnons à cohabiter sur le canapé. Il ordonna aux elfes de maison de leur apporter du thé, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Puis Kai, qui était curieux de nature, demanda :

« Severus, tu ne nous présente pas ? »

Le maître de potion leva le nez de sa tasse en soupirant et fit de brèves présentations :

« Kai, je te présente Godric Gryffondor. Godric voici Kai. »

Il avait décidé de ne pas cacher l'identité du fondateur au jeune homme, il lui faisait confiance et savait que cette information ne sortirait pas de ces murs. Par contre c'était au jeune homme de décider s'il voulait révéler son passé au blond, c'est pour cela que Rogue n'ajouta rien de plus sur lui. Kai se tourna vers Godric avec de grands yeux.

« Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur ? »

Le blond lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire, la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

« Lui-même. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ? »

« Oh vous savez la mort, ça va, ça viens, ce n'est pas forcément définitif. »

« Pour le commun des mortels c'est censé l'être, si. »

« Eh bien dîtes vous que je ne suis pas le commun des mortels, tout simplement. »

« Très bien, et comment connaissez vous Severus ? »

Rogue avait désormais le nez dans un journal, et ne portais aucune attention à la discussion des deux autres hommes. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Godric lui jeta un regard pour le consulter, le blond pris d'ailleurs ce manque de réaction comme un feu vert. Il pouvait donc dire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant malgré son détachement apparent Severus ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange.

« Eh bien disons que je suis revenu à Poudlard et qu'il m'a accueillit dans ses appartements. Et vous, d'où le connaissez-vous ? »

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes, et comme je ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard, il m'a permit de rester ici. »

La discussion s'arrêta là car Severus s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte. Kai lui demanda :

« Tu rentre déjà ? Tu ne veux pas passer le week end ici ? »

Le professeur se retourna vers le jeune orphelin, et le regarda un instant. Il eut droit à une moue des plus suppliantes, il soupira et répondit finalement :

« D'accord on passe le week end ici. »

Le brun sauta de joie et fila ordonner aux elfes de nettoyer la chambre de leur maître et d'en préparer une pour son ami. La soirée se passa tranquillement, sans qu'aucun conflit ne naisse. Kai et Godric semblait s'entendre à merveille, pour le plus grand malheur de Severus qui faisait les frais de leur bonne entente. Lorsque vint le moment d'aller se coucher Kai indiqua sa chambre à Godric, tandis que Severus regagnait la sienne. Le blond resta dans sa chambre plusieurs minutes, le temps de s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis il en sortit et se dirigea vers celle de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte, et dû attendre un peu que le serpent se décide à lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Godric ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Severus le regarda d'un œil méfiant, mais finalement il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le blond alla s'assoir sur le lit sans demander son avis à son propriétaire.

« Tu sais si on t'a préparé une chambre ce n'est pas pour que tu vienne dans la mienne. »

Le blond leva ses yeux verts vers Rogue, qui frémit en voyant le blond avec une telle expression sur le visage. C'était un mélange de désir et de supplication.

« Mais c'est dans ta chambre et avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. »

Le professeur fit un petit arrêt de quelques secondes, puis il se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. »

Puis il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit lui aussi au bord, mais le plus loin possible du blond. Il était en train de tenter le diable, il en avait conscience, mais il savait aussi que de toute façon il était déjà là. Il ajouta ensuite :

« Maintenant si tu veux bien retourner dans ta chambre, je suis fatigué. »

Godric s'approcha sensiblement de l'autre homme et répondit en lui lançant un regard de braise.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Puis il combla l'espace qu'il restait entre eux deux, Severus eu un blanc de quelques minutes, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était comme absorbé par les yeux du blond et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Le lion en profita, il caressa délicatement le visage de Severus, puis il l'embrassa. Lentement et tendrement d'abord, puis bien plus fougueusement. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient avec vigueur, tandis que Godric passait une main dans la nuque du serpentard pour l'empêcher de fuir. Bien que pour le moment il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Le fondateur avait envie d'aller plus loin cette fois-ci, aussi il poussa délicatement Severus pour l'allonger sur le matelas, et se retrouva allongé sur lui. Il quitta alors la bouche du professeur pour dévorer sa mâchoire, ce qui tira quelques que petits gémissements des lèvres qu'il avait délaissé. Il descendit ensuite dans le cou, sans que Rogue ne l'arrête, alors il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre homme. C'est là que ce dernier eu une sorte de déclic, il demanda à Godric de s'arrêter une première fois, mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et continua dans sa lancé. Il demanda une deuxième fois, toujours pas de réponse. Alors Severus tenta d'attraper la baguette qui se trouvais sur le lit un peu plus loin, et dès qu'il l'eut en main il l'a pointa sur Godric :

« j'ai dit stop ! Expeliarmus ! »

Et ce fut un fondateur abasourdie qui rencontra le mur de la chambre. Severus sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le blond resta là, il ne chercha pas à courir après le professeur, il savait pertinemment que ce serait peine perdu. Il avait été trop loin, c'était clair et net, il était conscient que se faire pardonner ne serait pas facile. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Severus, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était d'accord, qu'il en avait lui aussi envie, et finalement il l'avait rejeté. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Severus quant à lui était furieux, contre Godric bien sûr mais aussi contre lui-même. Il savait que sa réaction était contradictoire et trop violente, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait eu peur, voilà tout, la blessure qu'il portait n'était pas encore totalement refermée, et il avait peur qu'elle se rouvre complétement. Mais il était bien trop fier pour reconnaître ses torts. C'était donc la faute de Godric, un point c'est tout, et il ne retournerait pas vers lui tout de suite. Il alla faire un tour dans le jardin pour se détendre, et finis par s'allonger dans le canapé du salon et s'y endormit...

* * *

Après avoir perdu la fin de ce chapitre et dû la réécrire, j'ai finalement réussi même si je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat... REVIEEEEEEEWS !


	9. Chapitre 8: Le serpent joue à l'anguille

Tadaaa ! Le voilà ! Bon je pense que le titre est assez explicite...

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le serpent joue à l'anguille

Le lendemain matin lorsque Godric descendit il se dirigea vers la salon, étant la seule pièce du rez-de-chaussé qu'il avait eu droit de visiter. Il espérait y trouver Severus, mais la seule personne présente fut Kai.

« Bonjour Godric. »

« Bonjour, dit moi tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Severus par hasard ? »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il le retrouve, il devait faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. Mais il su au sourire malicieux du jeune homme que l'aider n'était pas dans ses plans.

« Il est partit, et il m'a dit de te garder avec moi tout le week end. Tu n'auras le droit de retourner à Poudlard que dimanche soir. »

« Et si je veux repartir maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme fut à côté de lui en une fraction de seconde, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment.

« Je te le déconseille, de plus la cheminée est bloquée par un sort. Et puis c'est si désagréable que cela de passer les deux jours à venir avec moi ? »

Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec une moue triste, mais elle ne dupa pas le fondateur. Ce gamin cachait quelque chose c'était certain, et il savait se défendre, sans aucun doute. Il était décidé à protéger Rogue, quoi qu'il lui en coûte visiblement, alors le blond décida de coopérer. De toute façon même s'il avait retrouvé le professeur maintenant il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

« Non, c'est bon je reste. Alors qu'elle activité me propose tu ? »

Le brun lui répondit avec un grand sourire et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison.

Severus se réveilla aux aurores, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser le lion. Il ne voulait absolument pas le voir, sous peine de le tuer accidentellement, ou pas. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Kai, qu'il réveilla afin de pouvoir lui parler. Le jeune homme n'était pas ravi d'être réveillé à une heure pareille, mais le regard noir de l'homme le convint de ne faire aucune remarque désagréable.

« Je doit rentrer à Poudlard. Et je veux que tu gardes Godric avec toi jusqu'à dimanche soir, ne le laisse partir sous aucun prétexte. Je vais bloquer la cheminée, mais gardes le tout de même à l'œil. »

« Euh, d'accord. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes c'est tout, tu te sens capable de garder un fondateur pendant deux jours ? »

Le brun sourit.

« Évidemment que j'en suis capable, tu sais pertinemment que je suis plus fort que lui. Enfin tant qu'il n'a pas de baguette à disposition bien sûr. »

« Bien, mais n'en fait pas trop. Je reviendrais dimanche soir dès qu'il sera rentré, et je passerais au moins toute la semaine à faire des allez-retours. »

Kai acquiesça tandis que Severus quittait la pièce, il savait que son petit protégé avait bien assez de ressources pour accomplir la mission qu'il venait de lui confier. Il rentra donc à Poudlard en étant certains de ne pas croiser Gryffondor avant dimanche soir. Il se plongea dans ses copies, planifia son prochain cours, et une fois qu'il eu fini il attrapa un livre. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit, pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, et de faire resurgir son passé. Il passa le week end ainsi, puis le dimanche soir arriva, il fut le premier à passer l'âtre de la cheminée.

Kai l'occupa absolument tout le week end, il n'eut pas un instant à lui. Il n'échappa pas à certaines corvées, telle qu'aider le jeune homme sur un cours de potion qu'il devait réussir. Effectivement même si le brun n'allait pas à Poudlard, il s'instruisait tout de même, afin de s'améliorer et de pouvoir un jour trouver du travail. Il était bel et bien décidé à servir à quelque chose, et à ne pas dépendre de Severus toute sa vie selon ses dires. Cette réflexion le fit sourire, il se demandait qu'elle relation pouvaient bien entretenir les deux hommes, mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Et qu'en dit Severus ? »

« Que je suis ici chez moi et que je peux y rester autant de temps que je le veux. En gros il s'en fiche. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en fiche, il veut simplement que tu sache qu'il ne te mettra pas à la porte, et que tu peux prendre ton temps. »

« Et comment peut-tu le savoir ? Tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps si je ne m'abuse ? »

« C'est vrai, mais il n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Pas bien difficile à comprendre ? Tu es sûr qu'on parle bien du même Severus Rogue ? »

« Oui, mais il est plus compliqué sur certains côté je te rassure. Je ne le comprends pas de bout en bout. »

« Je me disais aussi, surtout vu dans l'état que tu l'as mis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est furax. »

« Ah, à ce point là ? »

« Oh oui, c'est certains il t'en veut. »

Godric baissa le regard, mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour le récupérer ? Il ne trouva pas de réponse de tout le week end, et dû repartir sans savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Kai l'accompagna jusqu'à la cheminée qui servait au déplacements, et avant même que le blond ne puisse atteindre la cheminée, quelqu'un arriva. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus, qui ne laissa rien transparaître, il passa simplement à côté de lui en l'ignorant. Le fondateur se reprit rapidement et tenta sa chance :

« Severus, je voudrais te parler. »

Le serpent se retourna et ancra un regard glacé sur le lion, son ton fut aussi froid que son regard.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Va-t-en. »

Godric se prit une énorme claque imaginaire dans la figure, ces paroles lui firent plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il voulut insister et fit un pas en direction du serpent, mais Kai s'interposa.

« Il vaut mieux que tu rentre, comme convenu. Pour toi comme pour lui. »

Le blond sera les poings et fit demi tour, il savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Il retourna donc seul à Poudlard, et resta dans les appartements de Rogue. Il aurait pu en sortir puisque plus personne ne le surveillait, mais il n'en avait pas envie, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver une solution pour récupérer son dû. Les jours suivant se passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse parler avec l'autre homme, ce dernier l'ignorant totalement à chacune de ses tentatives. Mais il voyait que l'homme faiblissait et il n'avait pas tord, même si ce n'était pas seulement à cause de lui. Severus arrivait parfaitement à ignorer le lion, mais ces allez-retours entre Poudlard et son manoir le fatiguait. Kai était au petit soin avec lui, il n'avait jamais rien à faire à partir du moment où il arrivait dans sa demeure. Durant son cours avec les serpentards et les gryffondors du mercredi matin, il remarqua que son filleul était étrange, bien que son attitude avait commencé la veille. A la fin du cours le dit filleul vint le voir, il avait une mine fatigué et tracassé lui aussi.

« j'ai besoin de toi Severus, enfin de ton avis. Tu as le temps maintenant ? »

L'homme acquiesça, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et puis ça lui changerait peut être les idées.

« C'est en rapport avec la potion. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu vas devoir supporter les effets pendant un mois, je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais mon problème c'est que la personne que j'ai choisis l'a remarqué, et elle s'en sert. »

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogateur, il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

« Comment ça elle s'en sert ? »

« Et bien, disons que cette personne pense à moi d'une certaine façon, et maintenant qu'elle à compris que je lisais ces pensées, eh bien elle me l'exprime ouvertement. »

« Et que veut-tu que je fasse ? Que je condamne cette personne à passer ces heures creuses en retenue ? »

Le blond sourit, effectivement il y avait pensé.

« Non, ce ne serais pas très discret comme méthode. Mais je ne sais il n'existe pas un sort ou une potion qui puisse la maintenir à distance le temps que l'effet de la potion cesse ? »

Severus réfléchit un instant, il n'était pas sûr que cela existe, mais encore moins que ça ait une quelconque utilité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela serve à quelque chose, déjà ça ne fonctionnera qu'un temps limité, et sans doute moins que ce qu'il te faut. Et puis je doute que cette personne arrête de t'exprimer ses pensées même après l'effet de la potion dissout. »

« C'est vrai, mais au moins ça me laisserait un peu de répits pour réfléchir. »

Severus, comprit très bien ce que voulait dire le jeune homme en face de lui, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers sa réserve potion, si cette potion existait il devait en avoir une fiole quelque part. Il feuilleta d'abord son livre, afin d'en avoir la certitude et de ne pas chercher pour rien. Et il trouva effectivement un potion qui correspondait à ce que voulait son filleul. Il s'engouffra donc dans sa réserve, et après plusieurs minutes de recherche il en ressortit avec une petit fiole d'un liquide transparent. Il la tendit à Draco :

« Tient, elle le maintiendra éloigné trois jours, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Maintenant il faut simplement que tu arrives à lui faire boire, mais tu dois en boire la moitié en même temps que lui. »

« Et comment cela se passe après ? »

« Et bien la potion crée une sorte de champ de force autour de toi, et la personne qui boira l'autre moitié de la potion sera la seule qu'il rejettera. »

Le blond acquiesça, mais il semblait inquiet. Le serpent réfléchit un instant, et comprit qui était la personne concerné en recoupant ses observations aux heures des repas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter recevra simplement une petite décharge de magie lorsqu'il t'approchera à moins de 200m. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu t'arrange pour être assez loin de lui pendant les heures de cours, sinon vous allez avoir des problèmes. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça à nouveau, le regard dans le vague, Severus put voir le moment où il réalisa ce que venait de dire son parrain car il écarquilla les yeux, et le regarda incrédule.

« Comment tu sais que c'est Potter ? »

« Simple observations, vous avez souvent disparut en même temps aux heures des repas en ce moment. Et puis si j'avais été à ta place c'est sans doute celui que j'aurais choisit. Va en cours maintenant tu es déjà en retard. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle de classe, mais Rogue avait tout de même vu le rouge monter à ses joue, ce qu'il pouvait être drôle ce gamin quant il voulait. Il profita de sa solitude pour se reposer, il n'avait pas cours après, il n'avait oublié la raison, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun élève à cette heure-ci. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et soupira, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il croisa ses bras sur le bois et y posa sa tête, il ferma les yeux un instant. Il faisait toujours courir Godric, mais il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir, ni même s'il s'en sortirait. Il n'avait pas envie de capituler, pour que le lion ne croit pas que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas de conséquence. Et en même temps puisqu'il ne l'écoutait jamais, la réconciliation pouvait difficilement venir de l'autre camps. C'était un cercle vicieux, duquel il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait se sortir. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et le soir venu il traversa à nouveau ses appartements pour rejoindre son manoir, ignorant les interpellations du fondateur.

Ce dernier commençait à désespérer de la situation, il passait ses journées à se morfondre et à chercher un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Severus sans le brusquer, mais chacune de ses tentatives se révélait vaine. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment il allait sortir de cette situation plus que déplaisante, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser pourrir. Sous aucun prétexte il ne laisserait faire ça, il ne voulait pas perdre sa proie. Et il agirait dès le lendemain, oui c'est il ferait ça, et au diable la délicatesse.

Kai avait lui aussi remarqué l'état de fatigue de Severus, et lui avait conseillé de se réconcilier avec Godric même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le professeur ne voulut rien savoir et partit se coucher pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il traversa ses appartements le lion était au abonnés absent, ce qui le soulagea. Mais le soir ce ne fut pas la même chanson. Le lion était présent et l'attendait de pied ferme, lorsqu'il vit que le serpent ne l'écoutait toujours pas, il lui barra le passage vers la cheminée. Rogue tenta sa chance en voulant le contourner, mais l'autre homme ne le laissa pas faire. Cependant il ne posa pas les yeux sur lui, certainement pas. Severus était épuisé et se sentait encore plus mal que la veille, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, aussi s'efforçait-il de rester impassible. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ils étaient sans doute rouge. Le blond lui barra à nouveau le passage :

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes, laisse moi une chance ! »

« Écarte toi de mon chemin. »

« Non. »

Chacun campait sur ces positions, ne voulant en aucun cas céder. Rogue voulut à nouveau dépasser le fondateur, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire, et il lui attrapa le bras.

« Lâche-moi. »

Il ne le regardait pas, il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux noisettes. Il avait chaud aussi, mais pas à cause du lion. Ce dernier sentait que sa proie n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, tant mieux ça lui faciliterait les choses. Mais pourtant il n'était toujours pas enclin à l'écouter, il le savait. Le serpent se débattit pour se libérer de la prise de l'homme, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté. »

« je ne veux pas t'écouter, lâche moi. »

Severus savait que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quant à Godric il commençait à perdre patience, au point que lorsque le serpent se débattit de plus belle pour lui échapper il ne tint plus. Il resserra sa prise et plaqua Rogue contre le mur le plus proche, il se colla à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il en avait assez, aussi son ton devint suppliant :

« Cesse de te débattre et accorde moi encore quelques minutes de ta vie, je t'en supplie. »

Le serpent ne s'attendait pas à ça, ni au fait que le contact du lion lui fasse autant de bien, il était comme soulagé. Aussi cessa-t-il totalement de bouger et décida d'écouter le lion, mais sans lui signifier. Ainsi il n'avait pas l'impression de capituler, oui c'était stupide, et alors. En sentant l'autre homme cesser de vouloir s'enfuir à tout prix, le lion se sentit soulagé, et il enchaîna de peur de subir un changement d'avis.

« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais jamais dû continuer alors que tu me demandait d'arrêter, et tu as eu raison de me repousser comme tu l'as fait. Je te promets de ne pas recommencer, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Laisse moi une chance de me racheter, s'il te plaît. »

Il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux noisettes dans l'ébène de ceux de Severus, cherchant à y déceler une réponse. Il posa son front contre celui de l'autre, et compris alors ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le serpent était brûlant, et ce n'était pas normale.

« Mais tu as de la fièvre ! Viens je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Il chercha à attirer le professeur avec lui vers la chambre, il voulait simplement qu'il s'allonge et se repose. Mais Rogue se libéra de sa prise, et cette fois il ne l'en empêcha pas, il avait dit ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est bon, je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos au blond et disparu dans la cheminée. Godric se retînt de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le suivre, il devait attendre encore un peu. Mais au moins il avait réussi à lui parler, et le serpent allait réfléchir à son cas.

Lorsque Severus rejoignit Kai dans le salon ce fut simplement pour lui dire qu'il allait se coucher sans dîner. Le jeune homme en fut surpris mais n'insista pas.

* * *

Reviews pleaseeeee !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un serpent malade

Chapitre 9 : Un serpent malade

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se réveilla Severus avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper sur sa tête avec une massue. Il se leva tout de même et se prépara tant bien que mal pour aller assurer ses cours, mais Kaï se mit en travers de son chemin en le voyant tanguer légèrement.

« Ça va Severus ? »

Le professeur hocha faiblement la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de lancer une discussion. Mais il avait comme l'impression que le jeune homme n'allait pas être satisfait de sa réponse.

« Tu n'es pas très convaincant, je commence à te connaître tu sais. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne vas pas. »

« Même que ce serait le cas, c'est mon problème. Maintenant il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. »

L'adolescent le regarda se diriger vers la cheminée, certain qu'il allait faire un faux pas. Severus s'étonna que le jeune homme ne fasse pas plus de résistance, mais il ne put en profiter bien longtemps. Dès qu'il fut à deux pas de la cheminée le gamin réapparut devant lui :

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, ni ce matin d'ailleurs, et c'est à peine si tu marches droit. »

Kaï posa alors sa main sur le visage de Severus, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, retournes te coucher et prend une potion pour ta fièvre. »

Le professeur ne bougea pas, il planta simplement ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent, essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible. Mais le gamin sourit et ajouta :

« Tu ne me fera ni bouger ni changer d'avis, et tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi physiquement, alors retourne te coucher gentiment. Je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour le prévenir. »

Severus soupira et répondit simplement pour avoir le dernier mot :

« Mais où ais-je eu l'idée de prendre un adolescent loup-garou chez moi ? »

Il fit demi tour et retourna dans sa chambre, il savait parfaitement que l'adolescent en question arborait désormais un immense sourire de satisfaction. Il se recoucha mais ne prit pas de potion, il n'aimait pas en prendre de toute façon. Il réussit à s'endormir, malgré ses maux de tête et la haute température de son corps.

Kaï envoya un hibou à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci fut réceptionné par McGonagall, qui le remplaçait. Severus avait totalement oublié ce détail, mais finalement cela ne posa pas de problème.

Cependant personne ne pensa à prévenir Godric, qui pensait réussir à croiser Rogue le matin à son arrivée. Ne le voyant pas venir il se dit simplement qu'il l'avait loupé, il attendait donc le soir avec impatience.

Quand Severus se réveilla Kaï était assis à côté de lui, il lui avait mis un linge humide sur le front.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le malade se sentait effectivement un peu mieux, mais il tenta de faire croire qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« Vu la chaleur que dégage encore ta tête je doute que tu ailles bien. Tu as pris une potion au moins ? »

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non c'est bon, va t'occuper de tes cours plutôt. »

« Bien professeur Rogue, reposez-vous bien. »

Puis il quitta la pièce sur une courbette des plus nobles. Severus soupira, il tourna un certain temps dans son lit avant de réussir à se rendormir.

Pendant ce temps plutôt que de travailler ses cours l'adolescent fit appel à un certain aristocrate blond, qui arriva une heure plus tard.

« Bonjour Lucius, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, mais dit moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe Kaï, tu fais rarement appel à moi. »

« Oui je sais. Severus à de la fièvre, j'ai réussi à l'obliger à rester ici se reposer, il m'as dit qu'il avait pris une potion, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de fièvre, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être le convaincre toi. »

Lucius Malfoy sourit, et répondit à l'adolescent :

« Je peux toujours essayer, mais tu sais lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose il faut s'accrocher pour le faire changer d'avis. »

Kaï sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu le connais encore mieux que moi et que tu as sûrement de quoi le convaincre. »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Sur ces mots le blond se dirigea vers la chambre du malade, il y entra silencieusement. Severus ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit le linge frais quitter son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à l'aristocrate, qui s'était penché au dessus de lui en posant sa main sur son front.

« Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens voir l'état d'un malade récalcitrant. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Kaï, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir. »

Lucius se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans même prêter attention aux paroles de Severus, il humidifia de nouveau le linge et retourna dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le front du malade.

« Il semblerait que si, pour que tu sois resté là c'est que tu n'es vraiment pas bien. Et ce n'est pas normal que ta fièvre n'ait pas baissé, sauf si bien entendu tu n'as pas pris de potion. »

Le regard accusateur du blond ne fit pas baisser les armes à Severus, il connaissait ce regard par cœur et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui faisait plus peur.

« Je suis resté là parce qu'un certain loup-garou m'a empêché d'aller travailler. Et j'ai pris cette foutu potion. »

Le blond acquiesça et se leva à nouveau, il alla chercher une potion dans la salle de bain et revint avec en la mettant sous le nez du malade.

« Bien, alors reprends en une, si tu l'as vraiment pris ce matin, tu peux en reprendre une tout de suite. »

Le professeur était piégé, il savait que l'aristocrate ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux boire cette potion. Et il pouvait être très très tenace, alors il décida de tenter sa chance, totalement illogique on est d'accord, mais on ne sait jamais après tout.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, ça va passer tout seul c'est bon. »

Le Serpentard sentit son visiteurs s'agacer, il savait pertinemment que l'homme n'aimait pas lorsqu'il disait ça. Il se signifia intérieurement qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler.

« Severus, ta fièvre ne passera pas toute seule, comme par miracle, si tu ne prends rien soit elle stagnera soit elle augmentera. Dans les deux cas tu ne guérira pas, alors fais moi plaisir et prends cette potion de ton plein gré veux-tu. »

Rogue soupira profondément, mais finalement il pris la fiole dans la main du blond, l'effleurant au passage, et la bu entièrement. Il valait mieux qu'il la boive lui même, parce que si le blond se mettait en tête de lui faire boire de force il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Le blond afficha son sourire satisfait made in Malfoy, qui fit détourner le regard au professeur, cela l'horripilait. Cela fit sourire Lucius, qui ne pu s'empêcher de commenter :

« Allons Severus, ne fait ta mauvaise tête, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je gagne toujours. »

En fait ce n'est pas qu'il gagnait toujours, mais que Rogue le laissait toujours gagner, mais ça bien sûr il ne le savait pas. Et ne le saurais jamais, il ne faut pas attaquer un Malfoy dans son orgueil de mâle. Et puis ce n'était pas le but, de toute façon Severus ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué non plus. Cependant il ne redirigea pas son regard vers son invité, il n'avait pas envie de céder cette fois. Le blond se pencha vers lui, il sentit ses long cheveux caresser sa joue, et il murmura dans son oreille :

« Regarde-moi. »

C'était un ordre, dit sensuellement certes, mais ni plus ni moins qu'un ordre. Et le serpentard détestait les ordres, enfin ceux qui n'apportait rien au monde en tout cas. Il garda obstinément ses yeux rivés à l'opposé de Lucius, qui finit par se redresser. Il prit le menton du malade dans sa main et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

« J'ai dit regarde-moi. »

Mais les prunelles obsidiennes ne bougeaient toujours pas, alors le blond se pencha à nouveau vers sa cible. Il effleura le bout du nez de Severus avec le bout du sien, et dit à nouveau d'une voix sensuel :

« Severus, regarde-moi »

Non il ne céderait pas, pas question, pas cette fois. Le blond caressa sa joue de son autre main, tandis que son visage s'enfouissait dans son cou. Rogue avait légèrement l'impression que ça sentait le roussit, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. L'aristocrate savait ce qu'il en était, et il espérait qu'il allait s'y tenir. Il murmura à nouveau le nom du professeur au creux de son oreille, mais celui-ci tint bon. Alors Lucius l'embrassa, un simple effleurement de lèvre qui faisait voler en éclat les 25 dernières années. Lorsque la langue de l'aristocrate demanda la permission d'entrée, il n'eut pas la force de l'en empêcher. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que Severus trouve la force de repousser l'autre homme.

« Arrête. »

Le blond se redressa lentement, il avait un air coupable, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il ne prononça aucun mot, mais Severus pu lire des excuses dans ses yeux, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Lucius sortit en silence de la chambre et partit rejoindre Kaï, tandis que Severus s'efforçait de se rendormir pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« tu as réussis ? »

L'aristocrate offrit son meilleur sourire de satisfaction au jeune homme.

« Évidemment, pour qui me prend- tu ? »

L'adolescent lui sourit, satisfait lui aussi de cette réussite. Ils burent un thé ensemble et discutèrent encore un peu. Avant de partir Lucius remonta dans la chambre du malade, qui était endormi. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Très peu de gens était au courant de cela, il s'enorgueillissait même par la pensée d'être le seul au courant. Il se trouvait que Severus Rogue parlait dans son sommeil, mais pas intempestivement, simplement si vous lui posiez une question il y répondait. Et généralement lorsque vous lui en parliez après il ne se souvenait de rien et démentait catégoriquement toutes les réponses qu'il avait pu donner. Il posa donc une question, espérant que cet état de fait était encore d'actualité.

« Veux-tu voir quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Le silence lui répondit, puis au bout d'un moment l'endormit répondit finalement, du bout des lèvres :

« Oui. »

Voyant que cela marchait toujours, Lucius décida d'approfondir :

« Qui ? »

« Godric. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, il ne connaissait pas cette personne, il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler. Le seul Godric qu'il connaissait était le fondateur de Gryffondor, et pour lui il était absolument impossible que ce soit celui-ci. Il décida de poser une autre question qui le taraudait, et de voir avec Kaï qui était ce Godric.

« Voudrais-tu encore de moi, même si je reste marié ? »

« non »

La réponse ne surprit pas l'aristocrate, il s'en doutait, mais elle lui fit tout de même mal. Il voulait savoir pourquoi mais n'eut pas la force de demander. Il sortit de la chambre du malade et retourna voir Kaï, qui lui expliqua qui était le fameux Godric. Il fut sidéré de savoir que c'était bel et bien celui auquel il avait pensé, et qu'il était actuellement dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard. Il s'y dirigea sans plus de discours, il verrait bien avec l'intéressé pour les détails.

Godric avait fini par envoyer un message à Minerva, puisqu'il ne voyait toujours pas Severus arriver, et il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas assuré ses cours. Il était certain que c'était à cause de sa fièvre, mais il ne pouvait pas aller au manoir, il était sûr que ça ne plairait pas au professeur. Il hésitait, il était de plus en plus inquiet, et puis après tout un petit aller-retour juste pour demander à Kaï s'il allait bien. Tout ce la en toute discrétion, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire. Il venait de se décider à moitié quant il entendit quelqu'un arriver par la cheminée, il se précipita dans le salon, en pensant que c'était Severus. Mais il se retrouva face à un homme qui avait tout l'air d'être un aristocrate, mais qu'il en connaissait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme blond s'approchera de Godric et lui tendit la main.

« Lucius Malfoy, un ami de Severus. Je présume que vous êtes Godric Gryffondor ? »

Le lion serra la main de son visiteurs tout en s'empressant de demander :

« Oui. Comment va-t-il ? »

Lucius sourit face à l'empressement de l'autre homme.

« Bien, j'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il avale une potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre, alors c'est qu'il va assez bien pour se défendre. »

Godric recommença à respirer, il était soulagé de savoir que le professeur allait bien, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir. L'aristocrate ajouta, puisque le fondateur ne répondit rien :

« Mais dîtes moi plutôt, qui êtes vous pour Severus ? »

« Il m'a ressuscité, pour je ne sais quel raison, et il me garde ici. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Un intrus je dirais, je pense qu'il se passerait volontiers de moi. »

Cette remarque fit à nouveau sourire Lucius, cet homme ne savait visiblement pas la valeur qu'il avait. Severus avait envie de le voir, il n'était donc pas si indispensable que ça. Mais avant d'en dire plus il devait vérifier quelque chose.

« êtes vous intéressé par Severus ? Amoureusement j'entends. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux à cette question, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, loin de là. Il finit par hocher la tête pour simple réponse, et il posa à son tour la question :

« Et vous qui êtes vous pour lui ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, un ami, mais si c'est ce qui vous inquiète j'ai effectivement eu une relation avec lui, mais elle date du temps où nous étions élèves à Poudlard, et n'est plus d'actualité. »

« Comment puis-je en être sûr ? »

« La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis marié et que j'ai un enfant, ce que Severus n'acceptera jamais si on devait se remettre ensemble, et je ne peux pas quitter ma femme pour lui. »

« Vous ne deviez pas vraiment l'aimer alors. »

« Peut être pas, le fait est que je l'ai fait souffrir, et que je le fait peut être même encore aujourd'hui sans le savoir. Et je suis sûr que si vous lui avez déjà fait des avances il vous à repoussé, je me trompe ? »

« Non, ça s'est même très mal passé la dernière fois, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas accouru au manoir dès que j'ai su qu'il n'était pas venu travailler aujourd'hui. Si je comprends bien c'est à vous que je le dois ? »

Lucius commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû venir, mais maintenant qu'il était là il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Sans doute, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est à lui de le faire. Par contre ce que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'il a envie de vous voir, même s'il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir si vraiment il ne l'avouera jamais ? »

« Disons que j'ai ma petite recette pour obtenir les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Voulez-vous allez le voir ? Je pense sincèrement que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Godric ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment avoir confiance en cet homme, mais il décida d'opter pour le oui et de le suivre. Il hocha la tête et suivit l'homme dans la cheminée, ils ne croisèrent pas Kaï en allant à la chambre de Severus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Lucius l'ouvrit doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le malade dormait toujours.

« Attendez là un instant. »

Il entra furtivement dans la chambre et déroba la baguette de Severus, puis il rejoignit Godric.

« Comme ça il ne risque pas de vous attaquez, allez-y. »

Godric lui sourit et entra dans la chambre, sans remarquer que la porte se refermait derrière lui et que Lucius lançait un sort de fermeture, les enfermant ainsi dans la pièce sans possibilité de sortie.

Malfoy père se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Kaï, il y entra et lui confia la baguette du professeur, en lui disant de les libérer quand il estimerait que c'était le bon moment.

...

Alors alors verdict ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : le serpent s'assagit

Oui je sais je suis longue mais je vous rassure je compte bien la finir !

Version revue et corrigé cette fois ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le serpent s'assagit

Godric observa l'homme endormi devant lui, il déposa une main fraîche sur son front, constatant avec soulagement que la température de Rogue avait baissé. Il commença par s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait près du lit, et attendit patiemment que l'objet de son attention se réveille. Mais après plusieurs heures d'attentes, et son angoisse de la journée retombant, il commença à avoir sérieusement envie de dormir. La chaise n'étant pas des plus confortable, il finit par céder à l'appel du lit qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'allongea à côté de Severus, mais en laissant une distance entre eux, par simple sécurité. Finalement il ne résista pas longtemps, quelques instants plus tard il dormait avec son serpent dans les bras.

Severus se réveilla enveloppé d'une chaleur confortable, qu'il savoura dans un premier temps. Puis dans un deuxième il ouvrit les yeux, et compris que cette chaleur était dû à la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il pensa d'abord à Lucius, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas lui, tout simplement à cause de la couleur des bras qui l'entouraient. Ces bras n'étaient pas assez blanc pour appartenir à Lucius Malfoy, et surtout ils n'avaient pas la marque des Mangemorts. Il tourna la tête pour confirmer ses soupçons, mais c'était bel et bien Godric Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans son lit. Ce dernier dormait encore, mais fut réveillé par les tentatives d'évasion de son serpent, il s'écarta alors de lui même. Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance de se rattraper et n'avait pas envie de la laisser filer, enfin cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas tout faire pour convaincre Severus de la lui donner pour de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'accueil du professeur n'était pas engageant, mais c'était fait pour, il n'avait aucune envie de donner des illusions à Godric. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, et Lucius n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il les avaient même plutôt aggravé, et de la pire façon qui soit. Maintenant le serpent n'était même plus sûr d'être capable de prendre une décision.

« Un certain Lucius Malfoy est venu me chercher, il m'a dit que je devais rester avec toi. »

« Lucius est venu te chercher ? »

Le lion acquiesça, c'était bel et bien cela. Severus était sidéré, pourquoi donc l'autre Serpentard était allé chercher cet homme ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Godric prit les devant et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, enfin la seconde, la première il ne voulait pas la poser, pas tout de suite.

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

Le serpent hésita, mais fini par répondre un faible oui. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais c'était sans doute la meilleur solution. Il observa le lion se diriger vers la porte et tenter de l'ouvrir, il eu beau s'acharner dessus pendant plusieurs minutes rien n'y fit, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Godric se tourna alors de nouveau vers Rogue :

« On dirait que ça ne vas pas être possible, la porte est fermé par un sort. »

Severus se redressa et tandis la main pour attraper sa baguette, mais celle-ci ne rencontra que le vide. Il chercha sa baguette sans la trouver, et finit par jeter un regard noir à Godric.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma baguette ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Malfoy qui l'a prit. »

Le professeur retint les insultes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et soupira. Le fondateur ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne bougea pas de sa position près de la porte. Finalement le serpent se décida a réengager la conversation, et à débloquer la situation.

« Bon on dirait bien qu'on est bloqué là pour un bon moment. Ne reste pas planté là. »

Le lion avança donc vers le lit, il s'assit au bord, pas trop près du serpent pour ne pas l'indisposer. Le silence régna à nouveau, mais Godric avait vraiment envie de savoir si Severus avait une réponse à lui donner.

« Dit moi, je suis quasi sûr que ce n'est pas le cas puisque tu es malade, mais tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? »

Rogue ne savait pas quoi répondre, oui il y avait réfléchi, beaucoup, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Une partie de lui avait envie de lui laisser sa deuxième chance, tandis que l'autre refusait catégoriquement.

« Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à te donner. »

« Très bien, j'attendrais. »

Le fondateur était déçu, il aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse tout de suite, positive de préférence. Mais il savait que l'autre homme avait besoin de temps, et il avait décidé de lui laisser.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Severus chercha un instant avant de comprendre de quoi parlait l'autre homme. Le fait d'avoir eu de la fièvre lui était totalement sorti de la tête, surtout qu'il n'en avait plus du tout. Ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait, et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Oui, ce n'était que de la fièvre. Dit moi, Lucius t'a-t-il dit autre chose ? »

Godric ne savait pas s'il pouvait rapporter la conversation qu'il avait tenu avec l'aristocrate, en fait il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

« Non, juste que je devais venir te voir, et rester avec toi. Pourquoi il aurait dû me dire autre chose ? »

Severus regarda Godric dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il finit par détourner le regard et par répondre par la négative, avant de passer sa main sur sa bouche. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami n'avait rien dit de plus, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ferait cependant aucune remarque, car il n'avait pas envie de lancer ce sujet, pas du tout. Il savait quelles questions l'autre homme allait lui poser, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se les posait lui même, mais il n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Avait-il encore des sentiments pour l'aristocrate ? Certainement, mais pour autant il n'était pas capable d'outre passer les à côtés qu'une potentielle relation engagerait maintenant. Avait-il des sentiments pour Godric ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le détestait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il l'aimait.

Le lion restait silencieux, laissant le serpent dans ses pensée, et espérant secrètement qu'ainsi il parviendrait à obtenir une réponse. Mais il en doutait beaucoup, en repensant à ce que Lucius lui avait dit il fut certain que la réponse de Severus dépendrait de lui. Cette pensée ne lui plut pas du tout, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'une réponse aussi importante dépende d'un autre homme. Mais c'était sans doute la vérité, il sentait que le serpent était particulièrement attentif à cet homme. Il finit par soupirer, il n'aurait sans doute pas sa réponse tout de suite, loin de là même.

« Dis moi, puisque tu n'as pas de réponse, on peut peut être faire une trêve en attendant non ? »

Severus leva un sourcil en dirigeant son regard vers le blond, pour lui cette trêve était déjà engagé.

« Oui, c'était déjà le cas de mon point de vue. La preuve est que je t'adresse la parole et que mon premier réflexe en te voyant n'a pas été de chercher ma baguette. »

Le fondateur souris à cette dernière remarque.

« C'est vrai, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, j'avoue que revoir le mur d'aussi près ne me tente pas vraiment. »

Le serpent eu un sourire, non un rictus, des plus sadiques.

« Ça ne dépend que de toi... »

Le lion décida d'entrer dans le jeu, et s'approcha un peu plus de Severus.

« Et de en l'occurrence, puisque c'est lui qui a ta baguette. »

Le serpent avait oublié ce détail, il laissa échapper un « tsss » réprobateur.

« Je suis convaincu qu'actuellement ce n'est pas Lucius qui a ma baguette, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne doit plus être dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps. »

Ce fut au lion de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Comment peut tu en être sûr ? »

« C'est simple, je sais qu'il n'a pas assez de temps à perdre pour rester ici, et qu'il n'est jamais sûr de son emploi du temps. Et il sait très bien que je ne vais pas supporter d'être enfermé ici bien longtemps, donc il a dû confier ma baguette à Kai et lui expliquer comment nous ouvrir. »

« Donc il suffirait d'appeler Kai pour qu'il nous ouvre ? »

« Ce serait trop simple, il doit avoir un certain temps à attendre avant de nous ouvrir. Et tel que je le connais on aurait beau l'appeler une centaine de fois il ne nous ouvrira pas avant que ce temps soit écoulé. »

« Donc nous sommes coincé là jusqu'à ce que Kai décide qu'il est temps de nous libérer. »

« Exactement. »

Cette nouvelle n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, enfin pour le serpent en tout cas. Le lion lui ne trouvait pas cela spécialement désagréable. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas réussit à se tenir aussi proche du professeur sans que celui-ci ne fasse un scandale. Et rien que ça c'était un grand pas en avant, il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il savait que ça ne passerais sans doute pas aussi bien. Il se retenait, de toute ses forces, vraiment, il essayait de se distraire, de tourner ses pensées vers autre chose. Il finit par se laisser aller sur le lit, et regarda le plafond.

Severus lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il l'observa un certain temps, laissant son regard se balader sur le corps de son partenaire de cellule. Godric s'en rendit compte et finit par dire :

« Tu compte me reluquer longtemps comme ça ? »

Le professeur détourna rapidement le regard, sans rien répondre, se demandant à nouveau ce qu'il fabriquait. Mais ce regard avait eu un effet plutôt rassurant sur le lion, visiblement l'autre n'avait plus l'intention de le tuer. Severus s'affala à son tour sur le lit, fermant les yeux en même temps. Godric dirigea son regard vers lui, et le scruta sous tous les angles, tout comme l'homme l'avait fait peu avant. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et constata l'activité de son compagnon.

« Tu peux parler... »

Le lion sourit, il se redressa et se pencha au dessus de Severus, dans le but de l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il resta un instant en suspens, guettant la réaction du professeur, mais celui-ci avait refermé les yeux. Il était certains qu'il le sentait tout de même, et il n'avait pas tord, mais le serpent ne savait pas comment réagir, aussi décida-t-il de laisser couler pour le moment. Il n'en fallut pas plus au lion pour le décider à poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, puis d'aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Elles dansèrent un ballet sensuel, se retrouvant enfin. Le lion retrouvait enfin le délicieux goût du professeur de potion, qui n'était pas vraiment en reste. Severus y prit plus de plaisir qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, peut être bien plus qu'avec Lucius même. Godric se contenta de ça, même s'il avait envie de bien plus, il n'alla pas plus loin. Il était déjà ravi d'avoir pu l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait. Il tenta tout de même à nouveau sa chance.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour une confirmation de deuxième chance ? »

Severus sourit légèrement à cette remarque, ce lion ne perdait décidément jamais le nord.

« Je ne sais pas moi même, mais peut être que oui. »

« Peut être que oui ? »

Le serpent ne répondit rien, exprès, il ne savait pas si c'était bel et bien un oui. Le lion finit donc par ajouter :

« Bon très bien, c'est toujours mieux qu'un non, va pour le peut être que oui. »

Cette réplique amusa le serpent, tandis que le lion reprenait sa place initiale allongé à ses côtés. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures ainsi, sans vraiment parler. Godric avait lié ses doigts à ceux de Severus, qui s'était laissé faire ou du moins n'avait pas réagit. En réalité le professeur était à nouveau plongé dans ses réflexions, mais plus il réfléchissait moins il trouvait de réponse. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux qu'il maintint fermé jusque là, resserrant légèrement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses doigts autour de ceux de Godric.

Ce dernier apprécia cette réaction, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle était dû. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son compagnon, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura ce qu'il avait pensé pendant la majorité de la semaine qui venait de passer.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Cette remarqua fit sourire Severus, qui fut satisfait que le lion ait les yeux fermés et ne voit pas ça. Il n'avait pas réussi a retenir ce sourire, qui c'était tout naturellement épanoui sur ses lèvres, pour témoigner de son immense satisfaction. Puis un léger cliquetis se fit entendre, ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et se redressèrent en regardant la porte. Severus se leva et alla tenter de l'ouvrir, ce qu'il réussit sans aucune difficultés. Derrière Kaï l'attendait, il se pencha pour voir Godric arriver, puis reporta son attention sur le professeur.

« Vous êtes réconciliés ? »

Rogue répondit positivement tandis que Godric adressait un immense sourire au jeune homme, comme pour confirmer les paroles de son compagnon. Alors Kai tandis sa baguette à Severus qui s'empressa de la récupérer, il la glissa dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussé. Il avait faim, aussi s'installa-t-il dans le salon et appela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il lui rapporte à manger.

Godric et Kai ne l'avait pas suivit tout de suite, ils l'avaient tous les deux regardé descendre l'escalier. Le regard de Godric c'était posé sur le jeune homme, il souriait en regardant l'autre homme descendre, aussi le fondateur ne pu s'empêcher de le prévenir.

« Il est à moi. »

Kai lui lança un regard incrédule, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, puis lorsqu'il comprit enfin il éclata de rire. Ce qui surpris Godric qui croisa les bras et ajouta :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

« Que tu imagine qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre moi et Severus. »

« C'est tout à fait plausible... »

« Absolument pas, et si tu avait fait plus attention tu l'aurait peut être vu. Severus est un père, un grand frère même si tu veux, pour moi. Mais en aucun cas il n'est un potentiel petit ami. Et j'espère bien que tu compte le garder pour toi ! »

Cette dernière remarque surpris à nouveau le fondateur.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh oui, je te trouve bien mieux que Lucius, et tu es le seul autre homme pour lequel il a de l'intérêt qui dépasse le professionnel à ma connaissance. Enfin à part moi bien entendu. »

Ceci fit sourire de plus belle Godric, qui répondit tout de même à la pique lancer par Kai.

« oh ça va hein, tous le monde peut se tromper... »

Finalement il coupa là la conversation et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussé à son tour. Il mangea en compagnie de Severus, et de Kai qui les avait rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Ils passèrent le week end avec Kai, en faisant chambre à part cependant. Severus avait beau avoir établi une trêve il n'avait pas non plus envie de tenter le diable. Et Godric n'y vit pas d'inconvénients, enfin c'était surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de braquer à nouveau le professeur.

Le dimanche soir venu ils repartirent à Poudlard, Kai était rassuré d'avoir pu constater lui même que les deux hommes étaient réconciliés, ou du moins en bonne voie. Et aussi que Severus était guéri, et puis même si ça n'avait pas été le cas il savait que maintenant il y avait aussi Godric pour veiller sur lui. Godric fut immensément satisfait de rentrer en compagnie du professeur, il n'en avait pas espérait autant. Bon d'accord il avait espérait beaucoup plus, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un stupide fantasme.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, sans qu'il n'y ait de vraie évolution. Severus ne fuyait plus Godric, c'était une chose, il le laissait l'embrasser de temps à autre, s'en était une autre, c'est vrai. Mais pour autant ils s'en tenaient là, Godric dormait dans le canapé la plupart du temps, et Severus n'avait toujours pas de réponse à lui donner. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête rien n'y faisait. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de sa position vis-à-vis de Lucius il ne pourrait pas s'engager avec Godric. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris, et il décida qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Lucius Malfoy, quitte à tout perdre...

Alors ? Verdict ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le tout pour le tout

Oui je sais je suis longue... Pardooooooonnnnnnnn T_T

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le tout pour le tout

Godric avait prit sa décision, il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Soit il aurait Severus tout entier, soit il ne l'aurait pas. Mais il ne supportait plus cette situation, il n'en pouvait plus de voir Rogue hésiter sans cesse, et il n'en pouvait plus de devoir se contenter de baisers volé. Il en voulait plus, mais il ne voulait pas forcer le professeur, il voulait son accord complet et conscient. Il attendit que Severus parte assurer ses cours, celui-ci ne se doutant pas de ce que mijotait son colocataire, et prit la cheminée pour aller au manoir. Il savait que Kaï pourrait l'aider, ou du moins il l'espérait sincèrement. Une fois au manoir il se dirigea dans le salon, mais n'y trouva personne, il monta donc à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kaï, mais sans réponse. Un elfe de maison apparu devant lui et l'observa, Godric lui demanda donc où il pouvait trouver le jeune homme.

« Le jeune maître est à l'extérieur, il n'est pas très en forme, vous devriez repasser plus tard. »

« Désolé mais je vais aller le voir tout de suite, c'est assez urgent. »

« Comme vous vous voudrez. »

Sur ces mots l'elfe s'inclina et disparu, le fondateur se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur du manoir. Il frissonna légèrement sous l'air frais, et fit une première fois le tour du jardin du regard, mais il ne trouva personne. Il appela Kaï, avec un peu de chance il lui répondrait et il n'aurait pas à le chercher à travers l'immense jardin. Cependant seul le silence lui répondit, il s'aventura donc a travers les différents arbres qui se trouvaient là, appelant de nouveau Kaï de temps en temps. Il finit par le trouver allongé près d'un arbre, le jeune homme dormait. Le blond s'assit à ses côtés et patienta. Il fut étonné de voir le jeune homme se réveiller en sursaut quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Kaï se redressa et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe.

« Pas grave, mais dis moi plus tôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Severus est encore malade ? »

« Non, non pas du tout, j'ai un service à te demander en fait... Mais tu es sûr que ça va toi ? »

Le jeune homme avait effectivement une mine a faire peur, on pouvait tout à fait suspecter qu'il était malade. L'interrogé offrit un sourire réconfortant au plus vieux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, j'aurais besoin de joindre Lucius Malfoy, et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être m'aider. »

Kaï leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu donc à Lucius ? »

Godric tenta d'éluder la question.

« Juste lui parler. »

« Lui parler de quoi ? De Severus ? »

Le fondateur ne savait pas vraiment ce que savais, ni ce que pouvais savoir le jeune homme, aussi préféra-t-il jouer la prudence et ne pas trop en dire.

« Entre autre. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Severus directement ? Ça aurait été plus simple. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant... Ce que j'ai à dire à Malfoy ne le regarde pas, même si c'est à propos de lui. »

« Huuumm, je vois. Tu veux voir Malfoy pour lui dire que tu lui prends définitivement Severus ? »

Si seulement c'était le cas pensa le fondateur, cependant il ne nia pas ce que le jeune homme venait de dire, ça lui simplifierait les choses.

« Oui, c'est ça... Alors tu peux m'aider ? »

Kaï afficha un grand sourire, même s'il faisait pâle figure sur son visage fatigué, et acquiesça.

« Suis-moi ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison, Godric le suivit. Il retournèrent dans le salon et le plus jeune prit de quoi écrire, mais avant il reporta son attention sur son invité.

« Tu veux qu'il vienne ici, ou tu préfère aller le voir ? »

Le blond réfléchi un instant, valait-il mieux être en terrain neutre ou en terrain conquis ? De toute façon ça ne changerait rien, il choisit donc l'option qui l'éloignait d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je voudrais aller le voir chez lui si c'est possible. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça et confia son message à un hibou qu'il envoya voir Lucius. Godric choisit de laisser le jeune homme se reposer et rejoignit les appartements de Severus, il reviendrait l'après-midi même pour savoir si une réponse était arrivé.

Severus assura sans difficulté ses cours du matin, il pu constater que son filleul semblait avoir réglé son problème, même si ce n'était peut être pas de la façon attendu. Il semblait avoir franchi le pas que lui n'arrivait toujours pas à franchir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il était conscient de mettre les nerfs de Godric à rude épreuve, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se laisser aller dans ses bras. De plus il n'avait pas revu Lucius depuis qu'ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois embrassé, et comme Voldemort ne l'avait toujours pas convoqué il ne risquait pas non plus de le croiser au manoir Jedusor. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien lorsque le fondateur l'embrassait, au contraire même, mais pour autant il pensait toujours à Lucius. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, et il n'osait pas aller voir son ex amant pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il retourna à ses appartements le midi, il avait décidé d'y manger avec Godric, tant pis pour la grande salle. Il arriva en même temps que le repas, mais ne vit pas le fondateur. Il trouva ce dernier dans la chambre, en train de dormir sur son lit. Il le traita mentalement d'imbécile de ne pas venir dormir avec lui s'il dormait aussi mal dans le canapé, puis se traita lui même d'imbécile puisque si le fondateur ne venait pas le rejoindre c'était de sa faute. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir Kaï le soir même pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il finit par se lever à nouveau et prépara du café, pensant que Godric en voudrait peut être lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque des bras vinrent enlacer sa taille quelques petites minutes plus tard, le faisant sursauter puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre homme arriver. Le fondateur resserra légèrement son étreinte, enfoui son visage dans son cou où il déposa un léger baiser. Severus s'appuya un peu sur lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Moui... »

Severus sentait que son compagnon mentait, mais ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, il avait déjà une petite idée. Godric lui profitait de Severus tant qu'il était là, peut être qu'il le perdrait définitivement dès ce soir. A cette simple idée ses bras se serrèrent encore autour du corps du professeur, qui passa une main sur les bras du fondateur, qui commençait à lui faire mal. Rogue finit par se tourner vers l'autre homme et lui rendit son étreinte, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec lui. Il se contenta de garder Godric dans ses bras le temps qu'il faudrait, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en l'embrassant, et il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer à voix haute. Il n'avait jamais réussit à exprimer ses pensées et ses sentiments clairement, c'était dans sa nature.

Le Gryffondor savourait l'étreinte de son serpent, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de son corps. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais il finit par s'y résoudre, non sans déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de lui rendre totalement sa liberté. Il se servit ensuite une tasse de café, qu'il bu d'un trait. Il savait que Severus se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas lancer ce sujet, et il se doutait que l'autre homme non plus.

« Tu prends du café ? »

Le professeur acquiesça et observa le fondateur lui servir une tasse, puis resta un instant fixé sur la main qui lui tendit. Au bout d'un moment le lion finit par dire :

« Je commence à avoir des crampes... »

Severus sembla alors se réveiller et s'empressa d'attraper la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Mais ne dis rien pour autant.

« Et bah, on dirait que tu a plus besoin de sommeil que moi ! »

Sur ces mots Godric ébouriffa les cheveux du serpent, il savait pertinemment que l'autre homme détestait particulièrement ça, mais il savait aussi que ça détendrait l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait bien trop lourde. La réaction fut immédiate, et la tasse failli même être renversé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête ça ! »

Le lion se mit à rire en voyant l'air outré de son serpent, qui se mit à bouder tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Décidément ce gamin commençait sérieusement à le contaminer.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Moi si ! »

Le professeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et alla s'installer dans la canapé, devant la table basse où deux assiettes les attendaient. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, l'atmosphère détendu, Godric s'amusa même à faire manger son serpent. Même si cette activité ne dura pas bien longtemps, le caractère fier de son compagnon reprenant le dessus. Puis Severus reparti assurer ses cours, tandis que Godric attendit le milieu d'après-midi pour retourner voir kaï.

Le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un sourire déjà plus efficace que le matin même, ce qui le rassura sur son état de santé. Il s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

« Lucius m'as demandé ce que tu lui voulait, j'ai répondu que tu voulais lui parler de Severus, sans plus de détails. »

« D'accord, et qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Qu'il accepte de te voir a 17h chez lui. »

Godric fut à la fois soulagé et horrifié que l'homme accepte de le rencontrer, il allait enfin pouvoir débloquer la situation. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se débloque pas en sa faveur, après tout Severus connaissait bien mieux Lucius, et ce dernier avait un avantage non négligeable : il était encore vivant. Non pas qu'à l'heure actuel ce n'était pas le cas de Godric, mais disons que ce n'était pas la même chose, lui repartirait dans quatre mois et demi maintenant. Et il comprendrait parfaitement que le serpent ne l'accepte pas à cause de cela. Il resta avec Kaï jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, ils discutèrent et profitèrent du jardin.

« Je peux te demander une chose Godric ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme semblait tout à coup bien sérieux, et cela ne rassura pas vraiment le lion.

« Ne laisse pas Lucius te reprendre Severus. »

Le blond fit un arrêt, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas du tout. Il détourna les yeux du jeune homme, sachant que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre de le garder pour moi, mais ce sera à lui de décider. Je n'ai pas le droit de le forcer à rester à mes côtés, et merlin sait que j'en meurs d'envie, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te promettre de tout mettre en œuvre pour le garder, mais la décision finale lui reviendra. »

Kaï resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son nouvel ami.

« Tu as raison, mais je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi, je le vois à son comportement quand tu es là. Mais je sais aussi que Lucius le perturbe encore, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne franchit pas le pas avec toi, parce que vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait hein ? »

Le lion répondit par la négative d'un signe de tête, décidément ce gamin était perspicace et très observateur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, et si tu me disais le vrai but de ta visite à Lucius ? »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas tout à fait en accord avec ma propre décision, et je suis sûr que tu le seras encore moins. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance cette fois, je crois que c'est la seule solution. Même si ce n'est pas forcément la bonne, c'est la seule qui pourra enfin débloquer la situation. »

« Tu ne me rassure pas là... Mais soit, je vais te faire confiance, mais ne me déçois pas. »

« Je ferais mon possible. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, et ils retournèrent vers la maison, l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Kaï accompagna Godric jusqu'à la cheminée, lui disant de ne pas se laisser impressionner pas Lucius, mais le fondateur n'était impressionné par personne selon ses dires. Il entra dans l'âtre et prit de la poudre de cheminette, le jeune homme lui souhaita bonne chance avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec les mots :

« Manoir Malfoy. »

Gryffondor se retrouva dans une salle aux couleurs des Serpentards, tout était de vert et d'argent, avec quelques touches de noir par-ci par-là. C'était un véritable hymne à la maison de Salazar. Puis il remarqua un elfe de maison qui l'attendait à la porte, il le rejoignit et le suivit jusqu'à un salon qui revêtait les même couleurs que le reste de la maison.

« Installez-vous ici, je vais prévenir le maître de votre arrivée. »

Le lion acquiesça, et regretta finalement de s'être déplacé au lieu de faire venir l'homme chez Severus. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Il observait la pièce en détail quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il se retourna pour voir entrer l'aristocrate blond propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce et l'invita à en faire de même.

« Bien, qu'aviez-vous à me dire Godric Gryffondor ? »

* * *

Oui je sais en plus je vous laisse en plans pile au mauvais moment... Mouhahahahahaha !  
Consolez-vous le chapitre 12 arrivera dans la semaine ^^ Je vous le jure sur ma tête !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Lucius entre en scène

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Avouez que c'est beau ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Lucius entre en scène

Godric s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Lucius, et répondit en allant droit au but.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je veux que vous couchiez avec Severus. Enfin que vous essayez tout du moins. »

Le grand Malfoy faillit bien s'étouffer tout seul. Il scruta un instant le blond, pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il comprit au regard de l'autre homme qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

« Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez intéressé par Severus ? »

« Si, et je le suis toujours. Mais il ne se laissera jamais aller avec moi tant qu'il ne sera pas au clair avec vous. »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, en profitant pour demander à un elfe de leur apporter du thé.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela pourrait engendrer ? »

« Oui. Je sais que je pourrais le perdre définitivement, qu'il est possible que cela le pousse vers vous et non vers moi. Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour débloquer la situation, et je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie et que vous ne refuserez pas. »

Le blond afficha un rictus, qui rappela à Godric l'expression que Severus arborait de temps à autre.

« Ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre c'est que ce n'est pas la seule chose en jeu. Il est possible que cela fasse énormément souffrir Severus, alors que ferez-vous ? Que ferez-vous s'il vous reviens en milles morceaux ? Que pourriez-vous faire pour lui ? »

Le fondateur se retrouva un instant sans réponse, en effet il avait été stupide, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre situation, sans réfléchir aux répercussion qu'une telle chose pourrait avoir sur le serpent. Cependant il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, et même si cela devait détruire Severus, il était sûr que ça le ferait avancer. Il repris un regard déterminé, et répondit avec assurance.

« Si cela devait le faire éclater en milles morceaux, alors j'utiliserais les quatre mois et demi qu'il me reste avec lui pour les recoller un par un. Même si cela veut dire faire une croix sur ce que j'espérais. Mais ma demande tiens toujours, je pense que même si cela le détruit dans un premier temps, ça ne pourra que l'aider au final. »

« Et s'il refuse votre aide ? S'il se referme sur lui même, s'il ne vous laisse même plus l'approcher ? Que ferez-vous ? »

Le fondateur sentait que l'homme blond le testait, il voulait vérifier qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour réparer ses fautes si cela tournait mal. L'elfe revint et déposa les tasses de thé sur la petite table à côté d'eux.

« Eh bien je forcerais le passage, je l'obligerais à m'accepter à ses côtés, même si je dois supporter de me prendre des coups ou des sorts. Et si je vois que ça aggrave la situation alors je ferais appel à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Kaï, pour l'aider. Mais je ne le laisserais pas se détruire, sous aucun prétexte. »

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas immédiatement, il prit le temps de boire sa tasse de thé, Godric en fit donc de même. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer dans la pièce, alors Lucius répondit enfin.

« Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit j'en meurs d'envie, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi si les choses ne tournent pas en votre faveur. »

« J'y veillerais. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, au revoir. »

Sur ces mots le fondateur quitta la pièce, laissant l'aristocrate dans ses pensées, et repris le chemin du manoir Prince. Dès qu'il fut arrivé Kaï lui sauta dessus :

« Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ? »

L'homme afficha un faible sourire, il n'était désormais plus sûr de rien.

« On peut dire ça oui. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, il vaut mieux que je sois revenu avant Severus. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais ne pas lui dire que je suis venu te voir... »

« T'inquiètes, je ne lui dirais rien, ni que tu es venu me voir ni pourquoi. Mais il faudra que tu m'explique la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. »

Le lion acquiesça et disparu à nouveau dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus, qui semblait être un peu paniqué. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer avant que l'autre homme ne lui passe le savon du siècle.

« Je suis allé voir Kaï, Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sorte, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave si c'était juste pour aller chez toi... »

Il faisait désormais sa moue la plus appitoyante. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le lion son vis-à vis ne semblait pas le moins du monde énervé. Au contraire il semblait soulagé, ce qui surprit un peu Godric.

« C'est bon, mais préviens moi la prochaine fois, je me demandais où tu était passé. »

Le professeur retourna vers son canapé, suivit de son compagnon.

« Désolé, je pensais être rentré avant toi. Mais dis moi, te serais tu inquiété pour moi ? »

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Severus qui était maintenant assis sur le canapé, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et détourna la tête.

« Ah ! Sûrement pas ! »

Le lion s'assit à ses côtés et prit son menton dans sa main, il le força à tourner la tête vers lui et l'observa avant de murmurer.

« Tes lèvres disent non, mais tes yeux disent oui... »

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre, et les lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes lui coupèrent de toute façon toute possibilité. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, puis le baiser se fit plus passionné, Godric voulait profiter des dernières heures qu'il était sûr d'avoir avec le serpent. Il poussa Severus sur le canapé, le professeur se laissait faire, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller trop loin. Il s'allongea sur lui avant de rompre le baiser, il en déposa de léger dans le cou du professeur, tandis que ses mains se baladaient le long de son corps. Il sentait Rogue se contracter sous lui, même si pour l'instant sa bouche ne l'arrêtait pas, elle n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Il l'embrassa donc à nouveau, remontant ses mains sur son torse et les glissant sous lui. Il rompit le baiser et enfoui son visage dans la nuque de l'autre homme, le gardant dans ses bras. Il sentait que l'autre homme n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, aussi murmura-t-il pour le rassurer :

« Je n'irais pas plus loin, détend toi. Laisse moi juste rester un peu comme ça s'il-te-plait... »

Le professeur se rendit alors compte qu'il était tendu presque à l'extrême, il se détendit immédiatement, se traitant de nouveau d'imbécile, et rendit son étreinte au lion. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'or, laissant l'autre sur les hanches de Godric. Ce dernier fut heureux de sentir Severus se détendre immédiatement, et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit ses bras dans son dos, puis sa main dans ses cheveux. Le blond savourait cette étreinte comme la dernière, il était tellement à l'aise qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Severus ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, en fait il le remarqua lorsqu'il sentit le lion peser plus lourd et qu'il voulut bouger. Il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de le réveiller. Le lion s'en chargea lui même une bonne heure plus tard, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant l'odeur du professeur qui lui emplissait les narines. Il déposa un baiser dans la nuque qui lui faisait face, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours allongé sur Severus, et que cela faisait sans doute un moment qu'il dormait. Il se redressa, permettant ainsi au professeur de s'asseoir et de détendre ses muscles endoloris.

« Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? »

« Une bonne heure je pense... »

« Et tu es resté comme ça tout ce temps ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller, tu dois avoir mal partout maintenant. »

« Pas faux, mais c'est pas grave. »

Godric sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Ce dernier s'étira ensuite de tous son long, faisant ainsi craquer certaines articulations. C'est alors qu'un elfe apparu par la cheminée et tendis une lettre à Severus, ce dernier la prit et renvoya l'elfe. Il se leva et ouvrit la lettre, elle venait de Lucius. Godric s'en doutait et ne bougea pas du canapé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la réaction qu'aurais son compagnon en la lisant, quoi qu'elle contienne. Severus ouvrit la lettre avec un peu d'appréhension, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir l'aristocrate. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase : « j'aimerais te voir ce soir, viens dès que possible. », le professeur ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'autre homme. S'il voulait le voir c'était sans doute qu'il avait un problème. Mais il décida de rester avec Godric et de dîner avec lui.

Le blond fit mine d'être au courant de rien.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Rogue ne savait pas trop s'il devait dire la vérité ou non, mais il opta pour la seconde solution, il ne voulait pas blesser le lion.

« Kaï veut me voir ce soir, j'irais quand on aura mangé. »

Godric dissimula un sourire amer en entendant l'autre homme lui mentir si facilement, mais c'était lui qui avait décidé de ce qui allait se passer, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il continua de faire bonne figure en suivant la logique qu'il aurait eu s'il n'avait été au courant de rien.

« Je pourrais t'accompagner ? »

« Non, il veut me parler de quelque chose dont tu n'es pas au courant, il te le dira lui même quant il décidera que ce sera nécessaire. »

« Que de mystère... Mais bon, tant pis je t'attendrais bien sagement ici. »

Cette remarque fit sourire le professeur, il n'aurait pas forcément mis l'adjectif sage et le prénom Godric dans la même phrase.

« Oui, c'est possible que je rentre tard, alors ne te sent pas obligé de m'attendre. »

Godric venait de se prendre une autre claque en pleine figure, il garda son air insouciant autant que possible, il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser transparaître pour ne pas que Severus se soucie de lui. Ou pire qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, le regard du fondateur s'égarant parfois sur le corps du professeur. Puis l'heure arriva et le professeur le quitta, il kidnappa une dernière fois ces lèvres avant de le laisser partir avec un « À tout à l'heure. » qu'il espérait sonner vrai. Puis Severus disparu, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et décida de prendre son mal en patience. L'heure à laquelle l'homme allait rentrer lui dirait sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait ou non.

Severus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Godric, mais il décida de mettre cela de côté. Il se dirigea vers son salon et y trouva Kaï, qui sembla surpris de le voir.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens voir comment tu vas, tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, depuis le temps je suis habitué maintenant. »

« Être habitué à quelque chose ne veut pas dire que tu n'en souffre pas. Godric m'as dit qu'il était venu te voir cette après midi. »

Kaï fut surpris d'entendre le professeur parler de la visite du fondateur, alors que ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne rien dire.

« Oui, il m'a tenu compagnie une partie de l'après midi, pourquoi ? »

Severus hésita, mais finit tout de même par demander :

« Et tu lui as dit quelque chose de spéciale ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était bizarre quant il est rentré... »

Le jeune homme tint sa promesse et fit celui qui ne savait rien.

« Non, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire. Mais il m'a semblé bizarre à moi aussi, un peu déprimé peut être. »

« Humm, oui peut être. Bon tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Mais oui, tout va bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi l'esprit tranquille, va donc tenir compagnie à ce pauvre Godric. »

« Eh bien en fait je ne rentre pas tout de suite, Lucius m'as demandé de venir le voir, donc je vais chez lui. »

« Oh, et qu'en penses notre fondateur ? »

« Il n'est pas au courant, je lui ai dit que je venais te voir c'est tout. »

« Donc je te sers de couverture si je comprends bien ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Soit, mais fait attention à toi. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par Lucius. »

Le professeur sourit à cette remarque.

« Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi même, jeune louveteau, et je connais assez Lucius pour qu'il n'arrive plus à m'embobiner. »

Ce fut au jeune homme de sourire.

« Permet moi d'en douter... »

« Penses donc ce que tu veux, j'y vais, et si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à me prévenir. »

« Oui oui. »

Sur ces mots Severus fit volte face et reparti dans l'autre sens, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cheminée et disparu pour réapparaître dans le manoir Malfoy. Ce manoir qu'il connaissait absolument par cœur, chaque couloir, chaque pièce, chaque recoins était ancré dans sa mémoire. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le salon, mais le trouva vide, ce qui lui sembla bizarre puisque c'était toujours là que Lucius le recevait. Il ne trouva qu'un verre à whisky vide qui empêchait un petit papier de s'envoler, sur celui-ci l'aristocrate l'informait qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il monta donc l'escalier de marbre menant à l'étage, même s'il trouvait cela bizarre, très bizarre. Il toqua à la porte mais on ne lui répondit pas, il finit donc par l'ouvrir et entra dans la pièce.

« Lucius ? Tu es là ? »

La porte se referma derrière lui, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans le noir, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le professeur, il connaissait parfaitement cette pièce. Deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille tandis qu'une tête s'engouffrait dans sa nuque. La voix du propriétaire des lieux murmura alors son nom, il en connaissait toutes les intonations et toutes les variantes. Et il savait que le ton que venait d'utiliser l'autre homme n'augurait pas tout à fait une discussion. Il se retourna vers lui, et demanda tout de même :

« Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

L'autre homme fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du professeur, descendant dangereusement. Lucius appuya son front contre celui de Severus.

« Parce que mon manoir est totalement vide ce soir, et que j'ai terriblement envie de toi depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. »

Le maître de potion resta sans voix, aussi le blond en profita pour l'embrasser, et il ne pu se résoudre à laisser ce baiser sans réponse. Il sentit les mains de l'aristocrate lui retirer sa cape, tandis qu'il le poussait vers le lit, et lui le laissait faire. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de le repousser. Il le laissa l'allonger sur le lit et continuer de le déshabiller, alors que lui se rendit compte que Lucius ne portait qu'un simple peignoir. Il glissa ses mains sous le tissus léger et savoura le contact de la peau du blond, qui venait à bout de sa robe de professeur et commençait à déposer des baisers sur son torse.

* * *

Non ne me tuez/maudissez/immolez pas tout de suite, de 1, vous n'auriez jamais la fin de cette histoire. Ce qui serait embêtant non ?

Et de 2 : Le chapitre suivant est dans les mains de la bêta ^^

Dîtes un grand merci à Yugai qui corrige toutes mes vilaines fautes enfin normalement, j'avoue que je ne relis pas derrière elle... XD


	14. Chapitre 13:Godric se pose des questions

Non Vous ne rêvez pas, encore un chapitre ! Profitez en bien ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le lion se pose des questions

Severus repassa par son manoir plus tard dans la nuit, Kaï dormait, seul un elfe de maison vint le saluer, aussi il pu profiter de la tranquillité du lieu pour prendre une douche et dormir. Il retourna à Poudlard pour assurer ses cours, et quant il passa par ses appartements Godric dormait dans le canapé. Il en fut d'ailleurs soulagé, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à lui faire face tout de suite. Il assura ses cours de la journée, prit son déjeuner dans la grande, tout en s'assurant qu'un repas soit apporté à Godric, ainsi il ne rejoignit ses appartements qu'à la fin de la journée.

Godric ne dormait absolument pas lorsque Severus revint, et il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger. Il ne devait pas intervenir, il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il était au courant de tout, qu'ils avait d'où il venait, et au vu de l'heure tardive, ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait voulu jouer, et il venait de perdre. Dès que la porte des appartements de Severus se referma des larmes lui échappèrent, il allait maintenant devoir faire comme-ci il ne savait rien, comme-ci tout allait bien, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il était plus attaché à cet homme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, beaucoup plus même, il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il avait passé le reste de la journée comme un fantôme, il fut soulagé de ne pas voir Severus, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur lui à la fin de la journée, et maintenant il allait devoir assurer.

Severus retrouva Godric dans ses appartements toujours dans le canapé. Il s'approcha lentement, l'homme avait les yeux fermé aussi pensait-il qu'il dormait à nouveau.

« Tu dors encore ? »

Le blond attrapa la nuque du professeur sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre narquoisement.

« Absolument pas, j'attendais patiemment ton retour. »

Severus s'écarta en rougissant légèrement, il s'était encore fait avoir. Il se redressa en faisant mine de bouder et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le blond le suivit en demandant :

« Kaï va bien ? Tu es rentré tard non ? »

Le professeur fut un instant déstabilisé, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Oui, mais j'ai préféré rester avec lui par sécurité. Il ne dit jamais rien alors même s'il dit qu'il va bien, je voulais m'en assurer. »

Godric sourit à cette remarque.

« Il me rappelle quelqu'un tiens... »

Severus se retourna.

« Ah oui et qui donc ? »

« Oh, un certain professeur de potion par exemple... »

Severus concédait volontiers qu'effectivement il ne disait jamais rien, pour autant il ne le dirait jamais lui même à voix haute. Il tourna à nouveau le dos au lion, qui vint l'enlacer, ce qui le troubla encore une fois. Cependant il ne broncha pas, ce qui n'arrangea ni n'aggrava l'état mental du lion. Le manque de réaction de l'autre homme pouvait aller dans son sens comme dans celui de Lucius. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, et il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions. Il était coincé, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre que l'homme daigne se confier à lui, l'informer de l'évolution de la situation. Il décida de changer de sujet, histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Je compte aller voir Kaï demain, donc si je ne suis pas là quand tu rentre ne t'inquiète pas cette fois. »

« D'accord, tant que tu préviens c'est bon. »

Sans vraiment le savoir Severus venait de donner un élan d'espoir à Godric, il voulait qu'il le prévienne, donc il avait encore de l'intérêt pour lui, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il faisait, d'où il allait. Le blond sourit comme un imbécile à cette pensée. Le professeur se dégagea de son étreinte et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit il rejoignit le fondateur dans le salon et commanda le repas. Il dînèrent tranquillement, sans se prendre la tête, l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux choses qui fâche. Puis le professeur partit dans sa chambre se reposer, il était exténué à cause du peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière.

Quand Godric se réveilla le lendemain matin Severus était déjà partit assurer ses cours. Aussi en profita-t-il pour filer tout de suite voir Kaï, il n'avait presque pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le manoir semblait vide lorsqu'il y arriva, il consulta l'heure et découvrit qu'il n'était que 9h, aussi il était bien possible que le jeune homme dorme encore. Ce que lui confirma un elfe de maison, il décida d'attendre dans le salon que l'adolescent se réveil. Il attendit une bonne heure avant que Kaï pointe enfin le bout de son nez, mais il attendit que ce soit lui qui engage la conversation. Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup en se levant. Après avoir pris un bon petit le jeune homme se décida enfin a parler.

« Godric, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je suis désolé mais tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... »

Le brun sembla étonné mais s'intéressa d'avantage aux paroles du blond.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu sais ce que Severus a fait cette nuit ? »

Kaï vint s'asseoir à côté de l'homme et prit un air malicieux.

« Mon petit Godric, c'est donnant donnant, tu me dis de quoi tu as réellement parlé avec Lucius, et moi je te dis ce que je sais à propos des activités nocturne de notre cher Severus. »

Gryffondor pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il savait que Kaï allait très mal réagir lorsqu'il saurait le contenu précis de sa conversation avec l'aristocrate. Il décida donc de prendre des précautions.

« D'accord mais promet moi que tu ne vas pas me tuer d'abord... »

« Juste te tuer ? Je peux te frapper alors ? »

Le blond fut surpris par cette réponse, on aurait dit que le jeune homme se doutait déjà du contenu de la dite conversation.

« Ok, tu peux me frapper, veille juste à ce que je puisse donner une excuse plausible à Severus pour justifier d'éventuels traces visible... »

Kaï sourit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ses deux mains.

« Bien, alors vas-y parle. »

Le lion déglutit avant de répondre :

« J'ai était voir Lucius dans le but de débloquer la situation actuelle, de permettre à Severus de faire un choix clair et définitif. »

Le brun acquiesça, encourageant silencieusement l'autre homme à poursuivre.

« Et pour cela, je lui ai demandé de... »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire lui même ce qu'il allait dire, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait.

« De ? »

« Je sais je suis le pire crétin de toute la terre entière, et pire encore ! Mais j'ai demandé à Lucius... d'essayer de coucher avec Severus... »

Kaï écarquilla les yeux, il avait pensé à quelque chose de ce goût là, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi poussé, et d'aussi direct.

« Tu as QUOI ? »

Il s'était levé d'un bond en disant le dernier mot, tandis que Godric lui se recroquevillait sur lui même, comme un chiot qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise. Il murmura à nouveau les mots qui creusait sa tombe sans aucun doute possible.

« Je lui ai demandé d'essayer de coucher avec Severus. »

Le jeune homme marcha furieusement à travers la pièce, avant de s'arrêter devant Godric, qui s'attendait à être frapper en voyant le poing de Kaï se lever vers le ciel. Mais au lieu de ça il frappa le canapé juste à côté de lui, et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Godric fut un peu pris au dépourvu, mais il répondit dès qu'il se fut repris.

« Je sais que c'était stupide, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir tergiverser, je n'arrivais plus à supporter qu'il ne veuille jamais aller plus loin. Je savais que c'était à cause de Malfoy, je savais que le problème venait de lui, et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Même si c'est sans doute la plus égoïste. »

Le brun sembla se détendre légèrement, et s'assit à nouveau aux côtés du lion. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de continuer la conversation.

« C'est vrai c'était égoïste, très égoïste. »

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau, mais le jeune homme poursuivit.

« Mais c'est aussi très courageux. Tu as pris le risque de le perdre à jamais, et c'est une façon de montrer que tu tiens à lui, même si c'est loin d'être la meilleur. Lucius l'a fait beaucoup souffrir, et j'espère pour toi que tes manigances ne vont pas le faire sombrer. »

« Je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais pour l'instant son attitude n'a pas vraiment changé, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir. Je pensais que je saurais simplement en observant son attitude, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours le même, alors qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. »

Kaï rit à la réplique de Godric, ce qu'il ne comprit pas, aussi le plus jeune s'expliqua.

« S'il y a bien une personne sur terre qu'il est impossible de comprendre rien qu'en l'observant c'est bien Severus. Je te rappelle que c'est un espion, il passe sa vie à se donner l'apparence que les autres attende de lui. »

« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça... »

« Bon, voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Sur ces mots il appela un des elfes de maison qui apparu presque immédiatement.

« Oui, jeune maître ? »

« Dis moi, as-tu vu Severus cette nuit ? »

« Oui, le maître est rentré peut de temps après que vous vous soyez coucher. Il me semble l'avoir entendu prendre une douche puis aller se coucher. »

« Bien, et tu l'a trouvé comment ? »

L'elfe ne sembla pas comprendre, aussi Kaï ajouta :

« Avait-il l'air heureux, triste, fatigué ? »

« Je ne saurais dire, jeune maître, il semblait fatigué je dirais. »

« Bien merci, tu peux te retirer. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu, le jeune homme se tourna donc vers Godric et répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose :

« Je me suis couché a 23h30. Donc il est rentré vers minuit disons. Il est parti d'ici a 21h, donc il a passé trois heures avec Lucius. »

Le blond était encore moins sûr de lui que lorsqu'il était arrivé, il passa une main sur son visage.

« Et on peut en faire des choses en trois heures de temps... »

« C'est vrai, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il serait rentré si tôt s'il s'était passé quelque chose, moi je pense plutôt qu'il serait resté avec Lucius toute la nuit. »

« Sauf si Lucius lui a demandé de rentrer, pour éviter qu'il croise sa femme par exemple. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, le silence régna dans la pièce plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne relance la conversation, ne sachant que dire. Finalement Kaï se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Godric au passage, il attrapa le bras de ce dernier au passage l'obligeant à se lever lui aussi. Le jeune homme l'attira vers la cheminée tout en disant :

« Bon, écoute, la seule solution c'est de lui poser la question, alors vas-y ! »

Le fondateur récupéra son bras avant de répondre :

« Mais tu es fou ? Il ne sait même pas que c'est à cause de moi que Lucius lui a demandé d'aller chez lui. Je me vois mal lui demander ce qu'il a fait de sa nuit avec Malfoy alors que je ne suis même pas censé être au courant. »

Le jeune homme se stoppa devant lui et bomba le torse.

« Tu es un Gryffondor oui ou non ? »

Le blond trouva cette question stupide, mais répondit tout de même.

« Évident puisque je suis le fondateur de cette maison. »

« Bien, alors utilise donc le légendaire courage des Gryffondors et demande à Severus ce qu'il a fait de sa nuit. Moi je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de tout faire pour ne pas le laisser retourner avec Lucius ! »

Le lion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà l'adolescent l'avait jeté dans la cheminée et renvoyé dans les appartements de Severus. Ce dernier n'était pas encore de retour, et c'était tant mieux. Le fondateur avait beau être un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas plus de courage qu'un autre dans cette situation. Il la laissa d'ailleurs traîner tout le reste de la semaine, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et malgré plusieurs tentatives de dialogue rien n'y fit.

C'est finalement le lundi matin qu'il se décida, il attrapa Severus avant qu'il ne parte en cours et l'assit sur le canapé.

« Il faut absolument que je te parle. »

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Et il faut que ce soit maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir, je vais être en retard. »

Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais le lion le retint, la tête baissé.

« Non, si je ne te parle pas maintenant je n'y arriverais jamais. »

Severus soupira mais resta tout de même assit sur la canapé.

« Bien, alors vas-y je t'écoute. Mais dépêche toi. »

Le blond opina et déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« En fait j'ai une question a te poser, l'autre soir, quant tu es allé voir Kaï et que tu n'es rentré que le matin... »

Le professeur ne laissa rien transparaître, ce qui n'aida pas le lion, mais c'était fait pour. Severus n'avait pas envie de devoir en parler, en fait il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Cependant il n'empêcha pas le lion de continuer.

« Je sais que tu es aussi aller voir Lucius... »

Le professeur resta figé, ne sachant pas s'il était censé intervenir ou non. Et il n'en avait foncièrement aucune envie.

* * *

Non on ne me tue toujours pas ! La suite arrive demain patience chers amis ;)


	15. Chapitre 14 : Aisje bien entendu ?

Oui c'est noël en retard ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Ais-je bien entendu ?

Le manque de réaction de Severus ne rassurait pas du tout le lion, mais alors pas du tout. Le regard ébène constamment posé sur lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur, il ne savait s'il était sur le point de le frapper violemment ou juste de lui dire que tout était fini et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Mais le serpent fini tout de même par l'encourager à continuer :

« Et ? Continue je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Eh bien en fait c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de faire... ce qu'il a fait j'imagine. »

Il s'attendait à avoir une réaction assez violente de la part du professeur, mais au lieu de ça il resta passif.

« Tu ne me frappe pas ? Tu ne te met pas à me hurler dessus ? »

Le visage de Rogue fut alors fendu par un sourire en coin, tandis que ses yeux jusque là peu révélateur de son état d'esprit se ravivaient.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux toujours te torturer pendant le temps qu'il te reste ici. »

Godric était toujours aussi surpris par la réaction de l'autre homme, mais la colère qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui confirmait qu'il était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Non, c'est bon, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en passer. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau. »

« C'est le cas. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Quoi ? Mais qui... Malfoy... C'est lui hein ? »

« Exact. »

« Je vais le... »

« Eh ! C'est toi qui as commencé ne rejette pas la faute sur lui. Qui plus est, pour ton information, si tu es encore en un seul morceau c'est uniquement grâce à lui. »

Le blond ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette réponse, dans un sens c'était normal que Severus défende Lucius, mais dans la situation actuelle tout poussait à croire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

« Et vous avez couchez ensemble je parie... »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et se leva en répondant :

« Nous ne sommes effectivement pas resté inactif si c'est la question. »

Et il quitta ses appartements sans un regard de plus vers le fondateur. Ce dernier resta figé plusieurs minutes, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, en fait il le savait déjà, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Severus faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il passa la journée à se morfondre, et parvint à faire comme-ci de rien n'était lorsque le professeur revint le soir venu. Cependant il ne le toucha plus, plus rien, ni câlin ni baiser, rien du tout. Il avait décidé de n'être plus qu'un squatteur, un ami à la rigueur, et encore même ça il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'assumer.

Rogue souffrait aussi de la situation, mais il tint bon, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, maintenant il devait assumer ses choix. Il s'éclipsait de temps à autre le soir, pour ne pas avoir à supporter la distance que Godric mettait entre eux. Mais il avait prit sa décision, et ce ne serait pas autrement. Il avait expliqué la situation à Kaï, qui sans surprise l'avait traité de triple imbécile. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, l'avis du jeune homme n'influençait pas ses décisions, et puis il était trop jeune pour comprendre. Enfin ça c'est l'excuse qu'il trouvait pour ne pas admettre lorsque le jeune homme avait raison.

En fin de semaine Godric alla voir Kaï et lui raconta lui aussi la situation, ainsi le jeune homme eut également sa version. Le lion se lamentait, ce qui pour le moment ne dérangeait pas l'adolescent, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps.

« Mais quel imbécile j'ai été, je n'aurais jamais dû aller voir Malfoy. Maintenant je dois encore supporter cette situation au moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore rentre, après je pourrais quitter les appartements de Severus. Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'arranger pour ne plus le croiser jusqu'au moment où je devrais repartir. »

Le brun soupira.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une solution ? »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Il a fait son choix, je n'ai pas à intervenir. Tu veux que je rampe à ses pieds, que je le supplie de laisser tomber Malfoy et de venir avec moi ? A quoi ça servirait, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'écouterait même pas. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Mais bon c'est toi qui vois, si tu préfères continuer à regarder sans rien faire. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant rien à ajouter et campant sur leurs positions. Le lendemain Godric reçu un message de Kaï qui lui demandait de venir en milieu d'après midi au manoir. Le fondateur répondit à l'invitation, de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et retrouva le jeune homme dans le salon. Mais pour son plus grand malheur il n'était pas seul, Lucius Malfoy était assis en face de lui. Il porta son attention sur le louveteau.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? J'ai beau lui avoir promis de ne pas le frapper si les choses ne tournaient pas en ma faveur, ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'en meurs pas d'envie. »

Le jeune homme calma le jeu d'entré, en empêchant l'aristocrate et son ego de répondre au nouvel arrivant.

« Godric, s'il-te-plait, viens t'asseoir. Je peux te garantir que ce que Lucius à a te dire va t'intéresser. »

Il reporta donc son attention sur l'homme et demanda sans pour autant aller s'asseoir.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous donc à m'apprendre de si indispensable ? »

L'interpellé consulta le plus jeune du regard, et celui-ci l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Lucius soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre d'un ton dédaigneux.

« C'est vous qui avez gagné. »

Le lion sentit la rage monter mais il la retint.

« Ah oui ? Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi est-ce que j'ai gagné ? »

L'aristocrate reporta son regard sur lui, ses yeux reflétant sa propre colère.

« C'est vous qu'il a choisit, pas moi ! Voilà en quoi vous avez gagné, faut-il que je vous fasse un dessin ? »

Kaï intervint à nouveau pour calmer le jeu.

« Allons allons messieurs, calmez-vous. Godric assieds toi. »

Son ton avait beau être calme, il n'en était pas moins exigeant. Le fondateur s'assit, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais il m'as dit le contraire... »

« Il se venge, vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait vous laissez vous en sortir aussi facilement ? »

L'aristocrate n'avait pas tort, et Kaï ne se gêna pas pour en remettre une couche.

« S'il n'avait rien fait là ça aurait été inquiétant. »

« Mais alors vous... ? »

Lucius soupira de nouveau, ce que ce stupide lion pouvait l'exaspérer.

« Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, et pourtant c'était très bien partit pour, croyez moi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lucius sourit à cette question, en se demandant s'il avait vraiment l'air aussi stupide.

« Pour les détails vous devrez demander directement à l'intéressé, je ne vais pas non plus vous mâcher tout le travail. »

Sur ces mots Malfoy se leva et quitta la pièce en saluant Kaï, se dirigeant vers son manoir maintenant qu'il avait satisfait les exigences de ce stupide gamin « dans l'intérêt de Severus ».

Le brun sourit à Godric, qui lui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Alors ? Soulagé ? »

Gryffondor tourna un regard un peu perdu vers lui avant de répondre :

« Oui, même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire pour le moment. »

« Et bien tu n'as plus qu'a rentrer à Poudlard et a demander des explications à Severus pour être sûr. »

Le fondateur lui répondit d'un sourire, puis acquiesça. Il se leva et rentra à son tour chez lui, laissant le jeune homme seul dans le manoir. Lorsqu'il arriva le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas encore là, aussi s'installa-t-il dans le canapé pour l'attendre. Mais la tension des jours précédant tomba d'un seul coup, aussi s'endormit-il après une bonne heure d'attente.

Lorsque le professeur revint dans ses appartements il trouva le lion endormit, il le recouvrit d'une couverture et laissa son repas sur la table basse. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa propre chambre pour dormir, sans se douter une seule seconde que son stratagème venait d'être dévoilé. Il s'endormit sans difficultés, et ne se réveilla pas avant le matin.

Godric lui se réveilla tard dans la soirée, et lorsqu'il sentit une couverture sur lui et vit l'assiette sur la table il se leva d'un bond. Il alla toquer timidement à la porte close de la chambre, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement et vit que son serpent dormait, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre le matin pour lui parler.

Lorsque le réveil de Severus sonna il l'éteignit par réflexe et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, sans se douter que de l'autre côté de la porte le lion l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'habilla et traversa le salon en quête de café sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il mit la machine à café en route et attendit patiemment, il se retourna vers la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Godric qui se trouvait à a peine deux pas de lui. Il sursauta légèrement sous le coup de la surprise et observa l'autre, il avait l'air décidé, mais décidé à quoi c'était un mystère. Cependant il n'était absolument pas réveiller et enclin à quelque que conversation que ce soit, aussi prit il les devant.

« Quoi que tu ais à dire ça devra attendre que j'ai bu mon café. »

Le lion se contenta d'acquiescer et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, attendant le feu vert de son compagnon. Ce dernier se servit une tasse de café fumant et la bu tranquillement, tout en se demandant ce que le fondateur allait encore lui dire. Lorsqu'il eu finit il resta derrière le bar, laissant l'autre homme seul dans le canapé, il n'avait pas l'impression que s'approcher était une bonne idée. Mais comme Godric ne se décidait pas à prendre la parole alors il fit mine de partir pour l'obliger à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qui ne manqua pas, le lion réagit tout de suite.

« Attends ! Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Severus se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas menti à sa connaissance, pas vraiment.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

« Oh c'est bon arrête, Lucius m'a révélé ta décision, je pense que tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi maintenant. »

Rogue ravala ses jurons à l'intention de l'aristocrate et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche en croisant les bras.

« Je réitère, je ne t'ai pas menti. »

Le fondateur commençait a voir rouge, mais il tenta de garder son calme.

« Tu m'as dit que vous aviez couché ensemble, hors ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Faux. »

« Malfoy m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas fait ! Cesse donc de nier ! »

« Et toi écoute donc plus attentivement ce que je dis. »

Le professeur gardait son calme, malgré le fait que l'autre homme n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

« Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

« J'ai dit que nous n'étions pas resté inactif, je n'ai jamais dit que nous avions couché ensemble, donc je ne t'ai pas menti. »

Godric ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Tu... Raaaah mais c'est pas possible ! »

« Si tu arrêtais de te faire des films tout seul dans ton coin aussi. »

« Oh ça va hein ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès parce que tu savais pertinemment ce que j'allais comprendre ! »

Severus sourit à cette phrase et répondit narquoisement :

« Avoue que c'était de bonne guerre après ce que tu as fait. »

Là pour le coup le lion ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

« Très bien, je te l'accorde. Mais maintenant que j'ai mis fin à ta petite vengeance, tu peux peut être me dire jusqu'où vous avez été ? »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

« Oui ! »

Le lion avait un regard qui reflétait sa détermination, aussi le professeur lui répondit.

« Disons que nous avons été assez loin dans les préliminaires, mais nous n'avons effectivement pas été jusqu'au bout, je l'ai arrêté avant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question laissa le professeur sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Le blond ancra ses yeux dans les siens et réitéra ses paroles, il s'était levé du canapé depuis un moment mais n'avait toujours pas esquisser de mouvement dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté ? Dis le moi. »

Le professeur essaya de soutenir le regard de l'autre homme, tout en tentant de répondre.

« Parce que... »

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses là. Le lion l'encouragea, toujours sans bouger, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

« Parce que ? »

« Parcequej'aifinipartevoiràsaplace. »

Le professeur avait détourné le regard en répondant. Mais il avait parlé tellement vite que le lion n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Pardon ? »

« Parce que j'ai fini par te voir à sa place, ce n'était pas dans ses bras que j'avais envie d'être... »

Et sur ses mots Severus prit la poudre d'escampette, et pria pour que le lion ne cherche pas à sortir de ses appartements pour le suivre.

Ledit lion venait de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le canapé, il n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussit, il lui avait enfin fait dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Severus venait d'avouer que ce n'était pas dans les bras de Lucius qu'il était le mieux, mais bel et bien dans les siens. Un sourire idiot apparu sur son visage alors que sa réflexion traçait son chemin dans son esprit. Et il se promit d'attraper le serpent le soir même, quant à ce qu'il ferait ça ne dépendra que de Severus...

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Vous aviez tout deviné ou pas ?  
La suite est en attente de correction ;)


	16. Chapitre 15 : Severus céderatil ?

Tadaaaa ! Alors alors heureux ?

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Severus cédera-t-il ?

Severus ne retourna dans ses appartements qu'une fois avoir tout fait pour ne pas y revenir. Il avait beau chercher maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait donné tout ses cours, assuré toutes ses heures de colles, mangé avec toute l'équipe professorale dans la grande salle, et pour finir rangé sa salle de classe et sa réserve de potions. Même si ces dernières n'avaient nullement besoin d'être rangé. Il finit donc par prendre enfin le chemin de ses appartements, il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Godric face à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Journée qu'il avait passé à se maudire d'avoir autant parlé par ailleurs, il aurait dû continuer de le faire courir encore un peu... Il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements, souffla un bon coup et y pénétra, les lieux étaient plongé dans le noir et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Godric avait passé la journée à tourner en rond, attendant impatiemment que Severus revienne pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau. Mais il dû prendre son repas de midi seul, et l'après-midi s'éternisa. Quand il vit son repas arriver à 19h il comprit que son serpent ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il mangea donc puis attendit encore et encore. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas du professeur dans le couloir il plongea les lieux dans le noir et se posta près de la porte, il n'avait pas envie de voir sa proie s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer un peu de lumière dans les appartements sombre. La silhouette du professeur s'avança, il failli bien lui sauter dessus tout de suite mais il se retint. Il attendit que Rogue soit assez avancé et referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

Il enserra enfin le corps du Serpentard, qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact inattendu, puis il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper... »

Les paroles étaient suggestives, ce qui fit presque frémir le professeur, même si le lion n'avait en réalité aucunement l'intention de le forcer à quoi que ce soit, sauf peut être à dormir avec lui. Il voulait seulement signaler à l'autre homme que son petit jeu était terminé, et que maintenant que chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir il n'avait plus intérêt de fuir comme il l'avait fait bien des fois. Le professeur fit comme-ci de rien n'était et garda un calme apparent, même si à l'intérieur il était sauf calme.

« Pourquoi as-tu tout éteint ? »

Godric sourit à cette petite pirouette de son compagnon, dès qu'il s'agissait de détourner une conversation de son vrai sujet il était maître en la matière. Il frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de l'autre homme, savourant la peau du maître des potions.

« Pour être sûr que tu ne fasse pas demi tour en me voyant... »

Un silence plana, Severus ne bougeait pas, lui aussi savourait le contact de l'autre homme, mais plus discrètement disons. Il ne répondit pas, ce qui conforta le lion dans son idée, et le fit ajouter en souriant :

« Tu l'aurais fait hein ? »

Son ton moqueur, mais une pointe d'amertume si mêlait tout de même. Il avait repris confiance après les paroles dîtes le matin même, mais il savait aussi que le serpent ne serais pas pour autant facile à apprivoiser. Ce dernier baissa sensiblement la tête et répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Possible. »

Godric soupira, il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre s'il restait aussi énigmatique dans ses réponses il allait devoir le faire parler. Il prit la main du professeur dans la sienne, s'écarta de lui et l'attira vers le canapé, tout en essayant de ne pas buter dans un meuble. Il parvint au canapé sans encombre, mais le coin de la table basse fut plus près de son genou que ce qu'il croyait. Il poussa un juron mémorable entre ses dents, tandis que le spectateur retenait un rire, même si un sourire moqueur ornait son visage. Le Gryffondor s'installa sur le canapé et attira le propriétaire des lieux vers lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, pour être sûr de le garder près de lui.

« Bien, vas-y. »

Severus leva un sourcil, même si son interlocuteur n'était nullement capable de le voir dans cette obscurité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et comme Godric n'ajoutait rien, il finit par répondre.

« Que suis-je censé faire ? »

L'interpellé porta la main du professeur à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser avant de répondre d'un ton chaleureux :

« Me dire tout ce que tu veux, tout ce qui te tracasse, pourquoi tu es si apeuré dés que je m'approche de toi. En fait simplement pourquoi tu réagit comme un animal prit au piège ? »

La remarque ne plut pas vraiment au Serpentard, loin de là en fait, il essaya de récupérer sa main mais la poigne du lion l'en empêcha.

« Si tu ne me dis rien, on n'y arrivera jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'essaie vraiment de comprendre ce qui ne vas pas, mais j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas. La seule solution c'est que tu me le dises toi même, sauf si bien sûr tu ne veux pas qu'on avance... »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé dans un murmure, ce qui fit aussi mal à l'un qu'un l'autre. Et Rogue dû bien se rendre à l'évidence, Godric avait raison, ses réactions étaient totalement stupides et contradictoires. Il soupira et s'affaissa dans le canapé, sa réponse ne fut elle aussi qu'un murmure, dit au vent opposé au lion.

« Ce n'est pas ça... »

Godric ne bougea pas, il avait l'impression de tenir le bon bout, peut être allait-il enfin réussir à faire parler son, il l'espérait sincèrement, futur amant. Il continua de murmurer, pour ne pas détonner avec l'ambiance secrète qui commençait à tisser ses fils.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si je t'ai fait croire que j'avais couché avec Lucius toute la semaine, ce n'était pas que pour me venger. C'était le but principal, tu le méritait amplement, mais... c'était aussi pour gagner du temps. »

Le lion leva un sourcil à son tour.

« Gagner du temps ? Pourquoi ? »

« … Pour être sûr de ce que j'allais faire... »

« Et tu avais besoin de me faire croire ça pour avoir le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Disons que c'était la solution qui permettait aussi la vengeance, dois-je te rappeler le contenu d'une certaine conversation avec Lucius ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Godric enlaça les doigts de Severus des siens, mais ne s'en rapprocha pas. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il avait peur que cela arrête le serpent qui avait l'air bien parti.

« Tu aurais simplement dû me dire la vérité, que tu avais besoin de réfléchir, j'aurais compris tu sais... Je ne suis pas un animal sauvage, je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus dès que j'aurais su que tu m'avais choisi... »

Malgré l'obscurité le professeur ne pu se retenir de tourner un regard dubitatif vers le lion.

« ... »

Ce dernier dû sentir son regard et le poids de son silence puisqu'il ajouta, résigné.

« Bon d'accord, je me serais retenu pour ne pas te sauter dessus. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. C'était donc la meilleure solution, même si ce n'était pas forcément la plus adaptée et celle qui ferait le plus de bien. »

Le lion baissa la tête.

« Effectivement, elle n'a pas fait du bien ta solution... »

Le professeur savait qu'il avait fait souffrir l'autre homme, mais sur le moment il avait juste eu envie de se venger, et de le maintenir à l'écart. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait répondu ce qui lui était venu et était parti. Il serra légèrement ses doigts autour de ceux de Godric, qui fut rassuré par cette réaction. Ce qui lui permit de reprendre la parole.

« Et maintenant, es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux faire ? »

Severus déglutit à cette question, il n'avait plus le droit de faire de faux pas, il devait se jeter à l'eau ou il finirait par tout perdre définitivement. Il repris contenance et parla de manière aussi naturelle que possible.

« Eh bien, tu mérites ta deuxième chance, sans aucun doute... »

Godric sourit à cette phrase, son compagnon n'avait aucun doute, ce qui prouva bien que sa décision était réellement prise cette fois. Il s'approcha lentement, mais sentant le professeur se raidir à nouveau il reprit sa place, et ajouta calmement, se demandant s'il arriverait un jour à l'approcher sans obtenir ce résultat agaçant.

« Mais ? »

« ... »

Le silence qui répondit à son interrogation pesa un bon moment, et il finit par y mettre fin lui même. Il en avait assez d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas, et le professeur qui lui se prenais la tête pour savoir comment arriver à expliquer son problème. Problème totalement stupide, il le concédais volontiers, mais pour autant plus fort que lui. Un murmure plaintif et suppliant lui parvint, brisant ses hésitations.

« Severus... »

« Je... Je n'ai eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis Lucius... »

Godric écarquilla les yeux, c'était tout ? C'était simplement ça qui le faisait réagir de cette façon ? Le professeur savait que c'était stupide, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, qu'il ajouta tout bas, espérant que le fondateur ne l'entendrait pas.

« Et... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux autres... »

Le lion se rapprocha, obtenant à nouveau cette réaction stupide, et bien plus forte que Severus ne l'aurait voulu. Mais cette fois il ne s'écarta pas. Il était vrai que le manque de confiance pouvait être un problème, mais pas aussi gros que l'autre homme semblait le penser. Le blond prit à nouveau l'autre homme dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

« Pour le premier, j'attendrais que tu sois décidé, même si je t'avoue commencer à m'impatienter... Pour le deuxième, je t'apprendrais, faire confiance n'est pas si difficile que ça en à l'air. »

Le professeur décida de prendre les paroles du lion comme rassurante, pour pouvoir avancer, sinon il allait continuer à stagner comme un imbécile. Il rendit son étreinte au lion, qui avait lâché sa main, et glissa son visage dans le cou de Godric. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, qui satisfit le fondateur, même s'il avait terriblement envie de le violer, là, maintenant. Il finit par proposer à son désormais petit ami d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre, pour être plus à l'aise. Il garda ses sous entendu pour lui, et essaya de ne pas faire de faux pas. Severus finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, ce qui était en soi une preuve de confiance, et il le suivit peu de temps après. Même si des pensées peu recommandées vinrent perturber l'arrivée de Morphée, elle finit par les vaincre.

* * *

Tout est bien qui finit bien... Mais non c'est pas la fin rassurez-vous bande de pervers ;) Review ?


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le lion rend les armes

Tadaaa ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le lion rend les armes

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Godric avait obtenu officiellement sa deuxième chance, une semaine que les deux hommes dormaient ensemble. Le problème du lion résidait précisément ici, ils DORMAIENT, et rien d'autre. Il avait beau dire qu'il serait patient, il ne l'était pas de nature, et là il commençait à sérieusement arriver à ses limites. Le professeur lui dormait comme un bien heureux toutes les nuits, tandis que son colocataire se retenait pour ne pas le violer. Bon d'accord, il fallait dire aussi qu'il était maso puisque c'est lui qui rejoignait l'homme dans son lit toutes les nuits. Mais Severus devait bien se douter qu'il y avait un problème tout de même ? Il devait bien voir que le visage du Gryffondor était tout sauf reposé tous les matins ?

Effectivement il l'avait remarqué, mais n'arrivait pas pour autant à faire le premier pas, et le lion ne le ferait pas puisqu'il avait dit qu'il attendrait son signal. Il le savait, il savait que ça dépendait de lui, et pourtant il aurait bien voulu que le lion reprenne son attitude désinvolte et entreprenante et lui saute dessus. Même s'il n'était pas lui même convaincu du bienfait de la chose, c'était une solution comme une autre. Il était plus à l'aise que quelques jours plus tôt, sans doute grâce à l'habitude qu'il avait prit de sentir la présence de Godric lorsqu'il dormait. Il s'était tellement habitué à elle qu'en fait il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir de nouveau dormir correctement en étant seul dans son lit. Pourtant il devrait le faire lorsque le fondateur repartirait. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à cette pensée, il ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas envie de voir cet homme disparaître de sa vie. Il voulait le garder, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour le restant de ses jours. Mais c'était impossible, Godric était mort, la vie ne lui avait été rendu que pour six mois, et il n'en restait déjà plus que quatre.

Il chassa ses tristes pensées en reprenant le chemin de ses appartements en ce vendredi soir. Il y entra et comme à son habitude Godric vint l'embrasser, un baiser sincère, doux et passionné. Plus passionné que tous ceux auxquels il avait eu le droit jusque là. Ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble, Severus sentait le lion différent de d'habitude, plus tendu peut être. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, refusant inconsciemment de voir la vérité en face. Il regagna sa chambre plus tard dans la soirée, et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il s'attendait à retrouver le fondateur sur son lit en revenant dans la chambre mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il retourna donc dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés. L'objet de son attention était allongé dans le canapé, absorbé par le plafond. Il le détailla encore quelques minutes sans qu'il ne semble être conscient de sa présence, et c'était bien le cas. Le lion était totalement absorbé par ses réflexions, qui n'était autre que « Dormir ou ne pas dormir ? Le violer ou ne pas le violer ? » Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque la voix de son tortionnaire rompit le silence de la pièce.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses comme ça ? »

L'interpellé dirigea son regard vers son interlocuteur, l'observa quelques instants. Ce qu'il pouvait être alléchant, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les cheveux encore visiblement humide par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il resta ainsi à le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses pupilles obsidiennes qui le fixaient sans vraiment comprendre. Il cessa de le regarder et se redressa pour répondre.

« Je pense que je vais dormir dans le canapé pour cette nuit... »

Le professeur fut un instant surpris par ce que venais de dire le lion, mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit simplement :

« Comme tu veux. »

Il fit ensuite volte face et disparu dans sa chambre, Godric resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le vide laisser par le propriétaire des lieux, avant de détourner le regard et de soupirer. Ce n'était plus possible, il espérait sincèrement que le serpent allait se réveiller un peu.

Le dit serpent lui comprenait parfaitement la décision de son compagnon, pour autant il était prêt à faire un caprice pour le récupérer, comme un enfant le ferait pour un jouet. Il se traita d'imbécile, il détestait quant il était comme ça. Il resta assis sur son lit plusieurs minutes, puis finit par s'y allonger et ferma les yeux. A peine quelques minutes plus tard il tendit par pur réflexe sa main dans le vide à ses côté, habitué à y trouver le corps du lion contre lequel il dormait depuis maintenant une semaine. Il rouvrit les yeux et les laissa errer dans la pièce, qu'il trouva désespérément vide. Plus ses yeux rencontraient le vide, plus il gagnait en intensité et en détermination. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur le parcours qu'il devait suivre.

Godric releva la tête en entendant les pas de l'autre homme revenir vers lui, et il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur semblait décidé, à quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais en tout cas il marchait droit sur lui. Il lui saisit le bras et le força à se lever, avec une force qu'il lui découvrait, et l'attira vers la chambre. Le lion tenta quelques protestation sans que cela ne fasse se stopper son kidnappeur.

« Severus, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le Serpentard répondit sans regarder son interlocuteur, il avait beau avoir un ton assuré, il savait pertinemment que ces paroles n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« Je n'arriverais pas à dormir si tu n'es pas là, donc je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Cette remarque, digne d'un enfant récupérant rageusement son doudou, fit sourire le lion. Qui se dit qu'il dormirait un autre jour, que ne ferait-il pas pour cette homme ? Sans doute peut de chose, pour ne pas dire rien. Il se laissa attirer sur le lit, prenant Severus dans ces bras comme à son habitude. Mais celui-ci le poussa doucement, il hésita un instant puis se jeta à l'eau. Il se mit à califourchon sur le fondateur, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres, laissant à l'autre le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait, il voyait ses yeux s'écarquiller de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les informations arrivaient au cerveau.

« Se-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Si tu.. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, c'était sa manière à lui de lui signifier qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, et qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce que ses actes allaient engendrer. Le lion, lui, essayait de connecter ses neurones, le serpent l'embrassait, il était à califourchon sur lui et il l'embrassait. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais le contact de ses lèvres était bien trop réel pour que ce soit le cas. Il observa encore un temps l'homme qui le dominait, la détermination n'avait pas quitté son regard, même si Godric y trouva aussi une pointe d'appréhension. Le professeur essayait de faire passer tout ce qu'il voulait dire par le regard, ce qui sembla marcher puisque le lion l'embrassa enfin.

Les mains du blond se glissèrent dans le dos de l'autre, le rapprochant d'avantage de lui, collant leur deux corps, alors que leurs langues dansaient un balais dont elles seules connaissaient le rythme. Les cheveux de Severus laissant échapper quelques gouttes d'eau froide sur la peau chaude de Godric. Ce dernier laissa la position de dominant à l'autre homme pour le moment, il la reprendrait plus tard. Il sentait que le serpent pouvait se crisper à tout moment, et il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela arrive. Il caressa son dos, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, approfondissant le baiser d'avantage. Severus quant à lui laissait une de ses mains visiter la chevelure de son vis-à-vis, tandis que l'autre restait pour le moment inactive sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Le baiser dû prendre fin, pour leur laisser le loisir de reprendre de l'oxygène, ils ne s'écartèrent pas d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se frôlant toujours.

Leur regard étaient ancré l'un à l'autre, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter l'autre une seule seconde. Ce que chacun voyait dans le regard de l'autre le rassurait, il n'y avait plus que désir et amour qui transparaissait à travers leur pupilles. Godric reprit les lèvres de Rogue, alors qu'il aventurait lentement ses mains sous son t-shirt. Le souvenir de la vision très proche du mur de sa dernière tentative le convaincant d'aller doucement, malgré ses envies plus que pressé. Tandis que ces mains caressaient les muscles du dos de Severus il le sentit frissonner, pas se raidir, ni essayer de l'arrêter, juste de délicieux frissons qu'il attribuait à son désir. Il décida donc d'inverser les rôles, lentement et avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve il fit basculer son amant sous lui, sans rompre leur baiser.

Le maître des potions ne pouvait pas retenir les frissons qui le parcourait au contact des mains de Godric sur son dos, il avait oublié toute appréhension, toute hésitation. Il profitait du moment et tant pis pour le reste, il avait décidé que l'homme méritait sa confiance. Lorsque le blond le fit basculer pour prendre le dessus il le laissa faire, même s'il n'avait été que dominant dans les quelques aventures qu'il avait eu après Lucius, pendant sa relation avec lui il était principalement passif. Il ne détestait pas cette position, mais il ne l'accordait pas à n'importe qui. Dans le cas présent il avait envie d'être passif, il voulait sentir Godric en lui, et puis il ne voyait pas le lion en passif. Absolument pas même.

Le fondateur retira son t-shirt à Severus, qui lui en profita pour lui retirer le sien, ce qui l'obligea à se redresser, et visiter son torse. Il en effleura chaque muscle, mettant les sens de leur propriétaire à rude épreuve, tellement qu'il finit par se pencher à nouveau vers le professeur pour l'embrasser et l'obliger à cesser cette douce torture. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas, tout au contraire, mais dans l'état actuel des choses il avait trop envie de l'homme sous lui pour le laisser faire ce genre de choses, sous peine de le prendre sans préavis. Il quitta les lèvres de son amant pour déposer des baiser le long de sa mâchoire, allant ensuite titiller le lobe de ses oreilles, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux frissons chez leur propriétaire, qui retint un faible gémissement.

Godric revint aux lèvres du professeur, murmurant tout contre elle :

« Ne te retient pas... Je veux t'entendre... »

Rogue fut un peu déstabilisé par cette remarque, il pensait que sa retenue était passé inaperçue, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Et comme pour l'obliger à accéder à sa requête, la lion glissa une de ses main sur son bas ventre et plus bas encore, ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Le professeur ne pu cette fois pas retenir son gémissement, ce qui fit sourire de ravissement la tête blonde qui le dominait. Celle-ci l'embrassa de nouveau, mais l'homme ne comptait pas se laisser faire, il repris la stratégie de son vis-à-vis pour le faire craquer. L'une de ses mains descendit lentement sur son dos, se glissant entre eux, puis descendit plus bas, avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivé à son but son propriétaire recueillit un gémissement sourd. Le blond attrapa sa main et la remonta, en fait il aurait même attaché ses mains au lit s'il avait été sûr que cela ne vexerait pas le professeur, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Il quitta de nouveau les lèvres et descendit plus bas, s'aventurant dans le cou de son amant, sans pour autant lâcher la main qu'il avait rattrapé. Il le gratifia de nouveaux frissons, et même de léger gémissements tout à fait charmants à son oreille. Severus voulut récupérer sa main, mais le lion n'était pas enclin à lui rendre, il remonta celle qui était libre dans le dos de Godric, jusque dans ses cheveux. Il le sentit laisser une trace de son passage dans son cou, ce qui le fit doucement grogner tandis que ces doigts se crispaient dans la chevelure blonde. Tandis que celle-ci continuait lentement sa descente sur son épaule, il articula une demande :

« Ma main... »

Le blond s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et le professeur savait qu'il souriait. La main qui enserrait la sienne remonta délicatement le long de son bras, jusqu'à son visage qu'elle caressa tendrement. Godric commença à titiller un des tétons du professeur, le léchant consciencieusement avant de le mordiller tendrement. Severus avait remis sa main enfin libéré dans le dos de son amant, et retint ses gémissements lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son téton, mais quand des dents vinrent à sa rencontre il n'y parvint plus et laissa échapper des gémissements plus ou moins fort. Mais ils se firent encore plus entendre lorsque le lion s'attaqua au jumeau de sa première victime.

Pendant ce temps les mains du Gryffondor descendaient le long de son torse jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Il sentit les mains se faufiler sous le tissu et le faire glisser vers le bas, lui tirant de nouveau gémissements accompagné de soupir cette fois. Rogue fit lui aussi glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Godric, qu'il entreprit de faire descendre lentement, ce qui arrêta net le blond qui respira plus fortement. Le professeur pris un malin plaisir a faire durer la chose, faisant gémir et soupirer son partenaire. Le blond avait tous les sens tournés vers son amant, vers ses mains caressantes qui faisaient glisser atrocement lentement son pantalon vers le bas. Tellement lentement qu'il finit par le retirer lui même, ne sachant pas combien de temps il aurait encore tenu sinon.

La dernière barrière de tissu que chacun portait ne cachait pour ainsi dire plus rien de leur excitation respective, aussi elle suivit rapidement le même chemin que le reste de leur vêtements. Enfin totalement nu, Godric continua sa descente mais contourna le membre gonflé de l'autre homme pour aller explorer sa cuisse. Endroit où il laissa une autre marque, et fit à nouveau grogner son propriétaire. Cette réaction chez l'autre homme l'amusait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de lui faire des suçons. Il était à lui maintenant, et il le marquerait que ça lui plaise ou non. Il remonta finalement et s'apprêta à faire une autre marque sur l'épaule de l'homme, il caressa en même temps le membre gonflé de Severus du bout des doigts, le faisant gémir et se cambrer. Et surtout empêchant tout grognement de protestation.

La langue remplaça bientôt les doigts, et obtint plus de gémissements encore, cette fois-ci le professeur n'essayait même plus de les retenir. De toute façon il en était bien incapable. Les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant le faisait chavirer, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au désir qui l'étreignait. Il se cambra et émit un gémissement sourd lorsque le lion le prit tout entier en bouche, et commença de lent va-et-vient, une des mains de Rogue alla se crisper dans la tignasse blonde. Mais il l'arrêta rapidement, ne sachant pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore à ce rythme là. Un simple soupir suffit à stopper le fondateur.

« Godric... »

Entendre son prénom prononcé dans un soupir de pur plaisir qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis des semaines fit frissonner le Gryffondor. Il stoppa son activité et remonta embrasser cette bouche tant convoité. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il resta un instant ancré dans les yeux de l'autre homme, assez pour que celui-ci lui indique d'un regard la table de nuit. Le blond ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci et y trouva du lubrifiant, le pot n'était pas ouvert, aussi se demanda-t-il depuis quand il était là. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de question, il avait un homme à satisfaire, et celui-ci avait profité de son inattention pour aller caresser son sexe du bout des doigts. Un gémissement profond lui échappa, alors qu'il tentait de stopper l'autre homme, mais il l'en empêchait par pression sur son membre. Il finit par dire les choses comme elles étaient.

« Si tu... continue je ne... vais pas tenir... encore longtemps... »

Sa respiration était difficile, mais Severus comprit et appliqua une dernière caresse sur le membre avant de le laisser en paix. Il se dit qu'il se vengerait plus tard. Godric plongea ses doigts dans le lubrifiant, et appliqua de savantes caresses sur le sexe du professeur en insérant un premier doigt, qui ne fut nullement douloureux pour l'homme qui était noyé dans le plaisir. Le deuxième qui vint le rejoindre se fit un peu plus sentir, mais sans pour autant enlever le plaisir que les caresses du blond lui prodiguait. Le troisième le fit gémir plus fort, tandis qu'un mouvement de va-et-vient commençait à s'imprimer en lui. Godric s'assura qu'il soit parfaitement préparé avant de remplacer ses doigts par son membre gonflé.

Il pénétra Severus lentement, tendrement, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Son amant gémissait sous lui, se cambrait légèrement par moment, soupirait, bref il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était noyé dans toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient, et Godric n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec cet homme que ça dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il resta un moment immobile à l'intérieur de son amant, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, que sa respiration haletante reprenne un rythme plus normale. Lorsque ce fut fait et que les reins de son partenaire commencèrent à onduler sous lui il imprima le même rythme aux siens.

Il alla de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, gémissant à l'unisson avec Severus. Pour l'un comme l'autre ils étaient les seuls à compter, plus rien d'autre n'existait, juste eux et ce plaisir dévorant. Ils parvinrent à la jouissance en même temps, dans un râle de plaisir commun. Le blond se retira et se laissa aller contre son amant, qui resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules, ne voulant en aucun cas le laisser s'éloigner. Godric déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du serpent, ils souriaient tous les deux, heureux de ce qui venait de se passer, mais n'étant pas capable de s'exprimer avec des mots.

Finalement le lion bascula sur le côté, Severus utilisa un informulé pour les nettoyer, et alla se blottir dans les bras du blond qui rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

* * *

Alors ? C'est bon vous êtes défrustré ? Vous avez bien bavez ?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le retour du directeur

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le retour du directeur

Le lendemain matin lorsque Severus se réveilla il rencontra immédiatement le regard brun de Godric. Ce dernier vit se refléter dans ses yeux son raisonnement, il l'embrassa avant de murmurer un petit « bonjour ». Severus répondit par réflexe, tandis qu'il remarquait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, et que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit quant il vit un léger rouge apparaître sur les joues du professeur. Aussi s'en amusa-t-il, et ajouta toujours dans un murmure :

« Si j'avais su je serais retourné dormir dans le canapé dès la deuxième nuit... »

Le maître de potion se repris et répondit, lui aussi en chuchotant, il n'aimait pas parler fort dès le matin.

« Ça n'aurait pas marché. »

Le fondateur glissa une main sur sa joue, alors que les yeux de l'autre homme l'évitaient. Il cherchait à retrouver un contact visuel tout en répondant, d'un ton amusé.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que, je n'étais pas encore habitué à ta présence... »

Le blond fit celui qui ne comprenait pas, rien que pour obliger son amant à compléter sa réponse. Même s'il dû intervenir pour que ce soit le cas.

« Comment ça ? Ça faisait déjà deux mois que j'étais là... »

Severus devina au ton amusé de son compagnon qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, aussi lui tourna-t-il le dos en répondant :

« Tu as très bien compris... »

Godric enserra le corps du professeur de ses bras, pour être sûr de le garder près de lui. Après tout c'était samedi, il savait pertinemment que l'homme n'avait aucun cours à assurer, et il comptait bien le maintenir dans le lit toute la journée, voir tout le week end... Il glissa son visage dans le cou du serpent et susurra à son oreille :

« Je t'assure que non... »

Ses mains caressaient doucement le torse nu de son amant, qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détendu dans ses bras, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il profita du silence qui suivit pour déposer de légers baisers dans la nuque qui lui faisait face, puis son propriétaire se décida à répondre.

« Ta présence dans mon lit... »

Un sourire étira un peu plus les lèvres du lion, qui resserra légèrement son étreinte, tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait jusqu'à la gorge de Severus.

« Ah, celle-là... Et maintenant que tu y es habitué, tu ne peux plus t'en passer n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Attend que je me souvienne... « Si tu n'es pas là je n'arrive pas à dormir » ? »

Le serpent dans ses bras rougit un peu plus, il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais tandis qu'il lui répondait, en bougonnant :

« Tais toi... »

Le professeur ne s'engagea pas sur le terrain glissant du prochain départ du lion, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas y penser. Le rire clair du blond chassa les pensées désagréables de sa tête, il se retourna à demi vers lui et ajouta en le regardant de travers.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a drôle... »

Godric fit lentement glisser sa main sur la pomme d'Adam de Severus, qui sentit un frisson le parcourir, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il eu enfin le plaisir de retrouver le contact visuel qu'il avait perdu plus tôt, et répondit en caressant la joue de l'autre homme.

« Tu es adorable... »

Ce fut au serpent de rire, adorable, c'était une première. On l'avait surnommé la chauve souris des cachots, il était le pire cauchemar de ses élèves, et on le croyait de marbre, voir asexué. On l'avait affublé de divers noms peu recommandable, mais jamais, au grand jamais, on avait dit de lui qu'il était adorable. Ce fut au blond de ne pas comprendre, mais il était heureux de voir l'homme rire, il aimait beaucoup ça. Il repris d'un ton toujours amusé :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

Le Serpentard répondit avec un magnifique sourire.

« C'est bien la première fois que l'on dit ça de moi. »

« C'est un honneur d'être le premier, et on t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ? »

« N'en rajoute pas trop, sinon je me lève immédiatement... »

Godric enroula ses jambes autour de celle de Severus, pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas lui échapper.

« Certainement pas... Je n'ai donc pas le droit de te faire des compliments ? »

Le professeur leva les yeux aux ciel, tout en appréciant grandement les jambes enlacés avec les siennes.

« Si je te réponds non tu vas en rajouter encore plus, alors disons un peu... Mais n'en fait pas trop... »

Le lion répondit tout près de ses lèvres, le laissant en suspens, attendant que le vide entre eux soit comblé.

« J'essayerais de m'en souvenir, y a-t-il autre chose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ? »

Il combla enfin le vide entre eux, allant jusqu'à quémander l'entrée à Severus qui lui offrit sans le faire attendre, laissant leur langue se retrouver et danser de nouveau ensemble. Il savoura ce baiser qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se passer d'air, et qui ralluma le désir en eux. Le professeur ne comptait pas vraiment répondre, mais le blond le relança :

« Alors... ? »

Severus voulut l'embrasser de nouveau pour ne pas être obliger de répondre, mais le blond s'écarta pour l'en empêcher. Le professeur laissa un gémissement de frustration lui échapper, alors qu'il répondait en se collant d'avantage à son amant.

« On s'en fout... »

Godric caressa la joue de son compagnon en riant.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux... Mais j'avoue que le petit gémissement de frustration que tu viens de m'offrir me comble de joie... »

Et il embrassa le serpent, qui en oublia de répondre comme le supposait l'autre homme. Ce dernier repris de lente caresses dans le dos de son amant, le faisant à nouveau réagir. Il s'amusait beaucoup des réactions de Rogue, au départ il le fuyait comme la peste et maintenant il gémissait de frustration lorsqu'il refusait de l'embrasser... Il y avait de quoi jubiler. Cette fois cependant le professeur participa plus activement aux préliminaires, le lion le laissant enfin en profiter aussi.

Ils se réveillèrent à nouveau vers midi, pas plus décidé pour autant à se lever. Mais, après maintes et maintes négociations, que clôtura un gargouillement venant du ventre du Gryffondor, ils finirent par quitter le lit pour s'habiller. Non sans que le lion ne vienne voler un câlin ou un baiser à Severus, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était presque instinctif. Comme-ci le fait d'être trop longtemps sans entrer en contact avec le corps de l'autre homme de quelque façon que ce soit allait le faire souffrir. Il était heureux de voir que le professeur ne cherchait jamais à l'éviter, ou à mettre un terme trop rapidement à ses étreintes. Il pouvait même voir qu'il y prenait lui aussi plaisir, et c'était sans doute ce qui le rendait le plus heureux. Severus observa les suçons que le lion n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire, et commenta :

« Tu t'es sentit obligé de faire ça ? »

Le lion répondit d'un ton tout à fait innocent, tout en se rapprochant de son amant pour l'enlacer.

« Quoi donc ? »

Le professeur lui répondit en montrant le suçon dans son cou, celui sur son épaule puis sur sa cuisse.

« Ça, ça et ça. »

« Aaah ça... Oui tout à fait. »

Le professeur observa Godric dans le miroir, l'homme qui l'enlaçait tendrement avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose comme de la possessivité.

« Et pourquoi ? »

La lueur dans le regard s'intensifia.

« Pour que les autres sache que tu m'appartiens. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, moi je le sais c'est bien suffisant. »

La réponse du professeur fit passer de l'étonnement sur le visage du lion, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de ses paroles.

« J'espère bien que tu le sais, mais je préfère tout de même prévenir au cas où certain voudrait te voler à moi. Au moins ils sont prévenu que tu es déjà pris. Et puis tu m'en à fait également je te signal... »

Le blond montra une marque dans son cou, Severus baissa les yeux, mais le lion voulait une réponse alors il finit par dire tout simplement :

« Même question, même réponse et même justification... »

Godric sourit, il était comblé, le professeur pensait la même chose que lui, et ressentait sans doute les même sentiments. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour le salon et mangèrent, le lion cherchant toujours le contact à la moindre occasion.

Cependant le Serpentard ne venait jamais de lui même vers lui, il attendait toujours que Godric fasse le premier pas. En fait Severus réalisait petit à petit ce qui s'était passé, il l'assumait, pleinement, et il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, sans aucun doute. Mais pour autant il n'était pas vraiment habitué à chercher constamment le contact comme le lion le faisait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il n'avait pas trop de mal avec ça lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver ce contact dans son lit, dans sa chambre, mais en dehors de cette intimité il n'osait plus rien. Stupide n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant il avait l'impression que, sortit de la chambre ils n'avaient plus d'intimité, que n'importe qui pourrait débarquer et les surprendre, et il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas que tous le monde soit au courant, il voulait juste garder ça pour lui. Il n'aimait pas être exposé, et il savait que si sa relation avec Godric se savait il le serait forcément. De plus si leur relation était révélé, lorsque Godric partirait il était sûr qu'il pourrait lire de la compassion dans les yeux de tous les habitants du château. Et ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Le fondateur se doutait un peu que la question de son départ turlupinait son amant, mais il n'aborda pas le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et était certain que l'autre homme non plus, il était préférable pour eux deux d'ignorer cette vérité pour le moment. Ils y viendrait bien assez tôt comme ça. Les trois semaines qui suivirent ne firent que pur bonheur pour l'un comme pour l'autre, malgré les petites conditions qu'avait fini par imposer Severus. Après trois nuit presque sans dormir à cause du lion, et le fait qu'il ait loupé une potion dans un de ses cours à cause de la fatigue, il avait fini par lui interdire le sexe en semaine. Ils passaient donc très régulièrement leur week end au lit, cherchant à profiter au maximum de l'autre tant qu'il était là.

Severus avait réussi a convaincre Godric de sortir un samedi pour aller rendre visite à Kaï, aussi était-il le seul à être au courant de leur relation. Enfin, avec Lucius qui devait bien s'en douter. Ils avaient passés une après midi agréable, avant que le jeune homme ne les mettent à la porte en voyant les regards de braise que le blond jetait vers le professeur. Si ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas, Kaï lui avait vraiment l'impression de déranger, il avait vraiment eu peur que le lion saute sur Severus sans se soucier de sa présence. Il les avaient donc renvoyé à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse assouvir leur désir loin de ses yeux, et de ses oreilles. Tout en ayant la délicatesse de ne pas dire clairement au serpent d'aller voir ailleurs avec son lion en rut, et prétextant des choses à faire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Dumbledore était partit, et que Godric était là. Ils ne leur restait plus que trois mois à vivre ensemble, après tout serait finit. Le directeur retrouva enfin son immense château, et son bureau qui lui avait tant manqué. Il rendit visite à Severus peut de temps après être rentré, il voulait voir si tout se passait bien avec le fondateur revenant. Et il pu constater de ses propres yeux que tout allait pour le mieux, et plus encore. Même si les deux hommes s'appliquaient à ne pas se rapprocher de trop, et à ne pas être trop suggestif dans leurs gestes, le vieil homme n'était pas dupe. Et il devina ce qu'il se passait entre eux, heureux de constater que son professeur avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, même si ce n'était sûrement que temporaire.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un thé pour discuter du sort de Godric, qui voulait toujours pouvoir se balader dans Poudlard librement. Le directeur feignit la surprise face à sa demande :

« Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas sortit des appartements de Severus depuis trois mois que vous êtes là ? »

Le blond jeta un regard oblique vers le professeur qui restait indifférent.

« Non, il n'a jamais voulu me laisser sortir... Il a dit que ça dépendait de vous. »

« Et bien il est évident que vous pouvez sortir, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de rester dans l'enceinte du château. Il ne faudrait pas que le fait de votre présence se répande trop loin. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du fondateur, il allait enfin pouvoir redécouvrir les couloirs de Poudlard, et peut être même irait-il assister à quelques cours de potions...

* * *

Alors, toujours à votre goût ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le serpent a un problème

Ça chauffe, ça chauffe...

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le serpent à un problème

Godric pouvait enfin aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans les couloirs de pierres. Il avait assisté à certains cours de Severus, ravi de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant. En effet lorsqu'il était dans la pièce, aucun point n'était enlevé, que ce soit aux Serpentards ou aux Gryffondors. Le problème c'est qu'il avait aussi raté certaines potions, et il avait donc finit par avoir une petite discussion avec le lion.

« Je ne veux plus que tu viennes dans mes cours ! »

« Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Après tout il n'y a aucune règle qui dit qu'un adulte ne faisant pas parti des élèves n'a pas le droit de suivre un cours. »

« Et bien moi je le dis, quand à la raison tu n'as pas à la connaître. »

Le fondateur se rapprocha d'un mouvement félin de son amant, qui était en train de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu, et se posta à ses côtés. Il posa ses coudes sur le petit bar et posa sa tête dans ses mains, afin de regarder le professeur par en dessous.

« Peut être pas, mais je veux la savoir... Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de venir. »

Le professeur soupira et secoua la tête, ce lion était une tête de mule, il allait finir par venir à bout de ses nerfs.

« Tu ne peux pas simplement faire ce que je te demande pour une fois ? »

Le blond afficha un immense sourire remplit d'amour en répondant :

« Non mon amour. »

Même s'il l'agaçait à un point non négligeable, Severus ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la réponse de son amant. Il but une grande gorgée du liquide ambré, mais garda le silence. Laissant l'autre homme mariner, il avait prit cette habitude rapidement. Si l'autre homme lui posait une question à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de répondre, soit il gardait le silence obstinément, soit il l'embrassait ou tout autre chose pouvant le pousser à trouver le sexe tout à coup bien plus attrayant que la réponse à sa question. C'était lâche et vile comme tactique, il le concédait volontiers, mais tant que ça marchait après tout. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Serpentard...

L'homme en noir s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs et se murait dans le silence, mais Godric n'avait pas loupé le sourire qui avait illuminé son visage à ses paroles. Il adorait ça, voir le visage de Severus se fendre d'un sourire grâce à lui. C'était comme une petite victoire personnelle. Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher cette fois d'avoir sa réponse, il allait retourner le petit jeu du professeur contre lui. Il attendit que l'homme ait fini son verre, une fois cela fait il s'approcha de lui et lui retira le verre des mains. Severus plongeant enfin son regard dans le sien, se doutant de ce qui l'attendait, sans pour autant vraiment le savoir. Le blond le plaqua contre les meubles de la petite cuisine derrière lui, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Rogue voulut glisser une main dans la nuque du Gryffondor pour le rapprocher, mais celui-ci attrapa ses poignets et maintint ses deux mains fermement immobile. L'homme chercha donc à retrouver les lèvres de son amant, avançant les siennes, les rapprochant inexorablement. Tout aussi inexorablement que l'autre éloignait les siennes, à chaque millimètre que gagnait Severus, Godric se reculait. Il finit par soupirer en laissant aller sa tête en avant, la posant contre le torse du blond. Il avait retenu un gémissement de frustration in extremis, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à l'autre homme.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est ce nouveau jeu ? »

Le blond sourit, se retenant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement vers son amant, il voulait le faire alanguir.

« Le jeu du donnant donnant, je veux ma réponse, et toi je suis sûr que tu veux une suite d'événements bien précis... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître ma raison, et de toute façon je suis sûr que tu as très bien compris pourquoi... »

Godric se pencha vers Severus, effleura son oreille de ses lèvre et y susurra sa réponse.

« Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche... »

Un nouveau soupir lui répondit, le professeur restant appuyé contre lui. Le souffle de l'autre homme contre son oreille l'ayant un peu émoustillé, il ne releva pas la tête. Il écouta un certain temps les battement du cœur du blond, se laissant presque bercer par ce rythme régulier. Il fini par murmurer une réponse, le plus bas possible.

« Parce que tu me déconcentre... »

Le fondateur sourit grandement à cette réponse, mais il décida de jouer encore un peu.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu tu parles trop bas Severus... »

Il avait prononcé son nom sensuellement, cherchant à le faire craquer absolument. Cette fois le professeur parla plus fort, mais en bougonnant.

« Tu me déconcentre ! »

« Humm, voyez vous ça... Intéressant... Je suis donc une trop grande distraction pour vous professeur ? »

« N'en rajoute pas... »

Le professeur avait enfin relevé la tête, pour s'empresser de la tourner sur le côté et éviter le regard du lion. Ce dernier avança le visage vers son vis-à-vis, embrassant sa nuque, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Cependant Severus gardait son self contrôle et ne bougeait pas, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de la proximité de son amant et du fait qu'il tenait toujours fermement ses poignets. Mais au moins il continuait à regarder ailleurs, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Godric essayait désormais d'atteindre sa bouche, ce qu'il tentait d'empêcher. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.

Le fondateur, après maintes tentatives, décida de faire le résigné. Il lâcha soudain le professeur et s'écarta de lui, le laissant faire comme bon lui semblait. Rogue fut un instant surpris par l'attitude du lion, mais finalement il joua jusqu'au bout et se dirigea vers la porte. Comme il le pensait une main attrapa son bras au dernier moment et le plaqua contre le mur. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit des lèvres vinrent couvrir les siennes, quémandant une entrée qu'il ne donna pas immédiatement. Il donna un semblant de rébellion pour la forme, avant de céder à son amant dans un soupir, tandis que ses bras allaient entourer son dos.

La semaine passa, mais le blond rentrait de plus en plus tard, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Severus. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que l'autre homme lui échappait, que bientôt il ne le verrait plus. Chaque soir il se couchait seul, et le lion ne le rejoignait que bien plus tard, sans aucune explication. Il le voyait au repas, puisque maintenant il mangeait dans la grande salle avec tout le reste de l'école, mais après il disparaissait de nouveau. Sans jamais rien lui dire, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses journées et de ses soirées. Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir garder l'homme pour lui tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, mais il semblerait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

Lorsque le lion rentra au milieu de la nuit le vendredi, et qu'il vint rejoindre Rogue dans son lit comme-ci de rien n'était, celui-ci s'écarta lorsqu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Le lion fronça les sourcils, il fit glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébral du professeur et murmura :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ou vais-je devoir faire des hypothèses avec seulement ce dos comme indice ? »

Severus répondit amèrement, il savait que sa réaction était peut être trop forte, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Je ne vais pas t'accueillir à bras ouvert à n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit. Enfin en ce moment il ne s'agit que de la nuit puisque tu passes tes journées on ne sait où. »

Le blond se rapprocha et glissa sa main sur le torse du professeur. Il comprenait parfaitement que son comportement l'agace.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'aider pour diverses... »

Le serpent le coupa.

« Peu m'importe. »

Le blond soupira et glissa son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon, se collant contre lui et l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Severus... »

Le professeur essaya de s'éloigner mais le fondateur resserra son étreinte, il se débattit sans résultat. Il était agacé par cette situation, et surtout par lui même. Le lion murmura à nouveau, cherchant à le calmer.

« Severus, arrête ça... Je ne te lâcherait pas, dis moi ce qui se passe... »

L'homme cessa tout mouvement, et laissa planer un silence dans la pièce. Il n'était pas doué pour dire ce genre de chose, il n'aimait pas ça. La main de Godric remonta sur son torse et vint caresser tendrement sa joue, il appuya son visage contre celle-ci, savourant le contact qui lui était offert. Il finit par répondre, murmurant ses paroles qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer.

« J'ai l'impression de te perdre. »

Gryffondor fut surpris d'entendre ça de la bouche de son amant, il ne pensait pas que le problème était aussi concret. Il avait simplement pensé à de la jalousie. Il obligea le professeur à tourner le visage vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis laissa son front contre le sien.

« Je suis là, et je suis tout à toi pour le temps qu'il me reste en tant que vivant. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai... »

« Et quel impression as-tu ? »

« Que le monde extérieur semble bien plus attrayant que moi à tes yeux... Ce qui est très compréhensible... »

« Severus, tu es plus important que tous le reste à mes yeux. Et si je suis si souvent dehors en ce moment, ce n'est pas seulement parce que Dumbledore me demande de l'aider par moment. Je cherche aussi quelque chose... »

« Quoi ? »

« … Quelque chose pour toi, je veux te faire un cadeau particulier... »

Severus resta un instant surpris par la réponse que l'homme lui donnait. Il ne voulait pas de cadeau lui, pas du tout, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver cet homme dans ses appartements tout les soirs.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un cadeau. »

« J'y tiens. »

« Mais... »

« Chuut, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Mais j'essayerais d'être là quand tu rentreras le soir dorénavant. Et je vais rester avec toi tout le week end... dans ce lit d'ailleurs si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénients. »

Pour toute réponse le professeur sourit et embrassa son amant, le week end s'annonçait très intéressant...

Lorsque le lundi matin arriva, les deux amants étaient d'accord sur une chose : le week end était passé bien trop vite. Severus se leva difficilement, et alla assurer ses cours à contre cœur, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Il retourna dans ses appartements dès qu'il en eu terminé, mais ils étaient vides. Il s'installa dans son canapé pour lire en attendant que le blond se montre. Mais ce fut autre chose qui le tira de sa lecture, une lettre arriva par la cheminée, et elle volta jusqu'à lui sous la forme d'un oiseau. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, se demandant qui donc lui envoyait un message de cette façon. Seul trois mots étaient écrit « Viens ce soir », mais le dessin qui ornait le reste de la feuille de papier suffisait amplement pour connaître l'expéditeur. Voldemort.

Il voulait qu'il revienne, sans doute avait-il une mission à lui confier. Une mission qui nécessitait une position avantageuse dans l'école de sorcier, et auprès du survivant. Il soupira et enflamma le papier d'un sort. Il allait attendre, il voulait voir Godric avant. Enfin il le verrait s'il rentrait assez tôt pour cela, il ne pouvait pas faire attendre trop longtemps le lord. Quand il vit que 19h arrivait et que le lion n'était toujours pas là, il se décida à partir. Il entra dans la cheminée et disparu pour réapparaître dans le manoir Jedusor.

Il parcourrut les couloirs jusqu'à la salle principale où il savait qu'il trouverait Voldemort. Il pénétra dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape que lui seul savait faire, et s'agenouilla devant le semblant d'homme qui trônait au fond de la salle.

« Severus, enfin. J'avais hâte que tu arrives ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi ! »

Le professeur releva la tête, ne voyant pas ce que cela pouvait bien être. Et la même scène que quelque mois plus tôt se répéta. Des elfes entrèrent dans la pièce et déposèrent un petit carton devant l'homme, qui se leva pour l'ouvrir sans attendre et pu constater ce qu'il craignait. Il y trouva tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion nécromancienne. Il releva un regard d'incompréhension vers le lord, celui-ci affichait un sourire des plus horrible.

« Je veux que tu retente ta chance, et que tu me ramène Salazar Serpentard cette fois. »

Severus resta un instant sans voix. Il finit par quitter le mage noir du regard pour reporter son attention sur le carton. Que se passerait-il s'il faisait ça ? Qu'allait-il advenir de Godric ? Risquerait-il de le perdre ? C'était possible, il était même très possible que s'il tentait à nouveau cette potion le Gryffondor disparaîtrait au profit d'un autre. Et il ne voulait, déjà que l'idée qu'il allait disparaître dans moins de trois mois maintenant le faisait souffrir, il n'allait pas écourter le temps qu'il leur restait. Même si pour ça il devait tenir tête à Voldemort, qui commençait par ailleurs à s'impatienter du manque de réactivité de son sous fifre.

« Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Prends ce carton et va me faire cette potion immédiatement ! »

L'homme en noir s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le lord, et répondit d'une voix calme et froide.

« Maître, malgré toute la dévotion dont je fais preuve à votre égard, je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Si j'ai échoué la dernière fois c'est à cause de mon manque de pouvoir, et je crains qu'une deuxième chance n'y changera rien. De plus cette potion prend toute l'énergie de l'invocateur, je n'ai pas pu assurer mes cours pendant plusieurs jours suite à cela, et je crains que si cela se reproduit je n'attire l'attention du directeur. »

Le propriétaire des lieux se leva lentement, il s'approcha de l'homme et s'accroupit devant lui, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à redresser la tête.

« Tu refuses donc de m'obéir, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Et si je te dis que si tu refuses de faire cette potion, je vais devoir te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ? »

Severus savait ce qui l'attendait, même s'il prenait ce carton maintenant il reviendrait bredouille le lendemain et le traitement ne serais pas meilleur que s'il agissait tout de suite.

« Ça ne changera rien à ma décision, je sais que je ne suis pas capable de réussir cette potion correctement. »

« Bien, comme tu voudras Severus. »

Sur ces mots il lança un endoloris sur le corps agenouillé devant lui. Le professeur savait qu'il ne ressortirait pas en aussi bon état que la dernière fois de cette séance de torture, mais qu'importe. Il avait protégé Godric, c'était tout ce qui comptait, il savait qu'il le retrouverait en rentrant chez lui...

* * *

Pas dans ce sens là bande de pervers :p


	20. Chaptitre 19 : Severus a disparu

Désolé j'ai oublié de publier dans la semaine  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Severus a disparu

Godric rentra vers 20h ce soir là, mais il trouva les appartements du professeur vides. Ce qui le surprit puisque l'homme n'était pas venu dîner dans la grande salle comme à son habitude. Il en déduit qu'il était parti voir Kaï, et pensa un instant le rejoindre, mais n'en fit finalement rien. Il était fatigué de sa journée, il avait dû aidé Dumbledore dans une de ses missions bizarre qui, au final, ne donnait rien. Puis il avait un tour chez les moldus, au cas où il y trouverait un cadeau idéal, le cadeau idéal qu'il cherchait pour son amant. Il tenait à lui faire un cadeau, à lui laisser quelque chose de lui, comme pour le consoler de son absence. Mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait rien, absolument aucun objet ou gadget ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir, même s'il n'aurait pas le choix, il ne voulait en aucun cas partir. Et trouver ce cadeau rendrait les choses plus concrètes.

Il se réveilla sans savoir quant il s'était endormi, mais il était toujours seul. Il consulta l'heure, 7h, le professeur se levait à cette heure là normalement. Il fit le tour des appartements mais ne trouva personne. Il se rendit donc dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais là encore le professeur n'était pas là. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, le directeur ne l'avait pas vu non plus mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Le blond lui se demandait pourquoi son amant jouait au fantôme, il pensait que tout allait bien maintenant, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Il sorti de nouveau toute la matinée, profitant allègrement de sa liberté temporaire, il se balada dans les rues sorcières, camouflant son véritable visage avec un sort. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi qu'il croisa à nouveau Dumbledore, celui-ci l'interpellant :

« Dîtes moi Godric, vous avez passé un bon début de journée me semble-t-il ? »

Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le vieil homme.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Allons, allons, je suis peut être vieux mais pas stupide. Je ne vous ai pas trouvé de toute la matinée et Severus n'as pas assuré ses cours. D'ailleurs veillez au moins à ce qu'il me prévienne la prochaine fois. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux, espérant avoir mal entendu il demanda :

« Severus n'as pas assuré ses cours ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Évidement que j'en suis sûr, j'ai dû occuper tous ses élèves à sa place. Et ne faites pas l'innocent... »

Le fondateur le coupa net en répondant vivement, l'inquiétude palpable dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas vu Severus depuis hier matin ! »

Ce fut au tour du directeur d'ouvrir de grands yeux, lui qui croyait que son professeur de potion prenait du bon temps dans les bras de son amant, il semblerait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Depuis hier matin ? »

« Oui, lorsque je suis rentré à ses appartements il n'était pas là, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin toujours personne. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut être allé chez lui, et je suis allé à la grande salle ce matin pour voir s'il y était. Quand j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous inquiéter, j'en ai déduit qu'il était absent et vous avait prévenu. »

« Absolument pas, je n'ai reçu aucun message de Severus et je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »

Godric fit immédiatement volte face et parti en courant vers les appartements du professeur, répondant à la va vite au directeur.

« Je vais voir s'il est chez lui ! »

Dumbledore décida d'attendre de voir ce que le lion allait trouver, peut être n'étais-ce rien, même si son intuition lui disait tout le contraire. Cependant si son intuition était bonne, il valait mieux que le fondateur ne soit pas au courant, ou du moins le plus tard possible. S'il le savait tout de suite, il pourrait faire une énorme bêtise.

Godric arriva en trombe au manoir Prince, et cria immédiatement le nom de la personne qu'il venait voir.

« Kaï ! Kaï ! Tu es là ? »

C'est dans le salon qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune loup.

« Godric ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le fondateur semblait vaguement paniqué, mais il essayait de rester calme. Il attrapa Kaï par les épaules et demanda, sans même répondre aux questions qu'on venait de lui poser.

« Dit moi que tu as vu Severus depuis hier soir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Il a disparu ? »

Le jeune homme était devenu plus sérieux, il comprenait que quelque chose de grave se passait.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin, je sais qu'il a assuré ses cours toute la journée hier, mais aujourd'hui il ne l'a pas fait, et il n'a même pas prévenu Dumbledore. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda s'il avait vu Severus, ou s'il lui avait fait parvenir un message. Mais l'elfe fut catégorique, il n'avait pas vu son maître récemment.

« Bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, après tout il peut très bien être parti en mission pour Voldemort, même si le fait que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant soit étrange, ça reste du domaine du possible. Vient retournons à Poudlard, on va le retrouver. »

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du disparu, y trouvant le directeur qui sembla ravi de voir le jeune loup.

« Kaï, je suis heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de faire de la politesse, il n'était pas là pour ça. L'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans le regard du blond l'avait contaminé.

« Très bien, et rejoindre cette école ne m'intéresse toujours pas. Où est Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous pensions qu'il était avec toi. »

« Eh bien comme vous pouvez le constater ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Le loup perdait patience, l'attitude désinvolte du vieil homme face à lui l'agaçait, et un regard vers le fondateur lui permit de savoir qu'il était du même avis que lui. Sauf que Kaï était un loup garou lui, et son loup était du genre très protecteur. Alors voir Dumbledore s'amuser ainsi alors que l'on parlait de la disparition de sa seule famille, c'était trop. Il se retrouva devant le directeur en une fraction de seconde, et en aussi peu de temps il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva, demandant d'une voix rauque, les yeux luisant informant clairement son interlocuteur de la présence très proche de son loup.

« Dîtes moi ce que vous savez. Je sais que vous savez quelque chose, vous savez toujours tout sur tout. Alors je repose la question, où est Severus ? »

Dumbledore garda entièrement son calme, tandis que Godric ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que l'attitude du jeune homme était dangereuse, et que tuer le directeur ne les aiderait sûrement pas, mais pour autant il voulait absolument entendre la réponse de l'homme.

« Kaï, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune certitude quant au lieu où se trouve Severus. Il est peut être en mission pour Voldemort, il arrive qu'il ne me prévienne pas lorsqu'il juge que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Sans doute bien plus souvent que tu semble le croire. Maintenant je vais envoyer des messages à différentes personnes, et je saurais peut être où il est d'ici à demain matin. »

Il n'avait pas demandé au loup de se calmer, il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il en était conscient. Kaï repoussait petit à petit le loup, il savait que tuer le directeur ne servirait à rien. Il réussit à relâcher sa prise lentement, et laissa Dumbledore sortir. Godric s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Tout va bien Kaï ? »

Le jeune homme dégluti et prit encore quelques minutes pour se calmer, il était extrêmement difficile pour lui de se contrôler, en fait la plupart dirait que c'est impossible. Mais lui y arrivait, il avait passé toute son enfance à tenter de contrôler cette chose qui le hantait.

« Ça va... ça va. »

Il se tourna vers le fondateur et le prit dans ses bras. Cette action surprit le fondateur qui ne sut sur le coup pas quoi faire. Puis il se rappela de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit, que Severus était pour lui comme un père. Il lui rendit donc son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux pour essayer de le réconforter. Il était touché par le jeune homme, qui faisait l'invincible et qui pourtant lui faisait confiance au point de se montrer ainsi devant lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. »

En fait il n'en était pas sûr du tout, mais il ne voulait pas dire le contraire à Kaï. Ce dernier fini par s'éloigner, et il rentra chez lui décrétant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Il n'avait rien dit à Godric, mais il espérait sincèrement que Severus n'étais pas entre les mains de Voldemort, il n'avait pas envie de le retrouver dans un état peu désirable. Une fois il avait récupéré l'homme au retour d'un séance de torture particulièrement épicé, suite à l'échec d'une mission, et il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça.

Le lendemain Godric et Kaï durent attendre midi avant de voir reparaître le directeur, et d'enfin savoir quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, mais le fondateur avait l'impression que quelque chose d'autre travaillait le jeune homme, sans qu'il n'ose poser de question.

« Bonjour vous deux, bien j'ai contacté plusieurs personnes, qui m'ont toutes répondu qu'elles n'avaient pas vu Severus hier. Mais l'une d'entre elle m'a dit qu'il était apparemment en mission pour Voldemort. Il rentrera dès qu'il aura terminé son travail, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. »

Le directeur semblait sûr de lui, Godric se rangea à son avis, faute de pouvoir faire mieux puisqu'il ne savait pas comment cela se passait d'habitude. Kaï lui fit de même, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il rentra à nouveau chez lui, laissant le fondateur seul avec lui même. Ce dernier sorti à nouveau pour tenter de se changer les idées, mais le professeur ne les quittait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment tiraillait ses entrailles, et tout son corps lui criait d'aller lui même vérifier auprès de Voldemort si Severus était bel et bien en mission pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il mettrait la position d'espion de Rogue en péril, et pourrait modifier le cour de la guerre à venir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, il ne pouvait pas risquer de modifier les événements à venir. Et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait récupérer son amant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

L'après midi s'étira en longueur, il eu l'impression qu'elle était interminable, mais finalement le soir arriva. Il mangea avec les autres dans la grande salle, puis rentra dans les appartements de Severus, toujours vide pour son plus grand désespoir. Il s'installa sur le lit du professeur, cherchant à trouver le sommeil, mais il semblait l'avoir déserté. Il passa une nuit quasiment blanche avant d'entamer sa journée de jeudi, toujours seul.

Severus ne savait plus quel jour ou quel heure il pouvait bien être. Depuis qu'il était arrivé le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pour ainsi dire pas cessé de le torturer. Il le gardait dans une cellule, le torturait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, alors il laissait ses hommes le traîner jusque dans sa cellule. Et dès qu'il se réveillait tout recommençait. A ce rythme là il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir encore tenir. Le mage noir s'amusant à combiner les endoloris a des Legilimens. Il cherchait à savoir pourquoi son mangemort refusait de lui obéir. Et Severus utilisait ses dons d'occlumentie pour le repousser, ou le détourner de Godric lorsqu'il arrivait à entrer dans son esprit. Mais il avait beau être un expert en protection d'esprit, et avoir une certaine expérience dans les séances de tortures, même lui avait ses limites. Et il commençait sérieusement à les apercevoir.

Lucius Malfoy avait récemment accompli une mission pour le mage noir, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à être de nouveau appeler aussi tôt. Mais il dû se rendre au manoir Jedusor en ce mercredi midi, pour subir sans nul doute la plus terrible des tortures psychologiques. Il s'agenouilla devant son maître, attendant patiemment que celui-ci l'informe sur la raison de sa venue.

« Lucius, enfin te voilà. J'ai une terrible nouvelle... C'est à propos de Severus Rogue. »

Son cœur loupa un battement, il garda son masque d'impassibilité aristocratique, et demanda d'un ton neutre :

« Que lui est-t-il arrivé ? »

« La question est plutôt qu'a-t-il fait ! »

Le blond se retint de déglutir, et posa à nouveau la question de la « bonne » manière.

« Qu'a-t-il fait maître ? »

« Il refuse de m'obéir ! »

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'homme.

« Laissez moi lui parler, je suis sûr qu'il y a un malentendu, il ne peut pas vous désobéir. »

« C'est inutile, je le torture jour et nuit depuis lundi soir, et rien n'y fait ! Il refuse toujours de retenter la potion nécromancienne ! »

Le cœur de Lucius loupa un deuxième battement, cela faisait presque deux jours que Severus était torturé. Il savait ce qu'étaient les tortures de son maître, et se doutait de l'état dans lequel devait être son ex amant. Il demanda toujours d'un ton neutre, même s'il était mort de peur à l'idée de ce que pourrait être la réponse.

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse maître ? »

Un sourire glaciale vint trancher le visage inhumains qui lui faisait face. Voldemort savait l'importance qu'il portait à l'autre homme, et il était certains qu'il comptait s'en servir pour tester sa fidélité.

« Je veux que tu me tienne compagnie pendant ses séances de tortures, cette après midi ainsi que cette nuit. »

Si cela avait été possible, l'aristocrate aurait blanchi, mais il garda son calme extérieur, priant pour que son masque n'ait rien laissé transparaître. Et il répondit d'une voix blanche :

« Bien maître. »

* * *

Tadaaaa, reviews please ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : Tu dois l'aider !

Bonne Lecture, et ne désespérez pas trop ;)

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Tu dois l'aider !

Lucius n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il regardait Voldemort torturer Severus sans rien pouvoir faire. Il voyait l'homme serrer les dents, alors que les endoloris pleuvait sur son corps déjà meurtri, faisant même apparaître des coupures par endroit. Il ne savait pas que des endoloris pouvait infliger des blessure à vif comme celle-ci, et il aurait préféré ne jamais l'apprendre. Il voyait l'homme lutter contre chaque Legilimens qui était lancé à son encontre, rendant les endoloris qui suivaient encore plus douloureux. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Il protégeait Godric Gryffondor, ce stupide fondateur qui n'était même pas foutu de venir le chercher !

Lucius se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'interposer, malgré les hurlements qui échappaient à son ex amant. Il savait que s'il s'interposait ça ne causerait que des problèmes, il devait attendre. Dès que son maître le libérerait il irait voir le blond, il lui expliquerait la situation, le frapperait peut être même, mais surtout il lui expliquerait comment récupérer Severus. Après il prendrait sa place d'espion. Un autre hurlement le fit sursauter, alors que le mage noir enrageait.

« ASSEZ ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! VAS-TU TE DECIDER A M'OBEIR ! »

Le professeur se redressa laborieusement, restant agenouillé devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait égale, mais ses cordes vocales ne le lui permettaient pas, aussi dérapa-t-elle vers là fin.

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

Voldemort attrapa son menton, le serrant rageusement et faisant grimacer le professeur, qui aurait presque cru qu'il allait briser sa mâchoire.

« Soit, alors je vais continuer. Autant qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis. Mais j'en ai assez d'entendre tes cris et tes jérémiades. Silencio ! »

Severus perdit sa voix, il eu beau ouvrir la bouche plus aucun son n'en sortait. Peu importe, de toute façon au point où il en était il préférait encore être muet. De plus il avait vu Lucius dans un coin de la pièce, et il savait qu'être là devait être une torture pour lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas le même style de torture. Il était certain qu'elle était tout aussi douloureuse, et que ne plus entendre ses cris le soulagerait peut être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, voir la bouche du professeur s'ouvrir sur un silence sans fin poignardait un peu plus douloureusement l'aristocrate.

Lorsque le professeur s'évanouit, retrouvant enfin la sécurité de l'inconscience, le mage noir s'adressa à Lucius :

« Ramasse ça et remet le dans sa cellule, nous recommenceront dès qu'il sera de nouveau conscient. »

Le blond s'inclina.

« Bien maître. »

Il attrapa le corps meurtri et le porta jusque dans la cellule qui lui était destiné, la mort dans l'âme. Il le déposa à même le sol, n'ayant pas d'autre option, et profita de leur solitude pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille, espérant qu'il l'entende.

« Je suis désolé, je vais te sortir de là, je te le promet. »

L'homme ne réagit pas, mais il était à demi conscient et comprit les paroles du blond. Il voulut lui interdire de faire quoi que ce soit, mais ses cordes vocales étaient toujours au abonnée absente. Il savait qu'il avait toujours sa baguette, mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de faire n'importe quel mouvement. Son corps entier hurlait de douleur, et le moindre mouvement, même celui de sa respiration, lui faisait mal. Il décida simplement d'oublier l'existence de sa baguette dans sa poche, et d'attendre que le seigneur des ténèbres en ait assez, ou que son propre corps décide de tout arrêter.

Après trois autres de ses séances de tortures, devant lesquelles il devait rester impassible, Lucius fit un détour par les toilettes après avoir déposé Severus dans sa cellule. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac, absolument dégoûté par ce qu'il devait subir et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il devait encore tenir toute la nuit, après il pourrait agir, oui il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le sol froid des lieux et reprit peu à peu contenance, se relevant dès qu'il entendit des pas approcher.

Godric tournait en rond dans les appartements de Severus Il avait été voir Dumbledore le matin même.

« Laissez moi aller le chercher ! Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Pour la première fois le fondateur avait vu le directeur se défaire de son sourire et prendre un air des plus sérieux.

« Godric je vous l'interdis formellement. Severus est un espion, il est en mission pour l'ennemi, si tu y va tu risque de sérieusement compromettre sa position. »

« Vous préférez le retrouver mort ? »

« Voldemort ne le tuera pas, s'il est espion pour nous, officiellement il l'est aussi pour lui. Il est bien trop important pour qu'il le tue. Il reviendra, soyez patient. Cela fait à peine trois jours qu'il a disparu, ce n'est pas extraordinaire. »

« Dumbledore, je vous assure que... »

« La conversation s'arrête ici. Je suis attendu ailleurs, restez sage Godric et soyez patient. »

Et sur ces mots il l'avait purement et simplement mis à la porte de son bureau. Le fondateur enrageait, pourquoi donc ce stupide vieillard ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Il était installé dans le canapé, rongeant son frein contre le directeur, et comme Kaï avait fini par le convaincre d'attendre, et bien il attendait. Et quand la sonnette de la cheminée se fit entendre peu après midi, il bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement, certains de tomber sur les pupilles obsidiennes de son amant.

Mais au lieu de ça il tomba sur des yeux gris, il avait face à lui un Lucius Malfoy ayant perdu toute sa superbe. Il semblait épuisé, vide. Il observa l'homme se diriger vers le bar et se servir un verre de whisky pur feu avant de le vider cul sec.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Son ton était toujours énervé par sa conversation avec le directeur, mais l'aristocrate n'y prêta aucune attention. Il avait passé la nuit à observer Severus se faire torturer, et il avait dû attendre encore quelques heures avant de venir voir le lion, pour être sûr qu'il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout et ferait comme convenu. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, y mettant tout le sérieux du monde.

« Vous devez aider Severus. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha rapidement de son interlocuteur.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Dumbledore dit qu'il est en mission pour Voldemort, mais mon instinct me dit le contraire. »

« Eh bien votre instinct à raison, il n'est pas en mission. En fait il a refusé sa mission, c'est pourquoi Voldemort le... torture depuis lundi soir. »

Le lion serra les poings et les dents, ils avait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait le tuer, oui il allait tuer ce mage noir, ainsi il n'y aurait plus de guerre, et il aurait payé pour ce qu'il fait subir à son amant. Il demanda d'une voix emplie de rage.

« Où est-il ? »

Lucius observa un instant le lion, il voyait à se réaction maintenant pourquoi le professeur l'avait choisit. Cet homme, même s'il était seul, était prêt à aller affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts dans la seconde. Sans même réfléchir, il allait se jeter dans le gueule du loup. Alors que lui n'avait pas été capable d'agir, alors que lui était resté à regarder.

« Je vous le dirait quand vous m'aurez écouté. Vous jetez dans le nid à serpent sans réfléchir n'arrangera rien. »

Godric faillit sauter à la gorge de l'aristocrate, mais il se contrôla et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. L'aristocrate fit de même.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Bien. Il est retenu dans une cellule dans les sous sol du manoir, personne ne le surveille. Le seul risque réside dans les mouvements des habitants, ou des visiteurs. Vous ne devez pas être repéré, et en aucun cas lancer un combat. Si vous croisez quelqu'un stupefixez le immédiatement mais ne l'attaquez pas autrement. Et même si c'est moi, il faut que vous me stupefixez immédiatement sans hésitation, c'est compris ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais prendre la place de Severus, une fois que vous l'aurez récupéré il ne pourra plus être espion. »

« Très bien. Comment je suis censé trouver cette cellule ? »

« Vous allez arriver dans un grand couloir, aller sur votre droite, ensuite la première à gauche, de nouveau jusqu'au bout à droite, et il y a un escalier dissimulé derrière un tableau. Assurez-vous d'avoir le visage dissimulé, le mot de passe est Moïra, descendez jusqu'en bas avancez dans le couloir sur votre droite, et sa cellule est la cinquième à gauche. Les autres sont vides de ce côté là, mais celles de l'autre côté sont occupées, alors veillez à être silencieux. »

« Je vois que vous connaissez bien le chemin... »

« Vous avez réussit à le retenir ? »

Le regard sceptique de l'aristocrate poussa le fondateur à faire ses preuves.

« Droite, première à gauche, jusqu'au bout à droite, escalier dissimulé derrière un tableau, j'imagine le seul du couloir puisque vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il représentait, le mot de passe est Moïra, je descend jusqu'en bas ensuite à droite et la cinquième cellule à gauche. »

« C'est ça, le tableau représente un cavalier sur un cheval noir. Vous devrez attendre 15h pour y aller, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'à lieu une réunion. Severus sera donc obligatoirement dans sa cellule, il ne l'exhibera pas pendant la réunion, il a déjà prit plusieurs témoins durant les séances de torture pour appuyer ses dires. Il va s'en servir comme exemple, pour que personne n'ose lui désobéir. »

Godric consulta l'heure, il devait attendre encore deux heure et demi, qui serait sans nul doute les plus longues de toute sa vie.

« Je ne peux pas y aller plus tôt ? Le temps que je vais attendre il s'en servira pour le torturer je me trompe ? »

« Non, il est sans doute en train de le faire actuellement, et de faire durer pour n'en finir que quelques minutes avant la réunion. D'où le fait que vous devez attendre 15h. Si vous y allez avant c'est perdu d'avance, tous les Mangemorts seront dans les couloirs, et vous n'aurez aucune chance. Qui plus est vous devrez affronter Voldemort, et ça c'est absolument impossible. »

« Je suis un fondateur, votre mage noir ne me fait pas peur. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à vous de le tuer, alors faites ce que je vous dit pour une fois. Je souffre autant que vous de savoir ce qu'il est en train de subir, peut être même plus puisque j'ai été témoins de ce qu'il subit, mais c'est la seule solution. »

Le fondateur regarda l'homme incrédule.

« Comment ça témoin ? »

Lucius déglutit, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais maintenant il n'avait plus trop le choix, il en dirait juste le minimum.

« Voldemort connaît mon attachement pour Severus, il m'a obligé à observer ses séances de torture depuis hier midi, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Mais maintenant vous allez aller le chercher, vous le ramènerez ici et allez en prendre soin. Pendant que moi je reprendrait son rôle pour qu'il n'en subisse pas les conséquence, et je m'assurerais que Voldemort ne le retrouve jamais. Soyez au manoir Jedusor à 15h, pas avant. Je vous fais confiance. »

Sur ces mots il se leva et parti, laissant le lion tourner en rond pour les prochaines heures. Dumbledore lui avait formellement défendu d'aller chercher son amant, mais Dumbledore n'était pas là. Et de toute évidence Severus n'était pas du tout en mission comme il le pensait. Il fit un tour au manoir Prince, pour informer Kaï des récents événements.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Kaï, tu ne peux pas... »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Déjà parce que je ne suis moi même pas censé aller le chercher, et si je t'emmène avec moi il se chargera personnellement de me le faire regretter, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester là a attendre ! »

Le blond sentait que le jeune homme commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même, pour preuve le léger tremblement qui agitait ses membres.

« Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressent, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener, qui plus est j'ai l'interdiction d'engager le moindre combat. Et ce sera déjà difficile pour moi, alors je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait pour toi. »

Le jeune loup se rendant soudain compte qu'il perdait le contrôle finit par admettre sa défaite, même si cela lui coûtait cher. Il ordonna au fondateur de partir, ce qu'il fit uniquement parce qu'il avait vu quelqu'un qui attendait dans l'ombre du couloir. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il savait qu'il était là pour Kaï, et en ami. Il le laissa donc entre les mains de cet inconnu qui semblait être là au bon moment.

Et enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, il enfila sa cape, vérifia que la baguette que Dumbledore lui avait fourni était dans sa poche, il la prit d'ailleurs en main au cas où. Il entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et prononça les mots qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plus d'une heure :

« Manoir Jedusor. »

* * *

Oui je sais c'est horrible gnagnagna, mais la vie n'est rose les amis ! XD Bon allez une petite reviews avant le prochain chapitre pour qu'il soit plus joyeux ? Siouuuuplaiiiiit


	22. Chapitre 21 : Enfin le calme

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous fait pas trop attendre pour une fois ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Enfin le calme

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il revenait de deux nouvelles heures de tortures, pendant lesquelles le mage noir avait bien failli découvrir l'existence de Godric. Il allait devoir en finir, sinon il risquait de laisser filtrer des informations. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute façon, alors autant terminer le travail une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'était plus que douleur, chacun de ses muscles, de ses membres, souffraient, pas un seul n'était épargné. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, puis ce qui lui parut quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrir à nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin, il en était certain, il n'en pouvait plus. Il continua de faire le mort, espérant ainsi que ceux qui venait le chercher le laisserait là faute de conscience, et qu'ainsi il pourrait en finir discrètement.

Godric arriva dans un immense couloir, désert. Il se remémora les paroles de Lucius, et l'itinéraire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux paroles de l'aristocrate, pour ne pas se précipiter ici avant l'heure, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait une chose surtout l'inquiétait. Lucius lui avait dit que Severus n'était pas surveillé, et pour lui un prisonnier que l'on ne surveille pas est un prisonnier que l'on sait incapable de s'enfuir. Ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure quant à l'état physique du professeur. Il traversa les différents couloirs en faisant très attention à ne pas se faire repérer, il croisa deux personnes, qu'il figea avant même qu'elles ne l'aient vu. Il arriva enfin devant le tableau représentant le cavalier, qui était bel et bien le seul tableau du couloir. Mais il imposait une telle présence que ce n'était absolument pas choquant, loin de là. Il se posta devant lui, et le personnage tourna la tête vers lui.

« Le mot de passe ? »

Le blond répondit d'un ton neutre, espérant que ce tableau n'était pas un petit curieux comme certains tableaux de Poudlard.

« Moïra. »

Le tableau le scruta un peu plus, et demanda :

« Hum, votre voix ne me dit rien... Montrez moi donc votre visage jeune homme. »

Le fondateur tenta le tout pour le tout, de toute façon maintenant soit il passait en douceur, soit il passait en force.

« Je suis pressé, depuis quand le mot de passe ne suffit-il plus pour passer ? Je dois récupérer un prisonnier pour la maître, alors laisse moi passer et cesse de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Le cavalier sembla choqué par sa réaction, mais quelques secondes plus tard il s'ouvrait sur un escalier éclairé par des torches.

« Bien bien, ne vous fâchez pas, allez donc faire votre travail. »

Le fondateur commença à descendre l'escalier silencieusement, scrutant le bas au cas où quelqu'un s'y trouverait, même si ce ne devait pas être le cas. Il se glissa sur la droite, s'arrangeant pour ne pas être visible des cellules de l'autre côté, puis avança la boule au ventre. Qu'allait-il trouver ? Severus allait-il seulement être encore vivant ? Il n'en avait aucune certitude, mais il continuait d'avancer, puis la cinquième cellule arriva, et il y vit un corps qui semblait sans vie, à même le sol. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la cellule d'un simple Alohomora, et se précipita vers le prisonnier. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que leur temps déjà cour soit encore écourté. Il s'agenouilla et glissa une main contre la joue de l'homme, puis dans son cou, il y perçu un battement de cœur, certes faible, mais il était là.

Il prit le corps meurtri dans ses bras, délicatement, espérant ne pas le faire trop souffrir, même s'il se doutait que c'était impossible. Puis il reprit le chemin inverse, le tableau ne pipa mot en le voyant porter le prisonnier, même si son expression disait à Godric que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il le voyait sortir dans cet état. Cette fois il croisa Lucius, accompagné de deux autres hommes. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un couloir et attendit qu'il passe devant lui pour les stupéfixier, il commença par les deux hommes de mains. Malfoy se tourna vers lui le pointant de sa baguette, il lut de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, ou du moins ça y ressemblait, avant qu'il ne le fige lui aussi. Il reprit le chemin vers la cheminée, sans encombre cette fois, et retourna enfin à Poudlard, résistant à son envie de meurtre à l'égard de tous les habitants de cette demeure.

Severus sentit une main fraîche glisser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, sans doute pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Ce contact le surpris, mais il s'en délecta, jusqu'à ce que deux bras le soulève, faisant crier au meurtre chacun de ses membres. Il retint un gémissement de protestation, qui de toute façon n'aurait pas pu se faire entendre, mais qui aurait pu signifier son état de conscience à l'homme qui le portait. Il ne savait pas qui s'était, il lui avait semblé être bienveillant, mais il n'en était plus sûr. Il sentait qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, puis il entendit l'homme lancer des Stupefix. Alors il s'appliqua à s'imprégner de son odeur, des détails qui aurait pu lui fournir une identité sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Cette odeur sucré, il la connaissait, une odeur suave qui l'avait envoûté. L'odeur de Godric. Il s'enleva cette idée de la tête, c'était impossible, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience, ne voulant pas se donner plus d'espoir, et voulant oublier cette douleur qui le tiraillait. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui, tout était simplement fini.

Kaï l'attendait assit sur le canapé, il bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée et le rejoint précipitamment.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Godric le regarda dans les yeux, il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme pète un câble, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais Kaï semblait parfaitement se contrôler, aussi répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme et égal.

« Il est vivant, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je vais l'installer dans la chambre, occupe toi de bloquer la cheminée au cas où s'il-te-plait. Après tu resteras avec lui le temps que j'aille chercher l'infirmière. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, et il le se tourna vers la cheminée. Le fondateur se déplaçait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre, qui trahissait son angoisse. Il avait peur, peur de tout perdre en quelques instants, peur que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras soit voué à la mort. Il tira les couvertures et déposa le corps de Severus sur le lit, il lui retira sa cape et sa robe de sorcier qu'il portait toujours. Ses vêtements étaient par endroit déchiré, ou taché de sang. Il avait de multiples coupures à différents endroits. Il décida donc de le déshabiller totalement, ne lui laissant que son caleçon, puis il rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Kaï était adossé au chambranle de la porte et l'observait, il serra les poings et passa devant lui en disant :

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh. »

« Je reste avec lui. »

Le brun s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla à côté, observant avec mécontentement l'état de celui qui était sans doute la personne la plus importante actuellement dans sa vie. Le voir ainsi le rendait malade, et il aurait payé cher pour qu'on lui donne le droit d'aller faire payer à Voldemort ce qu'il avait fait.

Le fondateur courrait à travers les couloirs de l'école, voulant rejoindre l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. Il y entra sans faire attention au bruit qu'il pouvait provoqué et aux éventuels malades qui s'y trouvaient.

« Mme Pomfresh ! »

L'infirmière s'extirpa de derrière les rideaux d'un lit et fusilla le blond du regard.

« Un peu de tenu, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, ne criez pas comme ça. Que se passa-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous, Severus n'est pas bien du tout, il vient de rentrer et est inconscient. Je l'ai installé dans sa chambre, mais il a beaucoup de coupures un peu partout sur son corps. »

Il mentait, mais c'était pour son bien, s'il disait à la femme que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené, et non qu'il était rentré seul, elle allait sans doute perdre du temps à lui faire la leçon. Hors ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

« Amenez le ici je vais... »

« Non. Il reste dans ses appartements, vous venez, vos patients peuvent bien rester seuls une petite heure. »

Il savait que le professeur préférerait se réveiller dans sa chambre, plutôt que dans un lieu qui respirait le médicament et les malades. L'infirmière faillit riposter, mais la panique qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du fondateur d'habitude si joyeux la convainquit de le suivre. Elle attrapa ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin puis sortit de l'infirmerie, Godric à ses côtés. Ils rejoignirent d'un pas rapide les appartements du professeur et traversèrent la pièce principal d'un pas tout aussi rapide.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre Kaï se tourna vers eux, visiblement soulagé de voir l'infirmière entrer. Il avait pu constater pendant leur absence la souffrance que devait ressentir Severus, puisque même dans son sommeil il gémissait faiblement ou grimaçait de douleur. Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à Pomfresh qui dégagea les couvertures sans hésitation, afin de constater par elle même l'état de son patient. Elle regarda avec horreur et inquiétude les multiples coupures qui jonchait la chair du professeur de potion, et s'appliqua à les désinfecter méticuleusement une par une, faisant grogner l'homme dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, et qu'elle eut vérifié qu'aucun os n'était cassé, elle sortit plusieurs fioles de potion et les déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle se tourna enfin vers ses deux spectateur, pour les informer de la situation.

« Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, au vu de ses blessures il a dû subir énormément d'endoloris. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il peut ressentir. Laissez le se reposer un maximum, et dès qu'il se réveillera faites lui boire une potion antidouleur, s'il en faut plus venez me voir je vous en redonnerait. Le mieux serait de pouvoir lui en donner une maintenant, mais je ne préfère pas le réveiller. Surtout assurez-vous qu'il reste tranquille, il ne faut pas qu'il s'agite, même si je doute que dans son état actuel il en soit capable. Je dois retourner à L'infirmerie, je vous laisse le soin de le couvrir mieux que ça. »

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce sans même attendre une quelconque réponse des deux hommes. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le professeur, il était vivant, mais elle ne savait pas s'il allait se réveiller un jour. Elle préféra garder cette idée pour elle, et ne pas paniquer encore plus les deux hommes. Mais il était possible que ce qu'il semblait avoir subit le pousse à rester dans l'inconscience, qui était sûrement son seul répit depuis plusieurs jours.

Kaï serrait les poings, ce que remarqua rapidement Godric, lui même se retenait pour ne pas retourner tuer Voldemort.

« Va dans le salon et appel un elfe pour qu'il nous apporte du thé, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Le jeune homme obéit d'une démarche raide. Le fondateur prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement revêtit Severus d'un pyjama, il utilisait la magie pour ne pas faire souffrir son amant inutilement. Il le vit tout de même grimacer de douleur, ce qui le poignarda. Il détestait voir cette expression, et ne rien pouvoir faire. Il observa les potions que l'infirmière avait laissé, et chercha un moyen pour lui faire boire sans le réveiller. Il n'en trouva qu'un seul. Il attrapa une fiole et versa le contenu dans sa bouche. Il caressa délicatement le visage de Severus, avant de passer un pouce sur ses lèvre et de les écarter doucement, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa le liquide passer dans la bouche de l'autre homme.

Severus avait encore plus mal maintenant, il était à peine à demi conscient, mais les soins que l'on avait apporté à ses blessures l'empêchaient de sombrer de nouveau entièrement. Il sentit vaguement un tissus recouvrir sa peau peu après que l'on ai cessé de le torturer de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et n'était pas en état de comprendre. De nouveau une main fraîche glissa sur son visage, mais cette fois elle ne glissa pas dans son cou, a la place un pouce écarta délicatement ses lèvres, puis ses mâchoires. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de résister. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, alors qu'un liquide coulait dans sa gorge, il toussota et avala difficilement. Il eu un instant peur de ce que cela pouvait être, le Veritaserum étant sa première idée, mais finalement il reconnu le goût de l'antidouleur. Cela lui parut bizarre, mais la potion le soulagea quelques minutes plus tard, les lèvres inconnu ayant quitté les siennes. Il sombra de nouveau entièrement dans l'inconscience, là où la douleur n'existait plus.

Godric regarda son amant, espérant un instant qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant il fut tout de même satisfait de voir le corps se détendre, il s'endormait. Il rejoignit Kaï dans le salon, le jeune homme l'attendait dans le canapé, deux tasses de thé étaient posé sur la table basse.

« Je lui ai donné une potion, il s'est réellement endormi cette fois. »

Le loup leva un sourcil.

« Il s'est réveillé ? »

« Non, je lui ai fait boire de façon... artisanale disons. »

Kaï ne comprit pas tout de suite, et lorsque l'illumination se fit il détourna son regard surprit.

« Oh, je vois. Tu as bien fait, il a vraiment l'air mal. »

Le fondateur ne rajouta rien, il était clair que le professeur était mal, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Il bu sa tasse de thé en compagnie de son invité, qu'il fini par renvoyer chez lui après le dîner, puisque de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre. Il lui promit de le prévenir dès que l'homme serait réveillé. Lui retourna dans la chambre et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher pour ne pas provoquer involontairement une douleur supplémentaire. Il constata de nouvelles grimaces sur le visage de son aimé, aussi lui fit il à nouveau boire une potion, de la même manière que la précédente. Puis il essaya de dormir, mais il avait trop peur que Severus se réveille pendant qu'il dormait, il voulait être là lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Rogue se retrouva à nouveau dans un état de demi conscience, et peu de temps après les même lèvres salutaire que la première fois lui fournirent l'antidouleur dont il avait besoin. Il essaya un instant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais le sommeil sans rêve que contenait la potion l'en empêcha, le faisant sombrer à nouveau. Plus tard il se réveilla vraiment, cela faisait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il écouta attentivement les alentours, mais il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit. Il ouvrit alors les yeux péniblement, une faible lumière éclairait la pièce, ce qui était une bonne chose car cela lui permit de garder les yeux ouverts. Il était au chaud, dans un lit, ce qu'il appréciait grandement après ce temps infini passé à même le sol froid de cette maudite cellule.

Il observa un peu plus ce qui l'entourait, et son cerveau finit par réagir. Il était dans sa chambre, à Poudlard ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé là, alors que Voldemort ne comptait absolument pas le relâcher. Il se redressa d'un coup sans réfléchir, et se maudit pour cet acte stupide qui réveilla son corps meurtri. Son mutisme permit au silence de rester entier, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir les tremblements de ses membres. Il entendit des pas précipités venir vers lui, alors qu'une main frôlait son dos, sans oser le toucher.

« Severus ! »

Cette voix, cet endroit. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et l'observa surpris. C'était Godric, c'était bel et bien ce stupide lion. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il pensait que sa dernière heure avait sonné, qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, et pourtant il était là, face à lui. Il pu lire de l'inquiétude et une légère panique dans son regard, il voulu parler mais en fut incapable. Le blond lui sourit, presque timidement, en voyant l'incompréhension dans son regard, puis l'invita d'un geste à s'allonger de nouveau.

« Chut, il faut que tu te reposes, allonge toi. »

Sa voix était douce, plaisante. Le professeur s'allongea de nouveau, non sans grimacer de douleur. Il referma les yeux quelques instants, et quant il les rouvrit Godric se penchait sur lui, sa main l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. La potion coula à nouveau dans sa gorge, et quant elle fut entièrement passé, il chercha à prolonger un peu le contact avec ces lèvres. Le fondateur le compris et en fit de même, avant qu'il ne rompe le baiser de peur de faire de nouveau souffrir l'homme. Il caressa son visage, Severus fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact, et déposa un baiser sur son front, murmurant les mots qu'il pensait qu'il n'entendrait jamais.

« C'est fini, je suis là. »

Rogue aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore plus, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans en ressentir une immense douleur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler aussi, pouvoir comprendre, mais ce maudit sort l'en empêchait toujours. Alors il savoura simplement le contact rassurant que lui offrait la main du fondateur dans ses cheveux, et se rendormit en sachant que les tortures étaient terminées.

Godric resta un bon moment aux côtés de Severus, laissant ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue. Il était rassuré de l'avoir vu les yeux ouverts, d'avoir senti ses lèvres réagir aux siennes, de l'avoir senti vivant tout simplement. Même si les tremblements qui secouaient le corps, maintenant endormi, quelques instants plus tôt lui avait fait mal, il aurait tant voulu faire plus, le soulager réellement. Mais c'était impossible. Il fini par se lever, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 4h du matin il envoya un message à Kaï par la cheminée qu'ils avaient débloqué. Après tout la laisser fermée ne servirait à rien, Lucius devait empêcher Voldemort de retrouver le professeur, et dans le pire des cas si jamais ce salop se montrait il se ferait un plaisir de s'en occuper personnellement. Il reçu une réponse immédiatement, le remerciant de l'avoir prévenu, et l'informant qu'il passerait dans la journée.

* * *

Alors ça va pas trop de larmes ? Une petite review pour épancher tout ça ?


	23. Chapitre 22 : Calmonsnous

Voilà le petit chapitre de la semaine ^^

Déjà la chapitre 22... Si on m'avais dit que je ferais une fic aussi longue je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru... comme quoi tout est possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Calmons nous

Severus fut de nouveau réveillé par des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

C'était Dumbledore, et le professeur se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'entendait pas souvent crier ainsi, pour ne pas dire que c'était la première fois.

« Je suis allé chercher Severus, qui n'était absolument pas en mission comme vous le pensiez mais qui se faisait torturé depuis lundi soir. »

La voix de Godric était calme, mais on sentait tout de même son énervement face au vieil homme.

« Je vous avais interdit d'y aller ! Vous rendez-vous compte des possibles conséquences de vos actes ? »

« Tout ce que je vois c'est que j'ai sauvé la vie de Severus, et c'est le plus important, il n'avait pas a payer pour les autres et encore moins pour vous ! »

Le professeur qui sentait que la conversation allait mal tourner décida de les rejoindre. Il se leva tant bien que mal, et avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Tout son corps criait au meurtre, et menaçait de l'abandonner à tout moment, mais il ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte. Il s'appuya un instant sur le chambranle, tandis que les deux hommes qui avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir avaient tourné leur attention sur lui. Le fondateur se désintéressa totalement du directeur pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers son amant.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. »

L'interpellé voulu à nouveau parler, mais en fut de nouveau incapable, tandis qu'un bras puissant se glissait autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il reprit son chemin vers le canapé, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la première destination à laquelle le lion avait pensé, il ne dit rien et l'accompagna. Godric sentait Severus s'appuyer sur lui, il savait qu'il souffrait de se déplacer ainsi, mais il ne le contredit pas. Il savait que si le professeur avait décidé de venir s'installer dans le canapé il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Une fois assis, Severus fit comme s'il écrivait dans le vide, tout en regardant le fondateur. Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu veux de quoi écrire ? »

Le professeur acquiesça, il sentait ses membres commencer a trembler sous l'effet de la douleur. Il en fit abstraction, et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore en attendant que le nécessaire d'écriture arrive.

« Severus je... »

Le professeur le coupa en levant la main, il voulait pouvoir parler, et pour ça il avait d'abord besoin d'écrire. Godric rapprocha la table basse de lui, y déposa une feuille, un pot d'encre, et tandis la plume à Severus. L'homme la prit dans sa main, trempa la plume dans l'encre et réussit à écrire lisiblement malgré les léger tremblements qui le parcourait. Il montra la feuille au directeur qui lu à haute voix.

« Silencio ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'incompréhension des deux hommes, il ouvrit donc la bouche et fit comme s'il parlait mais aucun son n'en sorti. Le vieil homme ajouta alors en sortant sa baguette :

« Oh, je vois. »

Et sur ces mots il rendit sa voix au professeur. Il voulut s'en servir, mais seul un chuchotement réussi à sortir, ses cordes vocales étant depuis trop longtemps muettes pour qu'un son plus fort sorte de sa bouche. Elles étaient aussi abîmé par les hurlements qu'il avait poussé durant ses heures de tortures.

« Vous comptez vous hurlez dessus pendant encore longtemps ? »

Les deux hommes sourirent à cette réflexion, si le professeur était capable de ronchonner c'est que ça allait un peu mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient. Dumbledore répondit en premier.

« J'essayais de faire comprendre à Godric les risques qu'il fait courir à tout le monde. »

Le fondateur croisa les bras.

« Et moi j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus important de te sauver. »

Severus soupira, et jeta un regard dur au blond, plus pour la forme et faire partir le directeur que pour faire la leçon à son amant.

« Dumbledore à raison, le fait que tu sois venu me chercher va engendrer de nombreuses conséquences. Maintenant il n'a plus aucun informateur chez l'ennemi. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux, il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas entendre ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il répondit avec rage, malgré l'état de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Alors j'aurais dû te laisser mourir ? Je doute que tu aurais plus servi à quelque chose en étant mort ! »

Il essaya de se calmer, de retrouver un peu de sérénité, puis il ajouta en regardant le directeur.

« De plus Lucius Malfoy m'as dit qu'il prendrait la place d'espion de Severus. S'il ne vous a pas encore contacté, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Rogue écarquilla les yeux à son tour, comment ça Lucius allait prendre ça place ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était bien trop risqué pour lui. Le directeur fut aussi surpris que lui, mais il ne se formalisa pas des risques que pouvait prendre le mangemort en faisant ça.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu effectivement. »

Il observa son maître de potion qui faiblissait à vu d'œil, et décida de laisser les deux hommes tranquilles. Il les salua et sortit des appartements du blessé. Le fondateur reporta son attention sur lui, et malgré les visibles faiblesses de l'homme, il demanda :

« Comment peut tu dire ça ? Comment peut tu croire une seule seconde que je t'aurais laissé là bas ? Que je t'aurais laissé mourir en toute connaissance de cause ? »

Severus se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé, prenant une grande bouffé d'air.

« Godric, vient t'asseoir. »

Le fondateur obéit, il voulait une réponse, mais pas se lancer dans une joute verbal pour laquelle de toute façon le professeur n'aurait pas assez de force. Il s'assit juste à côté du professeur, posant simplement son avant bras entre eux. Severus plongea son regard dans le sien, et murmura à nouveau.

« J'ai dit que Dumbledore avait raison, pas que j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui. Il va y avoir des conséquences, c'est inévitable. »

« Je me fiche des conséquences, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ta vie. »

un léger sourire étira les lèvres du professeur.

« Je sais... »

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Godric, fermant les yeux, tandis que sa main glissait sous celle de son amant et que ses doigts se faufilaient entre les siens. Le fondateur déposa un baiser sur son crâne, avant que Severus n'ajoute à demi mot :

« Merci d'être venu me chercher... »

Le lion sourit, avant d'embrasser doucement son amant.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber... Tu devrais retourner te coucher. »

Le corps du professeur était parcouru par de léger tremblement, mais cela suffisait largement pour dire qu'il souffrait. Celui-ci secoua la tête doucement en grognant faiblement, pour signifier sa désapprobation. Il était bien là, même s'il avait mal, de toute façon il avait mal quelque soit sa position, alors autant qu'il ne bouge pas. Godric caressa doucement sa joue, il souffrait de le voir ainsi, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de scrupules à le laisser seul il serait retourné tuer Voldemort tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Severus, ne serais ce que quelques minutes. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance.

« Laisse moi au moins aller te chercher une potion antidouleur. »

« Ne bouge pas. »

Le fondateur sorti alors sa baguette et fit venir la potion à lui, ainsi il n'avait pas à bouger. Le professeur avait rouvert les yeux et observait la potion se déposer dans la main de son amant. Il sourit.

« Bien joué... »

Le fondateur sourit d'un air narquois avant de répondre.

« Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir aussi facilement tout de même ? »

« Qui sait... »

Sur ces mots le professeur s'apprêtait à attraper la potion, mais Godric fut plus rapide et vida le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche. Il attrapa ensuite délicatement le menton de Severus, lui faisant relever la tête et la tourner vers lui, tandis que le professeur ouvrait docilement la bouche. La potion passa de l'une à l'autre, avant que la langue de Rogue n'aille titiller celle de son amant qui répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Le fondateur avait peur de faire souffrir son amant, aussi y allait -il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Quand leur lèvres se séparèrent le professeur déposa son front contre celui du lion, fermant les yeux. Ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence par un simple chuchotement.

« Tu a bien failli me faire mourir de peur... »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Severus, avant qu'il ne réponde.

« J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais... »

Godric glissa l'une de ses mains sur le visage de son amant, ce dernier savourant encore ce contact. Il avait beau être la terreur des cachots, cette fois c'était lui qui avait eu peur. Il était prêt à se sacrifier s'il le fallait, mais ça n'enlevait rien à la peur qui pouvait venir s'immiscer en lui. Si Godric était arrivé ne serais ce qu'une heure plus tard, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été encore en vie.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, qu'un nouveau murmure vint troubler plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Si tu étais arrivé plus tard, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été encore en vie... »

Le fondateur fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que si, ne dis pas de bêtises. De toute façon je suis arrivé à temps, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« J'étais prêt à tout arrêter moi même, c'est en quelque sorte une chance que je n'ai pas eu assez de force pour attraper ma baguette avant que tu n'arrive. »

Godric prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains en s'écartant légèrement, faisant rouvrir les yeux à l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

Le professeur ne détourna pas le regard en se justifiant.

« Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait en fouillant dans mon esprit, il avait failli trouver ton existence à la dernière séance. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il te découvre... »

Le fondateur se crispa sensiblement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet imbécile ? Il s'en fichait que l'autre futur mort le découvre, il aurait même aimé qu'il vienne le voir tiens ! Ça lui aurait donné une bonne excuse pour le tuer !

« Je me fiche qu'il me découvre ! Tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier de la sorte à cause de moi !Et d'ailleurs que voulait-il que tu fasse ? »

« … Il voulait que j'essaye à nouveau de ramener Salazar... Mais je ne voulais pas risquer de te renvoyer là bas en l'invoquant... »

« Tu es stupide. »

Le serpent ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce que racontait le lion, la potion qui commençait à faire effet n'aidant pas ses neurones à se connecter. Aussi son amant ajouta.

« C'est vrai, je serais sans doute retourner là bas à sa place, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour subir tout ça. Je ne veux pas être une source de problème pour toi, et encore moins de ce genre. »

Il se sentait fautif, c'était pour le protéger que Severus avait subit tout ça, pour qu'il garde une vie qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus depuis longtemps. Le professeur compris le malaise de Godric, et se redressa vivement, se faisant à nouveau mal au passage. Il jeta un regard décidé au fondateur et lui répondit, il aurait hurlé s'il avait pu, mais seul un murmure vaguement plus fort que les autres sortit de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! C'est moi qui ais pris cette décision, j'avais parfaitement conscience des conséquences. Je suis le seul fautif, tu n'as rien à voir la dedans c'est compris ? »

« Mais c'est pour moi que tu as fait ça, pour me... »

« Peut être mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, j'ai pris cette décision seul, et même si je l'ai fait pour toi tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. Donc ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. »

La détermination dans les yeux du professeur, ainsi que la fatigue qui transparaissait de ses traits, eurent raison de Godric. Il le prit à nouveau délicatement dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même s'il savait que c'était pour ainsi dire impossible. Severus se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du blond, soulagé de voir qu'il l'écoutait pour une fois. Il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil peu de temps après, il n'arrivait pas du tout a rester éveillé.

Le fondateur porta le corps endormit jusque dans la chambre, où il l'installa à nouveau dans le lit. Il laissa une de ses mains glisser sur sa joue, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant. Il quitta la pièce en se disant qu'il apprécierait énormément que Voldemort débarque ici, là maintenant. Qu'il soit seul ou avec ses Mangemorts, il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste lui faire la peau.

* * *

Alors rassuré ? Reviews !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Soyez sage

Bonne Lecture j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Soyez sage

Le professeur reprit conscience dans son lit, sans se souvenir de l'avoir rejoint. Il sourit à cette constatation, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas faite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

Il tourna la tête lentement vers la source de la voix, le blond était allongé à ses côtés.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans mon lit sans m'y être rendu. »

« C'est vrai que c'était plus régulier au début... »

Ils entendirent la sonnette de la cheminée, et se regardèrent encore un instant, puis Godric se leva. Et dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre, Severus fit de même, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain où il gardait quelques potions anti douleurs ne contenant pas ce maudit sommeil sans rêve. Il en prit une en écoutant les voix de l'autre côté de l'appartement, et en ignorant de nouveau les cris de son corps.

« Kaï, bonjour, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, comment va-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas une mine des plus acceptables, mais son inquiétude pour le professeur le rongeait. Aussi le fondateur n'insista pas et répondit en lui offrant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Aussi bien que cela soit possible dans son état, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Il vient justement de se réveiller si tu veux le voir. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, puis son regard se stoppa net sur la porte de la chambre, Godric suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le blessé appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Severus, tu sais que tu es censé rester couché ? Tu as pris une potion au moins ? »

Le professeur le regarda et répondit ironiquement, alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé une voix presque totalement normale :

« Oui papa. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur Kaï, qui lui était rassuré de voir que Severus était capable de répondre ainsi à Godric, c'était bon signe.

« Tu vas bien Kaï ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question tu crois pas ? »

Et sur ces mots il s'avança vers le professeur qui lui répondit en souriant, alors que le jeune homme le prenait dans ses bras.

« J'en ai vu d'autre, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. »

Severus ne se préoccupa pas de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir et rendit au plus jeune son étreinte, il savait au vu de son état qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers jours. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne et attendit le temps qu'il fallait pour que Kaï constate qu'il était bien vivant. Il jeta un regard vers Godric qui souriait tendrement à cette vision, amusé de voir la chauve souris des cachots jouer au papa. Celui-ci lui offrit d'ailleurs un regard exaspéré pour son amusement visible.

Le jeune loup relâcha son emprise au bout de quelques minutes, maintenant totalement rassuré de voir l'homme en chair et en os, et surtout en état de tenir debout. Il s'éloigna de lui avant de demander :

« Dites vous avez mangé ? »

Le fondateur sourit, et répondit avant le professeur.

« Non, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux, j'allais justement demander à un elfe de nous apporter à manger. »

Et sur ces mots le fondateur s'occupa de demander le repas, tandis que Severus et Kaï rejoignaient le canapé, non sans que le plus jeune lui donne un petit coup de pouce. Ils s'installèrent et le repas apparu quelques secondes plus tard. Le loup observa un instant Rogue avant de soupirer en regardant devant lui. L'observé leva un sourcil interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kaï hésita, puis finit par répondre, sachant que l'homme ne le lâcherait pas avant de toute façon.

« Ça m'énerve de ne rien avoir pu faire. Si au moins je pouvais aller tuer ce... »

Le fondateur pris alors part à la conversation, comprenant parfaitement les paroles du plus jeune.

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Severus soupira devant tant de stupidité, à son sens en tout cas.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui. Et Godric n'aurait pas dû venir me chercher, il a pris beaucoup de risque, alors si en plus il t'avait emmené, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas assis sur ce fauteuil avec nous. »

Il avait un sourire carnassier tourné vers Kaï, mais Godric n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le deviner. Il regarda vers le jeune homme et lui dit :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il me tuerait si je t'emmenais. »

Severus se tourna vers lui, son sourire carnassier toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Allons, tu es déjà mort, ne soit pas stupide. »

Kaï éclata de rire, détournant les deux plus âgé de leur joute verbale. Severus prit un ton faussement sévère.

« Ne te moques pas toi. »

Mais il était heureux de voir le loup rire enfin, comme-ci ce simple fait allait lui faire oublier tout le reste. Puis le fondateur décida de lancer un autre sujet, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, sans se douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Au fait, tu semblais en bonne compagnie hier, qui donc était avec toi ? »

Severus leva un sourcil, et observa le jeune homme en attendant la réponse. Celui-ci essaya de se dérober.

« Personne d'important. »

Le professeur prit le relais, il voulait lui aussi savoir qui était la personne dont parlait Godric, même s'il en avait une petite idée.

« Kaï, il n'y a pas énormément de personnes qui savent où tu habites, alors qui était là ? »

« ... »

Le professeur soupira, mais en voyant l'attitude et l'air désespéré de son protégé il savait que son idée était la bonne.

« Remus j'imagine... Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Prendre des nouvelles... »

Son ton était amère, traduisant parfaitement son ressenti face à cette visite. Mais il ajouta ensuite, son amertume changé en résignation.

« Mais il est tombé au bon moment, j'étais instable, et c'était sans doute la seule personne disponible pouvant me contenir sans risquer sa vie. »

Godric décida de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation, il était curieux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'en mêler. Il sentait que c'était un sujet épineux, et qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Severus lui savait que ce que disait le jeune homme était vrai, même lui n'aurait peut être pas pu l'aider s'il avait été là. Bien que s'il avait été là il n'aurait sans doute pas été instable.

« Et qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je l'ai mis dehors ce matin, il ne s'est rien passé de spéciale, et la situation n'a pas évolué. »

Le professeur ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune sans répondre. Ils avaient fini de manger, et à peine la table fut elle débarrassé que l'on frappa à la porte. Godric alla voir et laissa entrer l'infirmière, ce qui arracha un profond soupire au professeur et fit sourire Kaï.

« Que faites vous hors de votre lit Professeur Rogue ? »

« Je vis, cela ne se voit-il pas ? »

« Ne faites pas le malin, retournez vous allonger, je vais regarder vos blessures. »

Il se leva et rejoignit la chambre, avec l'aide de Godric cette fois, même s'il aurait préféré se débrouiller tout seul. Il s'assit sur le lit, et commença à se déshabiller, sachant pertinemment que Pomfresh allait lui demander. Ces gestes lui arrachèrent quelques grimaces, aussi le fondateur l'arrêta, et le déshabilla d'un mouvement de baguette. Severus se retint de ne pas l'envoyer chier, il savait que c'était naturel pour le blond de l'aider, même s'il détestait ça. L'infirmière, qui jusque là fouillait dans sa sacoche dans un coin de la pièce s'approcha, déposant de nouvelles fioles sur la petite table de nuit. Elle observa celles qui restaient, et ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Vous n'avez pas pris beaucoup de potions à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin, qui plus est je déteste le sommeil sans rêve. »

« Il est nécessaire pour maintenir des patients récalcitrants tel que vous dans leur lit. Qui plus est le sommeil aide à la guérison. »

Sur ces mots elle observa le professeur sous toutes les coutures, regardant de près chaque coupure qu'il pouvait avoir, et en particulier la plus grande qui lui traversait presque l'entièreté du torse de part en part. Aucune des blessures ne semblaient infectées, mais quelque chose dérangeait tout de même la femme. Severus le remarqua et finit par poser la question puisqu'elle ne semblait pas enclin à partager ses constatations.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La femme releva la tête vers lui, se dirigea vers son sac et revint avec une autre fiole.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, buvez une gorgée de ça s'il vous plaît. »

Severus ouvrit la fiole et huma le contenu, une potion révélatrice, il en but une gorgée et redonna la fiole à l'infirmière. Cependant rien ne se passa, et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait forcé à venir à l'infirmerie.

« Bien, c'est déjà une bonne chose, aucune blessure ne m'a échappée. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais ces coupures semblent étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne cicatrisent pas normalement. »

« C'est normal, je pensais que vous le saviez. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Lorsqu'un endoloris en arrive à provoquer des blessures comme celles ci, c'est parce que le simple sort n'est pas assez efficace en quelques sortes. Les blessures sont là pour le renforcer, elles augmentent l'effet du sort lancé, tout en le prolongeant. Par conséquent ce genre de blessure met beaucoup plus de temps à cicatriser. »

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce ouvrirent des yeux ronds, visiblement seul Severus était au courant de ce genre de détails. Et c'était seulement parce qu'il avait pu les constater. Godric serra les poings de nouveau, alors qu'un de ceux de Kaï s'abattait avec puissance contre le mur le plus proche.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais aller dans son putain de refuge et je vais le tuer ! »

« Kaï, calme toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas possible. »

La voix du professeur était calme, il ne fallait pas énerver d'avantage le jeune homme. Le fondateur lui n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il se passait, aussi ajouta-t-il :

« Il a raison, ce monstre ne mérite que de mourir. Comment peux tu encore dire ça ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Le professeur garda son calme, tout en fusillant le fondateur du regard. Kaï commençait à trembler, et était incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis simplement conscient que ce dont vous parlez est impossible. Il est actuellement impossible à quiconque de le tuer. C'est comme ça et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ce qu'il m'a fait c'est mon problème. Pas le votre. Maintenant Godric, Mme Pomfresh, sortez de cette pièce je vous prie. »

Les deux interpellés levèrent un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais le regard du professeur était rivé sur le plus jeune, et ne le quittait pas. Le fondateur et l'infirmière finirent pas comprendre que quelque chose clochait, et la seconde demanda :

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Sortez. Maintenant. »

Sa façon de hacher sa phrase indiquait que la situation n'était absolument pas approprié à la discussion. Aussi les deux indésirables sortirent de la pièce en silence, même si leur inquiétude était justifié. Severus ne bougea pas, son regard était toujours posé sur Kaï, et il prit un ton autoritaire, mais sans jamais hausser la voix.

« Calmes toi. »

Aucune réaction. Il attendit encore un peu et renouvela sa demande. Le plus jeune tourna un regard ambré vers lui, et sa voix était bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Si, tu peux le faire. »

Un grognement lui répondit. Il ne bougea pas, et ne laissa en aucun cas la peur le gagner. Il n'avait pas peur du jeune homme, il savait qu'il était capable de se contrôler, et qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

« Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à me venger. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour m'aider c'est être là, avec moi. Et garder ton calme. »

« Comment ? Ce qu'il a fait est... »

« Horrible, oui. Inadmissible, sans doute. Mais ça me concerne moi. Pas toi. Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Calme toi. »

Cette fois la réponse fut un cri rauque, une voix qui venait du fond de la gorge, une voix qui venait du loup.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus gardait son calme, il savait que s'il s'énervait le jeune homme craquerai, tant qu'il pouvait parler, même si c'était en hurlant avec une voix inhumaine, il ne se transformerait pas.

« Parce que j'ai mal. »

« Comment ça tu as mal ? »

« Pour toi. »

Le professeur haussa les sourcils de surprise, et sourit en répondant d'un ton amusé, pour essayer de détendre Kaï.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir mal pour moi. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut niveau souffrance tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi, ça ne m'en enlèvera pas pour autant, au contraire. Comment veux-tu que j'arrête d'avoir mal si je te vois dépérir ? »

Les yeux du loup s'arrondir, il semblait comprendre. Sa voix devint un murmure, il commençait à se calmer.

« Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Et c'est normal. Tu n'avais pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Si tu avais fait quelque chose tu aurais eu le droit de te faire engueuler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne t'ai pas pris chez moi pour que tu en meurs, merci de la réputation que ça me ferait en passant. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune, tandis qu'il quittait le mur contre lequel il était pour venir s'asseoir à côté du professeur. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, et le rassura comme l'avait fait Godric avec lui plus tôt.

« Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. Il ne peut plus rien faire. »

Il garda Kaï dans ses bras, le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Il savait que contenir son loup était épuisant, c'était même un miracle qu'il ait réussi à le faire, il était vraiment doué. Il laissa le jeune homme dormir et rejoignit les autres, non sans se rhabiller d'un sort avant. Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre, puis informa tout de suite les deux autres, prévenant toutes questions.

« Tout va bien, il dort. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester ici, je préférerais tout de même vous savoir à l'infirmerie. »

Severus lui lança son habituel regard froid.

« Je reste ici. »

« Je le surveille, ne vous inquiétez pas madame Pomfresh, même si j'ai du mal à le garder au lit, je l'avoue. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait que vous semblez, vous comme ce jeune homme, ne pas cesser de proférer des paroles à l'encontre de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce qui ne va sûrement pas l'aider après ce qu'il a vécu. »

« Voulez-vous bien cesser de parler comme-ci je n'étais pas là ! Je reste ici, ce n'est pas négociable. Je sais très bien gérer mon entourage. »

« Sauf que vous êtes censé vous reposer, pas vous chamailler ou calmer des enfants ! »

Le fondateur fut presque offusqué par la remarque, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison. Il n'aidait pas du tout son amant à se rétablir. Mais finalement la femme abandonna.

« Enfin bon, faites comme vous voulez, mais si je constate de nouveau ce genre de scène à ma prochaine visite c'est un aller simple pour l'infirmerie, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. »

Et sur ces mots elle sortit des appartements du professeur, qui lui offrait un sourire carnassier au vide devant lui.

« Godric ? »

Il s'extirpa de ces réflexions pour observer le professeur, dont le sourire ne le rassurait pas du tout.

« Oui Severus ? »

« Si elle m'envoie à l'infirmerie à cause de toi, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, et bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, crois moi. »

* * *

C'est sur ces quelques mots d'amour que ce chapitre s'achève... Alors ? Review ?


	25. Chapitre 24 : Séquestration

Je viens de me rendre compte que ça va bientôt faire un mois que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre... Toutes mes excuses T_T

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Séquestration

Severus avait fini par retourner se coucher, et Godric était resté dans le salon, Kaï occupant sa place. Le plus jeune se réveilla en premier, et quitta silencieusement la chambre en voyant que le professeur dormait profondément. Il s'installa dans le canapé avec Godric, qui demanda :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui... Désolé pour ça. »

« C'est pas grave, je comprends. Moi aussi ça me met en rogne quand je pense à ce qu'il lui a fait. »

Le plus jeune laissa son regard dériver sur le côté, le plus loin possible du fondateur avant de répondre.

« Oui, mais toi tu ne risque pas de tuer quelqu'un à chaque fois... »

« A bah merci, dit tout de suite que je suis une mauviette !"

Kaï reporta son attention sur lui en répondant cette fois.

« Non, mais bon je pense que tu as compris maintenant non ? »

« Quoi donc ? Que tu es un loup-garou ? Et alors ? »

« Comment ça et alors ? Je suis dangereux ! »

Godric leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah l'éternel complexe du loup-garou dangereux. Tu ne l'es pas, j'ai pu constater que tu savais te contrôler, contrairement à énormément d'autres, pour ne pas dire tous les autres. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser seul avec moi, j'aurais très bien pu le blesser. »

« L'as-tu fait ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Alors nous avons bien agi. Tu as réussi à te reprendre, alors même que tu étais très bien parti pour te transformer dans cette pièce. Tu n'es pas dangereux, tu es juste potentiellement plus violent que les autres quand tu t'énerve, c'est tout. »

« Mais... »

Le fondateur était agacé par ce stupide complexe qu'avais tout les loup, et dont il pensait que ce jeune homme était dépourvu, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bon, arrête de chercher, j'ai raison tu as tort, c'est tout. »

Le plus jeune fut surpris par la réparti de l'homme, mais finalement il repris une attitude moins défaitiste, et répondit.

« D'accord, tu as raison. »

Le fondateur afficha un sourire victorieux, et ébouriffa à son tour les cheveux de Kaï, comme l'avait fait Severus plus tôt. Ils attendirent patiemment que le professeur émerge à nouveau, parlant de tout et de rien, mais évitant soigneusement les sujets pouvant provoquer de la colère. Puis en fin d'après midi un nouveau visiteur fit son apparition.

Rogue se réveilla au son de la sonnette de la cheminée, encore elle. Il consulta l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 18h. Il se redressa, fit venir à lui une de ses potions, et une fois l'avoir avalé il se leva et rejoignit le salon, où il entendait trois voix discuter.

« Est-il réveillé, j'aurais besoin de lui parler. »

Lucius Malfoy gardait son air hautain, malgré la situation qui le mettait dans une situation des plus inconfortable. Godric ne s'en formalisait pas, et Kaï était habitué depuis longtemps. Ce fut le fondateur qui répondit.

« Je ne crois... »

Mais il fut coupé par une voix semi endormi dans son dos.

« Il l'est. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucius ? »

L'aristocrate se dirigea vers le professeur, sans plus faire attention aux deux autres.

« Je suis venu te dire de ne pas sortir de Poudlard. Il te cherche, et l'école l'empêche de te trouver grâce à la marque. Mais dès que tu mettras un pied dehors il te retrouvera tout de suite. »

La démarche de l'autre homme lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers lui informait Severus qu'il avait lui aussi eu droit à sa séance de torture.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Lucius. Tu n'as pas à assumer mes actes, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Parce que ça ne l'était pas pour toi peut être ? De toute façon je fais ça pour moi, alors ne te sens pas coupable pour si peu. Veille plutôt à rester en vie, il cherche par tout les moyens possibles à te trouver, il a dispersé tout le monde pour y parvenir. »

« Je n'ai pas de famille en jeu moi. Je me doute bien qu'il me cherche, et il n'arrêtera pas tant que je ne serais pas mort. Laisse moi deviner, il t'a chargé de vérifier si je me trouvais à Poudlard, puisque tu es le seul à pouvoir y entrer sans éveiller de trop gros soupçons. Bien qu'il soit certain que j'y suis puisqu'il ne peut pas me localiser par magie, et que seul Poudlard pourrait me protéger de ça. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, je vais lui dire que je ne t'ai pas trouvé, et qu'il est possible que Dumbledore t'ai fourni un sort de dissimulation assez puissant pour te protéger, tout en te cachant hors de l'école. »

L'homme évitait soigneusement le sujet de la famille, mais le professeur savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait allait entraîner sa femme et son fils dans son sillage.

« Ça peut marcher, sauf s'il décide de se servir de Draco. »

« Il ne dira rien non plus, tu sais très bien qu'il ne te vendra pas. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas aussi facile. »

« Alors ferme les yeux. »

Severus ne réfléchi pas une seule seconde et abattit son poing sur la figure de l'aristocrate. Il venait de se faire un mal de chien, et de choquer toutes les personnes présentes, mais par Morgane, ce que ça faisait du bien !

« Ne me demande pas d'ignorer le fait que mon filleul va très certainement se faire torturer pour me protéger, et que tu t'es toi même déjà fait torturé ! »

Lucius mis un petit temps à reprendre ses esprits, se frottant la joue douloureuse.

« Pour ce qui me concerne prend ça pour une compensation pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, je te dois bien ça. Et puis dans tous les cas c'est ma vie, j'en fait ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde en rien. Pour Draco, je ne laisserais pas le toucher, même si je dois mourir pour ça. »

Severus tandis la main à Lucius, qui lui donna la sienne sans comprendre, et laissa le professeur attraper son poignet, l'obligeant à en faire de même.

« Promet moi que si ça devient trop dangereux, tu lui obéira quoi qu'il t'ordonne, même si tu dois me tuer pour ça. »

« Je ne peux... »

« Lucius ! »

L'aristocrate soupira.

« Très bien, mais en aucun cas je ne te tuerais, jamais. Je fuirais à la rigueur, ou viendrait me cacher ici. Mais je ne te tuerais pas. »

Severus acquiesça et ils prêtèrent serment, les filament de leur fidelitas se gravant dans leur peau. Un silence flotta quelques instants dans la pièce, avant que leurs mains se séparent et que Lucius ne tourne les talons.

« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore maintenant. Soigne toi comme il faut. »

Puis il porta son attention sur les deux autres occupant de la pièce qu'il avait occulté.

« Quand à vous ne le laisser pas faire ce qu'il veut, veillez à ce qu'il se repose. »

Les deux interpellé acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement. Puis l'aristocrate quitta les lieux, laissant les trois compères seuls de nouveau. Ce fut Kaï qui réagit en premier.

« Waow ! Tu as frappé Lucius ! »

Severus leva un sourcil en voyant l'expression choqué des deux hommes, et s'en amusa d'ailleurs.

« Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un maître de potions que je ne sais pas me servir de mes poings. »

Même si ça faisait un mal de chien, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Surtout qu'il s'était servi du bras où se trouvait le plus de coupures, bien entendu quitte à faire les choses sans réfléchir autant les faire bien. Mais maintenant il n'allait pas pouvoir bouger son bras gauche pendant un petit moment.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je ne pensais pas que je te verrais un jour frapper Lucius... »

« Eh bien tu t'es trompé. »

Et sur ces mots il s'assit dans le canapé, où les deux autres le rejoignirent. Ils commencèrent à discuter, et finirent par dériver sur un sujet qui n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit du professeur.

« Au fait Kaï, tu passe noël avec nous ? »

« Je ne voudrait pas vous déranger, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de me tenir compagnie... »

Il avait finit sa phrase en regardant Severus en biais, mais celui ci était tourné vers Godric et intervint avant qu'il ne réponde à Kaï.

« Parce que tu compte fêter noël ? »

Le fondateur le regarda tout sourire, il se doutait bien que la réaction de l'homme sera de ce style là. Mais il ne comptait pas le laisser tout mettre à l'eau.

« Tout à fait, ici même, avec toi, et avec Kaï. »

Il porta son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Tu peux passer la soirée avec nous, la nuit et le lendemain nous suffiront largement pour le reste tu sais... »

Il avait dit ça en battant l'air de sa main, et il ne vit pas le poing qui s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Et tu compte faire ça depuis quand au juste ? On dirait que m'en parler t'a semblé superflu. »

« Depuis le début du mois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, et on m'a dit d'éviter le sujet alors... »

Kaï était mort de rire en voyant le lion essayer de se dépêtrer du guêpier où il était tombé. Mais à sa grande surprise le serpent se contenta de croiser les bras sans répondre, et plongea son regard dans le vide en face de lui. Les deux autres se regardèrent surpris, et finalement Kaï répondit enfin à Godric.

« Je viendrais alors, ce sera toujours mieux que d'être tout seul... il faut juste que je trouve des cadeaux maintenant. »

Et c'était là tout le problème du professeur, comment allait-il se débrouiller pour acheter des cadeaux alors qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de Poudlard ? Et même s'il pouvait il fallait qu'il fausse compagnie à son amant, ce qui dans son état s'annonçait très délicat. Et qu'allait-il bien pouvoir acheter ? Que pouvait-il acheter à Godric Gryffondor, à un mort qui plus est ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ce réveillon, vraiment pas.

« Moi j'ai déjà trouver pour monsieur, pour toi par contre je cherche encore... »

« Haha, pas si facile que ça hein ? On va avoir le même problème visiblement, j'ai ma petite idée pour Severus mais pour toi aucune... »

Le professeur avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif aux deux hommes qui l'encadraient.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. »

Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais le fondateur l'en empêcha, ça commençait mal.

« Tu ne bouge pas d'ici, dois-je te rappeler que tu es censé te reposer ? Qui plus est tu m'excusera mais je doute que tu sois en état de marcher jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un gamin ? Je sais encore ce que je peux faire ou non. Je t'interdis de l'appeler. »

« Bien, je t'interdis d'y aller, et toi tu m'interdis de l'appeler, donc tu ne le verras pas aujourd'hui. »

« Tu... »

« Severus, il a raison, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu peux très bien aller voir Dumbledore lundi, ce n'est pas urgent... »

Le professeur tourna son regard d'acier vers le plus jeune, et il savait rien qu'en le regardant qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Décidément ce loup le connaissait bien, un peu trop même. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se laisser de nouveau aller dans le canapé, il avait effectivement toujours mal partout, et il était même fort probable qu'il ne soit pas capable de faire l'aller retour au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait.

« Soit, de toute façon vous êtes plus têtu l'un que l'autre. »

Godric sourit à cette remarque en répondit amusé :

« Et c'est nous qui sommes têtu... »

La réponse fusa, sans préavis du professeur.

« La ferme. »

* * *

Alors ? Pardonné ?


	26. Chapitre 25 : Le lion en fait trop

Bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le lion en fait trop

Severus et Godric étaient de nouveau seuls, Kaï était rentré la veille au soir, et ne devait revenir que pour dîner. A chaque fois que le serpent voulait faire quelque chose, le lion se précipitait pour l'aider, et cela commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche, histoire d'avoir enfin un moment d'intimité, mais le lion décréta qu'un bain était une meilleure idée et lui en fit couler un. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le professeur de lui claquer la porte au nez lorsque le lion demanda s'il pouvait venir avec lui.

Il se déshabilla lentement, et sans aucune aide quelle soit humaine ou magique cette fois. Il ne s'en sortit pas sans douleur, mais tant pis, il en avait assez d'être constamment aidé, comme s'il était handicapé. Il entra dans l'eau chaude, s'allongeant doucement dans la baignoire, et savourant l'effet apaisant de l'eau sur ses membres endoloris. Il soupira doucement, il était enfin seul. Non pas que la compagnie du lion lui soit détestable, loin de là, mais là Godric était tout le temps à ses côtés, en train d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes, l'aidant constamment pour tout. Et il détestait ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, alors oui certains mouvements le faisaient souffrir, non il n'était pas masochiste, mais il pouvait quand même se déshabiller tout seul, ou se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son problème du moment : noël. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir acheter à Godric, ni même à Kaï en vérité. Mais avant tout il fallait qu'il puisse sortir du château, ce qui n'était pas gagné pour le moment. Il espérait que Dumbledore pourrait lui faire une sorte d'amulette qui le protégerait comme le bouclier de Poudlard le faisait actuellement. Sinon il enverrait Kaï acheter le cadeau de Godric, et Godric acheter le cadeau de Kaï. Mais il préférerait largement pouvoir y aller lui même. Il allait sans doute aller voir du côté des vêtements pour le jeune loup garou, ou un balai peut être. Mais il n'avait pas d'idée pour le lion.

Après tout que voulez-vous offrir à un mort, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez résistant pour qu'il le garde même après son départ. Il soupira et s'immergea entièrement, plongeant son visage sous l'eau, savourant le silence encore plus profond et apaisant que cet élément pouvait apporter. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au départ du lion, il finit donc par décider d'ignorer totalement cet élément à partir de maintenant. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, et continua ses réflexions. Il pourrait lui offrir à lui aussi un vêtement, ou alors un bijoux. Il rendit les armes rapidement, il devait attendre d'être devant des vitrines pour trouver l'inspiration, réfléchir sans rien avoir vu ne servait à rien.

Il détestait noël, il ne l'avait jamais fêté avant, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter la fête que Dumbledore s'échinait à organiser tous les ans. Il avait dû y assister une ou deux fois, faute d'avoir réussit à s'échapper à temps. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette fête, n'ayant jamais fait parti d'une vraie famille. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une grande mascarade où tout le monde offrait des cadeaux inutiles aux autres pour les garder avec eux. Il trouvait cela simplement hypocrite. Ou peut être était-ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'intérêt d'une fête familiale puisqu'il n'avait pas la famille pour la célébrer.

Mais cette année il n'avait pas le choix, et pour tout dire ça ne le dérangeait pas finalement. Il avait envie de fêter ce noël avec Godric et Kaï, de leur offrir quelque chose qui leur fasse plaisir. Mais l'un comme l'autre il ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et cela rendait tout de suite la chose plus difficile. Un sourire vint malgré cela étirer doucement les lèvres du maître des potions, même s'il préférait largement râler devant les deux autres à propos de cette fête, au fond de lui il était heureux de faire son premier vrai noël avec ces deux hommes, même si au premier abord cette idée ne lui avait pas plût.

Kaï était devenue comme son petit frère, son fils, peut être à cause de ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu que ce jeune homme deviendrait aussi important que son filleul pour lui. Il s'était attaché à lui sans s'en rendre compte, et sans jamais que cela devienne de l'amour au sens où il l'entendait pour Godric, l'amour qu'il portait à Kaï était un amour fraternel.

Celui qu'il portait à Godric, et il en était certain depuis un moment maintenant, était un amour véritable. Il aimait tout de cet homme, ou presque, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en passer désormais. Il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il pouvait être très lourd, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il savait que le fondateur ne le laisserait pas tomber du jour au lendemain sans raison, qu'il ne le tromperait pas. Il avait réussi à lui faire confiance, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. Il lui arrivait de douter de lui, comme lorsque le lion avait commencé à circuler dans Poudlard librement et qu'il ne le voyait presque plus, mais finalement il l'avait convaincu.

Il s'était rendu compte que ses doutes venaient seulement du fait qu'il voulait garder cet homme rien que pour lui, qu'il voulait jouer les égoïstes et le garder jalousement enfermé dans ses appartements, à l'abri de tout autre regard que le sien. Il avait peur de le perdre, de devoir supporter de le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme il avait dû voir Lucius dans ceux de Narcissa. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il savait que Godric allait partir, non disparaître plus exactement, il préférait ça plutôt qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

Au fil de ses pensées Severus avait ressortit la tête de l'eau pour l'appuyer contre le bord de la baignoire, et il s'endormit dans son bain sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ce fut de légers coup frapper à la porte qui le réveillèrent.

« Severus ? Tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé mis un certain temps avant de répondre, passant en premier lieu ses mains sur son visage pour aider à se réveiller complètement.

« Oui... »

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant la tête du blond apparaître. Il sourit tendrement en voyant l'air endormit de l'homme.

« Ça va bientôt faire une heure que tu es dans l'eau, on dirait que tu t'es endormit ? »

Le serpent savait qu'il posait la question juste histoire de parler, et qu'il avait très bien compris qu'il l'avait réveillé.

« Et alors tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Le sourire du lion s'élargit à cette remarque, avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour aller déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Absolument pas, je suis tout à toi _chéri_. »

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, avant de marmonner en détournant son visage de celui de son amant.

« Imbécile... »

La main du gryffondor vint caresser doucement la joue opposé à lui, ramenant doucement le visage du serpentard vers lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

Pour toute réponse Severus sourit avant d'envoyer une bonne dose d'eau sur Godric qui s'éloigna vivement mais n'échappa pas pour autant au liquide.

« Cesse donc de dire des bêtises. »

Son ton était faussement sec, et le lion le savait pertinemment, il avait réussit à décrypter le professeur depuis le temps qu'il était là. Et il savait qu'il disait souvent le contraire de ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il afficha un sourire lubrique avant de répondre.

« Tu sais si tu voulais que je vienne avec toi il suffisait de le dire, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'asperger d'eau. »

Il commença à esquisser un mouvement pour se déshabiller mais le maître des potions le stoppa.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. »

Il était tout à fait sérieux, mais cela n'empêcha pas le fondateur de prendre un air d'enfant triste pour répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant l'expression de son amant.

« Parce que je ne suis pas en état de satisfaire tes envies Godric. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, avant de répondre de nouveau sérieux.

« Je le sais parfaitement, je ne comptais pas lancer ce genre d'activités Severus, je ne suis pas inconscient. »

Il était vexé, blessé que son amant le croit aussi centré sur le sexe. Bon d'accord il l'était, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'état physique plus que limite du professeur.

« Je sais, mais je ne préfère pas que tu viennes. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas conscient de mon état... »

Sur ces mots il soupira, le lion reprenant ses esprit de son côté, il savait que l'homme était maladroit dans ses paroles, mais il avait tendance à ne pas y penser au bon moment. Severus s'appuya sur le bords de la baignoire, de chaque côté, et commença à se relever. Il ne put retenir une nouvelle grimace, ce qui eu pour effet de rapprocher immédiatement le lion qui voulut l'aider, encore. Sauf que cette fois il n'arriva pas à se retenir, et rembarra sèchement son amant.

« Ne m'aide pas. Je ne suis pas un vieux ni un handicapé, alors cesse de m'aider constamment ! »

Godric se stoppa net, il se recula doucement, laissant le serpent se relever seul et se rincer. Il voyait nettement qu'il se faisait mal, et ça le rendait malade. Lorsque l'homme coupa l'eau, il s'avança avec une serviette, et l'enveloppa dedans, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, sans lui demander son avis, et sans porter aucune attention à ses protestations. Il le déposa délicatement sur la chaise près de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide ! »

Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et pris sa taille dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre son ventre. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de l'aider, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il était arrivé bien trop tard. Et même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, il s'en voulait, il avait l'impression que c'était en partie sa faute si Severus était dans cet état. Malgré tout ce que le professeur avait pu lui dire, cette idée ne lui était pas entièrement sorti de la tête.

« Laisse moi t'aider... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, Severus était surpris de la réaction de son amant. Il était tellement sans cesse en train d'afficher de l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à autre chose. Mais maintenant c'était plus un énorme abattement qu'il percevait. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux doré, les caressant doucement. Il répondit calmement.

« Pas pour tout, je peux encore faire des choses seul. Je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi... »

Les bras se resserrèrent un peu autour de lui, signalant que leur propriétaire n'était pas d'accord avec ces paroles.

« Mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire... »

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Severus avant qu'il ne dise, plus pour lui que pour le lion.

« Je vais disparaître le temps que toutes mes blessures guérissent et je reviendrais une fois remis totalement sur pied je crois. »

La tête blonde se releva immédiatement, pour venir observer ses pupilles, essayant d'y trouver si ce qu'il disait était sérieux ou non. Mais finalement il répondit par sécurité, sur un ton autoritaire.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Tu restes ici, même s'il faut que je t'attache pour cela. »

Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire à cette perspective, comme-ci le lion aurait pu l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit.

« Alors arrêtez tous de culpabiliser. Ça ne sert absolument à rien, et ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider. Et surtout, surtout, cesse d'être constamment derrière moi pour m'aider dans tout ce que je fais. »

« Mais je vois bien que tu as mal, et ça me rend dingue. J'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt. »

« Non, tu es venu au bon moment. Lucius à su attendre pour que tu ais toutes les chances pour réussir à me sortir de là. Si tu était venu plus tôt, tout ce que tu aurais fait c'est t'afficher devant une horde de mangemorts. Qui plus est, tu as beau être un fondateur, tu aurais sûrement finit dans une cellule, et tu ne m'aurais été d'aucune utilité. »

Le lion réfléchi un instant aux paroles du serpent, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner.

« Peut être... Mais je continu de t'aider. »

La main qui se trouvait toujours dans les cheveux dorés appliqua une tape sur l'arrière du crane. Faisant se redresser le propriétaire de la tête qui observa le professeur sans trop comprendre.

« J'ai dit non. Tu m'agaces à la fin, ce n'est pas parce que tu culpabilises inutilement que je dois jouer au petit vieux. Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que j'ai besoin de faire les choses moi même. Même si ça me fait mal, tant pis, si tu n'étais pas là il faudrait bien que je me débrouille. »

Le blond chercha d'autres arguments à poser sur la table, mais le regard de nouveau assassins de son amant l'en dissuada. Il finit par capituler.

« Très bien, mais deux choses : premièrement, je t'aiderais pour certaines choses, pas pour tout, mais pour certaines choses. Deuxièmement, saches que s'il y a un vieux ici c'est moi, je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que cette école ! »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du maître des potions.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais un vieux croulant... »

Le fondateur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, feignant la vexation.

« Je te signale que le vieux croulant est encore en état de te satisfaire pleinement, et dans plusieurs domaines... »

« Je t'aurais mis dehors depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas mon cher Godric... »

Le blond sourit à son tour, avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de l'autre homme pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Puis il murmura :

« Tu n'oserais pas voyons... »

Le baiser du blond avait un goût de trop peu aux yeux du serpent, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en état d'aller trop loin, et au vu du temps de sevrage qu'ils enduraient un baiser plus poussé serait sans doute de la torture. Il répondit par un sourire carnassier, disant clairement au lion que ses pensées étaient fausses, puis l'invita à quitter la pièce, avant qu'il ne se sèche et s'habille. La journée se passa avec quelques rappels à l'ordre de Godric qui continuait avec ses élans de prévenances.

Kaï revint pour le dîner, qui se passa tranquillement, rien de spéciale à l'horizon. L'infirmière était repassé dans la journée contrôler ses blessures, chose totalement inutile mais passons. Elle avait constaté avec plaisir que le calme régnait enfin dans les appartements de Severus, et n'avait pas ré-évoqué le fait de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Le week end se passa tout aussi tranquillement, de toute façon Rogue n'était pas en état de faire grand chose, à part errer de la chambre au salon. Son amant l'obligeait à rester un maximum au repos, allongé ou assis, mais au repos. Quand le lundi matin arriva, Severus voulu aller voir Dumbledore, mais Godric l'arrêta. Il l'observa et demanda sarcastiquement :

« Depuis quand n'ai-je même plus le droit de sortir de mes propres appartements ? »

« Depuis que j'ai déjà ce que tu comptes aller demander à Dumbledore, et que par conséquent c'est totalement inutile. »

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant que le lion ne fasse se balancer un pendentif devant ses yeux. C'était une plaque en argent, dans laquelle était découpé un lion debout sur ses pattes arrières, formant un deuxième pendentif. Il était suspendu à une chaîne, elle aussi en argent, formé de mailles moyennes.

« Voilà ton passe de sortie, Dumbledore à mis un sort de protection similaire à celui de Poudlard sur ce pendentif, donc tant que tu le porte tu peux aller partout. »

Severus pris le bijoux dans sa main, souriant d'amusement avant de répondre.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi qui a choisit ce pendentif... »

Godric s'approcha et repris délicatement la chaîne des mains de son amant, avant de la lui attacher autour du cou. Il déposa un baiser sur la plaque, ancrant son regard dans celui du professeur.

« Il faut bien que j'informe les autres que tu m'appartiens... »

Il embrassa ensuite doucement les lèvres du serpent, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre.

* * *

Review ?


	27. Chapitre 26: Noël approche

Désolé pour l'attente petit problème de bêta

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Noël approche

Severus tournait et retournait dans les rues commerçantes du chemin de traverse, ne trouvant toujours rien pour les deux hommes avec qui il allait passer noël. Il s'installa dans un bar pour boire un café, il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer bredouille. Il resta trente bonnes minutes dans le bar, reprenant un peu de force, puis il décida de reprendre ses investigations. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine, et décida d'acheter un balais à Kaï, ça lui permettrait de s'amuser un peu. Et puis c'était aussi une solution de facilité, il entra dans la boutique et demanda le dernier modèle de balais sorti. Il fit un tour du côté des vêtements, et prit une cape d'un bleu roi magnifique pour aller avec le balais. Le vendeur s'occupa des paquets, en donnant une autre apparence au balais pour rendre la surprise totale. Bien, pour Kaï c'était fait. Maintenant il fallait encore qu'il trouve pour Godric.

Il soupira à cette idée, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui offrir ? Il ne savait pas, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Quoi qu'il trouve, il avait l'impression que c'était stupide, éphémère, inutile. Après tout dans moins de trois mois maintenant il disparaîtrait, et Severus devrait retourner à sa vie de solitaire. Il secoua la tête, ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser. Il serait mit devant le fait accompli bien assez tôt. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention où il marchait, son regard étant rivé sur les vitrines alentours, le froid engourdissait ses membres. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il trébucha et faillit bien tomber, mais une main attrapa son bras et l'en empêcha. Il se rétablit et libéra son bras avant de regarder la personne qui venait de l'aider.

« Godric ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le blond hésita avant de répondre un mensonge, après tout il ne pouvait pas dire au serpent qu'il le suivait parce qu'il avait une trouille bleu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Comme toi, je fais des emplettes. »

Un sourcil dubitatif lui répondit, le sorcier n'était pas stupide.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très probant tu n'as pas un seul sac. Pitié, Godric, dit moi que tu n'étais pas en train de me suivre. »

Le lion sourit doucement avant de répondre au professeur.

« Je n'étais pas en train de te suivre. Mais où vas tu chercher une idée pareille ? »

Son ton était faussement offusqué, et il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Severus soupira en secouant la tête, mais finalement il ne tombait peut être pas si mal. Son erreur de parcours lui avait permis de réaliser l'état de son corps, l'engourdissement générale dont il était victime, et la fatigue qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il reviendrait un autre jour pour le cadeau de Godric, après tout noël était samedi, et ce n'était que le lundi après midi, il avait le temps encore.

« Bon, passons, j'allais rentrer de toute façon. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu as encore d'autres pseudo emplettes à effectuer ? »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Et sur ces mots ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard, ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux, avant que la curiosité de Godric ne prenne le dessus.

« Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du professeur, alors qu'il voyait son amant loucher sur le sac qu'il tenait à la main.

« Ne te fatigues pas, et évite de te dévisser la tête ça pourrait être embêtant. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé pour toi, ce qui est là est pour Kaï. »

La moue déçu qu'afficha le lion fit sourire tendrement le serpent.

« Même pas drôle, alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? Moi je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui acheter... »

« J'ai pris un balais et une cape. On aura qu'à revenir demain après midi si tu veux. »

« Je te signale que tu es censé te reposer, pas passer tes journées à marcher dans le froid. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a décrété que l'on devait fêter noël, donc c'est ta faute. Je te propose simplement de t'accompagner pour t'aider à trouver quelque chose pour Kaï, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne tu le dis et c'est tout. »

Les élans de protectionnisme de son amant le fatiguait, et il avait tendance à y répondre de manière plus direct maintenant, reprenant son ton froid. Après tout il n'allait pas non plus rester en mode larve le restant de ses jours, il ne fallait pas abuser. Il était Severus Rogue, et il avait une réputation de terreur des cachots à maintenir. Il garda une attitude neutre, mais Godric savait qu'il l'avait énervé, et que s'il refusait son aide il serait vexé. Alors il se résolu, et comme ils approchaient de Poudlard et que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, le blond glissa sa main dans celle de son amant.

« D'accord, je veux bien que tu m'aide, mais on ne passera pas l'après midi dehors. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'avantage... »

« Il faudrait que je sois sourd et aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir compris. J'irais acheter ton cadeau mercredi, et je t'interdis de me suivre. Je demanderais à Kaï de m'accompagner. »

« Si Kaï t'accompagne pas de problème. »

Le fondateur savait que l'autre homme était agacé, mais il ne le laisserait pas sans surveillance. Il savait que malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait il devait être engourdi par le froid, et il avait sans doute mal partout. Alors si jamais il n'avait plus la force de marcher, il préférait être là pour le récupérer, quitte à ce qu'il le jette dehors ensuite. Il préférait qu'il le tue plutôt que de le voir souffrir d'avantage. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur et celui-ci délaissa la main du blond pour retirer sa cape et la suspendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où il déposa son sac, puis revint dans le salon. Godric n'avait pas bougé et l'observait, le professeur se stoppa au milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu comptes rester dans l'entrée combien de temps au juste ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue que la vue que j'ai d'ici n'es pas trop mauvaise, et elle me plaît assez. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre sa route vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il n'en proposa pas à Godric puisqu'il se plaisait à rester dans l'entrée, et vida son verre cul sec. Le fondateur l'observait toujours, se demandant si le verre d'alcool n'était là que pour le plaisir ou s'il était un médicaments de substitution. Finalement le professeur retourna dans la chambre, ne supportant pas que son amant le fixe ainsi. Il retira ses chaussures et se laissa aller sur le lit, soupirant de bien être d'enfin retrouver une position horizontale. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'il entendit Godric approcher. Le blond s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et recommença à l'observer, il avait retiré sa cape. Rogue soupira, il se redressa doucement, avant de s'allonger de façon à laisser de la place pour une deuxième personne. Il observa un instant le lion, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas il finit par parler.

« Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre plutôt que de rester tout seul dans ton coin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, serais-je mieux avec toi ou ici... »

Il sembla réfléchir, mais le professeur ne le laissa pas faire bien longtemps, il était encore gelé par le froid extérieur, et n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réchauffer. Et il en avait assez du jeu de l'autre homme.

« Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est que moi j'ai froid, alors viens ici. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond, avant qu'il ne s'avance vers le lit en répondant.

« Demandé de cette manière je ne peux qu'accepter... »

Il s'assit au pied du lit le temps de se débarrasser de ses chaussure et s'allongea ensuite dans le dos de Severus, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, de peur de lui faire mal quelque part. Il murmura ensuite dans le creux de son oreille :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« A part le fait que j'ai la vague impression d'être en porcelaine, oui. »

Godric rit doucement dans son cou, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Un léger soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres du professeur, alors qu'il se détendait doucement dans les bras de son amant et fermait les yeux. Une douleur vive et inattendue dans la poitrine le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne porte sa main à l'endroit où trônait une énorme coupure. Le blond se redressa immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, c'est bon, ce n'est rien. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, avant d'expirer doucement, ses yeux toujours fermés. Le fondateur n'aimait pas ça du tout, ce n'était pas rien, loin de là, le serpent semblait énormément souffrir. Il se leva doucement et passa devant lui, s'agenouillant prés du lit.

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh, ne bouge pas. »

Le blessé rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son amant.

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle ne pourra rien faire de plus de toute façon. »

Le lion n'était pas de cet avis, il se leva. Il savait que c'était sans doute vrai, mais ça le rassurerait tout de même.

« Elle pourra te soulager en te donnant quelque chose. Je vais la chercher. »

Il commença à s'éloigner, alors Severus se leva et essaya de le rattraper en criant presque :

« Par Merlin Godric reste ici ! »

Soudain ses jambes se défilèrent, l'abandonnant lâchement après à peine quelques pas. Mais l'avantage c'est que le bruit de sa chute avait fait faire demi tour au Gryffondor.

« Severus ! »

Il se précipita vers lui et le soutint, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire. Rogue serrait les dents, finalement il avait peut être un peu trop forcé. Beaucoup trop même. Le professeur ne perdit pour autant pas le nord, et s'accrocha au lion. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de l'autre homme, le temps de récupérer une respiration normale.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne serais pas mieux à l'infirmerie finalement... Si tu y étais au moins Pomfresh saurait quoi faire dans ces moments là elle... »

Severus resserra son emprise sur la chemise du blond avant de répondre.

« Écoute moi bien, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. La seule chose que sait faire Pomfresh c'est me faire d'avantage souffrir, et me donner des potions que je peux très bien prendre tout seul. Je préfère largement rester dans mes appartements avec toi, je peux te jurer que tu es bien plus utile qu'elle. Alors maintenant, aide moi à retourner sur le lit, et amène moi une potion de soin qui se trouve dans la salle de bain. »

Sur ces mots il commença à essayer de se relever, Godric laissa un bras dans son dos, et glissa l'autre sous ses genoux. Il le souleva du sol, sans se préoccuper de l'espèce de grognement qui émana du serpent. Ce dernier n'aimait pas qu'on le porte, loin de là, même si dans la situation présente il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le blond le déposa sur le lit délicatement, avant de prendre rapidement la direction de la salle de bain. Les paroles du Serpentard l'avaient touché, mais pas rassuré le moins du monde. Cependant il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas que l'infirmière vienne le torturer davantage.

Il revint dans la chambre avec une potion de soin, que Severus bu entièrement alors que l'autre homme s'installait à ses côtés. Le professeur se mit face à lui et s'installa dans ses bras grands ouverts, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Sa respiration était forte, rendu difficile par la douleur, les mains de Godric caressaient doucement son dos. Il se calma finalement quelques minutes plus tard, la potion faisant effet, et le lion le constatant s'inquiéta de la situation.

« Ça va mieux ? »

La réponse ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Oui, tu vois que tu es plus efficace que cette maudite infirmière. »

« Moui... C'est surtout ta potion qui est efficace. »

Le professeur recommença à se détendre.

« Je t'assure que tu aides. »

Un baiser fut déposer sur sa tête, alors qu'il devinait qu'un sourire ornait les lèvres du fondateur. Il soupira doucement, commençant à plonger dans le sommeil.

Le professeur ne se réveilla que quand la sonnette de la cheminée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Kaï pour le dîner. Il se leva doucement encore légèrement engourdi, il était seul dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et étira doucement ses bras devant lui. Il entendait parler dans l'autre pièce, mais ne comprenait pas le contenu de la conversation. Il se leva finalement et rejoignis les deux autres hommes. Ils s'installèrent pour manger, et Kaï informa Severus qu'il viendrait avec lui pour les achats de cadeaux du mercredi. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant, il était certains que c'était la première chose qu'il avait dîtes au jeune homme à son arrivée. C'était agaçant.

Le lendemain il aida Godric comme convenu, même si celui-ci essayait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Finalement il acheta deux cadeau pour Kaï, une écharpe, étrangement aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et un livre sur les créatures magique. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés le blond obligea le blessé à se reposer, même si celui-ci n'était pas très coopératif.

Puis vint le moment de trouver un cadeau pour Godric, Kaï n'avait pas encore trouvé non plus et espérait que Severus allait l'aider. Mais il avait déjà du mal à trouver ce que lui allait acheter, alors il voyait difficilement comment il allait pouvoir aider le plus jeune. Ils firent plusieurs magasins, sans qu'aucun ne trouve l'inspiration. Le professeur pensait que sa sortie de la veille avec le fondateur l'aurait aidé mais c'était loin d'être le cas, ce dernier avait été tellement obnubilé par le fait de ne pas traîner qu'il ne l'avait pas vu un seul instant lorgner sur quelque chose. S'en était désespérant. Un long soupir lui échappa et attira l'attention du loup.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui oui, je me demande juste ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui trouver. »

« Oh, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile, on ne le connaît pas assez finalement. »

Severus avait vu lui deux ou trois objets qui aurait pu plaire au lion, mais l'idée que bientôt il disparaîtrait revenait toujours lui prouver que ce n'était pas assez bien. Au bout du compte, Kaï trouva son cadeau avant lui, mais il ne voulut pas lui révéler ce que c'était. Rogue se demanda pourquoi, mais n'insista pas, il savait que le jeune homme était une tête de mule, et de toute façon il saurait samedi. Il tourna encore un moment, passant et repassant toujours devant les mêmes boutiques, son regard accrochant de nouveau les mêmes choses. Une surtout, mais il s'y refusait, ce serait trop stupide. Il finit par acheter une chemise bleu roi, puis ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Le loup en voyant le regard du professeur se stopper de nouveau sur une vitrine, toujours la même, finit par s'arrêter devant et observa le contenu. Mais il trouva rapidement ce que Severus regardait. Une chevalière en argent avec un lion sur fond noir en son centre. Kaï regarda l'autre homme qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner, il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena de force dans la boutique.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Kaï ? »

« Attend tu vas voir. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la caissière, sans lâcher le serpent, pour éviter toute tentative de fuite.

« Bonjour, je voudrais la chevalière avec le lion que vous avez en vitrine s'il-vous-plaît. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, et alla chercher le bijou. Rogue était surpris que le loup ait compris, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Voilà, maintenant je suis sûr que tu vas être satisfait des cadeaux que tu lui as acheté. »

« J'étais déjà satisfait je te signale. »

« Mais oui mais oui. »

Severus régla le bijou, puis ils rentrèrent. Même s'il ne le dira jamais, il remerciait Kaï de lui avoir forcé la main, il serait sans doute revenu la chercher plus tard en vérité. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent les appartements du professeur étaient vide, Kaï hésita à retourner au manoir, mais Rogue lui répondit que de toute façon il comptait aller dormir jusqu'au dîner. Une fois le plus jeune partit, il rangea les cadeaux qu'il venait d'acheter, et s'écroula purement et simplement sur son lit.

Les deux jours qui suivirent le serpent ne fit pour ainsi dire que dormir, sous le regard attentionné du lion qui veillait à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Ils purent constater jeudi soir que les blessures commençaient enfin à cicatriser correctement, Severus serait donc en plus grande forme pour la fête qui approchait.

* * *

Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?


	28. Chapitre 27 : Merry Christmas

oui je sais noël au mois de juillet rien de plus normal... XD

Bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Merry Christmas !

Le jour de noël était enfin arrivé, Godric et Severus se préparaient à rejoindre Kaï pour le dîner. Le professeur avait encore dormi une partie de l'après midi, puisque le lion ne lui avait pas laisser le choix, aussi allait-il beaucoup mieux. Ses blessures qui guérissaient enfin étaient en bonne voie, et les quelques douleurs qu'il pouvait encore ressentir par moment étaient très supportables. Le serpent avait donc décidé que ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, leur vie sexuelle allait reprendre du service. La seule chose c'est qu'il était sûr que le fondateur allait tergiverser de peur de lui faire mal. Il réfléchissait donc à toutes les parades possibles pour le convaincre. Bien qu'après deux semaines d'abstinence Godric ne devrait pas être trop résistant.

Le regard de Severus sur lui interpella le lion qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise. Il portait un jean gris et une chemise rouge, alors que le professeur avait de nouveau choisit du noir.

« Je te plaît mon amour ? Ou est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours et qui me fait croire que tu me reluques allègrement depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Le ton était taquin, et la remarque fit sourire Severus. Si le fondateur savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête...

« Je crains que ce ne soit ton imagination mon pauvre Godric, mais à bien y regarder tu n'es pas trop mal. »

Le blond sourit, amusé de la réponse de son amant. N'avouera-t-il donc jamais ?

« Toi par contre... Ce n'est pas possible. »

Un sourcil perplexe lui répondit alors que le lion se dirigeait vers son armoire et y fouilla allègrement. En ressortant une chemise gris anthracite qui traînait au milieu des vêtements noirs. Godric revint vers lui, posant la chemise sur le lit juste derrière, et se mit en tête de déboutonner la chemise noire qu'il venait de finir de boutonner.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues le lionceau ? »

Le surnom fit doucement rire le fondateur, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses doigts effleuraient par intermittence la peau de Severus, qui avait terriblement envie de lui sauter dessus maintenant. Mais il se contrôla, Kaï les attendait et il n'était pas question qu'il passe la soirée seul. Et puis il aurait une bonne partie de la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain pour assouvir son besoin.

« J'habille mon cher amant avec autre chose que du noir. Je te jure que ce n'est pas la seule couleur qui existe, et que les autres t'iraient tout aussi bien. »

Le regard du blond glissa sur la cicatrice encore fraîche qui traversait le torse de l'homme. Ses pupilles s'attristèrent à cette vue et cela n'échappa pas au serpent. Ce dernier attrapa doucement le menton de son compagnon et releva délicatement sa tête vers lui, avant de l'embrasser avec force. Cela faisait un moment qu'il en avait envie, mais il se retenait pour ne pas rendre l'attente plus difficile. Sauf que là, avec la tête qu'avait fait son amant, avec son air de chiot le plus triste du monde, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Godric avait répondu au baiser, toujours avec cette retenue qu'il avait depuis que le professeur était rentré. Cette retenue qui l'agaçait et qu'il espérait bien lui faire perdre ce soir.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, restant front contre front, leurs bouches ne parlant pas mais leurs pupilles disant mille et une chose. Godric laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau découverte de Severus, remontant vers ses épaules, puis faisant doucement glisser le tissu sombre le long de ses bras. Le professeur avait fermé les yeux, appréciant ainsi d'avantage la caresse sur sa peau, il se rendait compte à quel point il en avait besoin. Mais ne n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il rouvrit les yeux et repoussa doucement le blond.

« Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là pour l'instant, sinon nous allons être en retard. Nous verrons la suite plus tard... »

Les yeux du lion s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, ce qui fit sourire le serpent. Ce dernier enfilait la chemise grise que l'autre homme lui avait choisi, et commença à la boutonner alors que son homme demandait :

« Severus... Tu, tu es... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'embrassant à nouveau, plus chastement. Il lui lança un regard déterminé, dans lequel il mit le désir qu'il éprouvait. Le fondateur n'ajouta rien, il savait que quoi qu'il dise rien n'irait. Il se contenta de sourire, et de rendre son regard à son amant. Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de quoi que ce soit le moment venu. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal, de rouvrir ses plaies, de le briser à nouveau alors qu'il commençait à peine a aller vraiment mieux.

Severus n'était pas dupe, il savait que même si l'homme lui rendait son désir, le moment venu la chanson ne serait pas la même. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le convaincre et ,ce, sans doute de diverses manières. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers son armoire, et en sortit une cravate noir avant de se diriger vers Godric. Ce dernier leva un sourcil perplexe en le voyant s'approcher et sourit alors que son compagnon passait la cravate autour de son cou. Il le laissa la mettre correctement, lui ne savant pas vraiment y faire avec les nœuds de cravate de toute façon.

« Voilà, maintenant tu es parfait. »

Et surtout il gagnait un magnifique ustensile pour plus tard, en cas de tentative de fuite. Godric tendit son bras au maître des potions, qui le refusa et prit simplement sa main. Ils rejoignirent le salon et attrapèrent chacun leur sac de cadeaux avant de passer la cheminée.

Ils furent accueillit par Kaï qui avait un immense sourire, visiblement heureux de fêter ce noël. Severus fut surprit en entrant dans le salon, il était décoré de manière très travaillée, du plafond jusqu'à la table, en passant pas le traditionnel sapin.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu as fait tout ça Kaï ? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas fait tout ça tout seul, Godric venait m'aider quand tu dormais. »

« Et tu dormais beaucoup ses derniers jours alors on a eu le temps de peaufiner. »

Le professeur resta un instant surpris, le lion était toujours là quand il se réveillait, peut être à deux ou trois exceptions près. Mais c'était peu en comparaison du travail qu'avait dû demander cette décoration. Des guirlandes pendaient au plafond, au milieu de dizaines de bougies qui voletaient, à l'image du plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard. La table était recouverte d'une nappe rouge, avec un centre de table noir et des assiettes dorées. Ces trois couleurs remplissaient la pièce, même si c'était les couleurs de Gryffondor, en ce jour de noël, elles collaient parfaitement. Le plus jeune l'interrompit dans sa contemplation en demandant :

« Tu aimes ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

Godric sourit également à ses côtés, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Les cadeaux furent déposés au pied du sapin, Severus s'amusait de voir les deux autres lorgner sur les paquets, sans doute pour tenter d'en deviner le contenu. Finalement il s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée où brûlait déjà un feu. Il avait prit le temps de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu, alors que Kaï en proposait un à Godric, qui l'accepta. Ils s'installèrent près du feu et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Le professeur en profita pour demander des nouvelles de l'hyppogriffe, puis finalement alla le voir au final.

Ils y allèrent tous les trois, entrant dans le bâtiment alors que l'animal avançait gaiement vers eux. Il vint frotter doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du professeur, tout en regardant Godric d'un mauvais œil. Le blond rit en constatant cela.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, il se méfie. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu lui a lancé un sort... »

Godric se rappela de l'erreur qu'il avait commise ce jour-là, erreur qui avait envoyé son amant dans un mur. Kaï ajouta :

« S'il ne t'aimait pas tu serais déjà en dehors de ce bâtiment... La manière de te faire sortir dépend du degré d'animosité. »

Le jeune homme s'était à son tour approcher pour caresser l'animal. Alors Severus avait attrapé la main du blond, le faisant s'approcher lui aussi, et il tendit doucement cette main en direction de Détraqueur. Ce dernier l'observa perplexe, mais comme son maître avait laissé sa main avec celle de l'inconnu il approcha doucement ses naseaux. Et finalement Godric le caressa à son tour.

La soirée continua tranquillement dans une ambiance bon enfant, ce qui fit du bien à tout le monde après ses deux semaines d'angoisse. Cette fête était définitivement une bonne idée. Bientôt le repas fut terminé, et la conversation se tarit. Kaï tenta alors sa chance, même s'il se doutait que Severus ne la lui laisserait pas.

« Bon et si on ouvrait les cadeaux maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Godric s'illuminèrent.

« Très bonne idée ! »

Severus sourit et secoua la tête en répondant :

« Allons allons les enfants, il faut attendre minuit, et il n'est encore que 23h. »

« Rabat joie ! »

Les deux avaient parlé en même temps ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis les deux enfants s'approchèrent du fauteuil où était assis Severus et s'accroupir de part et d'autre de lui. Le professeur leva un sourcil perplexe, alors que les deux protagonistes se jetaient un regard entendu.

« S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît »

Les regards suppliants qu'ils offraient à Rogue ne firent que faire redoubler son rire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rit autant.

« Non, je serais intransigeant. Vous allez devoir attendre encore une heure, et plus vous demanderez plus vous attendrez. »

Kaï abandonna. Il savait que son parrain était capable de les faire attendre des heures et des heures s'ils continuaient. Il soupira en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

« T'es pas drôle. »

Severus sourit à son protégé.

« Oui je sais. »

Mais Godric n'avait pas bougé, aussi son attention se reporta sur lui. Le fondateur se releva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sans quitter le professeur des yeux. Il l'embrassa ensuite, chastement, une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

« S'il-te-plaît... »

Rogue sourit à nouveau amusé par la tactique adopté par son amant.

« Le chantage émotionnel ne marche pas sur moi Godric. »

Puis il ajouta en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Qui plus est tu devrais arrêter avant que je ne décide de te sauter dessus et de reporter les cadeaux à demain soir... »

Il sentit le fondateur se raidir légèrement, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Celui-ci se recula finalement et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en silence. Kaï l'observa surpris, avant de regarder Severus sans comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais c'est vachement efficace ! »

Le maître des potions rit de la remarque du jeune homme, mais surtout de l'air renfrogné que prit le fondateur en croisant les bras suite à celle-ci. Finalement Kaï le suivit dans son rire, ce qui renforça l'attitude boudeuse du fondateur. Qui en réalité ne boudait pas vraiment, mais il était surpris et un peu prit de cours par le serpent aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à tant de démonstration de désir. C'était bien plus souvent lui qui faisait le premier pas, Severus se contentant de répondre et de l'accepter pleinement. Mais aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés, c'était le professeur qui avançait et lui qui reculait.

Non pas qu'il n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui, mais il était terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire du mal. A l'idée de risquer de rouvrir ses blessures, et de le faire souffrir à nouveau terriblement. Même si Severus avait admirablement garder son masque de « tout va bien », lui avait vu à travers. Il avait vu la douleur qui le tiraillait tout les jours, à chaque mouvements. Il avait constaté comme la moindre petite chose lui était plus difficile, plus douloureuse. Il l'avait vu paniqué au réveil, il avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et de le prendre dans ses bras simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'avait rassuré sans en avoir l'air, parce qu'il savait que s'il montrait au serpent qu'il voyait à travers son masque il risquait de s'éloigner. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'il s'éloigne.

Finalement l'heure tant attendu arriva, et les cadeaux furent distribués. Kaï se chargea de les répartir, faisant voleter son cadeau vers Severus, alors qu'un de ceux de ce dernier se dirigeait vers Godric, et un autre vers lui même. Il avait très bien vu que les deux hommes avaient acheté une bague pour l'autre, aussi avait-il décidé de s'arranger pour les garder en dernier. Il fut ravi de voir que le chaudron qu'il avait acheté plaisait au professeur, en même temps ce devait être un de ceux qui étaient les plus haut de gamme. Ne pas l'aimer aurait été faire la fine bouche. Le loup fut lui même ravi de la cape qu'il découvrit dans son paquet, tout comme Godric fut ravi de la chemise qu'il trouva dans le sien.

Ensuite Kaï offrit son cadeau à Godric, en précisent qu'il s'agissait plus d'un cadeau pour eux deux. Ainsi cela lui permettait de laisser la bague que Godric avait acheté pour Severus de côté, puisque c'était le dernier cadeau pour celui-ci. Enfin, l'avant dernier, l'autre était caché dans la chambre à l'étage. Ils ouvrirent le cadeau du loup ensemble, et sourirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un week end pour deux au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande. Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui fit rire Kaï. Ce dernier avait découvert avec enthousiasme le livre que lui avait acheter Godric, et avait enfilé l'écharpe. Il distribua les derniers cadeaux, et vit avec amusement les deux hommes s'observer lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec un écrin dans les mains.

Severus fut finalement le premier à bouger et à ouvrir doucement la boite, il se retint pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. C'était exactement la même bague que celle qu'il avait acheté pour Godric. Le blond prit un ton d'excuse en disant :

« Je leur ai demandé s'il n'en avait pas une avec un serpent, mais il n'avait que ce modèle là... »

Rogue lui sourit en répondant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle est parfaite. »

Il fit ensuite un signe de tête vers l'écrin que tenait le fondateur.

« Ouvre. »

Le lion s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux, avant de finalement rire.

« J'y crois pas... »

« Moi non plus. »

Severus jeta un regard suspicieux au loup.

« Tu le savais Kaï ? »

L'interpellé leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Absolument pas, je savais que Godric t'avais acheté une bague, mais il ne me l'as pas montré. »

Le fondateur confirma ses dires. Puis il prit l'écrin que Severus tenait dans ses mains, en retirant doucement la chevalière. Il prit la main gauche du serpent, et la glissa à son annulaire, la taille était parfaite, comme il le pensait. Severus fit de même avec lui, aucun mot n'était prononcé, tout passait dans les gestes et dans les regards. Rien d'autre n'était nécessaire de toute façon. Finalement ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, et le professeur reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Allez, ouvre donc ton dernier cadeau jeune homme. »

Celui-ci était perplexe face à son paquet, la forme ne laissait rien deviner du contenu. Il le déballas lentement, faisant durer le suspens, alors que Severus souriait toujours. Il était sûr que ce cadeau allait faire pétiller les yeux du jeune homme. Et ce fut le cas dès que celui-ci reprit sa vraie forme.

« Un balais ! Génial ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'amusement des deux hommes. Avant de les quitter, il se retourna et s'adressa à Godric.

« Godric, je te laisse lui faire découvrir son dernier cadeau... »

Severus leva un sourcil perplexe, en direction de son amant, mais prit tout de même la peine de s'adresser au loup avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Kaï, fait attention de ne pas tomber. »

Un « oui papa » lointain lui répondit, ce qui lui fit secouer la tête. Il porta son attention sur le fondateur.

« Alors où est donc ce dernier cadeau ? »

Le blond se leva en souriant doucement et lui tandis la main.

« Dans ta chambre à l'étage, il t'attend patiemment. »

Un nouveau sourcil perplexe se leva alors qu'il saisissait la main de Godric en se mettant debout.

« Dans la chambre ? Voyez vous ça... »

Le fondateur l'observa amusé avant de répondre d'un ton taquin.

« Ce n'est sûrement rien de tout ce à quoi tu peux penser petit pervers. »

« Dit-il... »

Un rire franchit les lèvres du lion, avant qu'il n'embrassa sagement le serpent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage.

* * *

Suspens suspens des idées sur ce cadeau mystére ?


	29. Chapitre 28 : Petit Contre Temps

Et voilà le suspens touche à sa fin ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Petit contre temps

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, Godric ayant demandé à Severus de fermer les yeux. Il le fit avancer de quelques pas dans la pièce avant de l'arrêter.

« Ne bouge pas et garde les yeux fermés encore un peu. »

Le serpent sourit en répondant.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à un serpentard tu sais ? »

« Je ne m'adresse pas au serpentard, je m'adresse à mon amant auquel je veux faire une surprise. »

Le blond souriait lui aussi, l'ambiance détendue et bon enfant de la soirée toujours présente.

« Tant que tu ne t'enfuis pas... »

Le lion fit un arrêt, avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il espérait toujours joyeux et détendu.

« Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, ce n'est pas toi qui va réussir à me faire fuir Severus. »

Un simple sourire en coin répondit, mais c'était bien assez. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour traduire l'amusement et la satisfaction du professeur. Parce que cette phrase il ne l'oublierait pas et pourrait même s'en resservir. C'était un peu comme une deuxième cravate autour du cou de son amant. Le silence reprit ses droits, alors qu'il entendait le fondateur faire le tour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis la voix du blond résonna dans la pièce, un simple murmure agacé.

« Mais viens là à la fin. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais garda les yeux clos en demandant malicieusement.

« Je peux t'aider Godric ? »

« Non, reste où tu es. Et ne triche pas. »

Severus leva les mains en signe d'innocence avant de les joindre dans son dos.

« Je ne triche pas. »

Le silence s'étendit de nouveau, emplissant la pièce, seul quelques bruissements signalent les mouvements du lion se faisaient entendre.

« Je te tiens ! »

Le murmure victorieux du fondateur fit sourire d'avantage le professeur.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux alors ? »

« Impatient hein ? »

Un soupir lui répondit, ce qui fit rire doucement Godric, qui se rapprocha du professeur. Il se mit devant lui, gardant son cadeau contre lui.

« Aller tu peux les ouvrir maintenant. »

Severus ne se fit pas prier, et resta un instant surpris devant ce que tenais son amant. Puis le blond lui tendit l'animal qui semblait contrarié d'avoir été attrapé. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« C'était donc un chat... »

« Et oui... Tu n'es pas allergique au moins ? »

Rogue rit doucement, il serait temps de se soucier de ça.

« Non, j'aime bien les chats. »

Il fit courir ses doigts dans la fourrure du chaton. Celle-ci était clair, un roux très clair légèrement rayé d'une teinte plus foncée. L'animal se mit à ronronner.

« Tant mieux. On dirait qu'il t'aime bien contrairement à moi. »

« Réfléchit un instant, aimerais-tu quelqu'un qui viens de te pourchasser et de te sortir de force de ta cachette ? »

Le blond sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir, avant de répondre avec un sourire amusé.

« Tout dépend de ce que la dîtes personne me veux au final. »

« Et c'est moi le petit pervers ? »

Un simple rire lui répondit, avant que la main de Godric ne vienne rejoindre la sienne pour caresser l'animal. Après un moment qui sembla hors du temps le fondateur reprit la parole, son ton ayant perdu toute sa joie.

« Et puis comme ça tu te sentiras moins seul quand... »

Severus avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, il secoua la tête doucement.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais. »

Le ton du professeur était égal, et déterminé, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Il savait ce que Godric faisait, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Le blond pris sa main dans la sienne, y déposant un baiser avant de reprendre.

« Il faudra bien un jour, quoi que nous fassions, c'est... inévitable. »

Le dernier mot n'avais été qu'un murmure.

« Ça arrivera bien assez vite, alors profitons du présent et oublions ce détail encore un temps tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en me torturant avec ça. »

Le blond allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Severus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. C'était bien trop difficile à entendre, rien que le penser le faisait souffrir, alors il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'écouter son amant en parler. Godric répondit au baiser, lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais il savait que la conversation serait nécessaire à un moment où un autre. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans l'avoir eu. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Godric se glissèrent dans le dos de l'autre homme, s'assurant de ne pas trop le serrer pour ne pas étouffer le chaton qui était installé dans les bras de Severus, entre eux. Le serpent glissa finalement son visage dans son cou, effleurant la peau de son nez, puis de ses lèvres.

« Rentrons Godric, nous avons quelque chose à finir si mes souvenirs sont bon... »

Le ton était tout à fait subjectif, rompant ainsi la tristesse qui s'était installée. Un doux rire lui répondit, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent finalement l'un de l'autre, se prenant simplement la main pour rejoindre la cheminée. Kaï entra à nouveau dans la maison au moment où ils atteignait le bas de l'escalier.

« Alors il te plaît ? »

Son sourire disait clairement que son balai lui plaisait énormément, et cela fit sourire Severus.

« Oui. »

« Tu vas l'appeler comment ? »

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas posé la question.

« C'est vrai ça, il faut que tu lui trouve un nom. »

« Godric. »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui ? »

« Non, pas toi, je vais l'appeler Godric. »

Après une seconde de silence surpris Kaï explosa de rire, alors que le fondateur prenait une mine déconfite.

« Tu plaisante ? »

Si Severus avait eu une quelconque envie de dispute il aurait répondu que non. Que c'était un choix tout à fait logique puisque le fondateur lui offrait ce chaton uniquement pour qu'il prenne sa place lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Godric, ils ne leur restait que trop peu de temps pour cela.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant. Et puis tu l'as bien cherché. »

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Ça aurait été drôle pourtant. »

Le blond jeta un regard suppliant au jeune homme.

« Kaï... »

« Bah quoi ? »

Ce fut à Severus de rire devant l'air innocent qu'avait prit le loup, et celui de désespoir avec lequel répondait Godric.

« Tu dîne avec nous demain Kaï ? »

L'interpellé répondit en souriant en coin.

« Non, on verra lundi soir. »

Severus avait très bien compris pourquoi il répondait ça. Ils entraient dans le salon pour récupérer leurs cadeaux. Le loup se doutait de la suite des événements et n'avait franchement pas envie de leur enlever du temps seuls, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu es sûr ? Ça ne nous dérangera pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, et puis ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je n'en mourrais pas. Allez filez, à lundi. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent finalement, avant de le saluer et de prendre le chemin des appartements du professeur. Une fois sur place Severus décida de s'occuper du chaton dans un premier temps. C'était un imprévu qui décalait légèrement son programme mais s'il s'arrangeait pour qu'il ne manque de rien le reste se passerait sans problème. Il déposa doucement l'animal sur le sol, et celui-ci fit quelques pas en vacillant avant de décider de s'asseoir.

« J'ai comme l'impression que le voyage ne lui as pas plu... »

Un léger rire lui parvint alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond, quittant des yeux l'animal qui observait les alentours.

« Je crois aussi. Il va faire quelques vagues, rien de bien grave. »

« Encore heureux. »

Il serait dommage que son nouvel animal de compagnie rende l'âme aussi vite. Il se retint in extremis de secouer la tête devant la pensée horrible qu'il venait d'avoir. Il fallait qu'il arrête de voir cet animal comme ce qu'il était. Il fallait qu'il le voit comme un cadeau venant de l'homme qu'il aimait pour lui faire plaisir. Et non comme un remplaçant de Godric lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Parce que sinon la colère qui couvait en lui risquait de retomber sur l'animal, et il n'en était pas question. Il appela un elfe et lui ordonna de rapporter à manger et à boire pour le chaton.

Le blond observait le professeur, et cherchait à comprendre ce qui clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de se taire, de ne pas évoquer son départ prochain, de ne pas rappeler que bientôt il retournerait à sa place de mort. C'était une réalité bien trop dure, et trop douloureuse à évoquer, il l'avait peut être blessé en parlant ainsi. Pourtant il ne voulait pas ça, jamais, il voulait qu'il ne soit pas triste à cause de son départ. Il voulait qu'il ait de quoi combler le vide qu'il allait laisser. Qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Mais sans doute était-ce une bataille perdue d'avance.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, son absence ne pouvait passer inaperçu, c'était impossible. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide d'avoir penser pouvoir la faire passer inaperçue. Chacun avait rangé ses cadeaux, et maintenant Severus était assit dans le canapé, le chaton sur les genoux. Godric le rejoint, prenant place près de lui, doucement pour ne pas faire peur à l'animal, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur. Ce dernier appuya la sienne contre lui, alors qu'il caressait le ventre du chaton.

« Toujours pas d'idée de nom ? »

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pensées qui revenaient irrémédiablement vers la date fatidique. Deux mois et une semaine. Voilà le temps qu'il leur restaient. Dans certaines circonstances cela aurait pu paraître long, mais dans cette situation c'était horriblement court. Il pourrait refaire la potion après le départ du lion et le ramener une deuxième fois ? Et faire ça tout les six mois, comme ça ils seraient toujours ensemble. Non c'était impossible, il n'était pas assez puissant pour ça, il n'avait pas assez de magie. Et puis d'après le fondateur ceux qui régissaient le monde des morts aimaient bien désillusionner les invocateurs. Alors il n'obtiendrait certainement pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Severus ? »

La voix du blond accompagné de sa main glissant doucement sur son bras le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Oui ? J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Je vois ça... Je te demandais si tu avais trouvé un nom. Parce qu'il va bien falloir qu'il en ait un. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, tout en demandant.

« Tu as peut être une idée ? »

Le blond se redressa et regarda le serpent avec amusement.

« Non non non, c'est à toi de le trouver. »

Le maître des potions laissa échapper un « tss » en détournant la tête. Comment pouvait-il bien appeler cet animal ? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la fourrure, le chaton dormait désormais.

« Tu es sûr que Godric ce n'est approprié ? »

Le fondateur croisa les bras et prit un air grave.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas approprié. Godric c'est moi. »

Un léger rire répondit au blond, son assurance amusait le serpent. Puis le fondateur l'embrassa, baiser auquel il répondit sans hésitation. Peut être que la suite ne serrait pas aussi difficile à amener que ce qu'il craignait finalement... Il approfondie le baiser afin d'en juger, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer. Et la sorte de retenue qu'il perçue lui appris que son amant était toujours retissant. Ils s'éloignèrent finalement alors qu'un miaulement étouffé se faisait entendre.

« Pourquoi pas Léo ? »

« Oui, c'est bien. »

Severus répéta le nom en regardant le chaton, qui se redressa et s'étira sur ses genoux. L'elfe revint alors et déposa deux gamelles près de la cheminée. Le professeur ne fit pas de commentaires sur le temps qu'avais mis l'elfe pour exécuter l'ordre et le congédia. Il se leva du canapé pour aller déposer Léo devant la nourriture. Ce dernier renifla avec hésitation les croquettes, avant de finalement en goûter une. Le serpent l'observa et ne pu s'empêcher de commenter.

« Je te jure qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonnées. »

Cela fit rire le lion, alors que Severus réalisait qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il resta encore un instant accroupi à côté du chat, avant de finalement se relever.

« Bien, maintenant qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin, à ton tour. »

Et sur ces mots il se dirigea vers le blond, qui lui était toujours assis sur le canapé. Le fondateur leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son amant, même s'il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit sourd et aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir compris. Severus s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il glissa une main dans le cou du blond, qui lui l'enlaça doucement. Cette retenue toujours, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'en débarrasse, sinon le maître des potions risquait très fortement de le violer sans lui demander son avis. Bien que c'était le principe de la chose. Il relâcha la bouche du blond mais ne s'éloigna pas, leur souffles saccadé se mélangeant.

« Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que cette retenue qui anime chacune de tes gestes disparaisse ? »

Godric paru surpris, puis gêné. C'était amusant comme par moment toute son assurance pouvait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes face au souffle d'un enfant.

« Mais tes blessures... »

« Sont guéries. »

« Non, elles ne le sont pas Severus... »

« C'est tout comme, je me sens parfaitement bien.

« Mais tes blessures ne sont pas guéries, et je pourrais te faire mal, voir même en rouvrir certaines. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Et il n'est pas possible que tu en rouvre une. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Si. J'en suis sûr. Je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que je te fais confiance. Et je suis sûr qu'aucune de mes blessures ne se rouvrira parce que c'est mon corps et que je sais encore dire s'il est en état ou non de faire l'amour. Et là je peux te garantir qu'il est opérationnel. »

Les propos du professeur surprirent le fondateur qui répondit amusé :

« Tu sais qu'on dirait presque quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est donc à ça que tu ressemble quand tu es en manque... »

Le professeur commença en répondant presque outré :

« Je ne suis pas en... »

Il s'arrêta et se ravisa, légèrement agacé malgré tout. Sous le regard souriant de son amant.

« Bon d'accord je suis en manque, raison de plus. J'ai tendance à ne pas faire de détour dans ce genre de situation. Alors mon cher Godric, soit tu te mets dans le crâne que je vais bien, et que nous avons jusqu'à lundi matin pour faire l'amour autant de fois qu'on le pourra. Et dans ce cas tu me supprime cette stupide retenue et nous passons dans la chambre. Soit tu n'y arrives pas et par Merlin je te jure que je te viole sur ce canapé avec ou sans ton accord. »

* * *

Alors vous y aviez pensé ? Review ?


	30. Chapitre 29 : Reprise de Service

Bon je crois que ce chapitre est celui qui justifiera par excellence le rating de cette fic...

Sortez les bassines et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Reprise de service

Godric garda le silence, son regard chavirant petit à petit. Il en avait tellement envie, il avait aussi tellement peur. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si jamais il faisait du mal à Severus, et encore moins après ce qu'il avait subi. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, il allait devoir passer outre ses craintes, parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il dise son amant ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais parviendrait-il à faire disparaître sa retenue qui semblait si clair aux yeux du serpent ? Il avait un énorme doute sur ce point.

Severus observait le blond réfléchir, et ses pupilles noisettes qui glissaient lentement vers le sol. Cela l'agaça, mais surtout l'attrista. Pourquoi donc son amant ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance tout simplement. Il réalisa que dans sa situation il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction, faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'on aime, même involontairement était insupportable. Il soupira et faillit même se résigner. Mais il se reprit, il n'était pas question qu'il se résigne, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se releva et attrapa la cravate du blond, tirant dessus pour le forcer à avancer la tête vers lui.

« Tu as dit que ce n'était pas moi qui réussirai à te faire fuir, alors prouve le. »

Godric avait cru un instant que le professeur allait abandonner, mais visiblement cette idée était tout sauf juste. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit cela, d'avoir donné les armes pour se faire capturer. Severus tira davantage sur sa cravate et se dirigea vers la chambre, il le suivit pour ne pas finir étouffé et se retrouva allongé sur le lit, le serpent à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Rogue l'embrassa tendrement cette fois, avant de lui murmurer en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tout se passera bien, cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Le professeur décida ensuite que le blond n'aurait pas le droit de répondre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec force, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entraîner sa langue dans un ballet sensuel. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la chemise de son amant, remontant lentement vers la cravate qu'il commença à desserrer doucement. Godric passa ses bras dans son dos, une main dans la nuque du serpent, mais ne chercha pas à reprendre le dessus. Lorsque sa bouche fut libérée et que l'autre homme commença à dériver sur sa mâchoire il articula en reprenant son souffle.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as mis une cravate maintenant, tu as bien préparé ton coup. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du professeur alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans la nuque du fondateur, sa main écartant désormais le col de la chemise pour découvrir davantage de peau. Severus avait décidé de prendre les devants pour une fois et d'exciter Godric de façon à ce qu'il ne se contrôle plus vraiment, ainsi il n'aurait plus de problème de retenue et d'état d'âme. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il mordilla doucement la peau du blond, qui sursauta légèrement. Il fit glisser sa langue de la base du coup jusqu'à l'oreille de Godric, alors que sa main retirait totalement la cravate et la laissait tomber au sol.

Le lion savait pertinemment qu'il était coincé, mais il décida de laisser Severus dominer cette fois, ainsi il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait essayer de faire. Parce que les simples attentions dont il étaient gratifié était en train de lui faire prendre conscience de son propre état de manque. Si la première morsure qu'il avait subie l'avait surpris, celle que son lobe d'oreille subit le fit doucement gémir. La voix qui susurra ensuite au creux de son oreille fit courir un frisson le long de son échine.

« Tu vois que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. »

Godric, même s'il se savait vaincu depuis longtemps, répondit d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais qui était gâché par le timbre chaud de sa voix.

« Je maintiens que tes blessures ne sont pas guéries. »

Le serpent posa son front contre le sien, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, alors qu'il s'allongeait de tout son poids sur lui. Leurs bas ventres entrèrent inévitablement en contact, et malgré les vêtements qu'ils portaient encore ils gémirent doucement.

« Je maintiens que c'est une bonne idée et que mes blessures vont bien. »

Severus mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de l'autre homme, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, approfondissant le baiser tout en se collant au maximum à son amant. Les bras de Godric se resserrèrent dans son dos, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Il relâcha sa bouche, et reprit ses baisers dans son cou, le souffle court. Ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du fondateur, lentement, bouton après bouton, mais il s'arrêta à la moitié. Sa bouche titilla un des tétons désormais accessible, avant de stopper toute activité et de simplement s'asseoir sur le bas ventre de son homme et de le fixer.

Le blond soupirait de plaisir sous les attentions de son amant qui s'avérait très doué dans son rôle. Sa façon de défaire les boutons de sa chemise si lentement, ses doigts effleurant à peine sa peau, était incroyablement frustrante. Bien que l'attention qu'il porta sur un de ses tétons lui fit oublier ce détail un temps. Puis tout s'arrêta, le serpent s'assit simplement sur son bas ventre, maintenant ainsi la pression et l'envie, bien qu'à ce stade il n'était plus possible de la faire disparaître sans l'assouvir. Il le fixait, et le fondateur lui rendit son regard, laissant cette fois son désir transparaître à travers ses orbes. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant pas le soudain arrêt de l'homme. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Dois-je continuer Godric ? »

La question paru stupide au lion, et cela se vit sur son visage puisque le maître des potions reprit la parole avec un ton innocent.

« Je ne sais pas, je demande au cas où, après tout il y a encore quelques minutes tu ne semblais pas beaucoup apprécier mon idée alors... »

Le fondateur lui offrit un regard menaçant, toujours emplie de son désir, ce qui fit rire Severus. Ce dernier se pencha doucement en avant, et resta en suspend au-dessus des lèvres du blond.

« Me regarder ainsi ne changera rien. Je veux une réponse claire et verbale Godric... »

Le ton sensuel et la proximité firent frissonner le lion, qui glissa une main dans la nuque du serpent en répondant.

« Je t'interdis de t'arrêter à nouveau. »

Il combla ensuite le vide entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant durer l'échange avec art. Severus savoura avec délectation ce baiser, parce qu'enfin Godric réagissait avec passion et sans retenue. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent il reprit sa descente, finissant d'ouvrir la chemise de son amant. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur sa peau, alors que la langue du professeur s'occupait avec attention du téton qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Le fondateur gémit doucement alors qu'il mordillait le bouton de chair, avant de le lécher à nouveau.

Le blond glissa ses mains sous la chemise du serpent, en ayant assez de ne pas sentir sa peau. Mais le professeur descendit plus bas l'empêchant de continuer ses investigations. Sa bouche s'attaquait à son nombril, alors que ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches. Il gémit encore une fois alors que la langue de son amant faisait des vas-et-viens dans son nombril. C'était une sensation étrange mais tellement agréable. Les mains glissèrent de ses hanches vers la braguette de son jean, qu'elles défirent avec lenteur, le faisant gémir de frustration. Gémissement qui redoubla quand Severus fit encore plus lentement glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes, les effleurant du bout de ses doigts.

Une fois que son jean fut sur le sol, accompagné de ses chaussures et chaussettes, les mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes faisant frissonner Godric. Il observa son amant remonter le long de son corps, et venir à nouveau embrasser son ventre, avant de descendre, glissant sur ses hanches puis sa cuisse. Le blond se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son boxer, et soupira de frustration quand il vit les mains se stopper sur ses cuisses. Severus sourit à ce son, c'était amusant de frustrer son homme, surtout si cela amenait au résultat escompté. Les mains recommencèrent leur ascension pour le plus grand soulagement du lion, et des doigts glissèrent lentement sous son boxer avant de le faire glisser tout aussi lentement vers le sol.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre quand le professeur libéra le membre gonflé de son amant. Chose qu'il comprit parfaitement puisque lui-même commençait à être à l'étroit. Mais qu'importe, il devait pousser son homme à reprendre le dessus. Il souffla doucement sur le sexe qui lui faisait face, faisant gémir son propriétaire. Ses mains remontèrent sur ses hanches, et y restèrent, ses pouces caressant doucement la peau près de la zone sensible sans jamais y toucher. Il donna un coup de langue sur le gland, avant d'en faire le tour de la pointe de sa langue. Mais au lieu d'y rester et de continuer son œuvre il décida de tenter sa chance et de voir si un élan de domination allait enfin prendre le contrôle de Godric.

Malgré l'attention que réclamait très clairement son membre, le fondateur vit son amant remonter le long de son corps. Ses mains venant caresser son torse alors qu'il se collait de nouveau à lui avant de l'embrasser. Tous ses vêtements entre eux le rendaient dingue. Il serra fortement Severus contre lui, avant de rouler sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus. Et ce fut au tour du serpent de gémir alors qu'il se collait à lui et ondulait légèrement. Il approfondit d'avantage le baiser, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir et qu'il soit obligé de quitter les lèvres de son amant. Il descendit le long de la mâchoire de Severus qui soupirait et gémissait doucement.

Le serpent n'y avait pas vraiment cru, mais finalement le lion avait cédé plus tôt que prévu, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenu dans ses gestes, ils étaient tendres et pressés par moment, mais il n'y avait plus cette hésitation qu'il détestait tant. Ses bras dans le dos du lion se resserrèrent davantage, simple sécurité au cas où.

« Heureux de voir que tu te décides enfin...Aah. »

Le lion venait de le mordre légèrement dans le cou, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Godric releva la tête, souriant simplement avant de l'embrasser en réponse. Un nouvel échange langoureux arriva, faisant vibrer les deux hommes. Severus en profita pour faire glisser le seul tissu qu'il restait au fondateur de ses épaules, et la chemise rejoint le reste sur le sol. Godric commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise du professeur, et ce dernier eu peur que le fait de voir ses cicatrices le stop, ou fasse revenir ça retenue. Alors quand le blond relâcha ses lèvres pour s'égarer à nouveau dans son cou il éteignit la lumière d'un informulé, tandis que ses bras se serraient à nouveau dans le dos du blond.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le noir soudainement Godric fit un arrêt, avant de reprendre ses baisers remontant lentement vers l'oreille de son amant. Il y murmura doucement :

« Severus, je veux te voir. »

Il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille du professeur le faisant gémir, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Alors promets-moi de ne pas t'arrêter quoi que tes yeux voient... »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du lion, il savait que tout étais très sérieux, et il l'était aussi. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute hésiter en voyant les cicatrices de son amant, mais il était bien plus sûr d'une autre chose, qu'il susurra au creux de l'oreille du serpent.

« Je n'en suis de toute façon plus capable... Tu as très bien joué Severus. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du maître des potions, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant sa réussite. Il hésita encore un instant avant de rallumer la lumière. Un nouveau baiser sulfureux fut échangé, alors que les mains du fondateur s'affairaient de nouveau sur les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Il fit se redresser légèrement le professeur, sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent afin de le débarrasser totalement du tissu encombrant. Godric relâcha les lèvres rougit du serpent pour déposer de nouveaux baisers dans son cou, dérivant sur son épaule, puis sur son torse.

La cicatrice qui le barrait désormais fit mal au lion, mais il ne dit rien. Il déposa ses lèvres tout autour, s'occupant avec application des tétons de Severus, le faisant gémir. Puis finalement ses lèvres retracèrent la blessure. Severus ferma les yeux fortement, priant pour que l'homme ne s'arrête pas malgré tout. La sensation était agréable, la peau neuve restant plus sensible que le reste. Le professeur gémit doucement, une des ses mains logée dans les cheveux du blond se resserra. Godric jeta un regard au visage de son amant, et s'arrêta pour murmurer, en suspens au-dessus de la cicatrice.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Severus rouvrit les yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir du fondateur qui adorait voir ses orbes noires davantage obscurcis par le plaisir, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, au contraire... »

Un sourire franc fendit le visage du gryffondor, ravit de la réponse obtenu, avant qu'il ne reprenne son activité. Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long de la trace rose, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son amant. Par la suite le fondateur s'appliqua à déposer des baisers sur chaque cicatrice, comme pour les effacer. Severus était ravi d'enfin retrouver ce genre d'activité avec Godric, mais s'il continuait comme ça sans lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements ça n'allait pas tarder à devenir de la torture. Il se tortilla légèrement alors que les mains du blond caressaient tendrement ses hanches et que sa bouche s'occupait désormais de son ventre.

En sentant le maître des potions se tortiller sous lui le fondateur sourit, il comprit parfaitement le message, mais avait envie de se faire une petite vengeance. Il remonta le long du corps de son amant, laissant ses lèvres en suspens au-dessus de celle de l'autre homme.

« Un problème mon amour ? »

Le ton était sensuel, et fit frissonner Severus, le souffle de son amant s'échouant sur ses lèvres. Il savait parfaitement que le blond savait ce qu'il voulait, et s'en amusait. Il lui jeta un regard noir, qui fit sourire Godric sans surprise. Ce gamin reprit ses paroles pour s'amuser davantage.

« Me regarder ainsi ne changera rien. Je veux une réponse claire et verbale Severus... »

Le lion caressa de ses lèvres celles de son amant, sans l'embrasser, ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Le serpent répondit finalement, d'un timbre chaud qui fit frissonner le fondateur.

« Embrasse-moi et déshabille-moi. »

Il sourit et embrassa enfin Severus, savourant l'effet des mains de ce dernier qui caressaient son dos. Les mains du lion descendirent à nouveau, glissant cette fois plus bas que les hanches, et ouvrirent lentement le pantalon indésirable. Le professeur gémit doucement dans la bouche de l'homme. Le fondateur relâcha les lèvres de son amant pour faire lentement glisser le vêtement au sol. Tout comme l'avait fait le serpent, il remonta tout aussi lentement ses mains le long de ses jambes, et les stoppa sur les cuisses de l'homme. Il y déposa des baisers, et en profita pour y apposer une marque.

Severus sentit que le blond lui faisait un suçon, mais il ne dit rien, il était encore bien trop à l'étroit dans son boxer pour ne serait-ce qu'y songer. Il écarta davantage les jambes dans un geste irréfléchi, laissant plus d'espace à son amant. Ce dernier en profita pour faire une deuxième marque, avant de finalement délaisser la cuisse. Il avança le visage vers quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, et mordit délicatement le tissu tendu. Le professeur sursauta avant de se cambrer en gémissant, la légère morsure que son amant venait de lui appliquer faisant des merveilles sur son organisme déjà en ébullition. Le fondateur sourit à la forte réaction de son amant, et décida de le libérer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il glissa ses mains sous le tissu, et le fit délicatement descendre, faisant soupirer de soulagement son propriétaire. Ils étaient enfin nus tout les deux, le blond se colla contre le brun et l'embrassa fougueusement, alors que leurs érections entraient en contact, les faisant gémir simultanément. Le baiser ne céda que lorsque l'air leur manqua, alors que les mains erraient à nouveau sur les corps. Les mains de Severus descendirent dans le dos du lion, allant caresser ses fesses, alors que la bouche du blond se délectait de sa nuque. Il sentit un sourire contre sa peau, puis Godric commença à lui faire une nouvelle marque. Les mains du fondateur glissèrent sur les flancs de son amant, les caressant tendrement, faisant frissonner leur propriétaire.

Finalement la bouche quitta son cou, pour tracer un chemin de baiser brûlant jusqu'à l'érection du maître des potions. Le blond laissa la pointe de sa langue effleurer la hampe de son amant, faisant gémir de frustration l'homme. Finalement il lécha plus franchement le membre gonflé, et obtint un gémissement de pure plaisir qui fit couler un frisson le long de son échine. Il enroula sa langue autour du gland, et sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et les serrer légèrement. Des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de Severus, entrecoupé de soupir chaud, c'était tellement bon.

Godric prit finalement le sexe de son amant en bouche, y appliquant un lent va et vient qui fit gémir le maître des potions de plus belle. Ses reins bougeaient, venant à la rencontre de cette bouche, mais le fondateur décida de les immobiliser. Il tint fermement les hanches de Severus, pouvant ainsi appliquer son propre rythme, sans que le professeur ne puisse rien y faire. Ce dernier aurait gémi de frustration si seulement la langue habile de son amant ne faisait pas tant de merveilles, l'empêchant de produire autre chose que des gémissements de plaisirs. Mais il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas venir maintenant. Il resserra son emprise sur la chevelure blonde.

« Arrête... »

Le fondateur s'exécuta, intéressé par la manœuvre, et voulant lui aussi passer à autre chose. Il remonta vers le visage de Severus, la main de celui-ci se desserrant dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent le brun ajouta dans un murmure sensuel.

« Viens. »

Godric l'embrassa à nouveau, alors que ses mains redescendaient sur le corps de l'homme, ses mains se logeant sur ses fesses. D'un informulé ses doigts furent lubrifiés et le premier entra délicatement, commençant de lent vas-et-viens. Severus serrait les épaules de son amant, soupirant sous ses attentions, et gémit lorsqu'un deuxième doigt se fit une place. Sa respiration était saccadée, tout comme celle du blond qui déposait des baisers sur sa peau, l'électrisant davantage. Puis vint le tour du troisième de faire son entrée, faisant à nouveau gémir le professeur alors qu'il se cambrait légèrement.

Finalement le fondateur se redressa, retirant ses doigts, et un nouvel informulé lubrifia son propre sexe. Il entra lentement en Severus, les faisant tous les deux gémir d'un seul son. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, et les jambes du professeur se nouèrent autour de ses hanches. Il se pencha en avant et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, amorçant un mouvement lent les faisant à nouveau gémir. Les vas-et-viens s'accélérèrent assez rapidement, que ce soit de l'initiative de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se libérer, de sentir davantage l'autre.

Godric frappa plus violemment la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant un cri rauque électrisant. Le blond accéléra encore, frappa sans relâche ce point sensible, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les chairs de son amant se resserrer sur lui. Ils jouirent en même temps, dans un râle rauque. Le fondateur se laissa aller contre le torse de Severus, chacun tentant de reprendre sa respiration, restant en lui encore un peu. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du maître des potions, avant de se retirer et d'effacer les traces de leur ébat d'un sort. Il les recouvrit de la couverture et prit à nouveau son amant dans ses bras.

« Alors toujours convaincu que mon idée n'était pas adapté à la situation ? »

Le blond fit la moue, ce qui fit doucement rire le professeur.

« C'est bon, j'abdique, tu avais raison et j'aurais dû te faire confiance au lieu de me poser dix mille et une questions... satisfait ? »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du brun, il caressa la joue du blond doucement.

« Pas tout à fait je le crains... »

Et il embrassa le fondateur qui répondit avec plaisir. Après tout la nuit n'était pas terminée...

* * *

Alors ?


	31. Chapitre 30 : Happy New Year

Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais il ne faut jamais désespérer !

A partir de ce chapitre j en'ais plus de véritable bêta, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les possible fautes que vous y trouverez. Même si je les ais chassé avec une amie il est fort possible qu'il en reste quelques unes...

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Happy New Year

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Godric et Severus s'étaient enfin entièrement retrouvés, et ils en profitaient très largement. Kei venait manger chaque soir, il profitait visiblement énormément de son nouveau balai. Quant à Léo, le nouveau petit compagnon de vie du professeur des potions, il s'était déjà parfaitement fait à son nouveau lieu de vie. Il avait même déjà fait plusieurs bêtises au grand damne du serpent. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fermé à double tour sa réserve de potions pour prévenir à toute catastrophe féline.

Nos deux amants furent cependant dérangés en milieu de journée par une visite imprévue. Heureusement pour le visiteur il n'arriva pas au plein milieu de leurs activités mais juste après. Alors que Severus serrait le blond contre lui, tous deux récupérant leur souffle, la sonnette de la cheminée retentit. Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants, avant qu'une voix résonne :

« Severus ? Tu es là ? »

Le brun soupira doucement, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du lion avant de répondre :

« J'arrive, sers-toi un verre. »

Le fondateur ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée, il resserra son étreinte autour du professeur, l'empêchant de se lever. Severus caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds en chuchotant :

« Godric ne fait pas l'enfant... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher... »

« J'avais cru comprendre, mais il va falloir. Je reviendrai après ce n'est pas comme-ci je partais pour plusieurs jours, juste quelques minutes. »

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais se rendit vite à l'évidence que ce n'était pas possible tant que son amant ne se décidait pas à le laisser partir.

« Godric, soit tu me laisses aller parler avec Lucius, et je reviens tout de suite. Soit je t'y oblige et tu vas devoir trouver d'autres appartements pour la semaine à venir. »

Le lion fit la moue, mais lâcha finalement le brun qui put enfin se lever. D'un coup de baguette il fut habillé et présentable. Il adressa un dernier murmure à son amant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas devoir me déshabiller à nouveau. »

Au vu du sourire et du regard félin qui lui répondirent Severus sut que l'idée plaisait énormément à Godric. Il rejoignit l'aristocrate dans le salon, celui-ci buvait tranquillement son verre de whisky assit dans le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers le potionniste lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre.

« Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

Les lèvres du serpent s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne réponde en se servant lui aussi un verre.

« Disons que si tu étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt ça aurait été embêtant. »

Le blond arbora le même sourire que le professeur à cette réponse.

« Je vois. Et quelques minutes plus tard aurait été mieux ? »

« Sans doute. »

Severus vint s'asseoir près de son ami qui le regarda de plus près et sembla amusé. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur et son vis-à-vis tapota sa propre nuque en disant :

« Disons qu'il serait difficile de se tromper sur la nature de tes activités même sans discuter. »

Un « tsk » franchit les lèvres du professeur.

« Je dois encore parfaire son éducation visiblement. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lucius, amusé par la réaction de son ex amant. Il se rappelait avoir eu droit au sermon du siècle un jour où il avait eu le malheur de lui faire un suçon plus que visible dans le cou. Et tous ce qu'il avait pu répondre n'avait servi à rien, il avait dû se faire pardonner.

« Tu viens simplement vérifier que je suis toujours en vie ou tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

La voix de Severus le sortit de ses souvenirs et le ramena à la réalité.

« Un peu des deux en fait. Il te cherche toujours, et même si je lui certifie invariablement le contraire, il reste persuadé que tu te trouves ici et pas à l'autre bout du monde. Fais attention si jamais il y a quelqu'un de nouveau à la rentrée. Enfin, ce sera déjà un miracle si tu arrives à rester ici en sachant le nombre d'élèves qui pourraient te vendre. »

« Je resterais ici. Quitte à devoir changer mon apparence pour cela, mais je ne fuirais pas. »

Il n'était absolument pas question pour Severus de quitter les lieux simplement parce que Voldemort le cherchait. S'il faisait cela il aurait l'impression de valoir encore moins que ce Potter, et c'était absolument impensable.

« Je savais que tu répondrais ça. Et je pense que c'est ce que tu devrais faire. Si jamais il se sert de la legilimencie sur un élève, au moins il ne pourra pas te voir. »

« Sur Draco par exemple. »

« C'est une possibilité. »

Cette idée était tout sauf une bonne chose. Que ce soit pour Severus, pour Lucius, ou pour les autres. Ce qui était dans la petite tête du blond devait y rester.

« Tu devrais le mettre à l'abri, lui expliquer les choses et t'arranger pour que ce ne soit pas sur lui que ça tombe. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise chose même si le maître ne peut pas me voir dans sa mémoire. Il pourrait y trouver d'autres choses. »

« Je sais. Mais à part le laisser ici je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Poudlard est le dernier endroit sur terre qui est potentiellement à l'abri de lui. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit totalement le cas. »

« Bien, de toute façon Dumbledore veille sur lui ici, et je ferais de même dès la rentrée. »

« Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton cas au lieu de t'occuper de celui des autres, Severus. »

Le professeur sourit doucement à cette remarque, comment cet imbécile pouvait croire qu'il ne se préoccuperait pas de son propre filleul.

« Lucius, pour mon cas je ne peux rien faire à part rester ici et prendre mon mal en patience. Alors autant que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose. Et je te rappel que Draco reste mon filleul. Essayerais-tu de m'écarter de ta vie de famille ? »

Il avait dit ça de façon tout à fait calme, mais c'était réellement l'impression qu'il avait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Lucius, même s'il n'en laissa presque rien paraître, se sentit mal à l'aise. Alors c'était bel et bien ça.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais je pense que ce serait préférable pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi donc continus-tu à venir me voir ? »

« Tu as raison. C'était stupide. Je ne viendrai plus, je me contenterai de faire mon rapport à Dumbledore désormais. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte des appartements de Severus qui lui répondit :

« Tu peux toujours penser ce que tu veux, tu es loin d'être un danger pour moi, et je n'abandonnerai ni mon filleul, ni toi. »

Lucius ignora ses paroles et dit en refermant la porte.

« Adieu Severus. »

Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant. Cette manie qu'avait ce stupide aristocrate de fuir les conversations qui ne tournaient pas à son avantage. Ou qui l'obligeaient à trop exposer ses sentiments. Severus finit son verre en une gorgée, avant de se lever et de l'emporter avec celui de Lucius dans la cuisine. Godric ressortit de la chambre et vint le prendre dans ses bras, il était encore en tenu d'Adam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Severus répondit sur un ton agacé, non pas contre le lion, mais contre Lucius.

« Comme-ci tu n'avais pas écouté la conversation. »

« Tu marques un point... »

Il déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque du serpent, avant de reprendre.

« Il reviendra va, ce sera plus fort que lui. »

« Je sais, et il fera comme-ci de rien n'était. Ce qui sera d'autant plus agaçant. »

« Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à l'attacher et lui expliquer ton point de vue. »

« Bonne idée. La prochaine fois je l'attache pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en aille pas avant que la conversation ne soit terminée. »

Severus se laissa aller contre le fondateur, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu vois, il y a toujours une solution. Ah là là, mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? »

Le serpent sourit en répondant, faisant glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de l'homme.

« Ne fait pas le fier toi, j'ai une petite leçon à te donner... »

Le blond fit l'innocent, en répondant :

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Eh bien, vois-tu, il semblerait que tu ais fait certaine chose qui font que les gens qui me voient savent pertinemment ce que je fais de mon temps libre. Ce qui est fort désagréable vois-tu... »

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, ses lèvres s'étirant contre sa volonté.

« Ah oui ? C'est bizarre je ne vois rien moi... »

Il fit mine d'examiner de près le professeur puis déposa un baiser sur le suçon dans sa nuque. Severus sourit doucement et se tourna dans les bras de son amant afin d'être face à lui.

« Oui, je crois que c'est exactement là où se trouve le problème. »

Il embrassa le blond et ils s'enflammèrent à nouveau d'une simple étincelle.

Le dimanche arriva et avec lui leur soirée du nouvel an en compagnie de Kaï. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au manoir Prince et profitèrent de la soirée tranquillement. Ils avaient pris soin d'emmener Leo avec eux.

« Alors Kaï, combien de fois es-tu tombé de ton balai ? »

L'interpellé prit un air fier et répondit :

« Aucune. »

Severus répondit sans même porter son regard sur lui.

« Au moins une fois. »

Le plus jeunes fut surpris une fraction de seconde avant de demander :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Lundi soir, je t'ai vu boiter très légèrement. »

Kai soupira.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'habite chez un espion moi... »

Godric rit doucement face à cette remarque, alors que Severus renchérit :

« Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne verrais rien ? »

Kaï fit la moue et répondit :

« Disons que j'avais un petit espoir... »

Cela fit sourire le potionniste, qui en resta là. Mais Godric en profita pour se plaindre un peu.

« Tu sais avec lui l'espoir ça sert pas à grand-chose. Il finit toujours par tout savoir, et le pire c'est qu'après il se venge. Par exemple, tu vois la morsure dans mon cou là, c'est juste à cause d'un suçon trop voyant... »

Un sort de silence fut lancé, un peu tard certes, mais lancé tout de même sur le blond. Kaï riait aux éclats alors que le fondateur exprimait son mécontentement puis son désespoir par sa gestuelle. Mais le sort ne fut levé qu'après les douze coups de minuit, afin que chacun puisse se souhaiter une bonne année en bonne et due forme.

Severus et Godric ne repartirent pour Poudlard que la veille de la rentrée, soit le mardi soir. Kaï avait été heureux d'avoir de la compagnie sur autant de temps. De retour dans les appartements du professeur, ils se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore. Severus relâcha son chat alors que le directeur les saluait.

« Bonsoir messieurs, où étiez-vous ? »

Severus répondit à côté en restant neutre, alors que le blond adressait un signe de tête à l'homme.

« Bonsoir directeur. Nous allons bien et vous ? »

Le vieil homme sourit doucement devant la réparti de son employé.

« Très bien, j'aurais simplement voulu vous voir plus tôt. Et depuis quand avez-vous un chat ? »

Godric répondit avant le potionniste cette fois.

« C'est moi qui lui ais offert à noël, je ne crois pas que ce soit interdit. »

« Non, effectivement, simple curiosité. »

Severus leur servit des verres de whisky qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à la table basse avant de s'installer dans le canapé, les deux hommes le suivant.

« Bien, avez-vous satisfait votre curiosité et allez-vous entrer dans le vif du sujet, Dumbledore ? »

« Vous êtes toujours si pressé, auriez-vous quelque chose de prévu pour finir la soirée ? »

Le ton suggestif ne laissait aucun doute sur les pensées du vieil homme, et cela ne plus pas particulièrement au professeur qui détestait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Il répondit d'un ton froid.

« Oui, dormir. »

« Décidément vous êtes mal luné aujourd'hui. Bien, comment comptez-vous faire demain ? Et les autres jours d'ailleurs. Il serait préférable que vous preniez une autre apparence. »

Severus ne releva pas la remarque de l'homme sur son humeur et répondit :

« Je sais, j'ai une potion qui vieillit l'utilisateur sans prendre en compte les traits de famille. Je pense que ça devrait suffire. »

« Vous êtes sûr de l'effet ? »

Severus en aurait presque été vexé. Il l'avait faite cette potion, inventé, évidemment qu'il en était sûr !

« Bien évidemment. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien alors je vais y aller. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se levèrent en même temps que le directeur, qui juste avant de sortir ajouta avec un sourire étrange sur la fin.

« Oh faite, bonne année à vous deux. A demain messieurs. »

Son « à demain » semblait trop pressé et ravit pour être honnête. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi...

« Severus, suis-je le seul à avoir l'impression qu'il se paye notre tête en nous montrant qu'il sait quelque chose que l'on ignore ? »

« Non Godric, ce vieux citronné va sûrement nous jouer un mauvais tour demain. Reste à savoir quoi... »

Le blond acquiesça, et après quelques secondes se tourna vers le brun et attrapa son menton avant de l'embrasser. Severus répondit en souriant contre les lèvres qui venaient à la rencontre des siennes.

« En attendant, si on profitait de notre dernière nuit avant la rentrée mon cher serpentard ? »

« Alléchante proposition, mais sache que je dois dormir un peu quand même mon cher Gryffondor. »

« Si ce n'est qu'un peu, pas de problème... »

Le blond l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois.

Bien je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain *oui je sais je dis toujours ça...* Mais dans le prochain l'apocalypse arrive ! Mouhahahahahhahahahahahaha

*non ça va pas mieux... XD*


	32. Chapitre 31 : Mauvaise Surprise ?

Et voilà nous entamons gaiement la dernière ligne droite... Qui sera sans doute assez longue ;)

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Mauvaise surprise ?

Severus n'aurait jamais dû laisser Godric faire. Il aurait dû le faire dormir dans le canapé. Oui, il aurait dû faire ça. Ça lui aurait évité de ne dormir que deux heures, et d'entendre son réveil sonner alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il venait de fermer les yeux. Il soupira longuement, et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son amant. Ce dernier dormait encore à point fermé. Il le fusilla du regard, et se redressa, s'asseyant dans le lit. Léo vint le voir et se mit à ronronner, lui infligeant en plus une douce mélodie qui ne lui inspirait que le sommeil. Il le caressa quelques minutes, avant de finalement se lever. Mais avant de partir s'habiller il prit soin de pousser le lion du lit, le faisant tomber durement au sol. Un gémissement se fit entendre, étirant les lèvres du professeur qui partit dans la salle de bain satisfait.

Il prit le temps de se doucher, après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte pour éviter une visite impromptu. Il régla l'eau de manière à ce qu'elle soit fraîche, l'aidant ainsi à se réveiller. Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya rapidement avant de sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des reins. Le blond ne s'était pas dégonflé et s'était recouché, il dormait de nouveau. Severus fronça les sourcils, il prit des vêtements dans son armoire et les enfila avant de prendre le chemin de sa cuisine. Il y remplie un verre d'eau gelée et retourna dans la chambre. Il vida avec application le liquide sur le visage du blond qui se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa immédiatement.

« Mais t'es malade ?! »

Le professeur ricana, avant de s'éloigner en répondant.

« Absolument pas. Je tiens juste à ce que tu te lève également. »

Le blond soupira et se leva pour suivre le serpent.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à devoir supporter une journée complète après la nuit que tu nous as fait passer. »

Et puis avec un peu de chance comme ça il dormirait la nuit prochaine plutôt que de lancer à nouveau ce genre d'activités. Le lion sourit doucement avant de stopper son amant en l'enlaçant.

« Il me semble que tu étais plus que consentant... Qui plus est je t'ai laissé dormir, tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais besoin que d'un peu de sommeil. »

Severus tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le blond qui en profita pour l'embrasser. Et bien sûr le maître des potions ne put que répondre à ce baiser, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était devenu un réflexe. Il en profita néanmoins pour mordre la lèvre inférieur du fondateur. Ce dernier grimaça, et éloigna un peu ses lèvres.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir pendant longtemps ? »

Severus fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ça je ne sais pas, on verra. »

Il quitta les bras du blond et entra dans sa réserve de potions. Il y prit la potion de vieillissement et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il ingéra l'entièreté de la petite fiole et ferma les yeux le temps que l'effet se fasse sentir. C'était comme si le vent balayait son corps alors qu'il le sentait changer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faillit mourir sur place. Sa vie était fini. Non il n'avait pas quatre-vingt ans, non il n'était pas chauve. C'était pire que ça.

Il devait avoir pris une dizaine d'année, jusque là pas de soucis. Ses yeux étaient désormais vert émeraude, soit, pas de problèmes. Ses traits étaient désormais un peu plus rond, faisant disparaître celui qu'il était. Mais ses cheveux... Là il y avait un GROS problème. Il était... roux. Lui, Severus Rogue, était ROUX. Et quand je dis roux, c'est aussi roux qu'un de ces maudits weasley. Il allait devoir se balader comme ça pendant il ne savait même pas combien de temps. Il voyait déjà le sourire moqueur de Dumbledore. Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il décida d'éviter le plus possible les miroirs et tout autre parois réfléchissante. Aller l'effet n'était que d'une journée. Ce soir il serait de nouveau lui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la cuisine où une tasse de café l'attendait sagement. Godric fit un arrêt sur lui, le détaillant et restant surpris. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le professeur le fusilla à nouveau du regard en disant :

« La ferme. »

Godric sourit en levant sa main libre en signe d'innocence. Après tout, même comme ça, le serpent restait le serpent. Et il n'en était pas moins appétissant. Après avoir finis sa tasse le fondateur se glissa aux côtés de son amant, et attrapa son menton afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. Il le détailla sous le regard menaçant des orbes désormais vertes.

« Allons allons Sevy ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et ce n'est pas définitif qui plus est. »

Le professeur posa sa tasse et croisa les bras en grommelant.

« Encore heureux. »

Le blond rit doucement avant d'embrasser son amant, qui n'avait plus l'apparence de celui qu'il aimait, mais qui, heureusement, en avait toujours le goût. Au moins il n'avait pas l'entière impression d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Le serpentard sentit les mains de son amant glisser dans son dos pour l'enlacer, alors que leur langues se mêlaient. Mais le professeur devait aller assurer ses cours, aussi repoussa-t-il doucement le blond.

« Je dois y aller Godric. »

« Je sais... La potion fait effet combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce soir, normalement. »

« Comment ça normalement ? »

« Ce n'est pas une durée exacte, mais ça tiendra jusqu'à la fin de mes cours au moins. A ce soir. »

Il sortit sur ses mots, il n'avait pas envie de tergiverser sur les risques qu'il prenait pendant des heures. Il circula dans les couloirs de l'école de son allure habituelle, après tout même s'il n'avait pas la même apparence, il n'en restait pas moins Severus Rogue. Et il ne serais pas capable de changer son attitude, elle était trop ancré en lui. Il remonta jusqu'à la grande salle où déjà se pressaient de nombreux élèves, presque tout ses collègues étaient présent. Et tous sauf Dumbledore furent surpris de le voir se mettre à sa place habituelle. Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant de la situation, sans doute pour éviter les fuites. Le vieux citronné tenta de dissimuler son sourire amusé, ce qui agaça Severus immédiatement en lui rappelant son apparence.

Une fois tout les élèves dans la salle, le directeur se leva et réclama l'attention de tous.

« Bonjour chers élèves, bonne rentrée à vous tous. J'aimerais vous présenter le professeur Burnes qui remplacera le professeur Rogue pour une période encore indéterminé. »

Le désormais roux professeur de potions fit un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Il s'attendait à ce que Albus s'asseye à nouveau mais au lieu de ça il continua. Et annonça quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, et de bien plus encombrant.

« Comme vous le savez tous désormais Godric Gryffondor est revenu afin de nous honorer de sa présence pour un certain temps. Et bien j'ai eu la surprise, pendant le passage à la nouvelle année, de recevoir en mes murs les trois autres fondateurs de notre école. Je vous pris d'accueillir convenablement Elga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, et Salazard Serpentard. »

Impossible. Et pourtant, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur ses trois personnages de légendes de manière tout à fait naturelle. Comment ? Severus jeta un regard en direction de Dumbledore, mais il n'obtint qu'un clin d'œil en réponse à ses multiples questions. Les jours à venir risquaient d'être plus que mouvementés. Les fondateurs s'installèrent à la table des professeurs, qui s'agrandit rien que pour eux. Salazard jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Severus, qui resta simplement impassible malgré sa surprise. Puis le fondateur de sa maison tourna son attention sur le directeur.

« Pourquoi donc ne sommes nous que trois ? Auriez vu tué ce stupide lionceau agaçant ? »

Le professeur de potions ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de traiter SON lionceau de stupide et d'agaçant. Dumbledore rit doucement avant de répondre :

« Absolument pas, j'imagine qu'il dort encore, il n'est pas très matinale. »

Les lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent imperceptiblement, non il ne dormait plus, il l'avait soigneusement réveillé. Bien que, en y réfléchissant, il était tout à fait capable de s'être recouché dés qu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Stupide lionceau. Il aurait dû l'obliger à venir dans la grande salle avec lui pour le petit déjeuner. Ou pas, cet individu obsédé aurait été capable de faire une tentative de viol en route...

« Professeur Burnes, tout va bien ? »

Severus mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à ce nom qui était désormais le sien. Il répondit d'un ton neutre habituel.

« Parfaitement. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi le directeur de ma maison n'est pas là où il devrait être ? »

Severus avait donc la confirmation que le directeur n'était pas totalement stupide, il ne leur avait rien dit. Sur le principe il n'avait aucune raison de leur en parler, mais avec Dumbledore il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Il est malheureusement dans l'impossibilité d'être parmi nous, mais je m'arrangerais pour que vous le rencontriez avant votre départ si vous le désirez. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du premier des serpents, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Severus ne savait pas ce que lui voulait cet homme, mais il allait devoir s'en méfier.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer... Et c'est donc _ça_ qui le remplace ? »

Ce type était décidément exécrable. Ce ton dédaigneux et presque dégoûté l'agaçait. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans oublier de répondre au fondateur en passant prés de lui.

« Sachez que votre nom ne vous permet pas de douter des qualifications des autres. »

Son ton était glaciale, et il n'attendit aucune réponse. Il rejoignit tranquillement sa salle de cour tranquillement puisque de toute façon il avait le temps. Il trouva son blond devant la porte de sa salle, et sourit doucement en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas recouché.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de toi pendant mes cours Godric. »

Le lion sourit face à cette remarque qu'il n'avait absolument pas oublié, mais entra à la suite de son homme malgré tout. Le fondateur referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et enlaça à nouveau son amant.

« Mais techniquement ton cours n'est pas encore commencé. »

Il déposa un baiser dans la nuque du professeur, en croisant les doigts pour que son amant ne lui en veuille plus.

« C'est vrai, alors disons que tu dois partir avant que mes élèves n'arrivent. Surtout que tu risque de griller ma couverture si quelqu'un nous surprend. »

Godric le savait, et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, mais après autant de temps passé avec le serpent, à être avec lui constamment, quelques minutes sans lui étaient une torture. Severus se tourna vers lui, il voulait lui dire que les autres fondateurs étaient là, mais au lieu de ça il l'embrassa. C'était sidérant de voir à quel point ce lion lui avait manqué en même pas une heure. La journée risquait d'être longue. Ils se séparèrent avant de déraper et le professeur mis son amant à la porte.

La journée suivit son cours, le lion ne sortant pas beaucoup des appartements du professeur. Même pas pour le repas de midi, il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et s'était réveillé trop tard. C'est à la fin des cours de Severus que le lion sortit pour aller retrouver son roux. Mais il fut interpellé en chemin, non loin de la salle de potions.

« Te voilà enfin petit lionceau, je commençais à croire que tu te cachais de peur que je ne te tue. »

Godric se tourna avec une expression incrédule sur le visage, par Merlin comment Salazard Serpentard était-il arrivé ici ? Ce dernier compris d'ailleurs cette question intérieur puisqu'il enchaîna :

« Surpris hein ? Vois-tu il semblerais que puisque tu as eu le droit de venir te balader ici, et bien nous aussi. Formidable n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ? »

« Oui, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont ici également, elles ont passé la journée à bavasser avec leurs stupides élèves. »

Eh bien, pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle. Très certainement ce que leur avait caché Dumbledore la veille au soir.

« Je vois, je vais donc devoir te supporter même ici. »

« Et oui, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer le directeur de ma maison. Mais j'ai la certitude que toi tu sais où il se trouve... »

Godric n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Elle n'était pas du tout de bonne augure. Même s'il se doutait que cette vipère l'avait surveillé de près, et savait très bien ce qui se passait entre lui et Severus, il espérait encore qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, qui plus est je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apportera de le rencontrer. »

Un sourire en coin et un ricanement malsain animèrent les lèvres du premier des serpents.

« Ça m'apportera une petite vengeance. Mais il est vrai que j'aimerais qu'avant tu me dise une chose. »

Gryffondor se méfiait, il fallait toujours se méfier des serpentards de toute façon, mais encore plus de celui qui en portait le nom.

« Laquelle ? »

« Comment as-tu oser faire ça ? »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogatif, il allait lui falloir plus d'informations pour être certains de ce dont il était question.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Serpentard. »

« Ah ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Je parle de ce que tu fais avec MON directeur de maison. De ce qu'un immonde gryffondor fais avec l'un de mes serpentards. »

Son ton était glacial et empreint de haine. S'en était risible. Il était prêt à le tuer, Godric en était presque certain, juste parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être en couple avec une personne appartenant à sa maison. N'importe quoi.

« Ne soit pas stupide Salazard, ta réaction n'as pas lieu d'être. Ce que je fais je le fais parce que c'est lui, il aurait très bien pu être un poufsouffle, un serdaigle, ou même un simple moldus, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Un nouveau ricanement à glacer le sang se fit entendre, alors que les orbes grises du fondateur défiaient le blond.

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile sale lion. Tu ne l'as séduit que parce que c'était un serpentard, parce que tu n'avais pas réussit à me faire plier, alors tu t'es dit que celui-ci ferait l'affaire. »

Le regard de Godric se fit plus dur, même si c'était effectivement la vérité. Au début c'était ça, mais plus maintenant, plus depuis très longtemps. Il répondit d'un ton narquois.

« Serais-tu jaloux Salanounet ? »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Et non absolument pas, je tiens simplement à prévenir mon directeur de maison de la pourriture qui vit dans ses appartements. »

Godric serra les dents, ce type allait tout foutre en l'air. Il ne le laisserais pas faire, il ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, il n'était pas question qu'ils le passent à s'éviter parce que Serpentard avait répandu de telles idées dans l'esprit de son amant.

« Je t'interdis de lui en parler. »

« Oh ? Et en quel honneur ? Après tout je ne ferais que dire la vérité. »

« C'est faux, ce n'est plus un jeu depuis très longtemps. »

« Mais ça l'a bel et bien été. »

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Severus je vais te... »

Le professeur de potions regagnait tranquillement ses appartements lorsqu'il tomba sur son amant, aux prises avec le fondateur de sa maison. Mais les dernières paroles du blond qu'il venait d'entendre l'intriguait, et sans réfléchir à son apparence ou sa posture délicate il intervint :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas me dire sous peine de mort ? »

Les deux hommes se figèrent, Godric était dos à Severus, aussi ne l'avait-il pas vu arriver. Tout ce qu'il voyait actuellement c'était l'expression de Salazard Serpentard, qui était passé de la surprise à l'incompréhension avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'orne son visage. Cet enfoiré avait compris et il allait...

* * *

Non non on ne maudit/tape/crucifie/immole/pend/écartèle pas l'auteur !


	33. Chapitre 32 : Le temps se couvre

Voilà la suite pour vous défrustrer un peu ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Le temps se couvre...

Godric se reprit et fit volte face en essayant de rattraper le coup, même s'il était sûrement déjà trop tard.

« Nous parlions de Severus Rogue, il veut vous voir d'ailleurs professeur. »

L'interpellé se rendit compte de sa bourde et acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser. »

Le premier serpent chantonna presque :

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal, après tout il est normal de s'intéresser à une conversation lorsque l'on y entend son nom. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, jouant le jeu. Salazard lui commençait à comprendre et était certain de ses déductions.

« Certes, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Auriez-vous des problèmes de mémoire ? Je suis le professeur Burnes, et je suis bien loin du professeur Rogue. »

« Oh voyez vous ça, alors pourquoi avoir parlé en son nom ? »

Godric avança vers le professeur Burnes et lui attrapa le bras en répondant à sa place.

« Simplement parce qu'ils se connaissent très bien, maintenant si vous permettez nous allons y aller, Severus n'aime pas attendre. »

Salazard sourit, en emboîtant le pas aux deux hommes. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ce professeur Rogue.

« Eh bien puisque je veux également le voir je vais venir avec vous, ce sera l'occasion. »

Godric se stoppa, mais ce fut Severus qui répondit.

« Impossible, il n'est pas en état de vous recevoir Monsieur Serpentard. Nous lui ferons part de votre requête, et il vous convieras dés que possible pour que vous discutiez. »

Le fondateur décida alors de changer son jeu, et de reporter de quelques heures sa vengeance, après tout elle n'en serait pas moins savoureuse. Et il était fort amusant de voir le lion se débattre dans le piège qu'il était en train de tendre autour de lui.

« Bien, dans ce cas je m'incline pour aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Les deux hommes respirèrent à nouveau et retournèrent dans les appartements du maître des potions sans un mot. Ils ne voulaient pas parler et risquer que quelqu'un les entende. Severus se tourna vers Godric dés que la porte fut fermée et croisa les bras.

« Tu m'explique maintenant ? »

Godric glissa ses mains sur la taille de l'homme, sans le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Serpentard ne m'aime pas et il ferait n'importe quoi pour me pourrir la vie. »

Severus leva un sourcil, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave que son amant ne voulait pas lui dire.

« N'importe quoi ? »

Godric caressa la joue de Severus, comme pour l'amadouer, le calmer. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain glissant. Parce qu'il savait qu'avec le caractère qu'avait le professeur il ne laisserais pas passer ce genre de chose.

« Oui n'importe quoi. Alors, quoi qu'il te dise, fais moi confiance, et ne le croit pas. »

Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisçait dans l'esprit du professeur, mais il décida de l'ignorer et de faire confiance à Godric. Il avait réussit jusque là, ce stupide lion était parvenu à gagner sa confiance, alors il ne pouvait pas lui retirer comme ça.

« Très bien, même si ça ne répond pas à la question, je finirais bien par savoir. »

Sur ses mots il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, et à ce moment là il sentit l'effet de la potion se dissiper et retrouva son apparence. Le blond sourit face à cela, et le prit dans ses bras, glissant son visage dans son cou. Il espérait sincèrement que jamais Severus n'apprendrai ce que Salazard voulait lui dire, jamais.

Severus caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant, avant de l'obliger à relever la tête, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que le fondateur de la maison des serpents venait de remuer quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal. Et peut être qui en ferait également au professeur. Il embrassa son blond tendrement, avant de finalement rendre le baiser langoureux.

Trois jours passèrent, mais Salazard ne lâchait pas et voulait absolument rencontrer Severus, alors ce dernier, sous couverture du professeur Burnes, l'invita dans ses appartements à la fin de la journée. Severus rentra de ses cours et reprit son apparence quelques minutes plus tard, il savait désormais combien de temps il avait pour regagner ses appartements après son dernier cours. Godric était là, mais il n'était pas au courant de la visite prochaine de Serpentard, et le maître des potions avait le sentiments qu'il ne devait pas l'être.

« Godric, j'ai des copies à corriger, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir si Kaï va bien pendant ce temps là ? »

Le blond sourit doucement, embrassant son amant tendrement.

« Je rêve ou tu me fou dehors au profit des copies de tes élèves ? »

Severus sourit à son tour.

« Non tu ne rêve pas, je te fou dehors au profit des copies de mes élèves. Alors file ! »

Le fondateur embrassa à nouveau son serpent avant de s'éloigner.

« Très bien je m'incline, à plus tard Sevy. »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son amant ayant disparu dans la cheminée. Il rangea tout ce qui faisait partit de la vie du professeur Burnes avant que le fondateur de sa maison n'arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, le tableau annonça la venu de l'homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Severus se présenta à lui et le salua.

« Bonsoir M. Serpentard, ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Le premier serpent inclina légèrement la tête en affichant un sourire en coin.

« Moi de même Professeur Rogue. »

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon et Severus leur servit des verres de whisky pur feu. Salazard jubilait presque d'être là, seul avec l'homme qui plus est. Il ne se gênait pas pour l'observer, et il était vrai qu'il était assez agréable à regarder. Ses gestes étaient souples et parfaitement dosé, il était fin, gracieux, on sentait le maître des potions habitué aux mouvements précis. Il l'observa déposer les verres sur la petite table devant lui, puis s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, sans en perdre une miette.

Severus se sentait scruté, observer sous toutes les coutures, et c'était très dérangeant. Il détestait ça. Surtout qu'il ne savait rien des intentions du fondateur à son égard. Il s'installa à son tour et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme, afin d'être sûr de savoir où celui-ci se baladait.

« Vous vouliez discutez m'as-t-on dit ? »

« Effectivement, parlez moi donc de Poudlard, après tout cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu. »

Severus leva un sourcil, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir l'homme.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire que vous n'auriez pu observer par vous même. »

Le fondateur sourit en buvant une gorgée de whisky, sans quitter le directeur de sa maison des yeux.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas pu vous observer, vous. »

Ah, il était donc frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'observer à longueur de temps c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant d'attention de deux fondateurs en même temps ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait devoir y faire face.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'i observer chez moi, et de toute façon je ne peux assurer mes cours actuellement. »

« Moi je vois très bien. C'est bien dommage, puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ? »

Severus croisa les jambes et bu une gorgée de whisky.

« C'est privé. »

Il fit passer le reste de ses pensées dans son regard, faisant comprendre à son invité qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. L'ambiance était très étrange, tous deux étaient calme, mais le maître des potions se sentait attaqué. Il redoutait ce que le fondateur allait bien pouvoir lui dire d'autre, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il décida d'attaquer le premier.

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là que pour ça ? »

« Effectivement. J'aimerais que vous me confirmeriez une petite chose, bien que cela relève également du domaine privé. »

« Je vois que ma vie vous intéresse beaucoup. Demandez et je verrais s'il est nécessaire que je vous réponde ou non. »

Le serpent ne perdit pas son sourire, à aucun moment, et c'était peut être ça qui dérangeait Severus. Parce qu'il connaissait ce sourire, il avait le même, ce sourire qui disait qu'il avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Ce sourire qui disait qu'il s'amusait grandement à prendre part à une conversation, à mener la danse. Ce sourire qui voulait dire qu'il dominait la situation. Et il n'aimait pas le voir sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face et dont il ne savait rien de plus que ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

« Ce serait dans votre intérêt plus que dans le mien. Êtes-vous réellement... en couple avec Godric Gryffondor ? »

C'était donc ça. Bien que ça n'éclairait toujours pas le professeur sur le but final de l'intervention de cet homme dans sa vie. Sans doute voulait-il ruiner son couple pour faire du mal au lion.

« Effectivement, c'est le cas. Cela serait-il indigne du directeur de votre maison ? Si vous comptez me faire la morale, je vais vous prier de bien vouloir quitter mes appartements. »

Salazard rit doucement devant la réparti du serpent. Au moins les choses étaient clair.

« Loin de moi cette idée. Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes que vous soyez avec un homme, je m'en contre fiche en fait. Mon problème est qu'il s'agit de Gryffondor. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de sourire en coin, enfin. C'était amusant. Parce que maintenant il y avait au moins une chose qu'il savait et lui non, Godric l'avait prévenu de son intervention.

« Ah oui, et bien c'est dommage parce que voyez vous je ne compte pas le quitter. »

Serpentard souriait encore et toujours, amusé lui aussi de cette conversation, et de l'espoir de contrôle qu'avait le maître des potions sur celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas comme-ci vous alliez avoir le choix, vous n'allez pas pouvoir le garder avec vous, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Attaquer là où ça fait mal. Typiquement Serpentard. Severus resta impassible, même si ce nouveau retour à la réalité lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas penser au départ du lion, même s'il se rapprochait à grand pas.

« Je le sais. »

Le fondateur sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait essayer de leur mettre des battons dans les roues s'il savait que de toute façon tout serait fini dans peu de temps.

« J'imagine qu'il vous a déjà parlé de moi et vous as mis en garde, je me trompe ? »

La conversation quittais donc cette précision désagréable, tant mieux. Même si c'était pour enlever au professeur son unique carte.

« Non, il l'a bien fait. »

« Et que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? »

« De ne pas croire un seul mot à son propos qui sortirait de votre bouche. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du fondateur.

« Je m'en doutais, il est bien normal de vous dire cela en sachant que ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait grandement lui nuire. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre passe temps favori. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis ici que pour vous dire la vérité et vous faire comprendre avec qui vous partagez votre vie. »

« Voyez-vous ça... »

Un petit silence passa, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise quoi que ce soit. Ils s'observaient, buvant tranquillement leur whisky. Finalement Salazard reprit la parole, faisant encore un peu durer le suspens.

« Vous voulez bien m'écouter ou dois-je partir ? »

Severus réfléchit, voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qu'avait à lui dire cet homme ? Sa curiosité était piqué à vif. Il avait laissé sa chance à Godric de s'expliquer, et il avait soigneusement éviter de lui répondre. Alors oui il voulait savoir.

« Si je ne voulais pas vous écouter vous seriez dehors depuis bien longtemps. »

« C'est vrai. Avez-vous une idée de comment ça se passe de là d'où nous venons ? »

Pourquoi cette question ? N'allait-il donc jamais rentrer dans le vif du sujet ?

« Non, aucune. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où vous venez pour être franc. »

« Eh bien, nous ne le savons pas nous même, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que ce n'est pas ici. Et que de là bas il est possible de voir ce qui se passe sur terre de temps à autre. »

Severus commençait à être agacé, il en avait assez de voir cet homme tourner autour du chaudron.

« Je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir ? »

« Bien sûr, vous avez raison, je m'égare. Là où nous étions, Gryffondor à passé son temps à me draguer, il cherchait absolument à me mettre dans son lit sans que je ne sache pourquoi spécialement moi. »

Severus fut un instant surpris, avant de rire doucement et de répondre :

« Espérez-vous que je sois jaloux de vous ? »

Salazard ne se départit pas de son sourire, Severus avait donc toujours un coup de retard.

« Absolument pas. Surtout que de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Ce lionceau ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Severus ne répondit pas, et ignora le regard exprimant un certain sous entendu déplacé. Le premier serpent repris donc.

« Et le jour où vous avez récité cette formule est arrivé, nous savions que ça ne marcherais pas. Que ce ne serait pas moi qui vous serais envoyé. Et juste avant de disparaître Gryffondor à afficher un sourire... victorieux. »

Severus n'était pas sûr de comprendre, pas sûr du tout. Ou il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir. »

« Oh si, vous voyez très bien. Mais puisque vous voulez l'entendre de ma bouche. Godric n'a pas digéré le fait de ne pas m'avoir ajouté à son tableau de chasse. Alors pour se venger lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, avec vous, il a décidé que vous me remplaceriez. Il savait que s'il touchait à quelqu'un de ma maison ça m'atteindrais également. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il faisait confiance à Godric. Oui, il lui faisait confiance.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Si vraiment tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ce qu'il a pu faire dans le but de m'aider. »

« Oh, il peut être très convaincant. Mais dîtes moi, ne vous a-t-il pas dragué dès le début ? N'a-t-il pas eu un comportement explicite ? »

Effectivement, enfin peut être pas dés les premiers jours, mais Severus n'était pas non plus en état de converser. En voyant l'expression du professeur changer légèrement, Salazard compris qu'il avait créé le doute en lui. Il sourit de plus belle et se leva.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse, je la connais déjà. Je vais vous laisser, je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire. Réfléchissez bien. Bonne soirée professeur Rogue. »

Sur ces mots il quitta les lieux laissant le maître des potions seul avec ses doutes et ses questions. Il secoua la tête, stop. Il ne devait pas douter de Godric, c'était trop tard et ça ne donnerais rien. Il se leva et envoya les verres dans la cuisine par lévitation. Il s'installa à son bureau et corrigea ses copies pour se changer les idées. Une bonne heure plus tard Godric rentra, et vint le serrer dans ses bras tout de suite. Severus s'appliqua à ne pas songer à sa discutions avec l'autre fondateur et embrassa son lion.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Réflexion

Tada ! Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 33 : Réflexion

Severus tenta de passer une soirée normale, et de continuer à faire confiance à son amant. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était impossible, et encore plus lorsque Godric voulut rattraper le « retard » de la semaine dans la nuit. Le blond l'embrassa mais vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, le professeur s'était inconsciemment raidit.

« Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le serpent l'observa un instant dans les yeux, le fondateur eut l'impression qu'il y cherchait quelque chose, mais sans savoir quoi. Godric ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus soupira finalement, avant de l'amener jusqu'au fauteuil où il l'assit.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le maître des potions s'assit en face de son amant, qui attendait sagement de savoir de quoi il retournait. Alors Rogue commença par lui dire qui il avait vu.

« Pendant que tu étais avec Kaï, j'ai vu Serpentard et j'ai discuté avec lui. »

Godric écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et merde. Comment allait-il se sortir de là. Il demanda doucement, sans regarder le professeur.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Je suis certain que tu le sais. Ou au moins que tu en as une assez bonne idée. Regarde moi. »

Le blond obéit, laissant le serpent voir sa peur et ses remords dans ses émeraudes. Severus continua, il avait adopté une attitude neutre, pour que les choses soient plus facile pour lui quelque soit le chemin qu'elles prendraient.

« Je te fais confiance alors je ne te ferais pas prendre de veritaserum, j'espère que ce ne sera pas une erreur. Je vais te poser des questions et je veux que tu ne réponde que par oui ou non. Compris ? »

Il ne voulait pas que le lion s'épuise à s'engouffrer dans des excuses et des explications bancales à chaque question qu'il poserait. Il avait besoin de clarté et de sincérité. Godric sentait que la soirée ne finirait pas comme il l'avait espéré, très loin de là sans doute. Mais si Severus lui faisait encore confiance, alors tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Il ne mentirais pas. Même si cela devait le faire plonger encore plus, tant pis. De toute façon maintenant que le doute était là, autant mettre les choses au clair. Et par là même retirer les armes des mains de Salazard Serpentard. Il acquiesça, déterminé.

« Oui. »

Severus acquiesça à son tour et commença son interrogatoire.

« As-tu dragué Serpentard ? »

« Oui. »

Le professeur attendit quelque secondes, mais le lion n'ajouta rien. Bien, au moins il respectait les règles pour le moment, et semblait sincère. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, chacun ayant ainsi le loisir de décrypter les pupilles de l'autre.

« As-t-il cédé à tes avances ? »

« Non. »

« Cela t'a-t-il énervé à un moment ou un autre ? »

« Oui. »

« As-tu songé à te venger ? »

« Oui. »

Godric savait où se finirait cette discutions, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est si sa sincérité jouerait en sa faveur, et s'il aurait l'occasion de plaider sa cause.

« As-tu pensé avoir ta vengeance le jour où j'ai invoqué Serpentard, en sachant que tu serais envoyé à sa place ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc lorsque tu es arrivé pour toi je n'étais qu'un parfait outil de vengeance contre Serpentard ? »

Godric se retint de ne pas baisser les yeux, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé comme ça, de n'avoir pris cet homme que pour un jouet les premiers jours. De n'avoir ne serais-ce que pensé à l'utiliser.

« … Oui. »

« Est-ce uniquement pour cette raison et dans cet optique que tu m'as fait des avances ? »

« Au tout début oui. »

La neutralité de Severus vacilla un instant, et godric sentit un poignard transpercer son cœur, il allait faire souffrir la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir triste.

« Au début, je n'étais donc qu'un jouet ? »

Le lion détestait ce mot, mais malgré tout il collait à ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui... »

« Pendant combien de temps m'as-tu considéré ainsi ? »

« Pas plus d'une semaine. »

Severus réfléchi un instant, c'était jusqu'au moment où il l'avait violemment repoussé au manoir.

« Si tu n'avais pas eu a te venger de Serpentard, serions-nous ensemble ? »

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et il n'avait pas de réponse. S'il n'avait pas eu à se venger il n'aurait sûrement pas eu cette idée tout de suite. Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas venu avec le temps malgré tout ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il vit tout de suite que sa réponse avait blessé le serpent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il le vit se refermer sur lui même.

« Bien. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Il avait donc finalement le droit de plaider sa cause. C'était sans doute sa dernière chance.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible, même si ce n'était qu'une semaine. Jamais je n'aurais dû ne serais-ce qu'avoir l'idée de me servir de toi pour atteindre Serpentard. Mais j'ai été assez stupide pour le faire malgré tout, et je m'excuse. Je te jure sur tout ce que je peux avoir et sur ma propre vie que ça n'a pas duré plus d'une semaine. Lorsque tu m'as repoussé au manoir, et que tu m'as évité par la suite, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus un jeu et que je tenais vraiment à toi. Lorsque Lucius est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais malade et que je devais aller te voir, il m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé par toi amoureusement. Je me suis reposé la question des centaines de fois, mais finalement la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est acquiescer. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer le professeur, celui-ci le regardait et l'écoutait sans rien laisser paraître. Il ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer. Il reprit donc.

« Je t'aime Severus, et ce depuis le début je pense. Même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te prouver que tu peux toujours me faire confiance, pour que tu ne me jette pas dehors. »

Le ton du lion était presque suppliant. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi facilement, tout comme il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus s'il pouvait ou non avoir confiance en cet homme. Et ce même si sa déclaration l'avait touché. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit à venir dans les bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se leva en répondant d'un ton totalement dénué de toute émotion.

« Je ne sais pas non plus Godric. Ne jure pas sur ce que tu n'as pas, dois-je te rappeler que tu es mort. »

Le blond se sentait plus que mal, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son amant avait raison, il n'avait rien sur quoi jurer. Il ne put que murmurer :

« C'est vrai, je n'ai plus que toi dans cette non vie. »

Le maître des potions fit un léger arrêt avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, en prenant la peine d'informer son amant.

« Je vais au manoir pour cette nuit, à demain Godric. Manoir Prince. »

Il disparu sur ses mots. Le lion soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part attendre que Severus prenne sa décision. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il prendrait la bonne. Sinon il n'aurait sûrement que ce qu'il méritait, et le temps qu'il lui resterait ici serait sa punition. Ce serait pire pour lui que l'enfer s'il devait faire le temps qu'il lui reste sans pouvoir côtoyer Severus. Léo vint le voir et tenta de le consoler en se frottant contre lui et en ronronnant autant qu'il pouvait.

Le maître des potions arriva dans son manoir et monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans avoir croisé son jeune locataire. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête. Il était blessé d'avoir appris qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet dans les bras de Godric, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une semaine, et que c'était avant qu'ils officialisent vraiment leur relation. Surtout que rien ne lui prouvait que c'était réellement le cas, à part la confiance qu'il avait envers le fondateur. Mais même ça il n'en était plus sûr.

Pourrait-il continuer à lui faire confiance ? Il est vrai que le blond l'avait aidé plus d'une fois, qu'il avait été un grand soutiens. Peut être même que sans lui il serait mort dans les cachots de Voldemort, ou il y serait peut être encore. Non, Lucius aurait sans doute trouvé une parade pour le sortir de là. En parlant de l'aristocrate, lui aussi à fait confiance au fondateur. Il lui a cédé sa place auprès de lui, et même si cette place n'était plus occupé depuis un moment, Severus savait que si son ex amant n'avais pas trouvé Godric assez bien il lui aurait pourri la vie.

Alors même le grand Lucius Malfoy se serait fait berner ? Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette pensée. La nouvelle serait sans doute amusante à annoncer... Mais quelle nouvelle ? Sa séparation avec Godric peut être. Il soupira lourdement, toute étincelle d'amusement disparu. Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, mais il n'était pas non plus sûr de pouvoir continuer. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, et c'était une chose difficile pour lui. De part son statut d'espion et sa méfiance naturelle envers l'inconnu. Dans tout les cas, s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa confiance en Godric, alors plus rien ne serait possible.

Il avait réussit à retrouver une confiance en Lucius, même s'il le blessait régulièrement sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il avait mis du temps, et c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Il avait besoin de lui et avait décidé de lui faire une totale confiance pour la partie professionnelle de leur relation, pour la partie personnelle sa confiance n'était que partielle. Mais il tenait à l'aristocrate, il avait une place importante dans sa vie. Et puis il y avait aussi Draco, même s'il était le fils de celle qui lui avait prit le blond, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Il finit par s'endormir sur le matin, complètement épuisé. Ce qui l'aida à dormir d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Il se réveilla en fin de matinée, et descendit silencieusement, la maison semblait déserte. Mais l'elfe de maison apparu soudain devant lui et s'inclina.

« Bonjour maître, désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Un café. »

« Bien maître. Dois-je prévenir le jeune maître de votre présence ? »

« Où est-il ? »

« A l'extérieur, il s'exerce sur son balais. »

Severus sourit doucement devant cette réponse, Kaï semblait vraiment adorer le balais.

« Laisse le alors. »

« Bien maître. »

L'elfe disparu, et le professeur continua sa route vers le salon. Il se mit à la fenêtre et observa le jeune loup garous faire des pirouettes dans le ciel nuageux. Il était doué, il serait même peut être un très bon joueur de quiddich. L'elfe réapparu et déposa discrètement la tasse de café sur la table avant de disparaître à nouveau. Severus quitta la fenêtre pour aller s'installer, le journal était déjà sur la table, il en profita pour le feuilleter.

Il n'était nulle part questions du retour des fondateurs, l'affaire ne semblait pas s'être ébruité autant que ce qu'il pensait finalement. Ou Dumbledore l'avait étouffé pour éviter que l'école soit prise d'assaut. Ce qui était plus logique, il doutait que les élèves soient capable de tenir leur langues. Le bruit de la porte le tira de sa lecture et Kaï entra dans la pièce, il fut d'abord surpris puis lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Severus, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Bonjour Kaï, depuis hier soir, mais tu dormais déjà. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune loup leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le propriétaire des lieux semblait seul et il était arrivé après le départ de Godric.

« Je vais bien. Tu t'es engueulé avec Godric ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son journal.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Mais Kaï n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il s'installa à la table en face de l'homme. Il appuya ses coudes sur le bois et posa son menton dans ses mains.

« Allez Sevy, dit tout à ton loup garou préféré. »

Severus fronça davantage encore les sourcils.

« Cesse de me prendre pour un enfant, je te rappel que c'est toi l'enfant ici. »

« Enfant enfant, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis un jeune adulte. Bref, dit moi tout grand père de toute façon je finirais par savoir. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser lui parler ainsi. Et même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement ça, à l'heure actuelle ça lui faisait du bien.

« Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »

Il faisait durer le suspens, c'était son petit plaisir.

« Severus... »

Voilà qu'il lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu maintenant. Rogue secoua doucement la tête et bu une gorgée de café.

« Oui, je suis seul ici et j'ai abandonné Godric à Poudlard. »

« Jusque là j'avais compris mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai appris quelque chose qui remet tout en question. Et tu n'en sauras pas plus à ce sujet Kaï. »

Le loup fit la moue, et demanda encore :

« Tu vas le quitter ? »

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Kaï l'observa plusieurs minutes, pour lui ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'était à Severus de décider.

« Veux-tu mon avi ? »

« Si tu peux te passer des détails de l'histoire, pourquoi pas... »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je pense que tu devrais rester avec. Je trouve que tu as l'air heureux depuis qu'il est avec toi, et ce serait dommage de gâcher ça. »

« Et si je te dit que je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance ? »

Kaï fut un instant surpris, avant de répondre.

« Ah, c'est à ce point là. Alors c'est à toi de voir si il y aurait un moyen pour qu'il regagne ta confiance, ou si c'est impossible. »

Severus ne répondit pas, replongeant dans ses réflexions. Il ne retourna à Poudlard qu'en fin d'après midi. Il avait prit une décision, même si elle ne serait peut être que temporaire, au moins il en avait une.

Godric avait passé la nuit et la journée à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Severus lui avait dit « à demain », il devait donc rentrer aujourd'hui. Mais quand ? Il allait devenir dingue. Puis la cheminée s'activa enfin, laissant apparaître son amant. Il s'en approcha doucement.

« Bonjour Severus. »

« Bonjour Godric. »

Le blond s'approcha encore et voulu caresser la joue du professeur, mais celui-ci se déroba.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Le regard du maître des potions était déterminé, figeant le fondateur dans son geste.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Décision Temporaire

Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps... Pardon T-T

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Décision temporaire

« Ne me touche pas. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du fondateur comme le son du tranchant d'une guillotine qui vient de tomber. Il ramena son bras le long de son corps, et baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard dur du professeur. Il répondit d'une voix triste.

« Je vois que tu as pris une décision. »

Severus décida de ne pas tourner autour du chaudron, il voulait en finir rapidement, sinon il risquait de changer d'avis ou de ne plus avoir assez de courage pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

« Effectivement. Je ne veux plus te voir dans mes appartements. Demande à Dumbledore de t'en trouver d'autre. »

Godric se prit sa punition de plein fouet, il le méritait, et il le savait, pourtant il osa demander malgré tout :

« Est-ce une décision définitive ? »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il s'attendait plutôt à une rébellion féline de grande envergure. Il décida de répondre honnêtement, après tout Godric semblait être d'accord pour se plier à sa demande sans trop discuter.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Cette réponse rassura un peu Godric, au moins il lui restait encore une chance, aussi infime soit elle.

« Très bien, alors je vais te laisser. »

Le fondateur estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de combattre la décision du serpent, il ne pouvait que l'accepter et attendre patiemment que Severus fasse un choix. Il se dirigea vers la porte et la franchit sans plus de cérémonie, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire demi-tour et prendre le serpent dans ses bras. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du directeur de l'école, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise.

Severus n'avait pas eu la force de regarder le lion franchir la porte. C'était sa décision, et il s'y tiendrait, mais ça n'avait rien de simple. Il aurait voulu ne pas en arriver là, ne pas avoir à se retrouver de nouveau seul. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, sa confiance envers Godric était entamée et tant qu'elle ne serait pas de nouveau entière plus rien ne serait possible. Le serait-elle seulement de nouveau un jour ? ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'assit dans son canapé et soupira, alors que Léo venait le voir pour avoir des caresses. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard le tableau annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Ce qui fit soupirer encore davantage le serpent, a fortiori alors que le nom de Salazard Serpentard résonnait dans ses appartements. Le fondateur entra de nouveau sans s'y faire convier, à croire que tout lui était dû.

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Severus ne se leva même pas, et répondit en regardant l'homme.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Serpentard. A quoi bon poser la question puisque quel que soit ma réponse vous n'en tiendrez pas compte, je me trompe ? »

Salazard afficha de nouveau ce sourire que le maître des potions détestait.

« Non, effectivement. J'ai envie de converser en votre compagnie. Qui plus est, j'ai croisé Gryffondor en venant, j'en ai donc déduit que vous étiez seul. »

Sur ces mots il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du serpent.

« Parce que si je n'avais pas été seul vous ne seriez pas venu ? Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt, je me serais arrangé pour ne jamais l'être jusqu'à votre départ. »

« Allons allons, ne soyez pas aussi méchant. Je suis sûr que malgré tout ma compagnie ne vous est pas aussi désagréable que cela. »

Le pire de tout était qu'il avait raison, Severus était en train de retourner sa situation dans tous les sens, et il appréciait grandement la distraction qui lui était offerte. Même si elle venait de la deuxième personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. La première étant bien entendu Voldemort. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait l'avouer.

« Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité voulez-vous. »

Deux verres accompagnés d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu se posèrent délicatement sur la petite table se trouvant entre eux. Severus remplit les deux verres à moitié du liquide ambré dont il avait tant besoin.

« Pourquoi m'offrir à boire si vous ne voulez pas que je reste ? Quand à mes désirs, sachez que pour le moment la réalité en est encore trop loin à mon goût. »

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé, s'en était presque désespérant. Quand à cette suffisance, elle était absolument insupportable.

« De toute façon je sais que vous ne partirez pas quel que soit le langage dans lequel je vous le demanderais. Donc autant rendre cela un minimum supportable. »

Quant à ses désirs, et bien il allait falloir que le fondateur se mette dans la tête qu'ils resteraient très loin de la réalité. Le professeur avala une première gorgée du liquide salvateur, et savoura la légère brûlure que celui-ci provoqua sur son passage. Salazard en fit de même, avant de répondre.

« Il vous faut donc de l'alcool pour me supporter, intéressant. Alors comme ça vous avez enfin renvoyé ce lionceau stupide ? »

Le brusque changement de sujet ne déstabilisa pas le maître des potions, qui fit mine de ne pas vraiment être intéressé par ce sujet.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas dans tous les cas. »

Le fondateur avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir tout savoir de sa vie privé, et Severus n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner en voyant la tête de Gryffondor. Je voulais simplement l'entendre de votre bouche. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant de toujours avoir un coup de retard. Salazard le vit et devina ses pensées, ce qui le poussa à reprendre la parole.

« Vous savez professeur Rogue, je sais comment fonctionne un serpentard, et je sais comment vous vous fonctionnez. A partir de là, il n'est pas difficile de prendre de l'avance. »

« Ah oui, et en quoi me connaissez-vous au juste ? »

« Eh bien, par exemple, je savais qu'en instaurant un doute, aussi infime soit-il, dans votre esprit, vous finiriez par mettre Gryffondor dehors. Les serpentards ont beau s'entraider, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se font tous confiance. Parce que c'est ce qui est le plus dur chez eux, faire confiance. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour vous, qui êtes déjà méfiant de nature si je ne me trompe pas. Par ailleurs je savais que ce stupide lion vous confirmerait mes dires quand vous lui demanderiez. »

Severus resta un instant surpris par cette explication, comment quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé de près ou de loin pouvait-il si bien le connaître.

« Et pourquoi donc Godric a-t-il fait ça ? »

« C'est simple, c'est Gryffondor. Il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux vous dire la vérité, qu'ainsi il avait bien plus de chances d'être pardonner tout de suite. Lui il n'a pas notre problème avec la confiance, il l'accorde facilement, et à beaucoup de gens. Et il est encore moins doué avec le mensonge, il préférera toujours dire la vérité dans ce genre de situations. Parce qu'il se dit qu'il risque plus gros en la cachant, que si jamais elle refait surface alors la situation sera indémêlable. »

Severus eu un léger rire amer.

« Effectivement, typiquement gryffondorien. »

« C'est pour ça que vous devriez plutôt sortir avec un serpentard, au moins vous vous comprendrez. »

« Ah oui, et vous auriez une suggestion peut être ? »

Le sourire du fondateur annonçait déjà sa réponse toute prête.

« Eh bien je doute qu'il y ait meilleur Serpentard que celui qui en porte le nom. »

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres du maître des potions, ce coup était tellement prévisible.

« Vous me suggérez donc de sortir avec vous, en me disant que vous êtes le meilleur des serpentards, et après m'avoir expliqué que ceux-ci étaient les meilleurs menteurs et ceux qui accordent le moins leur confiance. Votre technique de drague laisse plutôt à désirer. »

« Au moins vous savez à quoi vous attendre, comme quoi les serpentards ne font pas que mentir. Et puis avouez que je ne fais pas partit des personnes qu'il est désagréable d'imaginer dans son lit. »

« Non mais vous vous écoutez parler ? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous dîtes ? »

« S'écouter parler c'est bon pour les faibles et les vantards. »

Alors là c'était le summum.

« Parce que vous ne vous considérez pas comme un vantard ? »

L'homme parut surpris de la question et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités, ce n'est nullement de la vantardise. »

La bouteille de whisky pur feu se vidait au fur et à mesure de la conversation, ce qui poussa Severus à demander avec un regard curieux :

« Seriez-vous saoul ? »

Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, cet homme savait donc rire vraiment finalement.

« Non, il m'en faut bien plus que ça pour être saoul, vous ne m'aurez pas avec si peu professeur Rogue. »

Severus haussa les épaules en buvant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide.

« Bon alors vous êtes fou, je ne vois plus que ça. »

« Pourquoi ne pas dire tout simplement que j'ai confiance en moi ? »

« Non à ce niveau ce n'est plus que de la confiance, c'est de la suffisance mêlée à de l'arrogance, et peut être même un peu de stupidité. »

Le fondateur fut surpris par cette honnêteté soudaine, ce qui l'amena lui aussi à se poser la fameuse question.

« Vous par contre il semblerait que vous soyez saoul. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de rire.

« Vous me sous estimez, je suis bien loin d'être saoul. Comme vous le dîtes si bien, les serpentards ne font pas que mentir. Mais, vous aurais-je offensé? »

L'air de fausse excuse du professeur fit naître un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres du fondateur, qui amusa grandement le propriétaire des lieux.

« Absolument pas, vous me voyiez ravi de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi, professeur. Si je vous sous-estime comme vous dîtes, pourquoi ne pas voir lequel de nous deux sera saoul en premier ? »

Le fondateur semblait vouloir sa revanche, il avait manifestement mal prit ce que Severus avait dit. Bien que le rendre saoul était sans doute dans ses plans pour le faire plier dès le début.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous malmener en gagnant la partie. Après tout un égo tel que le vôtre ce doit être fragile. »

Severus se vengeait allègrement de l'intrusion de l'homme dans sa vie, le fondateur était en train de lui servir de défouloir, mais il l'avait bien cherché.

« Mon égo est bien plus solide que cela, merci de vous inquiéter pour lui. Puisqu'il en est décidé ainsi, dînons ensemble, au vu de l'heure ce ne sera pas de trop. »

Voilà que le fondateur s'invitait à dîner, à croire que pour lui « non » voulait dire « oui ». Mais Severus prenait plaisir à cette joute verbale, elle le distrayait de ses problèmes. Aussi laissa-t-il l'homme faire, de toute façon qu'il soit saoul ou non en premier n'apporterais rien de plus aux espoirs vain de Salazard. Le professeur ne comptait pas céder, et il prendrait même plaisir à repousser l'homme. Un elfe fut appelé et leur apporta leur repas quelques minutes plus tard.

La soirée continua de la même façon qu'elle avait commencée, à coups de piques et de phrases pompeuses, avec quelques sous-entendus. A la fin ils étaient tous les deux un peu saoul, aucun des deux ne voulant s'avouer vaincu. Salazard décida de tenter sa chance, estimant que le taux d'alcoolisation du professeur était convenable. Il se leva et s'approcha du professeur, avant de se pencher vers lui. Mais il se stoppa en sentant quelque chose dans son cou.

« Si vous tenez à votre joli minois je vous conseille de ne pas aller au bout de votre idée, monsieur le fondateur. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Serpentard qui se redressa, le quelque chose étant la baguette de Severus.

« Très bien, je me rend pour cette fois. »

« La prochaine fois il est probable que j'ai préalablement mit du poison mortel sur mes lèvres. »

« Je vous rappelle que je suis déjà mort. »

« Mais ça ne vous immunise pas contre la douleur. »

Le sourire un brin sadique du maître des potions parvint à faire couler un frisson dans le dos du fondateur. Il ne doutait pas qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

« C'est vrai, mais je suis plutôt résistant à ce genre de choses. »

« Nous verrons bien, dans tous les cas vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Maintenant je vais vous demander de partir, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer. »

Il travaillait lui, contrairement à d'autres.

« Je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit professeur. »

Sur ses mots il quitta les appartements du professeur sans faire d'histoire, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Severus était réellement fatigué, et il commençait à en avoir assez de converser avec cet homme. Même si ses joutes verbales étaient amusantes au début, elle s'éternisait trop à son goût et les avances de Salazard qui les accompagnaient ne lui plaisaient pas. Il avait l'impression d'être un simple bout de viande, un trophée qui serait accordé au meilleur. Sauf que le trophée en question ne voulait de personne. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, il avait assez de problèmes sans rajouter les fondateurs.

Un elfe vint récupérer la vaisselle, et alors que le professeur n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre son lit où trônait déjà Léo, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Il soupira lourdement et alors que la porte s'ouvrait il dit sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de partir ? »

« Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu aujourd'hui pourtant. »

Severus se retourna alors pour constater que la voix appartenait à Dumbledore, et non à Salazard.

« Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure ? »

« Vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de Godric peut être ? »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes venu simplement pour me parler de lui ? »

« Eh bien disons que je me demandais pourquoi il a voulut que je lui attribue des appartements. Et qu'il a accepté de prendre les seuls disponibles, même si cela l'oblige à vivre avec les autres fondateurs jusqu'à leur départ. »

« Eh bien cela ne vous regarde en rien, sachez simplement que la raison est suffisante. »

Dumbledore aurait bien insisté, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment, surtout avec la deuxième raison de sa visite.

« Très bien. Je venais également vous dire que cela va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver une raison à cela. Mais depuis trois semaines qu'il s'était échappé, il avait pu se passer des millions de choses.

« Il est peut-être en mission. »

« Oui, espérons que ce ne soit que cela. Je vais vous laisser, à demain professeur Rogue. »

Il sortit sur ses mots, laissant enfin Severus seul, même si désormais il avait deux sujets de réflexions pouvant l'empêcher de dormir. Il essaya de tout mettre de côté et rejoignis enfin son lit. Léo l'attendait de patte ferme, ce chat avait eu l'instinct de se cacher à l'arrivé de Serpentard, Severus allait devoir prendre exemple sur lui.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est méchant... Mais c'est Severus !

A la prochaine ! ( je vais essayer de me dépêcher je vous jure)


	36. Chapitre 35 : Nouveaux Appartements

Tadaaaaa !

Petite précision, ce chapitre se passe temporellement au même moment que le précédent, mais nous sommes cette fois du côté de Godric.

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Nouveaux Appartements

Godric avait dû se retenir de faire demi-tour plusieurs fois, avant d'arriver enfin dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur. Mais il semblait que le destin lui en voulait puisqu'une autre épreuve l'attendait avant même de voir Dumbledore. Salazard Serpentard avançait dans sa direction, et dès qu'il le vit un sourire qui ne prédisait rien de bon apparut sur son visage.

« Bonjour Gryffondor, on dirait que ça ne va pas fort ? »

« Bonjour Serpentard, je ne savais pas que mon état de santé te préoccupait. »

« Ne te méprends pas, je voulais simplement savoir si le professeur Rogue avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur tes intentions plus que douteuses. »

Cet homme était décidément plus qu'énervant. Le lion se retint pour ne pas le tuer, même s'il était déjà mort, après tout c'est l'attention qui compte.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, quel que soit la réponse. Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« C'est donc un oui ! Tu m'en vois ravi. Et sache que tout ce qui concerne un membre de ma maison me concerne. »

Sur ces mots il partit, avec ce sourire de vainqueur. Godric se promit de lui faire perdre le plus rapidement possible. Il continua son chemin et entra dans le bureau d'Albus, qui fut surpris de le voir là.

« Bonjour Godric, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il n'avait en fait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question, il était clair en regardant l'expression du fondateur qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Bonjour Albus, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service. »

Le directeur fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir alors qu'il prenait lui-même place dernière son bureau.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Godric s'assit, et se prépara psychologiquement à l'enquête qu'allait mener sans aucun doute Dumbledore pour connaître la raison de sa demande.

« J'aurais besoin que vous m'attribuiez des appartements. »

Le directeur était loin de s'attendre à ça, pour une fois, et il fut abasourdi par cette demande. Il chercha donc à en savoir plus.

« Pourquoi vous faut-il des appartements ? Avez-vous un problème avec le professeur Rogue ? »

« Oui on peut dire ça. Pouvez-vous m'en attribuer ou dois-je me débrouiller autrement ? »

Godric n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie sentimentale avec le vieil homme. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas assez, ou qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il savait que s'il lui en parlait il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'intervenir. Et il n'était pas certain que cela serait une bonne chose.

« Eh bien, les seuls que je vois que je pourrais vous fournir actuellement sont déjà occupé. Il vous faudrait cohabiter avec les autres occupants. »

Godric s'attendait au pire, il demanda en se préparant à la réponse.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Eh bien, il y a Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazard Serpentard... »

Rowena, Helga, passe encore. Mais pourrait-il supporter d'être avec Salazard ? Surtout que celui-ci ne cesserait jamais de lui mettre sa victoire sous le nez. Lui rappelant constamment qu'il avait peut-être perdu Severus pour toujours. Il se força à sourire et répondit :

« J'ai passé des centaines d'années avec, je devrais être en mesure de supporter de nouveau la cohabitation. »

Albus savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai, et il devinait que le problème venait de Serpentard. Mais il n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations de ce côté de l'affaire.

« Très bien, alors je vais vous y emmener. »

Il se leva et invita Godric à le suivre. Ils circulèrent dans les couloirs de l'école, s'éloignant désespérément des cachots. Le lion n'aimait pas ça, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner de son amant. Mais il fit taire son instinct, Severus lui avait demandé de partir, et il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de cette décision. Même si cela lui coûtait d'obéir, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand tableau représentant le blason de Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à l'approche de Godric.

« Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir Godric. »

« Je n'hésiterais pas, merci Dumbledore. »

Sur ces mots il franchit le seuil et s'engouffra dans la grande pièce commune. Il y trouva Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle en train de discuter activement, apparemment à propos d'un quelconque sort d'invocation de nourriture. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque Helga en raffolait. Elles s'interrompirent en l'apercevant et semblèrent heureuses de le voir.

« Bonsoir Godric ! Viens donc t'installer avec nous, nous discutions d'un sort pouvant invoquer du miel de Grèce. »

Le lion sourit en voyant que les deux femmes n'avaient pas changé. Il s'installa entre elles dans le grand canapé qui se trouvait juste devant la cheminée. Un bon feu y brûlait ce qui attira les pupilles verte du fondateur.

« Et pourquoi donc veux-tu du miel de Grèce Helga ? »

Ce fut Rowena qui répondit :

« En fait c'est moi qui en veux, elle dit qu'elle n'aime pas le miel. Mais moi je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait celui-ci. »

« Sauf que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aimerais le miel Grec si je n'aime pas l'anglais. Dans tous les cas c'est fait par des abeilles, je ne vois pas en quoi il peut être aussi différent. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais si Rowena dit qu'il est différent du miel anglais c'est que ce doit être le cas. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs sourit et répondit à l'intention de la brune.

« Tu vois Helga, même Godric le dit, alors crois-moi. Et surtout trouve comment m'avoir de ce miel. »

Le lion jeta un regard amusé à Serdaigle.

« En fait c'est surtout pour qu'elle t'en trouve, plus que pour lui faire goûter, non ? »

« Mais non pas du tout, je veux enrichir ses connaissances gustatives. »

Le blond avait oublié à quel point la compagnie de ces deux-là pouvait être agréable. Et comme il était sujet de nourriture, bien entendu Helga en profita pour demander à un elfe de leur apporter leur repas. Le dîner fit tourner la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Mais au fait Godric, dit nous plutôt ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas avec ton homme ? »

Le ton d'Helga annonçait clairement qu'elle allait le cuisiner sur sa relation avec Severus. Ce n'était pas la fondatrice de la maison des Poufsouffle pour rien, elle raffolait des histoires d'amour. Surtout de celles de ses proches d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien non, en fait je vais même rester avec vous pendant un petit moment. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Ou est-ce ce Salazard qui t'a mis des bâtons dans les roues ? »

« Oui aux deux. Effectivement Rowena, Il est venu mettre son sale nez dans mes affaires, et de ce fait Severus m'a demandé de quitter temporairement ses appartements. »

Helga l'observa, elle voyait que le sourire du lion n'était pas le même qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire.

« Temporairement comment ? »

Godric soupira fortement. C'était tout le problème.

« Je ne sais pas, le temps qu'il prenne une décision plus définitive. »

Poufsouffle tenta de le rassurer, alors que Rowena posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il fera le bon choix. Il ne se laissera pas abuser par ce sale serpent vicieux. »

Godric rit doucement en répondant.

« Je te rappel qu'il est lui aussi de la famille des serpents vicieux Helga. »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai, j'avais omis ce détail. Peu importe, il ne peut pas préférer Salazard à toi. A moins qu'il ne soit masochiste... Est-il masochiste ? »

Severus masochiste ? Ce serait fortement malmené sa fierté. Rien que l'idée était absurde en fait.

« Non, absolument pas. Loin de là même. »

« Bon alors il reviendra vers toi. »

« Helga, ne soit pas aussi affirmative, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas tu auras donné de l'espoir à Godric pour rien. Et il n'en souffrira que plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rowena, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je n'ai que très peu de chances de le récupérer et je le sais. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça avec autant d'assurance ? Est-ce si grave ? »

« Savez-vous ce que donne le plus difficilement un serpentard ? »

« La sincérité ? »

« L'humilité ? »

Ses réponses firent sourire le lion, effectivement c'était une difficulté, bien qu'elles s'appliquent d'avantage à Salazard qu'à Severus.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. La seule chose que les Serpentards ne donnent qu'à très peu de gens. »

« Leur corps ? »

Godric rit de bon cœur cette fois, Helga avait toujours des idées farfelu.

« Helga, je pense à quelque chose de plus spirituelle. »

« Leur confiance. »

Rowena venait de l'affirmer, elle venait de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

« Oui, j'avais la confiance de Severus. Mais à cause de Salazard je l'ai perdu. »

« Et un Serpentard revient rarement vers quelqu'un qui l'a déçu au point de perdre la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui. »

Helga battit l'air de la main.

« Mais non mais non voyons, ne voyez pas tout en noir. Après tout il t'aime, alors tout ira bien. L'amour est bien plus fort que ce genre de préjugés. »

Godric et Rowena la regardèrent amusé, et répondirent en cœur.

« Tu es mignonne. »

La brune fit la moue devant la moquerie, en répondant.

« Vous verrez, je suis sûr que j'ai raison. »

Avant que les deux autres puissent réagir la porte des appartements s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Salazard Serpentard. Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui fit naître un sourire de vainqueur sur son visage.

« Tiens, Godric, je vois que tu as déjà changé de quartiers. Te voilà bien loin du professeur Rogue. »

« Cesse donc de me chercher avec tes remarques, tu pourrais bien regretter de me trouver Salazard. »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait le lionceau. »

Godric serrait les poings, il n'avait peut-être pas de baguette sur lui, mais il savait se battre sans elle. Et il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce sale serpent. Helga et Rowena vinrent à sa rescousse en s'adressant à leur tour à Serpentard.

« Arrête Salazard, je pense que tu en as déjà fait bien assez. »

« Tout à fait, laisse le tranquille, et cesse d'encombrer l'esprit de Severus avec tes paroles empoisonnées. »

Le fondateur ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à une telle prise de position des deux femmes. Bien qu'il avait toujours sût qu'elles préféraient de loin Godric.

« Ah je vois, c'est donc comme ça. Alors monsieur me pourrit la vie pendant des centaines d'années et moi je n'aurais pas le droit de me venger ? Eh bien sachez mesdames que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, et que je me vengerais jusqu'au bout. Que cela vous plaise ou non peu m'importe. »

« Ne met pas un jeu au même niveau qu'une véritable histoire d'amour. »

« Laissez tomber les filles, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il veut se venger ? Eh bien qu'il se venge. Severus ne se laissera pas avoir. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi... »

« Et toi tu m'as l'air bien présomptueux, bien que cela ne devrait pas m'étonner puisque c'est dans ta nature. »

« Je ne pense pas être présomptueux puisque je reviens à l'instant d'un dîner en compagnie de Severus. »

Il avait utilisé le prénom de professeur intentionnellement, montrant ainsi qu'il entretenait une certaine proximité avec l'homme.

Godric fronça les sourcils.

« Tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas. Je peux même te dire que ce cher professeur à une saveur douce-amère assez délectable. »

En une fraction de seconde Salazard se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Godric autour de la gorge.

« Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit je te... »

« Tu me quoi ? Tu me tue ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes déjà morts Godric ? »

« Je pourrais t'infliger bien pire que la mort, et tu le sais pertinemment. »

« C'est vrai, mais il serait stupide de faire cela, je doute que ce soit au goût de Severus. »

Même si le maître des potions lui avait promis le même traitement en cas d'insistance, le fondateur ne pouvait révéler ce détail. Il était bien plus amusant de laisser courir l'imagination du lion. Ce dernier relâcha rageusement l'autre homme, avant de sortir sans un mot de plus. Il circula dans les couloirs de l'école et dans le parc une bonne partie de la nuit cherchant à se calmer. Avant de finalement retourner dans ses nouveaux appartements pour aller se reposer. Même s'il doutait parvenir à dormir.

* * *

Je pense que je vais a partir de maintenant alterner les chapitres avec Severus et ceux avec Godric, tout en évitant les répétitions d'événements bien entendu ^^ (j'ai une lectrice test qui déteste les répétitions)


	37. Chapitre 36 : Proposition

Merci pour vos reviews !

Nous revoilà du côté de Severus, Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Proposition

Lorsque Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin quelque chose lui parut étrange. Il était totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se réveiller dans les bras de Godric, ou de s'y trouver quelques secondes après avoir ouvert les yeux, que le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas le perturba. Ce qui est stupide puisqu'il n'est logiquement rien de plus naturel et agréable qu'être totalement libre de ses mouvements, et en aucun cas Severus Rogue ne devrait se plaindre de cela. C'est sur cette idée qu'il se leva et fila prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller avant son cours.

Il sortit de ses appartements sous les traits du professeur Burnes, après avoir demandé au tableau de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Il serait compromettant que l'on voit le roux sortir de ses appartements, même s'il trouverait toujours une bonne excuse à donner. Il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de cours, il n'avait aucune envie de voir un fondateur ou de converser avec Dumbledore à propos de ses problèmes personnels. Il prépara tranquillement son cours jusqu'à ce que ses élèves arrivent.

Il parvint à éviter de croiser toutes les sortes d'êtres indiscrets et trop intrusifs le reste de la journée, en la passant dans sa salle de cours. Dès qu'il eut terminé de torturer ses élèves il retourna dans ses appartements et demanda au tableau de dire à toute personne se présentant qu'il était absent. Il avait réussi à ne pas penser à Godric de toute la journée, et il espérait bien que cela continu. Malheureusement il semblait que Merlin ne soit pas d'accord avec ça puisque quelques minutes plus tard sa cheminée s'illumina. Mais la personne qui en sortit était sans doute la seule qu'il avait un tant soit peu envie de voir.

« Lucius, heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonsoir Seveurs, je vais bien, j'ai un message pour toi. »

Devant l'air sérieux de son ami Rogue savait que c'était important, il l'invita à s'asseoir et leur servit des verres de whisky pur feu. Il voyait très bien que l'aristocrate n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il prétendait, Voldemort devait l'interroger sans cesse sur l'endroit où Severus se trouvait. Le mage noir était peut-être arrogant mais il était très loin d'être bête. Le professeur s'assit aux côtés du blond et lui tendit un verre.

« Je t'écoute Lucius. »

L'aristocrate bu une gorgée d'alcool avant de prendre la parole.

« Le maître est prêt à te pardonner, mais à une seule condition. »

Bien évidemment, si cela avait été de façon charitable Severus n'aurait sûrement pas pris le risque de retourner au manoir Jedusor.

« Laquelle ? »

« Il veut que tu lui ramènes Salazard Serpentard. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, alors Lucius continua.

« Je ne sais pas comment mais il a appris que les fondateurs étaient de retour. Et il est persuadé, à juste titre, que tu te caches à Poudlard. Il en a donc déduis que tu pouvais lui ramener le fondateur à présent, puisque le sort n'était plus nécessaire. »

C'était logique, mais ce qui lui posait problème était comment le sorcier avait découvert le retour des fondateurs. Bien qu'il ne soit pas difficile de penser que cela venait d'un élève, ils avaient dû tous en informer leurs parents, et il savait que certains d'entre eux étaient des mangemorts. En fait c'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas reçu ce message plus tôt.

« Très bien, j'en discuterais avec l'intéressé. Même si cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. »

Lucius regarda autour de lui, observant les alentours, avant de reposer son regard sur le professeur. Ce dernier savait déjà ce que le blond allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais il le laissa tout de même parler.

« Qu'as-tu fait de ton lionceau mal élevé ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé en pension pour refaire son éducation justement. »

Il sourit à cette idée intéressante finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal. L'aristocrate sourit également, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il attendit simplement, sachant que de toute façon s'il insistait il n'obtiendrait rien. Le potionniste se leva sans dire un mot et disparut du champ de vision de son invité, avant d'y revenir avec une petite fiole qu'il tendit à l'homme assis.

« Tiens, bois ça, ce sera plus efficace que le whisky. »

Lucius n'aurait pas dû être surpris, le professeur le connaissait par cœur et il voyait depuis longtemps à travers son masque. Pourtant il n'avait pas songé que son ami lui ramènerait une potion antidouleur. Il inclina simplement la tête pour le remercier, et prit la mixture sans se faire prier. L'homme en noir se rassit et bu une gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment va Draco ? »

« Tu me demandes comment va mon fils alors que tu le vois plus que moi ? »

« Je ne fais que lui donner des cours, qui plus est actuellement je ne peux pas lui parler après les cours puisque je suis sous une autre apparence et qu'il ne doit pas l'apprendre. Alors actuellement même si je le vois plus que toi, c'est à toi qu'il parle le plus. »

« Eh bien pas vraiment, il ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais selon lui tout va bien. »

« Je dois déduire de tes paroles qu'il te ment et que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? »

Le blond sourit en voyant à quel point Severus pouvait entendre beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait en réalité.

« Oui, je pense. »

« Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec le maître ? »

« Non. Je suis catégorique sur ce point, ce qu'il me cache n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

« Quoi alors ? »

« A-t-il eu des mauvaises notes récemment ? »

Severus sourit en voyant que c'était la première idée qui venait à l'aristocrate.

« Non, ton fils n'a que de très bonnes notes Lucius, et tu le sais. »

Le blond n'essaya même pas de cacher sa fierté, ce qui amusa le professeur. Si Draco voyait ça il aurait très certainement la même réaction que son père, ce n'étaient pas des Malfoy pour rien.

« C'est vrai. Alors peut-être qu'il sort avec quelqu'un et que je ne dois pas savoir de qui il s'agit. »

« C'est fort possible, et je comprends tout à fait qu'il te cache ce genre de chose. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis son père, j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui il sort. »

« Tout le problème est là, tu es son père. Et il sait que si la personne en question ne te plaît pas tu lui feras vivre un véritable enfer. Et n'essaie pas de dire le contraire je sais que c'est la vérité. »

« J'ai le droit de vouloir le meilleur pour mon fils tout de même. »

Severus rit doucement à cette remarque.

« Tu es impossible Lucius. »

L'apparition d'un elfe de maison empêcha l'aristocrate de répondre.

« Maître... »

Severus se tourna vers le petit être en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Un repas assez conséquent pour deux apparu sur la table.

« L'heure du dîner étant passé je vous apporte votre repas. Voulez-vous que je ramène des choses en plus ? »

L'elfe semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui intrigua Severus.

« Non il y en a bien assez pour deux, mais si tu me disais la vérité plutôt ? »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas maître... »

« Tu comprends très bien. Qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi ? Répond. »

L'elfe se balança d'avant en arrière quelques secondes, hésitant, avant de finalement répondre.

« m'a fait appeler pour savoir si vous aviez demandé un repas aujourd'hui. Il s'est inquiété de ne pas vous voir à la grande salle aux repas. Et comme ce n'était pas le cas alors il m'a ordonné de vous amener un dîner copieux pour être sûr que vous mangiez au moins un repas correct aujourd'hui. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« Bien, alors va donc dire à Gryffondor que je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère. Je t'appellerais lorsque nous aurons terminé le dîner. »

L'elfe s'inclina en répondant.

« Bien maître. »

Puis il disparut. Lorsque Severus reporta son attention sur le blond, celui-ci le regardait avec un regard curieux, avide de connaissance même.

« Puisqu'il semblerait que nous devions dîner ensemble, je vais répondre à tes questions muettes. Mais il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore après notre repas, il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. »

« Je comptais bien aller le voir. »

Severus rapprocha la table et y posa son verre, s'installant face à celle-ci afin de ne plus être en vis-à-vis avec Lucius.

« J'ai décidé de faire une pause avec Godric, je lui ai demandé de prendre d'autres appartements pour le moment. »

Le blond avait eu peur de comprendre cela, mais finalement il avait bien raison.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Tu es bien catégorique Lucius, pourquoi aurait-il nécessairement fait quelque chose ? »

« Parce que je te connais, et je sais que si tu lui as demandé de partir c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose qui te pose problème. »

Le professeur soupira, il savait qu'à l'instant où Lucius saurait le pourquoi du comment il ne se gênerait pas pour aller dire ce qu'il en pensait à Godric. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela arrive.

« Tu dois d'abord me donner ta parole que tu n'iras pas voir Godric pour ça. »

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils, comprenant que ce qui allait être dis ne lui plairait pas. Mais comme il voulait savoir malgré tout il acquiesça.

« Très bien, je jure que je n'irais pas faire vivre un enfer à ton petit ami. »

Cette réponse fit sourire le potionniste qui expliqua la raison de l'absence du lion plus en détail.

« Salazard Serpentard est venu me voir, il tenait absolument à me parler. Il m'a appris que Godric avait essayé par tous les moyens de le séduire avant d'arriver ici, et pour lui la seule et unique raison qui a poussé ce lionceau à sortir avec moi était la vengeance. Il n'avait pas eu le fondateur de la maison alors il aurait au moins un de ses membres. Tout n'était donc qu'un jeu depuis le début. »

Lucius n'y croyais pas une seconde, il secoua négativement la tête.

« Balivernes, Godric t'aime, et votre histoire n'est en rien un jeu pour lui. Serpentard cherche simplement à vous séparer parce que votre histoire ne lui plaît pas. »

« C'est vrai. C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais il avait plusieurs arguments assez convaincant. Ce qui m'a poussé à en parler directement avec Godric pour en avoir le cœur net. »

Severus se rappelait parfaitement sa conversation avec son amant, et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque celui-ci lui avait tout confirmé était encore là.

« Et que t'a-t-il dis ? »

« Que tout était vrai. »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne pouvait pas croire ça, c'était impossible. Il avait jaugé cet homme, il l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour être tout à fait exact, il m'a confirmé que tout n'était effectivement qu'un jeu pour lui, au début. Il a commencé à me séduire par esprit de vengeance, sans réel intérêt. Il m'a considéré comme un jouet pendant une semaine, pas plus selon ses dires. Jusqu'au moment où je l'ai repoussé, et où tu lui as par la suite demandé s'il était amoureux de moi. »

Une semaine. Pendant une semaine cet homme à jouer avec son Severus. Il allait le tuer.

« Lucius. Rappel-toi, tu m'as donné ta parole. Qui plus est ton jugement était correct finalement puisqu'il était basé sur son affirmation d'être amoureux de moi. Ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là apparemment. »

« Mais il s'est servi de toi pendant une semaine ! »

« Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est venu me chercher dans les cachots du manoir par la suite, il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Et peu de gens l'aurait fait en connaissant l'identité du propriétaire des lieux. »

Effectivement, à bien y réfléchir, si on considérait tout ce que Godric avait fait pour Severus depuis son arrivé, une semaine d'égarement ne représentait pas grand-chose dans la balance. Mais tout de même. Lucius savait à quel point la confiance était une chose importante pour son ami, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'était tout autant pour lui-même. Le blond se calma et répondit après réflexion.

« C'est vrai qu'il a fait beaucoup pour toi depuis son arrivé. Mais une semaine de tromperie c'est déjà trop pour la confiance fragile d'un serpentard. »

« Oui. Pourtant je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance à ce moment-là, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de lui maintenant. »

« Parce qu'il est impossible d'être sûr que ce n'est réellement plus un jeu pour lui. »

C'était exactement le problème que rencontrait Severus, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, Lucius l'avait dit sur le ton de l'affirmation. Un silence emplit la pièce, chacun réfléchissant sur les événements, et leur dénouement possible. Puis Severus reprit la parole :

« Et maintenant c'est Serpentard qui essaye de me mettre dans son lit. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir entre ses deux maudits fondateurs. »

Lucius rit doucement à cette remarque.

« Eh bien, tu as du succès à ce que je vois. Tu devrais être fier que le fondateur de ta maison s'intéresse à toi pourtant. »

« Si tu le côtoyais tu ne dirais pas ça. Il est encore plus imbu de sa personne que toi, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible ! »

L'aristocrate fit la moue devant cette déclaration ce qui fit rire le professeur.

« Je te signale Severus que je ne suis pas si imbu de ma personne que ça... »

« Non, c'est vrai, il t'arrive tout de même de penser aux autres, mais avoue que tu as tendance à te vanter de tes actions. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans. »

La réponse n'étonna même pas Severus tellement elle était prévisible.

« Bon, il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. Moi je vais aller chercher Serpentard, même si je n'ai absolument pas envie de le voir, et je te rejoins avec lui dans le bureau du directeur. Ainsi nous serons tout de suite fixés et nous pourrons agir en conséquence. »

Lucius acquiesça et se leva, avant de partir il ajouta :

« Essais de ne pas te faire violer en chemin sevy chou. »

Severus fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter que son ami avait déjà disparu. Courageux mais pas téméraire. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre dit-on...

* * *

Alors contents de retrouver Lucinounet ? (oui je sais ce surnom est horrible)


	38. Chapitre 37 : Que faire ?

Ce chapitre fut long et douloureux... Pour moi rassurez-vous :p

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, saleté de syndrome de la page blanche (Hyaku m'en est témoins), c'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi longue, toutes mes excuses ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Que faire ?

Godric se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une sensation de manque, de froid même. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir serrer Severus dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible et peut-être ne pourrait-il même plus jamais le faire. Il se força à mettre cette idée de côté, y penser n'arrangerait rien. Alors qu'il ruminait sous ses couvertures, sans songer un seul instant à sortir de son lit, une tornade brune débarqua dans sa chambre.

« Godric ! Debout ! Vite ! »

Le lion interpréta rationnellement ces exclamations comme une urgence qui nécessitait sa présence et fut levé en deux petites secondes, prêt à courir à l'autre bout de l'école en caleçon s'il le fallait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa voix était pressante, mais Helga souriait très largement, ce qui contre disait les hypothèses de Gryffondor.

« Petit déjeuner dans quinze minutes à la grande salle. Alors habilles-toi on part dans dix minutes. »

Et sur ces mots elle fit volte-face et ressortit de la pièce. Le blond resta un instant sans bouger, ne croyant pas qu'il ait pu se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il sourit de sa propre crédulité, et s'assit à nouveau sur son lit. Son esprit combattant tant bien que mal l'idée de s'y laisser sombrer à nouveau. Mais Rowena s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'Helga n'avait pas fermé.

« Je te conseille de t'habiller rapidement. Elle va revenir dès qu'il sera temps de partir, et tu n'auras pas le choix. Alors soit tu t'habilles et tu déjeunes de manière décente, soit tu vas te retrouver à prendre ton petit déjeuner en caleçon dans la grande salle. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et continua sa route, mais ses paroles furent assez efficaces. Godric alla s'habiller et ressortit de la salle de bain juste à temps. Helga venait le chercher comme l'avait prédit Rowena. La brune lui attrapa le bras en chantonnant.

« Rejoignons la grande salle, afin de goûter au splendide petit déjeuner qui nous attend. »

Le blond secoua doucement la tête en souriant devant l'attitude de la femme. Ils quittèrent leurs appartements tous les quatre, Salazard se contentant de marcher à côté d'eux, sans prononcer une seule parole. C'était le seul avantage de cet homme, il ne parlait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle alors que seul Dumbledore et quelques professeurs étaient présents. Les fondateurs s'installèrent à la grande table et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres personnes présentes. Sauf Godric, lui regardait inlassablement les personnes qui franchissaient les grandes portes qui se dressaient devant lui. Espérant sans cesse qu'il s'agirait de Severus. Mais l'homme aux robes noires ne franchit pas la porte cette fois-ci.

Godric passa la matinée à se demander ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi Severus n'était pas venu au petit déjeuner. Il décida qu'il le verrait de toute façon au déjeuner. Même s'il ne lui adresserait sans doute pas la parole. Après tout le professeur ne serait sans nul doute pas disposé à lui parler. Il quitta la grande salle avant les autres, sans prêter attention à leurs paroles à son égard. Il alla marcher dans le grand parc du château, profitant du calme du matin. Cela avait un effet apaisant, même s'il lui était impossible d'oublier totalement les événements, il parvenait à les faire passer au second plan. Ce qui était assez agréable.

Il ne pensait plus qu'au léger vent qui balayait son visage, au soleil qui le réchauffait petit à petit. Personne d'autre que lui n'était dans les parages, seul le chant des oiseaux l'accompagnait. Il avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, et c'était très agréable. Il avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la réalité reprit ses droits. Il se rappela qu'il était seul, que Severus ne voulait plus de lui. Il soupira lourdement, il avait envie de courir jusqu'à la salle de cours de son amant et de l'enlever devant tous ses élèves. Mais s'il faisait ça il était sûr qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Il sourit à l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait le professeur s'il faisait ça, et ce qu'il ferait pour se faire pardonner.

« GODRIC ! »

Il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Rowena derrière lui. Il se retourna en souriant et attendit que la femme le rejoigne.

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu fais de Helga ? »

Il était rare de voir la fondatrice des Serdaigles seule.

« Je l'ai abandonnée dans les cuisines, j'en avais assez de l'entendre élaborer des recettes douteuses avec les elfes. »

Le blond rit doucement alors qu'il tendait son bras afin que Rowena y glisse le sien. Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher tranquillement le lion suivant docilement son amie.

« J'imagine bien le genre des dîtes recettes. Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il retourne ! »

« Tu as bien raison. »

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, sans qu'aucun ne sente réellement le besoin de parler. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes ainsi, avant que Rowena ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

« Comment vas-tu Godric ? »

La question surprit le blond qui répondit en souriant :

« Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le contraire. »

La jeune femme sourit, amusée par la mauvaise foi de son ami.

« Eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir... parce que ton petit ami va peut-être te larguer à cause de Serpentard qui a trop parlé, et qui a révélé la plus grosse connerie de ta vie ? »

Le fondateurs reconnu la véracité des paroles de la jeune femme d'un mouvement de tête. Il resta un temps silencieux avant de finalement répondre.

« Le pire n'est pas vraiment ce que Salazard a fait, de toute façon Severus aurait fini par le savoir. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va décider pour nous, et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'influencer parce que je sais qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. »

« C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile, mais peut-être que malgré tout il fera le bon choix. Et puis tu peux sûrement l'influencer en fait. »

Le blond leva un sourcil curieux, soudain emplit d'intérêt pour les paroles de son amie.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien en lui montrant que tu penses toujours à lui, que tu veux prendre soin de lui. Envoi lui des petites attentions. »

Le fondateurs réfléchit à l'idée, et décida de la creuser, peut-être que ça marcherais.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bête. »

Rowena le regarda de haut en répondant.

« Je suis Rowena Serdaigle, rien de « bête » ne peut sortir de ma bouche je te signale. »

Godric rit doucement devant l'air supérieur de son amie.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi d'avoir oublié ton indéniable supériorité spirituelle. »

« Veille à ne plus l'oublier, jeune impudent. »

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire joyeux qui s'épuisa plusieurs minutes plus tard, laissant un silence tranquille prendre place.

Ils rejoignirent le château à l'heure du déjeuner, auquel Godric ne vit pas non plus son amant. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il décida donc de passer l'après-midi près de la salle de potion, afin de voir s'il assurait ses cours. Et c'était bel et bien le cas, les élèves entraient et sortaient de la salle. Il passa l'après-midi dans le couloir, à attendre le dernier cours. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva il se dissimula dans un renfoncement et attendit que Severus se montre.

Ce fut le professeur Burnes qu'il vit, mais lui savait qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux roux, et il fut rassuré de le voir en bonne santé. Plus que soulagé même, il aurait voulu l'approcher, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste à sa place et ne se montre pas. Il l'observa donc s'éloigner sans bouger, même si toutes les cellules de son corps voulaient se rapprocher du professeur.

Il se rendit encore une fois dans la grande salle pour le dîner, mais de nouveau il ne vit pas son amant. Dumbledore voyant qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose lui adressa la parole.

« Comment allez-vous Godric ? »

Le blond porta alors son regard sur le vieil homme, délaissant pour la première fois la grande porte de bois.

« Je vais bien, merci. J'aurais simplement bien voulu le voir. Mais il semble qu'il en ait décidé autrement. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, laisse lui un peu de temps. »

« J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que vous Dumbledore. »

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta l'immense pièce, rejoignant lentement ses appartements. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit et observa le plafond, avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Rowena lui avait dit d'essayer de montrer à Severus qu'il pensait à lui. Il se redressa et appela un elfe de maison, celui-ci apparu tout de suite.

« Oui maître ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu le professeur Rogue à la grande salle, a-t-il demandé un repas aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne crois pas maître, je vais vérifier. »

L'elfe disparu, puis réapparu quelques secondes plus tard.

« Non, le maître Rogue n'a demandé aucun repas aujourd'hui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors amène lui un dîner conséquent, qu'il mange au moins un repas correct aujourd'hui. Et si tu le peux ne lui dis pas que ça vient de moi. »

« Bien maître. »

Le petit être disparu, laissant le fondateur seul à nouveau. Il allait devoir s'assurer que Severus mangeait, cet imbécile était capable de se priver de repas pendant plusieurs jours sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'allongea à nouveau et reprit sa contemplation inutile du plafond. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il rêvassait quand l'elfe apparu de nouveau.

« Le maître Rogue m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère. »

Godric sourit à cette réponse et demanda :

« A-t-il accepté le repas ? »

« Oui. »

« Était-il seul ? »

« Non, Monsieur Malfoy était avec lui. »

« Père ou fils ? »

« Père, maître. »

« Bien, merci tu peux t'en aller. »

L'elfe disparu sans se faire prier. Bien, au moins Severus n'était pas seul. Il préférait ça, même s'il allait sans doute devoir faire face à Lucius dans peu de temps. Il était peu probable que l'aristocrate ne vienne pas lui régler son compte après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Severus ne lui dirait peut-être pas tout, mais au moins une bonne partie c'était certain. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Parler pouvait l'aider à éclaircir ses idées. Bien qu'il ne faille pas trop rêver, ce n'était certainement pas Malfoy qui allait le pousser dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard Helga débarqua dans sa chambre, l'interrompant dans ses rêveries.

« Godric, vient donc avec nous au lieu de te morfondre sur ton lit. »

Et sur ses mots elle lui attrapa le bras, il eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'elle le tirait déjà vers le salon commun. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé où se trouvait déjà Rowena. Salazard lui était installé dans un des fauteuils et lisait en silence. Il ne se priva cependant pas pour lancer un « comme c'est mignon » à l'arrivé du blond. Mais tout le monde l'ignora, Helga entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Bien, maintenant j'ai besoin de ton avis. Rowena critique mes idées de recettes ! »

Sujet houleux... Il aurait préféré ne pas être au milieu, mais tant pis maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Rowena répondit :

« Il faut voir quelles idées farfelues tu as, c'est indigeste rien que de l'entendre. »

Godric attendit que la brune lui expose l'une de ses fameuses idées, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Eh bien que penses-tu par exemple de cookies avec des sardines ? »

Le lion du se retenir pour ne pas imager le haut le cœur qui avait suivi la production de son imagination pour rendre concret ce plat. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

« Comment dire... C'est... Spécial. »

Le serpent se mêla de la conversation :

« Abominable serait plus juste. »

La brune répondit à ce dernier de manière plutôt acerbe :

« Toi le serpent à sonnette on t'a rien demandé. »

« C'est vrai, mais il est difficile de rester silencieux devant une idée aussi horrible. »

« Je suis certaine que ça peut être délicieux. »

« Eh bien j'en doute. »

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un plat assez goûtu pour Môsieur l'aristocrate. »

L'ouverture de la porte et l'annonce du tableau coupa court à la conversation.

« Le professeur Rogue. »

Godric ne vit alors plus rien d'autre que l'homme qui apparut dans leur salon. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était sous sa véritable apparence. La seule chose qui le taraudait était la raison de sa présence.

Les yeux de Severus se posèrent d'instinct sur Godric, et il fut heureux de le voir si bien entouré. Il garda cependant son attitude froide habituelle et salua poliment tout le monde.

« Mesdames, Godric. »

Sa voix était involontairement plus chaude en prononçant le prénom de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Mais elle devint totalement glaciale lorsqu'il s'adressa à la dernière personne présente.

« Salazard. »

Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa absolument pas, et demanda en souriant, délaissant son livre.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici pour mon plus grand plaisir ? »

Ce type donnerais presque envie de vomir à Severus, mais il dut se résoudre à lui répondre la vérité, au lieu de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Godric désespérait que le sujet de la venue de l'homme ne soit nul autre que lui, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas. Il avait cependant remarqué l'attitude de l'homme vis-à-vis de lui, et celle qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Salazard. Ce qui était tout à fait réconfortant.

« Je dois vous emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nous devons vous parler. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le serpent lança un regard de triomphe au lion, mais celui-ci ne vit absolument rien. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Severus. Il finit par lui adresser la parole.

« Severus, le dîner t'a-t-il plût ? »

L'intéressé tourna un visage qui sembla souriant au blond, seul lui pouvait le voir.

« Oui, j'espère que tu as bien reçu ma réponse par ailleurs. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Oui je l'ai eu. »

Severus savait que cela voulait dire qu'il n'en tiendrait pas vraiment compte, mais au moins c'était dit.

« Bien, Serpentard allons-y. »

Il laissa le fondateur passer devant lui, afin de pouvoir jeter un dernier regard à Godric.

Le blond regarda les deux hommes disparaître, il ne lui plaisait guère de voir son amant partir avec Salazard mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis c'était pour aller voir Dumbledore après tout. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'il se renseigne pour savoir quel était le sujet de la conversation. Celle-ci lui semblant soudainement très bizarre...

* * *

Alors qu'en dîtes vous ? J'ai réussit à faire quelque chose de bien ?


	39. Chapitre 38 : Sueurs Froides

Et un nouveau chapitre un !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout pour votre patience, merci de me suivre malgré mon irrégularité de publication horrible XD

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Sueurs froides

Severus s'était mis à la hauteur de l'autre homme et ils marchaient silencieusement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais il fallut que Serpentard brise le silence pourtant si agréable.

« Que me vaut cet honneur au juste ? »

« Vous le saurez au moment voulu. »

Le fondateur parut contrarié par la réponse du professeur, ce qui satisfaisait parfaitement ce dernier. Et il espérait que cela ferait taire Salazard, mais non.

« Ne devriez-vous pas éviter que quelqu'un vous voit en dehors de vos appartements ? »

Severus leva un sourcil face à cette remarque. L'homme n'était pas au courant de ses problèmes, et ne pouvait pas l'être, aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Eh bien vous n'assurez pas vos cours actuellement, du moins pas sous cette apparence. »

« De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? Je n'assure pas du tout mes cours. »

Severus sentit alors que le fondateur tentait de lire son esprit, mais il l'éjecta sans ménagement. Il ajouta donc :

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je suis un excellent occlumens, vous ne tirerez rien de mon esprit. »

Salazard en fut agréablement surpris, il leva les mains en signe d'abandon en répondant.

« Très bien, je n'essayerai plus. Et je parle du fait que le professeur Brunes et vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne. Les potions pour changer d'apparence sont assez efficaces pour faire cela, je le sais parfaitement. Et je suis certain que j'ai raison. J'en déduis donc que pour une raison ou une autre les élèves ne doivent pas vous voir. Ce qui me fait dire que vous ne devriez pas être en dehors de vos appartements sous cette forme. »

« Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination dîtes-moi. C'est impressionnant. »

Pour son plus grand malheur un stupide élève pointa le bout de son nez au bout du couloir, et par pur réflexe de survie il se stoppa une fraction de seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et continua à avancer. De toute façon si tout allait bien tout serait régler aujourd'hui. Salazard lui en profita pour l'attraper et le bloqua contre le mur le plus proche, dissimulé derrière une colonne. Ainsi l'élève passa sans vraiment leur porter attention, surtout qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit d'être ici à cette heure, alors il n'allait pas aller chercher les problèmes.

Severus fusillait le fondateur du regard, il n'appréciait pas du tout leur proximité.

« Poussez-vous. »

Salazard glissa une main sur le visage du professeur, ce dernier étant dans l'incapacité de bouger ses bras sans doute à cause d'un informulé. Il était bloqué.

« J'ai une toute autre idée en tête voyez-vous... Surtout que vous me prenez pour un idiot, et que je suis loin d'apprécier cela. »

« Je ne... »

« Si, vous le faites. Je sais que je n'imagine rien de ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, et que tout est vrai. J'en ai une preuve grâce à votre réaction, aussi fugace fut-elle, devant cet élève. Alors cessez de mentir. »

Le fondateur ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et même si ce ne fut qu'un chaste baiser, le professeur en fut tout sauf ravi. Il avait déjà envie par moment d'assassiner ce maudit serpent, mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait bouger les jambes, et même si c'était une technique toute sauf sorcière, il envoya un coup de genoux bien placé pour se libérer. Ce qui marcha à ravir.

Salazard s'éloigna sous l'impact, et le sort qui retenait ses bras se dissipa. Alors Severus sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le fondateur. Ce dernier prenant la parole en premier :

« Pas très sorcière comme technique pour se défendre professeur. »

« Peut-être, mais elle est tout à fait efficace. Recommencez ce que vous venez de faire et je m'arrangerais pour que le fait d'être mort soit la meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivé dans votre misérable vie. »

Serpentard sentit que la menace était tout à fait sérieuse, et décida de s'en tenir là pour le moment. Severus ajouta en accompagnant ses mots d'un mouvement de baguette :

« Maintenant avancez, on est attendu je vous rappelle. »

Le fondateur obéit docilement, l'arme qu'on agitait sous son nez jouant assez bien son rôle pour l'en persuader. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où Lucius les attendaient également. Severus rangea sa baguette avant de franchir la porte afin d'éviter les questions.

« Professeur Rogue, Salazard, nous vous attendions. Lucius vient de m'informer de la proposition qui vous est faites. En avez-vous parlé avec l'intéressé Severus ? »

« Non, j'attendais que nous soyons ici. »

« Bien, avant tout qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Réintégrer ma position sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. »

Et surtout pour Lucius. Severus savait qu'il allait sans doute être torturé en arrivant. Il n'avait même aucun doute là-dessus. Après tout il fallait bien que le maître le punisse, qu'il montre l'exemple. Mais ça en valait la peine, il pourrait ainsi reprendre ses activités d'espion, et ne plus avoir à se cacher surtout. Le fondateur lui commençait à être agacé par cette discussion.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on m'a fait venir ici, il semblerait que le sujet me concerne également et pourtant je n'en sais toujours rien. »

Dumbledore se chargea de tout expliquer au fondateur, il commença par le début en lui expliquant le rôle de Severus dans la guerre actuelle, et pourquoi il avait voulu l'invoquer. Puis il en arriva au vif du sujet :

« Et maintenant le mage noir propose au professeur Rogue de le réintégrer dans ses rangs, mais uniquement s'il vous ramène au château Jedusor avec lui. Vous êtes le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse se racheter auprès de notre ennemi et reprendre sa place d'espion. Mais nous ne pouvons vous obliger à faire cela, par conséquent la décision vous revient. »

« Vous me demandez donc d'aller voir votre ennemi pour lui faire plaisir, et lui dire que je ne veux pas prendre part à cette guerre ? »

Lucius prit alors la parole, afin de pousser un peu la réponse à venir.

« Si vous avez peur vous pouvez toujours dire non. »

Salazard se tourna de toute sa hauteur vers l'aristocrate, et répondit d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

« Je n'ai pas peur. Et je vais le faire. De toute façon je suis déjà mort, il ne pourra rien me faire du tout. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt ce qu'il fera au professeur Rogue lorsque j'aurais dit non. »

Severus se chargea de la réponse :

« Cette partie ne vous regarde pas. Tout ce que l'on vous demande c'est de vous montrer, de refuser son offre, et de repartir. De toute façon je lui suis plus utile vivant que mort. »

« J'en suis certain mais cela ne l'empêcheras pas de vous torturer. »

« Je répète que ce n'est pas votre problème. Si vous êtes d'accord pour m'accompagner alors venez allons-y tout de suite. »

Lucius acquiesça :

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Non Lucius, tu ne ferais que lui confirmer ses doutes. Reste ici avec Dumbledore. »

« Il a raison Lucius, vous devriez restez ici. »

L'aristocrate acquiesça finalement à contre cœur, il aurait préféré accompagner son ami, mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

« Bien, nous allons emprunter la cheminée de mes appartements, ce sera mieux. »

Sur ses mots ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du professeur, Lucius les suivant, Dumbledore devant les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, un hibou le retenant. Severus informa le fondateur avant de s'engager dans la cheminée.

« Le maître ne va pas m'accueillir à bras ouvert, mais quoi qu'il fasse vous ne devez pas intervenir. Il faut bien que vous compreniez ça. »

« S'il vous torture je dois rester à regarder et ne rien dire c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait, le contredire ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. »

« Je ferais ce que je pourrais mais je ne vous promets rien. »

« J'imagine que c'est toujours ça. »

« Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous restiez dans vos appartements... »

Severus ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de donner corps aux pensées du fondateur. Le potionniste prit le temps de retirer le collier que Godric lui avait offert, celui qui était ensorcelé et qui l'empêchait d'être localisé où qu'il se trouve. Il le déposa sur la table du salon puis se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle il entra seul. Salazard le suivrait ensuite.

« Manoir Jedusor. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Severus dès qu'il réapparu dans le manoir, ce lieu ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Quelques secondes plus tard Salazard apparu à ses côtés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçèrent un mot, l'ambiance lugubre du lieu suffisait amplement. Le potionniste se dirigea vers la salle du trône pourrait-on dire, après tout ça correspondait assez bien à l'utilisation qui en était faite. Même si la personne qui s'y trouvait ne serait jamais roi, fort heureusement pour tout le monde. Les immenses porte s'ouvrirent devant eux, _il_ savait déjà qu'ils étaient là.

"Mon cher Severus, comme je suis content de te voir enfin ! Et je vois que tu es bien accompagné."

Il y avait des personnes qui faisaient de l'ironie pour en rire, lorsque Voldemort faisait de l'ironie cela donnait des frissons dans le dos. Severus s'inclina respectueusement et salua le mage noir.

"Maître. Je vous ai ramené Salazard Serpentard comme vous le demandiez."

Il n'ajouterait rien d'autre, de toute façon quoi qu'il dise le résultat serait le même, la seule différence aurait été que s'excuser lui aurait fait mal. Ca ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire. Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers eux.

" Je sais très bien de qui il s'agit, il n'y a aucunement besoin de présentation Severus. On ne présente pas le plus grand des fondateurs de Poudlard."

Salazard était étrangement silencieux, il observait en silence l'homme, ou plutôt la chose, qui se mouvait devant lui. Et ça ne l'inspirait pas vraiment, de quelques manières que ce soit, à part peut-être du dégoût. Le compliment ne l'atteignit même pas, il restait sans réaction pour le moment.

Severus eu droit à son premier endoloris lorsque le mage noir passa près de lui. Celui-ci ajouta par ailleurs, assez bas pour que seul le professeur l'entende.

« Sache que je n'oublie pas ta petite fuite Severus, et que pour le moment tu n'es pas entièrement pardonné. »

« Oui, maître. »

Un deuxième endoloris, puis un troisième un peu plus fort. Severus parvenait à rester debout sans broncher pour le moment. Le mage repris l'air de rien sa discussion avec le fondateur.

« Mon serviteur vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi je voulais vous voir ? »

Salazard porta son attention sur Voldemort et répondit stoïquement.

« Non, mais il me semble plus simple que vous me l'expliquiez-vous même, après tout c'est votre projet. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas vraiment agréable à voir.

« C'est vrai c'est vrai. Je vous ai fait venir ici afin de vous proposer une alliance, cher Salazard. Étant votre héritier il me semble en avoir le droit sans vous offensez de quelques manières que ce soit. »

Erg. Salazard avait oublié que cet être faisait partie de sa famille, ce qui en soit était très offensant. Mais il voyait parfaitement ses manœuvres vis à vis de Severus et ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

« Je vous écoute. »

Severus ne bronchait pas face aux endoloris, mais le maître devenait plus créatif, il commença à ajouter des sorts qui donnaient une sensation de brûlure à certains endroits. Ainsi le professeur avait l'impression que des flammes lui léchaient tantôt le visage, tantôt le bras, tantôt la jambe ou le torse. C'était bien plus désagréable que les endoloris auxquels il était pour ainsi dire habitué maintenant.

« Je pense que vous le savez déjà mais je veux éradiquer ces maudits moldus qui polluent notre sang un peu plus à chaque génération de sorcier. Et avec eux ses sangs-mêlés qui ne comprennent pas notre monde et veulent le rendre comme le leur. Je veux que toutes les véritables familles de sorcier reprennent leurs droits, leur vraie place dans cette société qui ne nous appartient plus. Et pour cela je rassemble des alliés depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et la guerre qui en découlera ne saurait tarder. Mais un atout tel que vous dans mes rangs serait une victoire assuré pour nous tous ! »

Serpentard n'était pas choqué par les propos de cet homme, après tout il n'en pensait pas beaucoup moins. Mais sa façon de faire ne lui plaisait pas. Pas plus que la torture qu'il infligeait à Severus sous ses yeux. Le croyait-il aveugle ? Et il y avait quelque chose que la chose semblait oublier. Et qu'il lui rappellerait sans hésitation un peu plus tard dans la conversation.

« Pour commencer je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à y gagner, le principe d'une alliance est normalement que chaque partie à quelque chose à y gagner. Hors il semble que vous soyez le seul à y gagner quelque chose pour le moment. »

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que le fondateur le félicite de son plan diabolique et lui offre son aide immédiatement.

« Mais vous pourrez y gagner ce que bon vous semble, puisque nous dominerons le monde ensuite. Tout ce que vous voudrez sera à vous, qu'il s'agisse de chose matérielle ou organique. »

Oh. Il allait donc jusqu'à lui proposer de le payer en nature, avec qui il voulait. Hum, intéressant. Salazard jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui resta impassible, mais il savait que le professeur n'en pensait pas moins.

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux-là ? Il n'était pas un morceau de viande ! Si seulement il avait pu dire le fond de sa pensée... Surtout à propos du regard du fondateur, non mais il y réfléchissait vraiment en plus ! Un nouveau sort de brûlure lui fit serrer les dents davantage.

« Effectivement, c'est intéressant. Et vous dîtes vouloir également éradiquer les sangs-mêlés ? C'est stupide comme paroles venant de quelqu'un qui est lui-même un sang-mêlé. »

Cette remarque ne plût pas du tout à Voldemort, le rétrécissement soudain de ses pupilles en témoigna. Et la grimace que Severus fit en recevant un nouvel endoloris accompagné en même temps d'un sort de brûlure générale aussi. Mais il n'était pas question pour le fondateur que cet homme oublie qui il était.

Il avait beau être son soit disant dernier descendant, il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Et en aucun cas il ne laisserait un sang-mêlé salir le nom des Serpentard impunément. D'autant plus qu'il était également celui à cause de qui ce même nom allait s'éteindre de la pire façon qui soit. Il décida d'intervenir en faveur de Severus lorsqu'il le vit à nouveau grimacer.

« Et je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser de torturer cet homme, je ne suis pas là pour vous voir punir un sorcier respectable. »

Rien ne tournait comme le mage noir l'avait désiré et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait toucher à Severus maintenant il le ferait plus tard.

« Il y a des sangs-mêlés qui valent la peine d'être gardé en vie, qui peuvent nous servir. Severus en est un bon exemple d'ailleurs. Que dites-vous de ma proposition monsieur Serpentard ? »

Un léger rire échappa au fondateur avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Eh bien, j'en dis que je suis mort, et que par conséquent de je ne peux vous aider. »

« Mais si je trouvais un moyen de vous ramener réellement à la vie, et de vous garder ici, qu'en diriez-vous ? »

Salazard leva un sourcil, surpris par la proposition. Severus lui en eut des sueurs froides. On ne s'amusait pas avec la mort, elle ne faisait pas bon ménage avec la magie. Ramener un mort pour un temps donné était une chose, le ramener définitivement en était une toute autre. Salazard le comprit rapidement lui aussi, c'est pourquoi il répondit :

« J'en dis que vous êtes fou. On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie, et que cela vous plaise ou non je suis définitivement mort. J'en suis parfaitement conscient et ne cherche pas à modifier ma condition. Ma réponse à votre proposition est non, maintenant si vous le permettez j'aimerais que nous puissions rentrer. »

Le lord n'eut même pas le temps de terminer son mouvement vers sa baguette qu'il se retrouva paralysé. Le fondateur s'approcha de lui et prit la baguette de la chose, il l'observa en disant.

« C'est cela que vous vouliez ? Hum, jolie baguette. Mais je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer de l'utiliser contre moi, vous le regretteriez fortement. »

La paralysie se dissipa et étrangement Voldemort resta calme, Severus observait sans vraiment comprendre. Salazard reprit la parole :

« Bien, je vois que vous savez aussi être raisonnable. Je vais donc vous rendre ceci, et repartir avec Severus. Et je vous déconseille de vous en prendre à lui pour ce qui vient de se passer. Ma décision ainsi que mes paroles n'engagent que moi, qu'elle vous convienne ou non il n'est en rien responsable de mes mots. »

Sur ses mots il commença à marcher vers la sortie, le mage noir s'adressa à Severus, qui craignait le pire.

« Raccompagne notre fondateur Severus, j'attends de tes nouvelles à la moindre information intéressante. »

Le sorcier s'inclina en répondant :

« Bien maître. »

Et sur ces mots il rejoignit le fondateur, ils retournèrent à la cheminée sans un mot. Discuter en terrain ennemi n'était pas une bonne idée. De plus Severus sentait encore la brûlure du sort sur sa peau.

* * *

Alors ça correspond à vos attentes ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?


	40. Chap 39 : Le lion revient dans la danse

Dire que ça fait plus d'une semaine que ce chapitre est prêt ! Un vilain problème de fichier m'a empêché de vous le soumettre plus tôt T-T

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Le lion revient dans la danse

Après le départ de Severus, Godric n'avait plus vraiment écouté ni Rowena ni Helga, se contentant de donner quelques signes d'intérêt de temps à autre. Il était trop occupé à chercher ce que pouvait concerner la conversation qui se déroulait actuellement dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient besoin de Salazard, pour lui il ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Peut-être prévoyait-il quelque chose de spéciale pour la maison Serpentard et ils avaient logiquement besoin du fondateur.

Mais à ce moment-là il y avait une incohérence, Severus n'avait pas besoin de se présenter sous son vrai jour, il aurait très bien pu venir sous les traits du professeur Burnes. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu reprendre une potion tout de suite. Oui sans doute était-ce ça. A moins que... si Severus ne se montrait pas devant les élèves c'était à cause de Voldemort, alors peut-être tout ça avait-il un rapport avec lui. Non impossible, après ce qu'il s'était passé Severus ne retournerait pas là-bas.

Mais le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du blond, le poussant à se lever pour aller envoyer un message à Dumbledore, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Les fondatrices ne dirent rien lorsqu'elles le virent se lever et partir sans un mot, elles savaient à quoi il pensait, et étaient heureuses de le voir enfin agir. Godric espérait sincèrement que le directeur était encore dans son bureau, et qu'il pourrait aller le voir immédiatement. Il fut grandement soulagé en voyant le hibou revenir avec un message. C'était son tour de rendre visite au vieil homme.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau celui-ci était uniquement occupé par son propriétaire, ce qui ne le rassura pas vraiment.

« Bonsoir Godric, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci Dumbledore, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je sais, mais je doute que Severus apprécie que je vous raconte tout, au vu de la situation actuelle. »

En fait il s'en fichait éperdument, c'était juste une bonne excuse pour voir l'homme argumenter pour avoir sa réponse.

« Écoutez, si cela concerne vous savez qui, j'ai le droit de savoir. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher la dernière fois, alors je me fous des conséquences sur vous ou sur moi, je veux savoir si cela concerne bel et bien cette immondice. »

Bien, maintenant le directeur était certain que s'il y avait un problème il pourrait se servir de Godric pour rattraper le coup. Le fondateur en avait assez d'attendre, il voulait savoir, son esprit avait déjà fait mille et une hypothèses et les pires en faisaient partis.

« Bien, je vais vous expliquer, asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'installèrent autour du bureau avant que le directeur ne reprenne la parole.

« La discussion que j'ai eu avec Severus, Salazard et également Lucius, concernait effectivement le mage noir. Ce dernier a proposé un marché à Severus, il doit lui ramener Salazard afin d'être pardonné. Enfin, pas totalement j'imagine, mais assez pour pouvoir reprendre son poste. »

C'était bien ce que craignait Godric. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre les jours d'angoisses qu'il avait vécu lorsque Severus avait été emprisonné par le sorcier. Et, si c'était encore possible, il ferait tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

« Reprendre son poste ? Et pourquoi faire hein ? Pour mourir la prochaine fois que ce monstre aura décidé qu'il ne lui plaît plus ? Dîtes moi au moins qu'il a refusé ! »

Le regard de Dumbledore réduisit les maigres espoirs du fondateur à néant. Severus était déjà là-bas. Godric se passa une main sur le visage en disant plus pour lui qu'autre chose :

« Par la barbe de Merlin... »

Il pria alors Merlin pour que rien de grave n'arrive, pour que son amant lui revienne en un seul morceau. Même s'il ne voulait plus de lui, même s'il le perdait pour toujours, du moment qu'il revenait en vie.

« Il fait ça parce qu'il veut récupérer son statut d'espion, et ainsi en libérer Lucius. De plus je doute que le fait de rester caché lui plaise énormément. Vous deviez bien vous douter que ça arriverait. »

Cet imbécile ne comprenait-il donc rien ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas ne serais-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ? Apparemment non, Godric devait tout formuler oralement.

« Oui, mais j'espérais me tromper. Il va sûrement se faire torturer à peine arriver, et on ne sait même pas ce que Salazard répondra à votre ennemi. Que ferez-vous s'il décide de l'aider ? »

Parce que Godric était certain que cela restait une possibilité. Quel que soit les arguments des deux camps, Serpentard resterait Serpentard et décidera en fonction de ses conditions uniquement. Il ne se préoccupera que de lui-même.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je sais que l'on parle de son dernier descendant, mais rappelez-vous que c'est également un sang-mêlé. Et en cela il n'a que très peu d'intérêt aux yeux de Salazard. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude concernant sa réponse, je sais qu'elle sera négative. »

L'intérêt ça pouvait très bien se gagner, il suffisait de miser sur la bonne contrepartie.

« J'aimerais être aussi confiant que vous. »

« Ce n'est pas bien difficile, essayez je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. »

Si c'était difficile, lorsque que l'on se trouvait dans la position du lion, que l'on avait été aux côtés de Severus tout le long de sa convalescence et que l'on avait vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait dans sa cellule, c'était même impossible. Et le fait de connaître aussi bien Serpentard n'aidait en rien. Le directeur repris la parole devant son absence de réponse :

« Je dois rejoindre Lucius dans les appartements de Severus pour attendre son retour, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

Godric savait qu'il ne devrait pas suivre Dumbledore, qu'il ne récupérerait pas la confiance de Severus ainsi, et que le trouver dans ses appartements risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout simplement rentrer et se coucher, c'était impossible. Il devait être là, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et il devait voir de ses propres yeux l'état dans lequel reviendrait son serpent. Parce qu'il savait que le professeur ne dirait jamais la vérité sur son état, et qu'il était un des rares qui savait voir à travers son masque.

« Oui. »

Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du potionniste en silence. Godric craignait le pire, et priait Merlin pour récupérer son amant vivant. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était passé, jamais. Mais avant toute chose Godric allait devoir affronter Lucius. A peine furent-ils entrés que l'aristocrate fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à Dumbeldore.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

Son ton était tout sauf accueillant, mais au moins il n'avait pas encore sortit sa baguette, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

« Lucius calmez-vous, il est aussi inquiet que vous, c'est pour cela qu'il est ici. »

« Parce que vous lui avez tout dit en plus ? Il n'avait pas à être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, ça ne le concerne pas. »

Godric serra les poings et répondit avant le directeur cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça.

« Je regrette mais ça me concerne. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher la dernière fois, et c'est vous même qui m'avez expliqué comment procéder. Ce n'est pas parce que Severus et moi sommes actuellement en froid que je me désintéresse de lui. »

Lucius croisa les bras, énervé par la répartie de cet imbécile. Surtout qu'il avait raison, et c'était bien ça le problème. L'aristocrate décida donc de frapper là où ça fait mal, pour calmer les ardeurs de ce lionceau.

« Et c'est à cause de vous et ce que vous lui avez fait que vous êtes en froid. Vous n'avez pas à être ici, je doute qu'il apprécie de voir celui qui l'a blessé plus encore que le maître. »

Cette phrase serra le cœur du blond, l'aristocrate ne pouvait pas dire ça, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait pire que Voldemort. Bien que si on résonnait en serpentard alors c'était bien possible, la torture n'était rien à côté de la trahison.

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et je le regrette plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper, même si je devais aller le chercher à l'autre bout du monde pour ça. Je sais que les mots ne valent pas grand-chose, mais je l'aime plus que tout et si je le pouvais je donnerais ma vie pour lui. »

Lucius manifesta très clairement son dédain par un léger rire avant de répondre :

« Comme vous le dites, les mots ne valent pas grand-choses. »

Godric ne pouvait rien ajouter à ça, et Dumbledore n'en eut pas le temps puisque la cheminée s'activa, laissant apparaître Salazard suivit rapidement de Severus. Ce dernier semblait plutôt bien au premier regard, mais si on y regardait de plus près on pouvait voir que ça n'allait pas vraiment. Lucius et Dumbledore s'approchèrent d'eux, Godric restant à l'écart pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

Severus ne laissa rien paraître de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore, et observa les deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers eux, ignorant le regard de Salazard. Il remarqua ensuite une troisième personne, Godric était là. Une partie de lui en était heureux, une autre totalement outrée. Il resta donc impassible et ne fit aucune remarque, reportant son attention sur ses deux interlocuteurs. C'est Lucius qui prit la parole en premier :

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Godric ne s'offusqua pas de l'ignorance que lui témoignait son amant, il était plutôt heureux de ne pas encore avoir été mis à la porte. Il se contenta donc d'écouter et d'observer sans mot dire.

Severus répondit rapidement, pour que Salazard n'intervienne pas avant.

« Plutôt bien. Je suis réintégré, et Serpentard à su le remettre à sa place en refusant correctement son offre. »

Le serpent fondateur ajouta malgré tout, agaçant Severus au plus haut point :

« Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de vous torturer sous mes yeux. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, voyant déjà Lucius s'inquiéter. Il n'avait même pas osé regarder Godric.

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que le professeur avait été torturé, il le voyait. Et il s'inquiétait déjà depuis un moment, ce qui lui permit de jeter un regard inquisiteur à Salazard. Même si celui-ci ni répondit pas, il savait que le message était passé.

« Ce n'était rien du tout par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire subir, ce que vous avez vu c'est presque sa façon de dire bonjour. »

« Eh bien il a une drôle de façon de dire bonjour. »

Dumbledore prit finalement la parole pour mettre fin à l'altercation. Il n'avait pas envie que cela dégénère, surtout que ce n'était absolument pas le but de cette soirée.

« Bien, tout c'est donc passé comme prévu. , puisque Severus à retrouver sa place d'espion, vous n'avez plus aucune obligation envers nous. J'aimerais donc savoir ce que vous comptez faire. »

L'aristocrate ne réfléchit pas et répondit tout de suite, sa décision était déjà prise depuis un moment.

« Je continu. Je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'il a fait subir à Severus, alors je ferais ce que je pourrais pour vous aider, tant que cela ne mettra pas en danger mon fils. »

« Bien sûr cela va de soi. »

Severus n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il y aurait toujours un risque pour Draco. Et il n'appréciait pas du tout cette perspective, surtout en sachant que c'était pour lui que Lucius faisait ça.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Lucius, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas influencer ta décision, surtout que quoi que tu en dises cela met automatiquement Draco en danger. Alors réfléchit bien avant. »

« Je le sais Severus, mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Je ferais tout le nécessaire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Draco. »

Le regard de l'aristocrate disait clairement qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il acquiesça donc simplement. Il en avait déjà marre, il voulait retrouver sa tranquillité, boire son verre de whisky pur feu, aller prendre une douche froide pour éliminer cette désagréable impression de brûlure, et enfin se coucher pour ne plus rien sentir. Aussi reprit-il la parole avant qu'un autre sujet soit lancé :

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais vous demander de partir tous autant que vous êtes. »

Et bien sûr un de ses invités indésirables ne put s'empêcher de répondre désagréablement.

« Quel charmante façon de nous mettre à la porte. »

La remarque de Salazard lui fit à nouveau froncer les sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, il aurait dû le réduire à néant lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans le couloir un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai plus rien à ajouter par rapport à cette situation, alors si vous voulez continuez à converser vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Dumbledore coupa l'élan du fondateur en répondant, calmant à nouveau les choses entre les deux hommes.

« C'est vrai, nous allons vous laisser, venez Salazard j'aimerais vous parler. »

Les trois hommes sortirent donc ensemble, Lucius ayant compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il jeta un regard équivoque à Godric, lui signifiant de les suivre gentiment. Ce que fit le fondateur, cependant il resta en arrière ne se mélangeant pas à eux. Le professeur fut en partie rassuré de voir le lion suivre les autres, et en partie déçu. Mais la tendance s'inversa lorsque l'homme referma la porte derrière les trois autres et la bloqua afin qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Severus soupira et s'avança vers sa cuisine afin de s'y servir un verre de whisky pur feu, il en bu une gorgée alors que la voix de Lucius résonnait derrière la porte.

« Godric ! Sortez de là tout de suite ! »

Le maître des potions observa silencieusement le lion, celui-ci le regardant droit dans les yeux. Godric était resté à distance, près de la porte, il gardait ses mains en vus. Rien dans l'attitude de l'homme ne pouvait donner une raison à Severus de se méfier. Les yeux marron de son amant le suppliaient de lui laisser une chance.

Godric espérait de tout son être que Severus renverrait l'aristocrate qui s'excitait derrière la porte, et qu'il lui laisserait une chance de discuter. Il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement en direction de l'homme, rien. Il le laissait simplement l'observer. Puis enfin le professeur détourna le regard en disant :

« C'est bon Lucius. Je m'en occupe. »

« Mais Severus... »

« Lucius ! »

Le ton de l'homme laissait transparaître très clairement son agacement, aussi l'aristocrate n'insista pas. Surtout que Dumbledore l'en dissuadait également.

« Très bien. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin. »

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop frustré ? Reviews pleaaase


	41. Chapitre 40 : Petite Trêve

Je vous promets un jour je publierais en temps et en heure... Je vais aller sur une île déserte pendant un mois comme ça vous aurez tout les chapitre en temps et en heure...

* * *

Chapitre 40 : petite trêve

Severus bu une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de s'adresser au lion, sans le regarder. Il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser transparaître le trouble qui naissait en lui.

« Godric, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... »

Le fondateur le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement retourner dans ses appartements et laisser Severus ainsi. Il voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas, et il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu se coucher, voir s'endormir.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas aller te coucher et ne pas t'effondrer avant. Je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Je te jure de ne rien tenter, et de partir dès que tu te trouveras dans ton lit. Laisse-moi rester jusque-là, s'il-te-plaît Severus. »

Le professeur soupira après avoir bu une troisième gorgée, il comprenait parfaitement la requête de Godric. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu elle était normale, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne put que répondre :

« Très bien. »

De plus il était épuisé, et n'avait pas envie de devoir argumenter pendant des heures. Il savait que son amant était du genre têtu.

Le lion ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse positive aussi vite. Il sourit et s'approcha simplement pour se poster de l'autre côté du bar où se trouvait Severus. De cette façon il était sûr que l'homme ne se sentirait pas acculé.

« Merci, comment tu te sens ? »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du potionniste. Il observait maintenant le blond, mais sans le fixer dans les yeux. Il appréciait l'attention du fondateur de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Il n'avait pas envie de franchir un pas qu'il pourrait regretter, ce ne serait bon ni pour lui ni pour Godric.

« Bien, cela ne se voit pas ? »

Godric fit la moue avant de répondre :

« Severus... »

Le sourire de l'interpellé s'étira d'avantage, il adorait voir cette moue sur le visage de l'autre homme. Il répondit sur un ton semi-innocent :

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir une réponse sérieuse et honnête ? »

« Non. »

Le blond soupira en secouant doucement la tête, irrécupérable. Son attitude semblait amuser Severus puisqu'il souriait, ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Le maître des potions ne voulait pas répondre honnêtement à la question de Godric, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage. Et puis de toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire, alors autant qu'il ne sache rien. Une fois son verre vide il contourna le bar pour aller récupérer son collier qui se trouvait toujours sur la table du salon. Il l'attacha de nouveau autour de son cou, même s'il ne lui était plus très utile maintenant. Le sort de protection qui était inscrit dessus ne servait plus à rien puisqu'il avait retrouvé sa place auprès de Voldemort. Mais il se sentait tout de même mieux avec.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant, alors reste là. »

Godric sourit en voyant que l'homme remettait le bijou qu'il lui avait offert. Cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu, sa simple présence ici en était déjà une preuve, mais ce petit détail la renforçait. Et ça le rendait très heureux, bien plus encore même.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Il sentait bien que le serpent craignait une attaque en traître, mais jamais il ne ferait ça. Il était bien content d'être ici et aussi près de lui, il n'allait pas ruiner ses chances stupidement. Même s'il ne pouvait pas nier que l'envie de rejoindre son homme sous la douche ne manquait pas. Il s'assit dans le canapé et attendit patiemment de voir réapparaître l'homme, guettant tout de même tout bruit anormal. Il se sentait tellement bien ici. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui après une longue absence.

Une boule de poil apparut à la porte de la chambre et sembla ravit de voir le blond dans le canapé. Léo le rejoignit et sauta sur ses genoux pour lui ronronner des mots d'amours vraisemblablement. Si seulement Severus pouvait en faire autant... Godric rit doucement à cette pensée totalement irréaliste. Il serait déjà heureux que l'homme s'assit près de lui. Il avait beau l'avoir laissé rester, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas l'approcher de trop près.

Cette attitude témoignait très clairement de la confiance que Godric avait perdue. Il avait cependant espoir de ne pas l'avoir perdu en totalité. Après tout il ne l'aurait pas laissé rester s'il n'avait plus un gramme de confiance en lui non ? Il s'accrochait à ça, à ce petit rien qu'il allait devoir faire grandir à nouveau. Il avait bien réussit à le conquérir une fois, il devrait y parvenir une seconde fois. Bien que l'on parlait d'un serpentard et qu'avec eux rien n'était gagné d'avance.

Severus se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide, la morsure était dure mais malgré tout le soulageait. Aucune brûlure n'était apparente sur sa peau, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était gravement brûlé par endroit. C'était étrange. Mais pour le moment tout ce qui lui importait c'était de faire disparaître cette sensation désagréable. Il resta un moment sous l'eau, n'augmentant jamais la température, et cela finit par faire effet. La sensation ne disparut pas totalement mais en partie, et c'était déjà ça.

Il repensa à Godric qui attendait sagement dans le salon, contre toute attente. Il pensait que le blond chercherait à se rapprocher de lui, à le toucher, même sans le vouloir. Après tout lorsque l'on avait passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un on ne se débarrassait pas de ses automatismes aussi facilement. Mais il semblait que cela ne posait pas de problèmes au fondateur. Severus ne savait même plus s'il devait en être heureux ou au contraire en être profondément déçu. C'était très énervant comme situation, comme-ci il était composé de deux personnes dont les avis étaient opposés, et pour qui il était impossible de trouver un compromis.

Il finit par sortir, il s'essuya tout en guettant tout signe du retour de la brûlure, et elle ne tarda pas énormément malheureusement. Ce foutu sort était donc fait pour durer, le contraire aurait été étonnant remarque. Il finit de se sécher et s'habilla avant de fouiller dans le meuble de la salle de bain pour voir ce dont il disposait comme potion. Il en prit une pour la douleur, mais il n'avait rien pour les brûlures malheureusement. Il sortit et alla fouiller dans sa réserve de potions, mais rien non plus de ce côté là. Il hésita entre se coucher sans en prendre ou aller en chercher une dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. Surtout que Godric était là...

Mais au vu de la façon dont ses membres le brûlaient de plus en plus cette potion était indubitablement nécessaire. Tant pis, il faudrait que le blond se tienne à carreau. Il sorti finalement de la salle de bain et rejoignit le salon où se trouvait le fondateur. Il se dirigea dans un premier temps vers sa cuisine pour se servir un autre verre de whisky pur feu qu'il but d'un trait avant de reporter son attention sur son invité.

Godric observa le professeur sortir de la chambre pour aller se servir un deuxième verre de whisky pur feu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé mais l'homme n'allait pas bien. Il se leva et se rapprocha du serpent, il laissa à nouveau le bar entre eux. Puis Severus porta enfin son attention sur lui pour dire :

« Je dois aller chercher une potion à l'infirmerie. »

Godric voulu répondre qu'il pouvait y aller à sa place, ainsi il n'aurait pas à s'imposer ça en plus. Mais le regard de l'homme fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres, aussi le blond répondit en souriant simplement.

« D'accord, je t'accompagne. »

Severus aurait préféré que l'homme retourne dans ses appartements et le laisse tranquille. Mais il savait parfaitement que Godric s'était déjà retenu pour ne pas lui proposer d'aller chercher la potion à sa place, alors il décida de ne pas l'obliger à partir. Il acquiesça simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte, le lion lui emboîta le pas, laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Le potionniste s'arrangea pour qu'ils marchent à la même hauteur une fois sortit de ses appartements, sentir l'homme marcher derrière lui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Godric observait Severus attentivement, cherchant à trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Mais le professeur avait repris son masque impénétrable, l'empêchant de deviner quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il souffrait.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas Severus ? »

L'interpellé ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne s'attendant pas à cette question et étant plus que distrait par la sensation de brûlure qui le taraudait. Il observa le lion un instant, pouvait-il encore lui faire assez confiance pour lui parler ? En avait-il envie ? Oui il en avait envie, mais il craignait aussi les répercutions. Bien que s'il y réfléchissait il ne voyait pas vraiment comment le blond pourrait utiliser sa réponse contre lui. Il reporta son regard vers le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui avant de répondre :

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été brûlé vif. J'ai besoin d'une potion contre les brûlures et je n'en ai pas dans mes appartements. »

Godric ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse aussi claire. Et celle-ci l'inquiéta d'avantage, il esquissa un mouvement vers le serpent mais se ravisa rapidement. Il ne devait pas en profiter, il n'était pas pardonné. Il devait réussir à rester à sa place et ne pas dépasser les limites.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Severus sourit doucement devant l'attitude de l'homme, il était heureux de voir que Godric avait compris qu'il ne devait pas dépassé les bornes.

« Non, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est cette potion. »

Et justement ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie, Godric acquiesça et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte à Severus mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Il y a bien une chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider. »

Godric répondit sans hésiter une seconde :

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Si jamais Mme Pomfresh se montre fais ton possible pour qu'elle ne me voit pas ici. »

La demande fit sourire le fondateur qui répondit :

« Pas de problème. »

Le lion observa l'intérieur de l'infirmerie avant de faire signe à Severus d'entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et fila à la réserve de potion chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il prit cinq potions pour les brûlures et quelques potions antidouleur qui viendraient rejoindre celles qui lui restaient. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand il entendit la voix de l'infirmière.

« Godric, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ? »

Le blond maudit cette femme de ne jamais quitter son lieu de travail. Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur avant de répondre :

« Mais je venais vous voir Mme Pomfresh. »

La femme ne parut pas convaincue.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? »

Le blond décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour la faire fuir.

« Votre si jolie visage me manquait, alors je suis venu l'admirer encore une fois. »

Cette fois l'infirmière fut visiblement surprise et mal à l'aise elle répondit en s'éloignant déjà vers ses patients.

« Cessez vos imbécillités Godric, j'ai des patients à m'occuper. »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Godric avait osé ! Il sortit en entendant Mme Pomfresh s'éloigner et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, suivit par le fondateur. Une fois dans le couloir il regarda l'autre homme d'un regard en coin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en levant les mains.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de m'arranger pour qu'elle ne te voie pas non ? Tu n'as pas précisé de mode opératoire je te signale. »

Severus sourit, cet homme était inimaginable.

« Et je vois que tu as un mode opératoire très particulier. »

« Mais il marche ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais réussie à la faire fuit aussi vite ! »

Le sourire du serpent s'élargit avant qu'il ne réponde :

« C'est vrai, elle aurait même pu faire un arrêt cardiaque je pense. »

« N'exagère pas, je ne suis pas si moche que ça ? »

Le serpent rit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas assez objectif pour répondre à cette question, il va falloir que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre. »

La réponse fit sourire le blond, qui couva un instant son amant du regard. Il aimait tellement cet homme. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Mais pour le moment il n'en avait plus le droit.

Severus sentit le regard du lion sur lui, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. Ils furent rapidement de retour dans les appartements de Severus, qui se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour ranger les potions qu'il venait de chaparder. Il en bu ensuite une contre les brûlures, savourant cette dernière comme un enfant savoure sa première glace de l'été. Puis il se changea d'un coup de baguette pour aller se coucher.

Godric attendit le retour de Severus dans la chambre, il resta sur le seuil de la porte, lui laissant de l'espace. Ce qui lui permit de se recentrer pour ne pas faire d'impair. L'homme ressortit de la salle de bain en pyjama, et s'adressa à lui.

« Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. »

Le blond fit un mouvement du bras en souriant doucement pour inviter l'homme à rejoindre son lit.

« Je t'en prie, je partirais ensuite ne t'inquiète pas. »

Une partie du professeur avait envie de garder le blond avec lui, mais l'autre lui rappelait ce que l'homme avait fait. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant qu'il ne quitte le fondateur des yeux. Il se décida alors à aller se coucher, et une fois sous la couette il demanda :

« Satisfait ? »

Godric sourit devant cette vision. Et aussi parce que les quelques secondes où leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés avaient été un délice.

« Oui, tout à fait. »

« Bien, alors bonne nuit Godric. »

Severus se tourna dos à la porte, s'enroulant dans sa couverture, et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Severus, prends soin de toi. »

Sur ses mots le fondateur éteignit toute source de lumière et s'éloigna comme convenu, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Le potionniste l'écouta s'éloigner, jusqu'à entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il soupira de dépit, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça l'agaçait.

Godric verrouilla soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu voir ce soir. Il savait désormais qu'il allait pouvoir arranger les choses, il ne savait pas encore exactement comment et combien de temps cela lui prendrait, mais c'était possible.

* * *

Alors j'ai bien travaillé ? (pas assez vite ok je vous l'accorde)


	42. Chapitre 41 : Mauvaise blague et adieux

Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Juste en panne d'inspiration...

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Mauvaise blague et Adieux

Lorsque Severus se leva le lendemain matin il avait pris une décision. Puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Godric, eh bien il l'ignorerait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trancher. C'était peut-être stupide, et injuste pour le blond, mais le potionniste trouvait que c'était toujours mieux que de lui donner des faux espoirs. Cependant sa bonne résolution ne tint pas très longtemps. Il parvint à ne pas porter attention aux fondateurs au petit déjeuner, et sortit avant eux de la grande salle. Il les entendit franchir les portes quelques secondes après lui. Des voix s'élevèrent soudainement, mais le professeur n'y porta pas attention, même s'il reconnut celles de Serpentard et de Godric.

Seulement, deux mots attirèrent toute son attention, des mots qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Severus fit volte face immédiatement, et vit sans rien pouvoir faire le sort impardonnable frapper le blond de plein fouet. Il courut dans sa direction, alors que le corps du fondateur tombait au sol dans un mouvement de pantin désarticulé. C'était comme-ci tout se passait au ralenti, et lorsque Severus parvint aux côtés de son amant c'était trop tard. Il tomba à genoux à côté du corps inerte, n'osant pas le toucher. Mais une voix détestable le ramena à la réalité.

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête, il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de lui ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Salazard souriait, heureux de son acte, satisfait. Cet homme était définitivement détestable. Severus posa sur lui un regard empli de haine et de dégoût. Mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur l'homme. Ce dernier ajouta :

« Regardez, et vous verrez que ce que je vous dis est vrai. »

Alors Severus posa de nouveau son regard sur le lion et l'observa attentivement. Soudain le corps jusque là inerte tressauta et le fondateur prit une grande inspiration, revenant à lui. Il toussa un peu avant de s'adresser à Salazard.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

L'interpellé leva les mains en haussant les épaules :

« De toute façon tu es déjà mort, je ne peux pas te tuer une deuxième fois, malheureusement. »

« Mais c'est pas une raison ! D'autant plus que c'est plutôt moi qui aurait dû te jeter ce sort. »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait l'impression d'être devant deux gamins de primaire qui se chamaillaient. Il se releva en silence alors que Salazard commençait à rire de sa bêtise. Godric lui semblait contrarié. Mais, le potionniste ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi.

« Et en plus ça vous fait rire. »

Serpentard ne voyait pas où était le problème, pour preuve ce qu'il répondit au professeur :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, nous sommes tous les quatre déjà mort il n'y a donc aucune conséquence. »

« Ah oui ? »

Et sur ces mots, Severus gratifia Serpentard d'un _avada kedavra_ bien mérité avant de reprendre sa route vers sa salle de classe. Il était plus qu'exaspéré par l'attitude des fondateurs, par leur désinvolture. D'autant plus que cet épisode lui rappelait douloureusement que Godric n'était là que temporairement, et qu'il disparaîtrait comme il était apparu. Laissant le potionniste de nouveau désespérément seul.

Severus préférait ne pas y penser, il chassa rapidement ses idées noirs et décida de ne plus croiser les fondateurs jusqu'à leur départ le dimanche. Du moins pour trois d'entre eux.

_Dans la tête d'un lionceau_

Godric se réveilla de bonne humeur ce jour là, le simple souvenir de la soirée de la veille le faisant sourire. Il était certain de pouvoir récupérer sa place auprès de Severus, et il allait mettre tous les moyens en sa possession pour y parvenir. Pour la première fois, il fut levé avant Rowena et Helga, cette dernière fut d'ailleurs surprise de le trouver tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Elle le regarda suspicieusement avant de formuler ses pensées, attirant l'attention du blond.

« Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose, avoue ! »

Godric offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme en répondant :

« Bonjour Helga, n'ai-je pas le droit de me lever avant toi ? »

La brune s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche et observa attentivement l'homme.

« Oh si, bien sûr, mais pour quelqu'un qui déprime depuis plusieurs jours, tu es trop heureux pour être honnête. »

« Je vois que mon bonheur ne te suffit pas... »

« J'aimerai simplement en connaître la source. »

« Eh bien disons que mes problèmes n'en seront peut-être bientôt plus. »

Rowena s'installa de l'autre côté du blond et l'observa avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« Et par quel miracle as-tu trouvé la solution ? »

« Et bien je n'ai pas de solution à proprement parler, mais plutôt une très bonne intuition. »

Helga le regarda avec une expression perplexe sur le visage, alors que Rowena ne se gêna pas pour formuler le fond de sa pensée.

« Donc tu fantasmes, c'est bien, c'est mieux que la dépression, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une solution. »

Godric fit la moue devant cette ambiance dubitative.

« C'est trop vous demander de croire un peu en moi ? Si je vous dis que j'ai une bonne piste c'est que j'en ai une. »

Helga répondit cette fois :

« Eh bien explique nous alors. »

Godric hésita, puis finalement leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, et le fait que Severus avait accepté sa présence malgré leur différent. Mais, la conversation se stoppa net lorsque Salazard apparu en haut de l'escalier. Il n'était pas question qu'il entende quoi que ce soit et encore moins qu'il tente de participer. Même si c'était peu probable puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore prit de petit déjeuner, mais il pouvait toujours ressortir ce qu'il entendrait plus décidèrent donc de prendre le chemin de la grande salle en silence, pour une fois.

Durant le déjeuner Godric tenta de rencontrer les orbes noirs du serpent, mais ce fut mission impossible. Le blond vit Salazard sourire du coin de l'oeil, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Et le serpent ne se priva pas pour en rajouter :

« Il semblerait que ton cher et tendre ne daigne même plus porter son regard sur toi. Ce n'est pas de très bonne augure... »

Godric le foudroya du regard alors que Rowena répondait d'un ton hautain :

« Cesse de jouer les mauvaises langues Salazard. »

« Sache qu'aucune des personnes qui l'ont essayées ne s'en sont plaintes. »

« Eh bien elles ne devaient pas être très exigeantes. »

Salazard allait ajouter quelque chose à l'intention de Godric, mais celui-ci s'était levé et était en train de partir en direction de la porte. Les deux fondatrices le suivirent et le serpent fondateur en fit de même afin de mener cette conversation à bien. Godric, lui, n'avait pas écouté, il avait vu Severus se diriger vers la sortie, et il comptait bien le suivre pour parvenir à l'atteindre. Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire bonjour. Mais, malheureusement pour lui Serpentard en avait décidé autrement.

« Eh bien Severus n'est pas exigeant alors. »

Helga et Rowena s'étaient tournés vers lui avec des yeux horrifiés_._ Godric, lui, avait un simple regard interrogateur. Il n'avait pas suivi la conversation et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi l'homme se permettait de prononcer le nom de son amant.

« De quoi tu parles au juste Salazard ? »

Helga le fusilla du regard en le menaçant.

« Tais-toi. »

Mais le serpent arbora son sourire en coin, qui disait tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de prononcer les mots qui allaientsuivre.

« Eh bien je parle du fait que j'ai embrassé ton cher Severus et qu'il ne s'en est pas plaint. »

Godric pouffa devant cette remarque. Avec tout le mal qu'il avait eu à conquérir le professeur, cette phrase sonnait comme une blague à ses oreilles.

« Ne me fait pas rire Salazard, c'est impossible. Et je parle autant du fait que tu l'ais embrassé que du fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas plaint. »

Le premier des serpents sourit de plus belle, et prit un malin plaisir à expliciter ses propos.

« Je me souviens pourtant parfaitement du goût de ses lèvres, tellement tendres, sucrées et acidulées à la fois, un vrai délice. »

Godric vit rouge cette fois et attrapa le serpent par le col. Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes. D'autant plus que cette description un peu trop concrète instillait le doute dans son esprit.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Salazard ! »

L'attitude de l'homme ne changeait pas d'un iota.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas Godric. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Et si tu ne me croyais pas au moins un peu tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. »

Les deux femmes ne savaient pas où cette conversation allait les mener, mais elles savaient que c'était entre les deux hommes. Et puis sur le principe ils étaient tous déjà morts, alors ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose d'irréversible. Le blond relâcha rageusement le col de l'autre homme et s'éloigna un peu en répondant :

« Tu mens. De toute façon tu ne sais faire que ça. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu veux plus de détails pour te convaincre ? »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Bien. Je l'ai embrassé lorsque nous étions en chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore hier soir. Nous avons croisé quelqu'un, et comme tu le sais il ne valait mieux pas que qui que ce soit voit Severus. Donc je l'ai poussé contre le mur le plus proche, dans l'idée de le dissimuler. Et j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser, un baiser savoureux d'ailleurs. Qui n'est pas resté sans réponse... »

Le blond jeta un coup de poing en direction du serpent qui l'évita de justesse et sortit sa baguette en commentant :

« Quel manque de grâce et de savoir vivre... »

Le blond serra les poing et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette en répondant :

« Ah oui ? Et que proposes-tu alors ? »

Le serpent sourit et répondit avant même que le lion ait attrapé sa baguette :

« Avada kedavra ! »

Godric reçut le sort de plein fouet, il ne put absolument rien faire pour l'éviter. Ce fut le noir total, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Severus était à ses côtés. Mais il avait d'abord des comptes à régler, il s'adressa à Serpentard :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

L'homme fit l'innocent en répondant :

« De toute façon tu es déjà mort, je ne peux pas te tuer une deuxième fois, malheureusement. »

« Mais c'est pas une raison ! D'autant plus que c'est plutôt moi qui aurait dû te jeter ce sort. »

Salazard riait, alors que Severus se relevait. Godric était tellement contrarié par la situation qu'il ne porta pas attention au professeur. Il aurait dû pourtant. Celui-ci commenta la réaction de Serpentard :

« Et en plus ça vous fait rire. »

Cela eut le mérite de transférer l'attention du fondateur sur le professeur. Godric observa alors ce dernier, il semblait vraiment énervé. Et ce que répondit la vipère ne dut pas arranger les choses.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, nous sommes tous les quatre déjà mort il n'y a donc aucune conséquence. »

« Ah oui ? »

Aïe, Godric n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que _l'avada kedavra_ de Severus touchait déjà Salazard. Il sentait que le potionniste était dans une colère noire, et il voulut le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. Mais il se rappela les paroles de Serpentard et ceci le stoppa. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il avait besoin de réponse, et le professeur ne les lui donnerais pas dans l'état où il était. Alors il resta à le regarder s'éloigner.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à parler au professeur, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire bonjour, les jours suivant. Il ne faisait que l'apercevoir lors des repas à la grande salle. La seule fois où il avait essayé de le rattraper pour lui parler le professeur l'avait totalement ignoré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. C'était pire qu'avant. Et Salazard n'arrangeait rien en se ventant de ses exploits régulièrement. Le blond ne l'écoutait même plus, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer.

Finalement le dimanche arriva, et avec lui le départ des trois fondateurs arrivés au nouvel an. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Godric. Il aurait aimé que Helga et Rowena reste, mais il était bien content de voir enfin Salazard repartir. Les élèves furent salués au dîner, et Dumbledore et le corps professoral se réunirent dans le bureau du directeur pour assister au départ des fondateurs. Ils furent tous salués, et Salazard en profita pour retenter sa chance avec Severus.

« Vous allez me manquer Severus. »

Cet homme était horripilant.

« Eh bien sachez que c'est loin d'être réciproque Serpentard. »

« Oh, vous me brisez le cœur. N'aurais-je même pas le droit à un baiser d'adieu ? »

Le blond allait s'interposer mais le potionniste le glaça d'un regard. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et c'était pourtant déjà le cas. Alors pas question que les deux hommes se lancent dans un combat de coq pour lui. Godric comprit bien le message et ne bougea pas, mais restait cependant prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'empoisonner. Maintenant disparaissez une bonne fois pour toute. »

Dumbledore prit la parole pour récupérer l'attention de l'auditoire qui se situait dans son bureau, et pour conclure la discussion qui ne mènerait sûrement nulle part.

« Bien, mesdames, Salazard, si vous voulez bien vous réunir. »

Les fondateurs obtempérèrent, se réunissant près du directeur. Salazard jeta un dernier regard satisfait au professeur, il avait l'impression que l'homme lui signifiait que ça n'en resterait pas là. Bien qu'il voyait mal comment les choses pourraient de nouveau évoluer dans l' posa son regard sur le blond, qui le surveillait de près, et lui lança avec un grand sourire :

« A très bientôt Godric. »

Cette simple phrase était pire qu'un poignard dans le cœur, autant pour le blond que pour Severus. Elle leur rappelait douloureusement que dans deux mois ce serait au tour du lion de disparaître. Le maître des potions ne laissa rien paraître, contrairement à Godric qui fusilla Salazard du regard. Dumbledore prononça une dernière phrase d'adieu :

« Chers fondateurs, il est temps. Merci d'avoir passé ses quelques jours avec nous. A une prochaine fois je l'espère. »

Sur ces mots les trois fondateurs disparurent sur un « au revoir » commun. Seul le vide régna alors là où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Et ce même vide se forma dans le cœur de Severus lorsqu'il imagina Godric à cette même place. Il ne parvint même pas à regarder le lion, et préféra sortir sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Le blond observa l'homme quitter la pièce, un poids sur le cœur à l'idée de retourner dans les appartements qu'il occupait jusque là avec les autres fondateurs. Mais quelque chose lui disait que pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

* * *

Alors ? Satisfait ? Vous avez tué Salazard combien de fois ?


	43. Chapitre 42 : Un serpent pas très net

Tada ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Un serpent pas très net

Deux heures plus tard Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Aussi décida-t-il de sortir faire un tour, et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva aux trois balais devant une bière. Il était mieux là que dehors dans le froid du mois de janvier. Il admirait avec amusement les hommes plus que saoul qui se rendaient ridicule. L'un draguait de façon plus que douteuse, l'autre dansait sur une table, et un autre encore c'était lancé dans un cul sec avec une bouteille entière de whisky pur feu. Il enchaîna ainsi sans même s'en rendre compte de nombreux verres de bière puis de whisky, incité par l'ambiance de la taverne. Finalement il décida de rentrer, non en fait il fut mis dehors comme tout les autres à l'heure de fermeture. Soit 4h du matin, et il faisait plus que froid. Il transplana jusqu'aux grilles de l'école, ce qui renforça un peu son impression d'être à bord d'un radeau en pleine tempête. Il avança en essayant de marcher droit jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, puis s'aida des murs pour continuer son périple.

Godric n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir dans ses dortoirs désespérément vide, tout comme son lit d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options, pour ne pas dire aucune, et que le premier pas devait être fait par Severus. Mais il allait finir par exploser. Le potionniste lui manquait terriblement, et même si c'était déjà le cas avant, l'absence des fondateurs avait exacerbé ce sentiment. Il quitta finalement ses tristes appartements et erra dans les couloirs de pierres. Au détour de l'un d'eux il aperçut une silhouette prenant appuis contre un mur, il connaissait cette silhouette plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Severus s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant d'une main contre la pierre froide du château. Par Merlin, pourquoi ses appartements étaient aussi loin. L'avantage d'avoir autant bu c'était qu'il avait fini par faire sortir le blond de ses pensées.

« Severus ? »

Ou pas. S'il se mettait à entendre des voix c'était qu'il devait avoir bu encore plus que ce qu'il pensait. Ou alors il s'était écroulé par terre sans s'en rendre compte et était en train de rêver. Godric posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui. Le lion était assez inquiet, ne sachant ce qui mettait le professeur dans cet état.

Severus lui ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou non. Alors pour le vérifier il attrapa la joue du blond et tira dessus.

« Aeuh, Severus ça fait mal. »

« Il semblerait que je sois toujours conscient. »

Il relâcha la joue prisonnière en disant ses mots qui n'avaient de réel sens que pour lui. Godric massa sa pauvre joue en demandant :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Severus battit l'air de sa main en souriant :

« Rien rien. »

Le fondateur leva un sourcil avant de finalement comprendre.

« Dis-moi Severus, serais-tu saoul ? »

« Moi ? Noooon, pas du tout. »

Et pour prouver ses dires il lâcha le mur. 3 secondes. Et encore, peut-être moins. Finalement il se rendit et corrigea ses dires :

« Bon d'accord, peut-être un petit peu. »

Godric se mit à rire en voyant son serpent ainsi. C'était invraisemblable.

« Oui disons ça, un petit peu. »

« Oui tout à fait. Accompagne-moi donc jusqu'à mes appartements au lieu de te rire de moi. »

Le lion s'inclina galamment devant l'autre homme en répondant :

« Vos désirs sont des ordres _my lord_. »

Un « pfff » lui répondit avant que Severus ne reprenne sa route laborieusement. Godric glissa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir, et il sentit avec bonheur le professeur s'appuyer contre lui. Il savait que l'état d'ébriété du serpent était le seul fait qui jouait en sa faveur, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas y prendre du plaisir malgré tout.

Severus laissa finalement le mur pour s'appuyer contre le lion, savourant ce moment. Il était tellement bien avec lui, comme-ci plus rien n'existait. L'alcool l'aidant beaucoup, et le faisant dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Tu me manques terriblement Godric. »

Il sentit le blond se figer une seconde, avant que ce dernier ne réponde en lui souriant. Godric ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration.

« Toi aussi tu me manques Severus. »

Le potionniste les stoppa alors et se mit face au blond, les deux mains contre son torse, autant par envie que par besoin. Godric l'observait, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, enfin si, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Et lorsque le serpent amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser le fondateur barra doucement ses lèvres si tentante de son index.

« Non Severus. »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Il était trop alcoolisé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Godric caressa doucement la joue du serpent, traçant ses lèvres de son pouce.

« Oh que si. J'en ai plus envie que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses si c'est pour le regretter plus tard. Une fois que tu auras éliminé l'alcool que tu as ingéré, et si tu le désires toujours, tu pourras m'embrasser. Mais tant que tu seras dans cet état il ne se passera rien. »

Severus fit une moue adorable et des yeux de chien battu.

« Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Par Merlin. Comment Godric était-il sensé résister à ça ? Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre Severus dans ses bras. Au moins comme ça il ne voyait plus son joli minois et ses yeux d'animal abandonné.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je pourrais mourir pour toi. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'essaie de ne pas profiter de ton état. Alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête de faire cette tête là. Parce que je te jure que ce n'est pas facile. »

Severus voulu s'éloigner pour pouvoir regarder l'autre homme, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Cependant le serpent comptait bien avoir au moins un baiser. Il en voulait bien plus, mais pour le reste il aviserait une fois dans ses appartements. Il utilisa sa voir la plus sensuelle pour glisser ces quelques mots dans l'oreille du lion :

« Eh bien ne résiste pas alors. Je te jure que je ne regretterais absolument rien. Et j'en meurs d'envie. »

Un frisson délicieux parcouru l'échine de Godric, qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de là. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et éloigna Severus de lui, le reprenant par la taille et reprenant la route vers ses appartements.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux Severus il n'y aura rien du tout entre nous tant que tu n'auras pas déssaoulé. »

« Tss. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Faire semblant de se rendre pour mieux attaquer plus tard était la tactique favorite de Severus dans ce genre de cas. Et Godric allait le découvrir à ses dépens. Il resta sage pour le reste du chemin, surtout que de toute façon il n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit en marchant.

Le fondateur fut soulagé devant l'attitude de l'autre homme. Enfin il se rendait. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore sûr d'être tout à fait tranquille, mais au moins le potionniste ne tenta rien d'autre jusqu'à ses appartements. Le tableau s'ouvrit devant eux et Godric ne lâcha Severus qu'une fois celui-ci arrivé à hauteur du lit.

Le serpent attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il glissa ses mains dans la nuque du blond au moment où il s'assit sur le lit et voulu l'attirer avec lui en se laissant aller en arrière. Sauf que Godric eut le réflexe de plaquer ses deux mains contre le bord du matelas, bloquant ainsi le mouvement.

« Hum, Godric... »

Par Merlin, cette voix. S'il n'avait pas eu une grande maîtrise de lui, il aurait sûrement pris Severus sans plus de cérémonie. Mais il avait une conscience qui lui criait de ne pas céder, et elle avait plus que raison.

« J'ai dit non Severus. »

Le serpent fit la moue et retint malgré tout le blond. Il s'avança et parvint à l'embrasser, il caressa les lèvres de Godric de sa langue, quémandant l'entrée. Le fondateur faillit céder, mais il parvint à se dégager de la prise du professeur avant. Il s'éloigna rapidement de celui-ci, pour éviter toute autre tentative à laquelle il ne pourrait pas résister.

« Vas te changer et dors maintenant. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre, laissant le potionniste seul. Le fondateur referma et verrouilla la porte de la pièce derrière lui, pour être sûr que l'autre homme ne le suivrait pas. Et il eut bien raison puisque à peine une minute plus tard la poignée bougeait dans une tentative d'ouverture. Il se félicita mentalement pour son bon réflexe et écouta attentivement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Severus soupira en constatant que la porte était verrouillée. Il resta un moment derrière, comme-ci cela pouvait permettre de la convaincre de s'ouvrir. Il soupira de nouveau avant de finalement prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il se sentait rejeté, et ça même l'alcool ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître. Il se déshabilla et prit même une douche, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Bien que ce n'était pas une merveilleuse idée justement. Il faillit tomber à cause de sa tête qui tournait, et sortit assez rapidement. Un sort le sécha et le mit en pyjama, lui évitant d'autres acrobaties.

Godric entra dans la chambre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la réserve de potions de Severus et chercha à trouver une potion anti-gueule de bois. Ce qu'il mit un certain temps à trouver. Et lorsqu'il mit la main dessus il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il attendit que le professeur se couche, en priant pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'il se trouvait là. Parce que si le serpent avait décidé de le coincer, il était au meilleur endroit possible pour ça. Godric n'aurait aucune échappatoire.

Severus sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et rejoignit le lit rapidement. Il observa les alentours et constata que la porte de sa réserve de potions était ouverte. Il y serait bien aller, mais sa tête ne lui permettrait sûrement pas. De plus il risquait de briser des fioles ce qui était plus que dangereux. Il était peut-être saoul mais pas suicidaire.

« Godric ? »

Le blond décida de sortir de la petite pièce, avant que l'autre homme n'y entre. Il referma la porte derrière lui en constatant que le potionniste était sagement assis sur le lit. Il s'approcha avec prudence néanmoins et lui tendit la potion.

« Tiens, prends là maintenant, ça t'évitera la gueule de bois au réveil. »

Le serpent sourit en prenant la potion, non sans en profiter pour caresser la main du blond du bout des doigts.

« Bonne idée, merci. »

Il avala la potion et s'allongea sous la couette, avant de la soulever et de dire d'une voix suave et d'un regard de braise diriger vers le fondateur :

« J'ai froid. Tu ne voudrais pas venir me réchauffer ? »

Godric n'avait jamais eu à faire preuve d'autant de sang froid pour se contenir. Cette soirée allait être la pire épreuve de sa vie.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête, et ma réponse est toujours non. Allez dors maintenant, on en reparle quand tu auras désaoûlé. »

Le lion commença à s'éloigner, ne voulant pas tenter le diable, mais Severus n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

« Godric ! Même comme-ça tu ne veux toujours pas ? »

Le blond avait tourné la tête par réflexe au son de son nom. Grossière erreur. Severus était toujours dans la même position, mais cette fois il était totalement nu. Laissant tout le plaisir de le reluquer au fondateur. Et il fallait bien avouer que celui-ci ne s'était pas gêner pour mater allégrement. Il avait eu du mal à détourner le regard, mais dés qu'il eut réussi il reprit son chemin vers le salon en disant simplement :

« Dors. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose de décent. »

« Je n'ai besoin que de toi Godric. »

Ses paroles stoppèrent un instant l'homme, qui était touché par ces mots, même si Severus était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être convaincu que tout ce qu'il disait était véridique. Il ne se tourna pas à nouveau vers lui, et répondit en franchissant la porte cette fois :

« Je suis là. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il le serait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas. Dans deux mois il disparaîtrait. Il verrouilla à nouveau la porte derrière lui, juste au cas où. Il s'allongea ensuite dans le canapé et observa le plafond, la tête remplie de question sur ce qui adviendrait d'eux lorsque l'alcool aurait disparu de l'organisme de Severus. Et surtout en essayant de penser à tout sauf à l'érection que le serpent avait provoqué à force de bonne volonté.

Le professeur s'enroula dans sa couette, son lit désespérément vide, et fit réapparaître son pyjama. Il regrettait que Godric n'ait pas accepté son invitation. Deux mois. C'était la trop courte durée qu'il restait à leur couple. Après ça tout serait fini. Et il n'était pas question que ça finisse comme ça. Il s'endormit finalement sur cette pensée, d'un sommeil profond.

Plus tard dans la nuit Godric rouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, et constata le sommeil lourd du serpent. Il entra et s'approcha du lit, observant Severus dormir avec admiration. Les traits détendus de l'autre homme étaient agréables, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Godric n'osa pas le toucher, de peur de le réveiller. Il s'accroupit simplement à côté du lit, observant à l'infini le visage de Severus. Il voulait à tout prix reconquérir cet homme, il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant les choses ainsi.

Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette soirée, et rit doucement en s'imaginant la tête de Severus lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Enfin, s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait. Si non, le blond pourrait toujours en profiter. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais c'était tellement tentant. Et puis qui sait, ça pourrait tourner à son avantage. Non en fait sûrement pas.

Godric s'assit à côté du lit et y croisa ses bras, avant d'y poser sa tête. Il espérait que les deux mois qui allait suivre ne seraient que bonheur pour eux deux. Après tout peut-être que même sans l'alcool le potionniste allait lui sauter dessus. Ce qui serait bien loin de lui déplaire. C'est sur cette merveilleuse idée que le blond s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, le première chose qu'il vit fut la tête de godric posée sur le bord du lit. Il sourit doucement à cette vision, le blond dormait paisiblement, et c'était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Les souvenirs de leur périple revint au professeur, qui se demandait comment il avait pu faire ça. Non, en fait la véritable question était comment le blond avait réussi à ne rien faire. Pour le coup il lui tirait son chapeau.

Il glissa une main délicate dans les cheveux d'or, les caressant doucement. Ce qui finit par réveiller le lion qui ne bougea pas pour autant, savourant le moment. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa le serpent, il répondit à son sourire alors que ce dernier disait simplement :

« Bonjour Godric. »

« Bonjour Severus. »

C'était comme dans un rêve, une simple phrase, un contact visuel. Mais c'était tellement plus que tout le reste. Ça suffisait à effacer tous les questionnement, tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours.

* * *

Alors que dîtes vous de notre Sevy ? Satisfaits ?


End file.
